Nunca digas nunca
by redfis23
Summary: Regina Mills representa todo aquello que Emma Swan odia, pero, cuando sus caminos se crucen, ambas descubrirán que las primeras impresiones no son siempre las acertadas y que nunca se puede decir nunca...
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar este nuevo fic informo a las seguidoras de "Observemos las estrellas" que en breves habrá actualización. Sabéis que por motivos de salud no puedo subir tan rápido los capítulos ya que estoy algo cansada y mi imaginación me ha pedido vacaciones ;). Para compensaros he decidido subir esta nueva historia, que en realidad es la primera que escribí (antes de "Como la vida misma") solo que la tenía guardada en un cajón a la espera de que se presentase la ocasión jaja**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis igualmente y que pronto nos podamos ver en el otro fic. Prometo que ninguno de los dos se quedará a medias (sobretodo porque este ya tiene final jaja)**

 **¡Muchos besos!**

 **LO IMPOSIBLE**

-"Es difícil que la gente me vea más allá de ser "la hija de" pero creo que con el tiempo lo he conseguido...me licencié en medicina con uno de los mejores expedientes de mi promoción, hice la residencia, la especialidad y ahora estoy considerada una de las mejores profesionales de Boston en mi campo"

-¿Crees que nos la encontraremos allí Emms? –preguntó el joven de bata blanca interrumpiendo a su compañero

-Sí claro… -contestó la rubia con ironía -seguro que la rica heredera del multimillonario Henry Mills trabaja en un simple hospital de Boston…

-Emms tiene razón Robin…seguramente esa mujer tiene una de las clínicas privadas más prestigiosas de la ciudad –intervino la camarera desde el otro lado de la barra

-Y más cara... -añadió su amiga llevándose la taza de café a los labios

-Pues a mi no me importaría gastarme el sueldo del mes en visitar su clínica y tener una cita con ella en privado…

Emma y Ruby pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver a sus dos amigos babear ante la foto de aquella morena

-No te hagas ilusiones Jefferson…pasa la página y lee aquí -dijo Robin señalando uno de los párrafos de la publicación

-"Siempre tuve claro que era lesbiana y adoro a las mujeres, en cuanto a la segunda pregunta no tengo novia, ¿para que conformarse con una pudiendo disfrutar de todas?"

-Lo que yo decía… -murmuró el rubio –No es lista la tía…

-Joder…pues yo me cambiaría de sexo por ella...

-Tú no perderías a tu "pequeño Jefry" ni por cien mujeres como esta -bromeó Ruby apoyándose en la barra

-En primer lugar no es pequeño -dijo serio -y en segundo... ¿Vosotros la habéis visto bien?

El moreno levantó la revista pegándola a los ojos de las dos mujeres

-Pues claro que la hemos visto bien Jefferson –bufó la rubia –llevas una hora hablando del dichoso artículo…

-Pues no sé de qué te quejas tú Emma ¿a ti no te gustaban las mujeres? No hay quien te entienda...

-Que me gusten las mujeres no quiere decir que me guste ESTA mujer –contestó señalando la imagen de la morena –odio a este tipo de personas que se creen más que nadie porque sus papás tienen pasta…sería imposible que yo estuviese con alguien así, IMPOSIBLE -dijo remarcando cada sílaba -por muy buena que estuviese...

-Esta mujer no está buena Emma…esta mujer es un cañón –repuso el hombre –solo de pensar que no lleva nada debajo de esa bata…

-¿No crees que lleve nada debajo? –soltó Robin cogiendo la revista para inspeccionar la imagen detalladamente por quinta vez

-¡Oh por Dios dejad de babear! –Protestó la rubia molesta – ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea la señorita insufrible Mills? Creo que me va a sentar mal el desayuno…

-Tú si que estás insufrible desde que te vas a ir... -bromeó el moreno

-Quizás es por la fiesta sorpresa, ya sabes que a Emma no le gusta eso de...

-¿Qué? –Gritó Ruby -¿Cómo sabes lo de la fiesta sorpresa?

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio mientras todas las miradas apuntaban al rubio

-Amiga no te ofendas pero mientes fatal… -rió él –además la discreción no es uno de los fuertes en este hospital…

-Pero la intención es lo que cuenta Rubs –dijo rápida la rubia fulminando a Robin con la mirada –nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien y estamos muy agradecidos de que organices todo esto…

Emma llevó una mano por encima de la barra y la colocó sobre la de su amiga

-No sabéis cuánto os voy a echar de menos –suspiró la camarera –sobre todo a ti...a este no tanto...

-Solo estaremos allí un año Rubs y vendremos a visitaros siempre que podamos...sabes que no podríamos vivir sin la abuelita

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Os vais a Boston! -atacó de nuevo la morena -Sois guapos, inteligentes, tú una enfermera jefe, Robin neurólogo… ¡Sois todo un partidazo! Las mujeres caerán rendidas a vuestros pies, encontraréis novia, os enamoraréis, seréis felices y ¡adiós Storybrooke! Os olvidaréis de este pequeño pueblo, de este hospital, de esta cafetería y de esta camarera…

Jefferson, Robin y Emma observaban divertidos los aspavientos de la morena, que hablaba de forma apurada y con la mirada perdida en la pared de la cafetería como si en ella pudiese contemplar ese futuro negro en el que se quedaba sola sin sus dos mejores amigos.

-Ruby ¿En serio nunca te planteaste apuntarte a la escuela de arte dramático? –soltó Jefferson haciendo reír a sus dos compañeros

-Nosotros somos más que amigos ¿recuedas? -dijo Emma acariciando su mano -somos familia, nunca nos separaremos...

-Además esta mujer y yo no encontraremos novia en la vida –Bromeó Robin –llevamos en este hospital cinco años y no nos hemos comido una rosca, no tienes de que preocuparte

-Robin tú te comes todas las roscas del cesto así que no me vengas con esas… -rió por fin la camarera –en cuanto a Emma si no se come una rosca es porque no quiere…

-No es que no quiera es que no se ha dado la situación –protestó la aludida

-Swan, con lo selectiva que eres nunca conseguirás que se dé la situación –bromeó Jefferson

-¿Sabéis qué? Me voy a trabajar… -dijo la rubia levantándose del taburete –entre doña arrogante y vuestros comentarios se me ha quitado el apetito…y vosotros dos deberíais hacer lo mismo, los pacientes no se atienden solos

La enfermera dejó la cafetería como una exhalación mientras Ruby la veía perderse por los pasillos y sus dos compañeros volvían a fijar sus ojos en la revista

-Pues yo creo que no lleva nada debajo, estoy seguro…

* * *

Los rayos del sol iluminaban por completo la espaciosa habitación de paredes blancas. Dos cuerpos desnudos reposaban en medio de la amplia cama que coronaba la estancia. Sus respiraciones eran cadenciosas y pausadas, muestra de que aún no se habían despertado.

Había sido una noche larga para ellas y las sábanas, totalmente revueltas, evidenciaban los momentos de pasión vividos unas horas antes.

El sonido lejano de un móvil rompió con la quietud de la mañana. La mujer de cabellos oscuros se removió y abrió poco a poco los ojos para comprobar que el sonido venía de fuera de la habitación. Se giró levemente y observó el escultural cuerpo de la rubia que dormía a su lado. Sus labios empezaron a ensancharse en una sonrisa insolente...pasó su mano por el pelo y suspiró recordando la intensa noche que le había hecho pasar esa mujer.

Reptó por la cama intentando no hacer ruido ni movimientos bruscos que pudiesen despertarla y en cuanto llegó al borde se incorporó despacio. Estiró su cuerpo desentumeciendo todos los músculos, doloridos por esa sesión de sexo que había durado hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Arrastró sus pies descalzos hasta el baño de su habitación y fue recibida por el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el espejo. Se miró fijamente en él y de nuevo esa sonrisa insolente de quien sabe perfectamente que tiene la mejor arma de seducción.

Escuchó una voz proveniente del exterior de la habitación acercarse cada vez más. Sonrió, esta vez de manera sincera, y esperó…5,4,3,2,1…

-¡Buenos días señorita desconocida!

Los gritos despertaron a la mujer que dormía plácidamente en la cama y que intentó, como pudo, taparse con las sábanas de la misma.

-¿Pero qué…?

-La señorita Mills le agradece su magnífica noche y los tres orgasmos que le ha regalado pero es hora de que regrese a su casa

La rubia se vestía a la velocidad del rayo mientras la joven pelirroja esperaba de brazos cruzados intentando mantener una pose lo más seria posible.

-¿Quién coño eres tú? ¿Dónde está Regina? ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

-Querida yo soy la mujer de su vida y tú un simple polvo así que sí...puedo atreverme a echarte –dijo sin pestañear –bonito sujetador por cierto…ya me dirás donde lo has comprado…

La mujer estaba totalmente atónita y se tapaba el torso con su camisa blanca. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, mezcla de la rabia y la vergüenza ante tal situación.

-¡Exijo ver a Regina! No sé quién eres pero…

-Deberías hacerle caso

La voz grave de la morena hizo que ambas se girasen hacia la puerta del baño, de donde salía la mujer con su cuerpo aun desnudo

-Regina pero…

-Tengo una mañana muy ocupada, ya te llamaré… -dijo dando por zanjada cualquier tipo de conversación mientras se volvía a meter en el interior del baño

-Te acompaño a la salida querida...

La pelirroja abrió la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa victoriosa, invitando a aquella mujer a abandonar su casa.

En cuanto salieron, Regina encendió el grifo de la ducha y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente relajando por completo su cuerpo.

Media hora después salía ella también de la habitación con el pelo aún mojado y una camisa blanca que no llegaba a cubrir sus largas piernas.

Se paseó por la casa descalza hasta llegar a la cocina, donde la joven pelirroja preparaba el desayuno con los Beatles inundando el hilo musical.

-Eres malvada ¿lo sabes no? –dijo sentándose en uno de los altos taburetes

-Me encanta ver sus caras…

Las dos se echaron a reír y la joven se acercó a la mesa con un plato de tortitas recién hechas y se sentó a su lado dejando un suave beso sobre su mejilla

-No debería reírme Zelena…es cruel…

-¡Oh vamos! tú te diviertes tanto como yo hermanita no lo niegues…

-¿Quién te llamaba? –Intentó cambiar de tema -¿Era mamá?

-La misma… -suspiró su hermana –está pesadita con el tema de la entrevista, ya ha llamado cinco veces desde que me he despertado

-¡Ah claro la entrevista! Se me había olvidado completamente…

-La revista está ahí por si quieres verla

-Si eso después…ahora me estoy muriendo de hambre –dijo empezando a degustar su desayuno -¿Qué ha dicho mamá?

-Está exultante…creo que no hablará de otra cosa en toda la semana

-Vamos que ya se le ha pasado la euforia de tus primeros días de trabajo

-Por suerte sí…ahora te tocará a ti aguantarla –rió la pelirroja –por cierto no te olvides que hoy cenamos en casa

-¿En casa?

-Ya te habías olvidado…

-Pues sí

Las dos se echaron a reír de nuevo mientras Regina rascaba la cabeza con cara de preocupación

-Cada vez estoy más segura de que sufriré alzhéimer…

-¡No seas bruta! –Protestó su hermana golpeándole el hombro –además lo único que te pasa a ti es que pierdes neuronas con tanto sexo desenfrenado…

-¿Sexo desenfrenado? ¡No seas tan maleducada! Si mamá te oyese...aún no tienes edad suficiente para hablar de eso...

-¿Te tengo que recordar que ya perdí la virginidad hermana?

-Pues claro que no…lo tengo muy presente… -dijo Regina seria –y más que lo tendría si llego a ver a ese imbécil

-Ese imbécil era mi novio…

-¿Y cómo te trató ese novio tuyo?

-¿Y cómo acabamos de tratar a esa mujer que pasó la noche contigo?

Regina se quedó callada ante la verdad en las palabras de su hermana. Se desafiaron durante unos segundos con la mirada hasta que la morena cedió como siempre, apartando sus ojos hacia el plato ya vacío que tenía en frente.

-No es lo mismo… -murmuró

-Sabes que es lo mismo Gina…solo que tú eres demasiado protectora conmigo

-Simplemente no quiero que te hagan daño -la morena se levantó y, colocándose detrás de la joven, la estrechó entre sus brazos -eres mi hermana pequeña...

-Lo sé… -dijo recibiendo gustosa el cálido abrazo

-Siempre has sido una princesita en busca de su amor verdadero –bromeó, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro

-Algún día tú encontrarás el tuyo y te tendrás que tragar tus bromitas Regina Mills

La morena mordió la tostada que su hermana estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca justo cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar en su habitación

-Eso nunca sucederá hermanita...es imposible –dijo separándose de ella y corriendo a por su móvil -¡IMPOSIBLE!


	2. Chapter 2

**¿AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA?**

Emma apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador de la entrada y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos soltando un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Difícil el primer día?

La enfermera levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mujer morena de rasgos dóciles que habían conocido esa misma mañana. Era la encargada de la recepción de los pacientes en urgencias y los había acompañado a primera hora hasta el despacho del director del hospital.

-¡Horrible! –soltó sincera

-¿Tan malos somos en Boston? –bromeó la mujer

-No Mary, no me refiero a eso –corrió a aclarar –el personal es muy atento y me han ayudado a ponerme al día pero son demasiadas cosas nuevas y varios días sin descansar con todo lo de la mudanza...estoy muerta...

-Pues ve a casa niña y descansa

Por un momento Emma tuvo la sensación de estar hablando con su abuela y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud maternal de la mujer

-Lo haré en cuanto llegue Robin, el chico con el que entré esta mañana…

-Pues no tendrás que esperar mucho más, por ahí viene –informó la morena volviendo a su trabajo

-¡Por fin! –Suspiró aliviada al ver aparecer a su amigo –Me voy entonces Mary, nos vemos mañana

-¡Hasta mañana chicos!

-¡Hasta mañana Mary! –dijo el rubio acercándose a Emma y cogiéndola por los hombros

-¿Qué tal el primer día de nuestra jefa de enfermeras?

-Agobiante...

-¿Tan mal ha ido? –preguntó preocupado al ver el rostro desencajado de su amiga

-No ha ido mal… -contestó ella cuando ya pisaban la calle –pero la plantilla de este hospital triplica la que tenía en Storybrooke, empiezo a pensar que no estoy cualificada para este puesto Robin

-Emma Swan eres la mejor jefa de enfermeras que he conocido y ellos lo saben, por eso te han contratado… -dijo Robin muy serio -sólo ha sido el primer día, te acostumbrarás

-Tú sí que sabes cómo animar…

La frase se quedó en el aire…el estridente bocinazo de un coche hizo que el tiempo se detuviese, como en una película en la que todo sucede a cámara lenta. El ruido de las ruedas del coche patinando sobre el asfalto, el fuerte volantazo, unos gritos lejanos y Emma cerró los ojos de manera inconsciente, como si ahí estuviese su final…

Los fuertes brazos de su amigo tiraron de ella, que se dejó llevar hacia el pecho del rubio aún con los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y su respiración era agitada…

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición hasta que el sonido de unos pasos firmes cortó el silencio en el que se había sumido la calle.

-¿Está usted loca?

Los gritos de la mujer hicieron que abriese los ojos y comprobase que aún seguía viva, pegada al pecho de Robin que la agarraba con fuerza.

-¿Qué? –Chilló separándose de su amigo y caminando hacia la desconocida – ¡casi me mata! ¿Dónde le enseñaron a conducir?

-Esto es increíble –bufó la mujer morena –Se ha tirado sobre mi coche y me viene con esas… ¡debería pedirme disculpas!

-¿Disculpas yo? Hay un paso de peatones pintado en el suelo señora –dijo señalando las franjas blancas marcadas sobre el asfalto

-Y un enorme semáforo encima que para usted estaba en rojo, SEÑORA –rebatió ella –No sé de qué clase de pueblo prehistórico se ha escapado pero…

-¿Qué? –Gritó indignada por las palabras de esa mujer

-Que digo que…

-Gina…

La voz tranquila de otra mujer hizo que los tres giraran su cuerpo hacia la pelirroja que aparecía por la puerta del copiloto.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Emms –dijo Robin aprovechando la situación para empezar a caminar arrastrando a la rubia con él

-¡Eso! ¡Llévese a su novia! ¡Que yo no necesito lecciones de nada!

La morena subió de nuevo al coche y arrancó hecha una furia, sin dejar de mirar por el retrovisor a aquella mujer que clavaba sus ojos claros en ella. Giró a la derecha pocos metros después y entró en el aparcamiento del hospital buscando su plaza.

-Menudo genio… -dijo su acompañante rompiendo el silencio

-Ya ves...se tira al coche y luego quiere tener la razón

-Me refería a ti, no a ella –rió Zelena bajando del coche

-¿Qué? –chilló la morena bajando tras ella y dando largas zancadas para seguirla

-Lo que oyes

-Ahora tendré yo la culpa… -protestó Regina indignada

-¡Le has dicho que se había escapado de un pueblo prehistórico!

Las puertas del ascensor del sótano se abrieron y las hermanas entraron juntas

-¡Es que lo ha hecho! Seguro que el sitio de donde viene no tienen ni carreteras…

Zelena se echó a reír

-¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

-De ti hermanita…de que estás tan enfadada que has entrado en el ascensor sin darte cuenta

-¡Oh mierda! –soltó mirando las paredes del pequeño cubículo y empezando a respirar con dificultad

-Algún día tendrás que superarlo…

-Lo tengo muy superado –dijo intentando mantenerse serena

-Menudo día… -rió la joven

-Ya te digo… -suspiró Regina más calmada echándose a reír también, contagiada por su hermana

-Estaba buena… -dijo la pelirroja mirándola de reojo

-¿La rubia?

-La rubia

-No recordaba que tuvieses tan mal gusto hermanita…

-Y yo no recuerdo una sola mujer por la que no se te hayan caído las bragas –bromeó Zelena

-Te estás volviendo muy malhablada señorita…

-Será que todo se me pega de ti…

-¡Oye! Yo no hablo nunca así –protestó Regina golpeando su hombro –además lo único que me ha llamado la atención de esa mujer fue su verborrea incontrolada…

-Ya… ¿Crees que trabaje aquí?

-¿La rubia?

-Sí…la rubia –volvió a repetir

-No creo, no la he visto nunca…

-Puede que sea nueva

-Pues espero que se pierda y no la encuentren… -dijo haciendo reír a su hermana

* * *

-Deja de pensar en eso –Gritó Robin desde el salón de su casa –Rubs dice que está a punto de conectarse

-Es que no puedo…intento recordar de qué me suena su cara –dijo la rubia desde la cocina -¿Te llevo cerveza?

-Sí por favor –contestó el joven –ya te dije que será del hospital y por eso a mí también me suena

-Y yo te digo que no la he visto en toda la mañana, estoy segura...

-Ya…es difícil olvidarse de una tía como esa… -dijo el rubio riendo -estaba muy buena...

Emma quedó paralizada en el medio del salón ante las palabras de su amigo. Como si se tratase de una revelación, las imágenes de Robin y Jefferson en la cafetería golpearon su mente.

-Mierda…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Emma?

-No me lo puedo creer…

-¿EMMA? –gritó el joven preocupado

-Es Regina Mills...

-¿Qué Regina?

-La hija de Henry Mills

-¿De qui...? ¡Oohhh! ¡No me jodas! –soltó sorprendido al recordar la imagen de aquella morena en el artículo que habían leído con Jefferson –La de la revista…

-La misma… -dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado y pasándole el botellín de cerveza –por eso nos sonaba su cara...

-Joder… Menuda coincidencia...y eso que tú no parecías prestar atención aquel día -la pinchó con una sonrisa traviesa

-Estuvisteis una hora hablando de ella -se defendió Emma -además yo tenía razón, la realidad ha superado cualquier expectativa...

-Desde luego que sí –dijo el joven –está mucho más buena en persona y eso que es difícil teniendo en cuenta que llevaba más ropa

-No me refiero a eso imbécil –protestó la rubia golpeando su hombro –esta tía es aún peor en la realidad, menuda loca arrogante que se…

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

La voz que salió del ordenador sorprendió a ambos, que se habían olvidado por completo de la vídeo llamada que estaban esperando.

-¡Chicos!

-¡Abuela! –gritaron los dos colocándose frente de la pantalla

-Vaya y a mí ni caso…

-Claro que sí Rubs –dijo la rubia contenta de poder hablar con su amiga -¿Cómo estás?

-¡Dios mío esto es impresionante! –Gritó la abuela acercándose más a la pantalla y ocupando por completo la cámara -¿Podéis verme? ¡Yo os veo a vosotros! –dijo emocionada haciéndoles reír

-Pues claro que te vemos abuela –contestó Robin –a quien no vemos es a Ruby si sigues ocupando toda la pantalla

-Ah sí claro –dijo volviendo a sentarse en la silla al lado de su nieta – ¡Por Dios estáis muy delgados! Seguro que no estáis comiendo nada…

-Abuela solo llevamos aquí una semana ¿Cómo vamos a estar más delgados? –rió la rubia ante la cara de preocupación de la anciana

-Yo solo digo lo que veo Emma Swan –protestó ella –y más vale que comáis o me tendré que presentar en Boston

-¿Es una amenaza abuela? –Bromeó Robin -¿Qué tal va todo por ahí?

-Pues echándoos de menos hijos –dijo la mujer con voz compungida –Mejor me voy a hacer la cena que ya me pongo tonta

-Adiós abuela –se despidieron los dos jóvenes al ver marchar a la anciana

-Tranquilos ya se acostumbrará –dijo Ruby al ver sus caras de pena –Y venga contadme… ¿Qué tal todo por Boston?

-Pues muy bien Rubs la verdad es que estamos muy contentos –contestó su amigo –Emma ha ligado y todo…

-¿Qué? –gritó Ruby acercándose tanto a la pantalla que a punto estuvo de atravesarla

-Eso es mentira –chilló la rubia

-¿Cómo que mentira? –Cuestionó la morena mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido –Emma Swan ¿Con quién has ligado?

-No te lo vas a creer Rubs… -dijo el hombre misterioso

-¿La conozco?

-Pues claro que no –intervino de nuevo Emma –no la conoces porque yo no he ligado con nadie…

-Es la de la revista Rubs… Regina Mills

-¡Robin! –protestó la rubia golpeando al joven

-¿Cómo que Regina Mills? –Gritó la morena emocionada desde el otro lado de la pantalla -¿La doctora buenorra?

-Esa misma querida amiga…y en persona aún está más buenorra

-¡Queréis callaros! ¡Esa mujer estuvo a punto de matarme!

-¿Y trabaja con vosotros? ¿La conocisteis en el hospital?

-¡Gracias por preocuparte por mi estado de salud Ruby! ¡Estoy perfecta! –Bufó la rubia

-Eso ya lo veo –dijo su amiga con una sonrisa – ¿Entonces?

-Nos la encontramos en la entrada y casi atropella a Emma

Los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír ante la cara de indignación de la rubia

-No es gracioso…esa mujer está loca

-¿Pero entonces trabaja en el hospital o no? -volvió a interrogar la morena

-Pues no lo sabemos, a mi no me la han presentado –dijo Robin –pero puede que trabaje en otra especialidad, el hospital es muy grande…a mí me tiene pinta de cardióloga

-Apuesto por psiquiatra –dijo la morena graciosa

-Psiquiatra necesita ella… -ladró la rubia enfadada –yo estoy segura que trabaja en la morgue, porque solo un muerto podría aguantarla…

-Que bruta eres –le regañó su amiga –seguro que no es tan mala como tú te piensas…

-Pues claro que no...es peor –gritó Emma indignada –Tú no la viste hoy Rubs…esa mujer es una loca egocéntrica, arrogante, malhumorada...

-Ey tranquila fiera -dijo Robin agarrándola por los hombros

-Solo digo que espero no volver a encontrármela en lo que me queda de vida -sentenció la rubia mirando a sus dos amigos muy seria


	3. Chapter 3

**¿TÚ OTRA VEZ?**

-Venga Swan…sé que te mueres por preguntarlo…

-No voy a preguntarlo Robin porque a diferencia de ti, a mí no me interesa en absoluto… ¿Por qué no lo preguntas tú?

-Ya te he dicho que yo también lo voy a hacer pero quizás tus enfermeras sepan algo más...

-Robin por cuarta vez… -dijo la rubia parándose en el pasillo y levantando su dedo índice contra él –A mí no me interesa saber cuál es la especialización de esa mujer ni si trabaja con nosotros, así que no voy a preguntar a nadie ¿queda claro?

Emma siguió caminando hacia el vestuario de las enfermeras con su amigo pisándole los talones.

-Pues luego no me preguntes ¡eh! No te diré nada…

-No te preguntaré…

-Eso dices ahora –dijo el rubio parándose frente a la puerta de los vestuarios –ya veremos cuando yo tenga información y tú no…

-Adiós Robin –se despidió la enfermera antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Avanzó hasta la zona de taquillas y se sentó en el banco que había frente a la suya. Su amigo no cambiaría nunca…cuando algo se le ponía entre ceja y ceja hacía todo lo posible por conseguir llevar a cabo sus planes…

La conversación del día anterior con Ruby había desembocado en uno de sus retos absurdos en los que Jefferson y ella, para su desgracia, siempre acababan entrado. Cada uno había apostado por dos especialidades que creían que podía tener la doctora Mills, a la espera de que alguno de ellos descubriese esa mañana cuál era realmente.

Robin estaba seguro de que ganaría con su apuesta por la cardiología o la traumatología, Ruby, que se había informado de que la madre de Regina era neurocirujana, apostó que su hija habría escogido el mismo camino, aunque siguió añadiendo la psiquiatría como segunda opción…en el caso de Jefferson se dejó llevar por aquellas especialidades en las que la morena podría atraer más mujeres, así que se decidió por la cirugía plástica y la ginecología y Emma por su parte, siguió apostando a una sola carta…Regina Mills tenía que ser médico forense...

Así fue como Robin se propuso descubrir esa misma mañana quien ganaba la apuesta a base de preguntar a sus compañeros de trabajo. Emma, aunque lo negase, también estaba deseando averiguar algo más de aquella mujer, pero sabía que su amigo acabaría por contarle todo sin que ella tuviese que hacer una sola pregunta.

* * *

La mañana fue de lo más relajada para la enfermera. A falta de unas horas para acabar su turno, había tenido tiempo de ponerse al día con los turnos de sus chicas, supervisar los pedidos del almacén y de farmacia e incluso charlar con alguna de sus compañeras para conocerlas mejor.

Estaba en la entrada hablando con Mary y otra enfermera cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar y la morena corrió a cogerlo.

-Emma vienen tres heridos en un atropello, uno de ellos un niño de cinco años que tiene la pierna destrozada –dijo en cuanto colgó -¿Llamo a pediatría?

-Sí –confirmó la rubia –Nosotras vamos a preparar el box

Sólo diez minutos más tarde, la ambulancia hacía su aparición en la zona de descarga y entraba en urgencias con un niño inconsciente sobre la camilla.

Emma dio las indicaciones pertinentes para que lo llevasen a la zona que habían preparado y la pediatra de urgencias hizo su aparición entre todo el personal que se movía rápido de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué tenemos?

La enfermera se giró para informarle de la situación y se encontró de frente a esa mujer morena que parecía perseguirla hasta en sueños.

-¿Tú? –dijeron a coro

-¿Os conocéis? –preguntó una de las enfermeras curiosa

-Sí, esta mujer se tiró ayer sobre mi coche –dijo la morena avanzando hasta la camilla dejando estupefactos a todos –pero lo importante… ¿Qué tenemos?

El médico de la ambulancia puso al día a la pediatra, que no perdió tiempo y empezó a revisar al niño.

Durante los minutos que tardaron en estabilizar la situación, las dos mujeres se centraron simplemente en el pequeño, olvidándose del incidente del día anterior y de la casualidad de volver a encontrarse, esta vez como compañeras de trabajo.

-Nos lo llevamos a quirófano –dijo Regina separándose de la camilla mientras se quitaba los guantes -¿han llegado ya los padres?

-Están en la sala de espera –informó una de las enfermeras

-Está bien…ahora mismo hablo con ellos

La morena volvió a girarse para ver a la enfermera que la había estado ayudando y que ahora escribía algo en el informe. Esa misma mujer que se había encontrado el día anterior en la entrada del hospital.

-¿Y usted es?

-Emma Swan, jefa de enfermeras –dijo ella con voz firme, levantando su mano para presentarse

-Así que jefa de enfermeras… -murmuró mirándola de arriba abajo como si le estuviese realizando un escáner –Regina Mills –dijo al fin estrechando su mano –jefa de pediatría

Emma se sintió desarmada ante la intensa mirada de esos ojos avellana que parecían atravesarla. Sin embargo se mantuvo firme, apretando su mano sin bajar ni un solo segundo la mirada, como si se estuviesen retando.

-Espero que sea mejor enfermera que viandante señorita Swan –bromeó la pediatra con una sonrisa ladeada –la quiero en quirófano conmigo –dijo casi como una orden antes de abandonar el box

-Sí, doctora Mills…

* * *

Tres horas había durado la intervención y Emma aún no salía de su asombro...Ver trabajar a esa mujer era simplemente fascinante, se notaba la dedicación y la profesionalidad con la que trataba al paciente en cada uno de sus movimientos. Era segura, minuciosa, no dudaba en ningún momento de sus habilidades pese a lo complicado de la operación.

El quirófano se mantenía en un silencio que solo se rompía cada vez que ella pedía material o le preguntaba a su alumno en prácticas alguno de los pasos a seguir para asegurarse de que estaba atento a la intervención. No había puesto música, como hacían muchos otros, no hablaba de su vida, de su familia o de las noticias que habían salido esa mañana en el periódico, no se dedicaba a criticar o cotillear sobre el personal del hospital como Emma había visto mil veces...Regina solo atendía a su trabajo, y todo el personal parecía saber que eso era así siempre… Desde los auxiliares hasta el anestesista ninguno abría la boca, solo se dedicaban a admirar el impecable trabajo de aquella mujer.

-Esto ya está –dijo al fin separándose de la mesa de operaciones –encárgate de todo Josh –ordenó al joven que la acompañaba –voy a informar a la familia

Regina se dirigió a la sala contigua mientras el joven residente hablaba con las enfermeras. Emma siguió los pasos de la morena y entró en la sala de esterilización donde se quitó la ropa desechable.

-Ha sido difícil –dijo colocando sus manos bajo el chorro de agua que salía del grifo –Es un milagro que tal y como llegó tenga la posibilidad de poder salir de aquí caminando…

-No creo en los milagros, solo en mí misma…y soy muy buena… -contestó la morena secándose las manos y pasándole luego la toalla –y usted también

Emma quedó perpleja ante su comentario. Cada vez que esa mujer abría la boca, para bien o para mal, conseguía descolocarla por completo.

-Gracias…supongo… -murmuró acabando de secar sus manos

De pronto y sin previo aviso, sintió el cuerpo de la morena acercarse al suyo de manera lenta, invadiendo totalmente su espacio vital…No la rozaba, ninguna célula de sus cuerpos se había puesto en contacto, pero estaban tan insultantemente cerca que Emma sintió como sus piernas empezaban a temblar ligeramente.

-Voy a hablar con los padres –dijo con una voz grave, haciendo que su aliento chocase contra el rostro de la rubia –Buen trabajo…Emma Swan…

-Gra…gracias –consiguió decir cuando ya se encontraba sola en la sala

Emma soltó en un gran suspiro todo el aire que ni ella misma sabía que tenía contenido en los pulmones. La forma en la que había pronunciado su nombre había sido tan sensual que la enfermera estaba segura de que nunca había sentido su excitación crecer a pasos tan agigantados.

Esa mujer parecía tener personalidad múltiple...primero la loca que le había hablado ayer tras el incidente del coche, luego la profesional que había descubierto en quirófano y después esa…la que de verdad conseguía asustarla…la conquistadora…con razón todas las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies…esa mirada, esa voz, esa sonrisa…

Emma movió su cabeza queriendo deshacerse de eses últimos pensamientos. Miró el reloj que colgaba de su bolsillo…ya había pasado media hora de su turno, sin duda el cansancio de la operación ya la estaba haciendo delirar, tenía que ser eso...

* * *

-¿Me pasas el parte de salida para firmar Mary? –dijo ya lista para marchar

-Aquí tienes… ¿mejor el día de hoy?

-Oh desde luego… -respondió con una sonrisa –hoy he tenido tiempo de conocer un poco más el funcionamiento de todo esto y eso me ha dejado más tranquila

-Me alegro –dijo la morena sonriendo también –por aquí todos hablan muy bien de ti…

-Oh…eh… gracias –respondió algo ruborizada, poco acostumbrada a los halagos

-¡Buenas tardes Mary! –Saludó una voz cantarina a su lado – ¿me pasas el parte de entrada?

Emma se giró para ver de quien se trataba y se quedó de piedra al encontrarse con la pelirroja que había salido del coche el día anterior, en medio de la discusión con Regina… ¿es que ese día iba a tener más sorpresas?

La joven se giró a su vez, sintiendo una mirada sobre ella, y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada fruto de la sorpresa.

-¡La chica de ayer! –Gritó asombrada con una sonrisa en los labios -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Os conocéis? –intervino la recepcionista curiosa

-Eh sí –contestó la pelirroja –ayer tuvimos un…percance…

-Pues espero que no fuese muy grave ese percance porque es tu nueva jefa –dijo la morena dándole unos golpecitos cariñosos en el moflete

-¿Qué? –chillaron las dos a la vez, cruzando sus miradas

-¿Eres enfermera? –preguntó Emma

-¿Eres la jefa? –cuestionó también la pelirroja

-Pues supongo que sí… -contestó la rubia con una sonrisa algo forzada –Emma Swan –dijo tendiéndole la mano

-Zelena Mills –se presentó la joven estrechándosela

-¿Mills? –interrogó Emma con asombro

-Sí Mills… -dijo la joven algo descolocada por la pregunta –y hablando de Mills ¿sabes dónde está Gina? –preguntó a la recepcionista

-Pues te estaba buscando, hace un rato me preguntó si habías llegado…

-Seguro que me quiere preguntar lo que me hace de cena –dijo la pelirroja presumida

-Anda que no tienes suerte tú ni nada… -le sonrió Mary

-¡Suerte tiene ella conmigo! –Dijo la joven entrando en recepción y dándole un beso a la mujer morena -¡Mucha suerte! –gritó internándose ya en los pasillos del hospital

-Qué niña esta –rió la recepcionista mirando como desaparecía entre la gente

-Eeh bueno yo…me marcho… -dijo Emma saliendo de su asombro

-¡Hasta mañana Emma!

-Sí hasta mañana…

* * *

-Este es el vestuario de enfermeras… -dijo Zelena en cuanto se encontró a su hermana sentada en los bancos que había entre las taquillas

-Encima que vengo a recibir a mi hermanita favorita…

-¡A la única que tienes caradura!

-Eso no quita que seas mi favorita… -dijo con una sonrisa conquistadora –además que yo he estado aquí muchas más veces de las que piensas, y no me han echado precisamente…

-¡No quiero escucharlo! –Gritó su hermana tapando los oídos -¡Lalarararara!

-¡Que no vengo a hablarte de eso estúpida! -dijo echándose a reír -vengo a contarte algo que no te vas a creer…

-Apuesto a que sí lo voy a creer… -comentó su hermana con una sonrisa

-¿La has visto?

-La he visto…

-¿A la rubia? –preguntó sonriendo también

-Sí a la rubia, a mi jefa… -contestó mientras empezaba a ponerse el uniforme

-Es buena… -dijo con fingida indiferencia –puedes aprender mucho de ella…

-Regina… -soltó de pronto girándose y escrutándola con la mirada

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente –solo digo que es buena trabajadora, hoy ha estado conmigo en quirófano y casi no me ha hecho falta pedirle un solo instrumento, estaba preparada para todo, anticipándose a todos mis movimientos…

Zelena la miró poco convencida pero volvió a girarse hacia su taquilla para acabar de guardar sus cosas.

-Y tampoco está tan mal como pensaba…

-¡Lo sabía! –Gritó la joven girándose de nuevo hacia ella con el dedo índice levantado –Ni se te ocurra Regina Mills…

-Sólo era un comentario… -se defendió la morena –además he dicho que no estaba tan mal, no que me la quiera tirar ni que está buena…

-No lo has dicho pero tienes esa mirada… -dijo su hermana acercándose a ella desafiante –la mirada depredadora made in Regina… ¡No quiero que tengas la mirada depredadora! ¡No con ella! ¿Estamos?

-Que sí tranquila… -dijo la morena levantando sus manos en señal de defensa

-Prométemelo Regina…es mi jefa y no quiero problemas por tus líos de faldas… ¡Prométemelo! –volvió a decir seria

-Queee siii…prometido…

Zelena la miraba aún no muy convencida de sus palabras

-Además tiene novio –dijo intentando persuadirla

-Además tiene novio -repitió la morena con la misma seriedad –No me acercaré a ella más que lo estrictamente necesario

-Solo por trabajo –ordenó su hermana volviendo a levantar su dedo índice

-Trabajo y solo trabajo –prometió ella sin poder evitar una sonrisa pícara en cuanto su hermana se dio la vuelta

* * *

-¿En serio?

-Y tan en serio…

-No me lo puedo creer…

-¡Yo tampoco! ¡Menuda caradura! ¡Muerta me quedé cuando lo supe!

Emma se sentó frente al plato de ensalada que había preparado su amigo y empezó a aliñarla a su gusto.

-¿Entonces mintió en la revista? –dijo Robin sirviéndose un vaso de agua

-Por eso digo que es una caradura…

-Quizás no lo quiere hacer público ¿no? –razonó su amigo

-Seguro… –murmuró Emma irónica –Por eso dice que le gustan todas las mujeres…

-A mí también me gustan todas las mujeres, eso no es mentir –dijo el joven riendo

-¡Pero tú no estás casado Robin!

-Ya…eso sí…

-Pobre chica…

-Ahora tampoco la hagamos la mártir de la historia, que seguro que esa sabe muy bien lo que hay –protestó el rubio –es lista, está buena, tiene pasta…no es tonta la pelirroja…

-Robin esa chica no llega ni a los veintitrés años y ya está casada y con unos cuernos que no sé ni cómo puede caminar por los pasillos del hospital…

El rubio se echó a reír ante la película que Emma se había montado solita.

-¿Y tú qué sabes si tiene cuernos o no? –Preguntó con una sonrisa que poco a poco se fue evaporando en cuanto vio que su amiga evadía la pregunta -¿Emma? –La interrogó frunciendo el ceño – ¡Por Dios Emma Swan no te la habrás tirado!

-¡Pues claro que no! –Chilló la enfermera indignada -¿Por quién me tomas? Aunque no estuviera casada, esa mujer no es mi tipo…lo he dicho mil veces

-Vale vale tranquila –dijo intentando calmarla –Es que me pones una cara…

-No pongo ninguna cara…

-Sí pones Emma… ¿Qué sabes? ¿Qué pasó con esa mujer? –Interrogó mirándola fijamente -¿Ha intentado algo contigo?

-No ha intentado nada conmigo –dijo la rubia levantándose enfadada recogiendo su plato –No lo ha intentado ni lo intentará ni yo dejaré que lo intente…está casada y además es odiosa, nuestra relación será solo profesional y nada más –concluyó saliendo hacia la cocina dejando a su amigo parado en la silla con cara de asombro.

-Y esta ahora de malas… -murmuró Robin para sí mismo -La pelirroja buenorra resulta ser lesbiana y casada, la doctora Mills me hace perder la apuesta y esta ahora se vuelve loca...menudo día... ¿tendré un imán para las lesbianas chifladas?


	4. Chapter 4

**LA ENFERMERA QUE NO SABÍA PEDIR PERDÓN**

Regina caminaba por uno de los pasillos de urgencias cuando vio pasar a la jefa de enfermeras como una flecha directa a los vestuarios. Por la hora que era se podía adivinar que a la rubia se le habían pegado las sábanas esa mañana, ya que el turno había empezado hacía cinco minutos.

La pediatra no se lo pensó un solo segundo, como si sus pies tuviesen vida propia empezó a caminar tras los pasos de aquella mujer...No era tonta y se había dado cuenta de que la rubia llevaba tres días evitándola de forma descarada. No iba a negar que desde que había descubierto que en realidad aquel neurólogo era solo su amigo se pasaba más horas en urgencias, pero cuanto más intentaba acercarse a la enfermera, más distancia ponía ella de por medio.

No sabía muy bien por qué esa mujer parecía atraerla como un imán, pero no se iba a parar a pensarlo. Cogió una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta del vestuario sin llamar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –chillo la rubia intentando tapar su torso semidesnudo con la parte de arriba de su uniforme -¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de "vestuario de enfermería"?

Regina no pudo evitar que su mirada viajase rápida hasta la tela azul celeste que cubría los pechos de la rubia.

-Estaba buscando a Zelena… -se excusó de manera torpe

-Pues ya ves que no está aquí –dijo la rubia más seca de lo que pretendía –ahora por favor… -hizo un gesto con la mano señalando la puerta –quiero acabar de cambiarme…

-Oh tranquila no te preocupes –dijo la morena tomando asiento en uno de los bancos ante la cara de asombro de Emma –No voy a ver nada que no viera antes…

-¿Acaso me has visto desnuda antes? –cuestionó la enfermera cruzándose de brazos, dejando la piel de su torso aún más expuesta –porque yo no lo recuerdo…

-Oh no…eso no –dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa –te aseguro que si estuvieses desnuda alguna vez frente a mí no lo olvidarías…y yo tampoco…

Emma suspiró enfadada y se puso finalmente la parte de arriba de su uniforme bajo la atenta mirada de la morena. Después se giró hacia su taquilla, guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir por la puerta sin hacerle el menor caso a esa mujer.

Pero con ella nada era tan fácil…Cuando ya estaba a punto de coger el pomo de la puerta, la morena la giró y la empujó hacia la pared acorralándola por completo.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿Por qué me evitas Emma Swan? –dijo con esa voz grave que de nuevo hacía temblar a la rubia de la cabeza a los pies

-Yo no la evito Regina Mills –contestó intentando mantener la misma pose altiva que tenía la morena –No sé qué le hace pensar eso pero tengo demasiado trabajo…

Emma intentó separarse pero consiguió todo lo contrario, el cuerpo de la pediatra se acercó más a ella y sus manos se posicionaron sobre la pared, a ambos lados de su cintura.

-He tenido que atender varias urgencias estos días y siempre me has enviado a otra enfermera…

-¿Ahora va a cuestionar como organizo a mis enfermeras, doctora? –dijo manteniéndose firme, pese a que su pecho latía totalmente desbocado

-¿No le han dicho nunca que cuando se enfada se ve aún más sexy? –susurró la morena acercándose a su oído lentamente –si eso es posible claro…

El cuerpo de Emma estaba a punto de encenderse en llamas… los pechos de ambas se rozaban con cada respiración y el aroma dulce de Regina se coló por sus fosas nasales haciéndola enloquecer por completo… La atmósfera se había vuelto tan pesada que ambas respiraban con dificultad...sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante y Emma pudo ver los ojos de la pediatra tornarse oscuros por el deseo. Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, a punto de probar eses labios carnosos que la tentaban con esa cicatriz que los hacía aún más apetitos, pero de pronto la magia del momento se evaporó…lo hizo en cuanto la mente de la enfermera dibujó la imagen de esa mujer pelirroja con la que había estado trabajando los últimos días. De un fuerte empujón se sacó de encima a la pediatra y sus ojos azules se incendiaron con la ira.

-¿Pero tú que te crees? –gritó golpeando de nuevo su torso para empujarla más lejos

Regina la miraba perpleja sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. Por un momento creía haber visto el deseo en su mirada pero ahora estaba reaccionando como el día en que había estado a punto de atropellarla.

-Conozco muy bien a las mujeres como tú Regina Mills –dijo acorralándola ahora ella contra las taquillas –Que se creen que por estar buenas y tener pasta tienen todo el mundo bajo sus pies y un ciento de mujeres haciendo cola para follar con ellas, pero te equivocas conmigo…

La rubia se hacía grande ante sus palabras al ver que la morena perdía toda la confianza y seguridad que había demostrado minutos antes.

-Yo solo te veo como lo que eres –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo –una persona arrogante y frívola que juega con los sentimientos de una mujer a la que llama esposa mientras se baja las bragas a la primera de cambio cuando ve unas buenas tetas…

Regina estaba totalmente descolocada por las palabras de la enfermera y no entendía en absoluto la situación que estaba viviendo.

-Pe pero… -intentó articular antes de que la rubia volviese a cortarla

-No –dijo ella levantando su dedo índice amenazante –no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra si no es por trabajo, no quiero que me mires y no quiero que te acerques a mí, y menos como lo has hecho ahora ¿queda claro?

Regina intentó decir algo pero ya era demasiado tarde…la rubia había abandonado el vestuario dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

Dejó que su cuerpo resbalase por la taquilla hasta tocar el suelo y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado pero, más allá de eso, las duras palabras de la rubia habían dolido más de lo que nunca llegaría a reconocer.

* * *

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería, tomándose un café con su hermana, cuando vio a Emma aparecer por la puerta. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron la enfermera se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir por el mismo sitio por el que había entrado.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –Interrogó Zelena al ver el extraño comportamiento de su jefa –Regina Mills ¿Qué has hecho?

-Por una vez créeme cuando te digo que no tengo ni idea –dijo la morena más seca de lo habitual –y de verdad hoy no tengo ganas de tus broncas y tus sermones porque no he hecho nada Zelena…

-Vale tranquila… -se disculpó su hermana –solo que Emma lleva todo el día enfadada y tú también te gastas una cara que…

-Zelena te aseguro que no ha pasado nada, yo solo tengo un mal día y tu jefa… -dijo la morena pensando en lo ocurrido horas antes –tu jefa simplemente está loca…

-No te digo que no… -rió su hermana –debe ser cosa de ese pueblo del que vienen…

-¿Ahora me vas a hablar del neurólogo? –cuestionó Regina sin mucho entusiasmo

-Es que no lo entiendo Gina de verdad… -dijo su hermana malhumorada –ese tío a veces parece que coquetea conmigo pero luego doy un paso y él se aleja como si tuviese la peste…

-No me gusta ese tío para ti…

-No te gusta ningún tío para mí…

-Eso también es verdad –dijo Regina acabándose el café y recogiendo todos los informes que tenía esparcidos por la mesa –pero este me gusta menos que ninguno…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué? –cuestionó su hermana, divertida ante la sobreprotección que siempre mostraba Regina con ella.

-Porque viene de ese pueblo prehistórico –dijo la morena levantándose de la silla –y de allí no puede salir nada bueno…

La pediatra dejó un suave beso sobre la sien de su hermana y salió de la cafetería mientras la joven la miraba con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Se acabó su café lo más rápido que pudo y salió ella también camino de recepción para pasar el tiempo de descanso que le quedaba con Mary, que siempre tenía algo interesante que contar.

En cuanto llegó al mostrador se encontró a la morena hablando de forma distendida con su jefa y se acercó a ellas, pese a que el día de la rubia estaba más bien para caminar a kilómetros de ella.

-Parece que hoy tenemos un día tranquilito ¿no?

-No digas eso hija que trae mala suerte -protestó la recepcionista

-Pues lo llevo diciendo toda la mañana y hasta ahora no se ha colapsado el servicio –bromeó la pelirroja

-No lances campanas al vuelo, aún nos quedan cuatro horas...

-Está bien Mary no diré nada…pero solo para que luego no me eches la culpa –dijo la joven riendo –pero bueno que yo venía aquí por algún cotilleo ¡cuéntame algo anda!

-¿Por quién me tomas? –Se indignó la morena –Solo sé un par de cosillas… -rió

-Pues ya estás contando…

Emma permanecía ajena a la conversación de aquellas dos mujeres. No conocía a casi nadie en ese hospital así que no se enteraba de lo que hablaban y prefería centrarse en los historiales que tenía que rellenar...hasta que un nombre llamó su atención...

-Regina sí que está invitada –dijo la pelirroja

-¡Qué envidia! –Soltó la morena – ¡esa boda va a ser el acontecimiento del año! ¿No te puede llevar aunque sea de acompañante?

-Que va…ni siquiera ella sabe si va a ir…dice que la invitan por compromiso y ya sabes lo mal que le cae el Señor Gold…

-¿Y esa es razón suficiente para no ir? –cuestionó la morena indignada

-Pues para ella sí…ya sabes como es mi hermana…

¿Hermana? ¿Había dicho hermana? El cuerpo de Emma se quedó totalmente paralizado y su mente intentaba procesar a toda velocidad lo que había dicho la joven.

-¿Hermana? –Expresó en alto su asombro -¿Regina es tu hermana?

Las dos mujeres giraron su cabeza hacia ella como si estuviesen oyendo a un perro hablar

-¿No lo sabías? –soltaron a dúo

-Eh…no

-Una cosa es que no estés atenta a los cotilleos otra es que no sepas eso…lo sabe todo el mundo –dijo la morena como si la relación de parentesco de esas dos mujeres estuviese publicada en el manual que colgaba de la pared de los vestuarios

-Pues yo no lo sabía y esto…me tengo que ir…

La enfermera recogió todos los informes de manera apurada y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra.

-Esta mujer está muy rara hoy ¿no? –dijo la recepcionista viendo cómo se alejaba la rubia

-Todo el mundo está muy raro hoy Mary…todo el mundo…

* * *

Se sentía terriblemente avergonzada… ¿Cómo había podido hablarle así a esa mujer? Vale que la pediatra se había propasado un poco con su acercamiento pero ella también se había dejado llevar sin poner ninguna pega…y después se había puesto hecha una furia y encima le había hablado de esa esposa que ahora había descubierto que no tenía… ¡Tierra trágame y devuélveme a Storybrooke! gritaba para sus adentros cada vez que pensaba en lo sucedido… y es que además intentaba hablar con la pediatra para pedirle perdón pero en cuanto se acercaba un poco a ella las palabras volaban de su mente y su rostro enrojecía como un tomate...

Caminaba hacia una de las cortinas para realizar un análisis de sangre a un paciente y pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras correctas para disculparse… ¿Y si le enviaba un mensaje? No…eso era de cobardes…la buscaría, la llevaría a la sala de descanso y le pediría perdón por todo lo que había dicho, sin más, sin tartamudeos, ni enrojecimientos ni…

Abrió la cortina y su cuerpo impactó con el de otra persona haciendo que la bandeja que llevaba en la mano cayese al suelo.

-Perdona…

-No perdona tú –dijo la rubia apresurándose a recoger las cosas

Sintió como la otra persona también se agachaba para ayudarla y levantó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

Y allí estaba…la morena en la que no había dejado de pensar en toda la mañana, mirándola con sus ojos oscuros y esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Menudo día ¿no? –dijo Regina colocando las últimas cosas que quedaban esparcidas dentro de la bandeja

-Eh si…gracias… -consiguió articular antes de levantarse ruborizada de nuevo -Regina yo…esto…

-¿Vienes a hacer la analítica de la peque? –la interrumpió la pediatra mirando a la niña de ojos grandes que las observaba desde su camilla

-Sí…a eso venía sí…

-¿Me tienen que pinchar otra vez? –Intervino la pequeña algo asustada

-Sí cariño –contestó Regina pasándole su mano por la frente –pero lo va a hacer la mejor enfermera del hospital así que no te va a doler nada de nada…

Emma miraba la interacción entre la pediatra y la niña y no podía evitar sonreír ante la ternura con la que trataba Regina a sus pequeños pacientes. Ahora sí tenía claro que la especialidad de la morena no podía ser otra que la pediatría…

-¿Y tú te quedarás conmigo? –preguntó la pequeña cogiendo su mano

-Sí claro que sí…me quedaré contigo y te contaré una historia –dijo mirando a Emma como un indicador de que podía empezar su trabajo

La rubia se colocó entonces en el otro lado de la camilla y cogió el brazo de la pequeña sin que ella fuese consciente, ya que estaba completamente absorta en la historia que empezaba a narrar su doctora.

-Hace muuuuchos muchos años en un lugar muy lejano…nacía una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados que quería ser enfermera…

Emma observó por un momento a la pediatra que, aun sin mirarla, abría sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, consciente de que tenía los ojos de la rubia sobre ella

-¿Y lo consiguió? –preguntó la pequeña

-Sí, desde luego que lo consiguió…se convirtió en una de las mejores enfermeras de todo el Reino pero no solo eso, era también la mujer más hermosa… -dijo haciendo una pausa pero sin sacar sus ojos de los de la pequeña –sus cabellos brillaban como el sol, sus ojos azules eran el reflejo del mar y su sonrisa… -dio un pequeño suspiro –su sonrisa era la envidia de todos los hombres y mujeres de la tierra…

Emma intentaba a duras penas seguir haciendo su trabajo, con la frecuencia cardíaca fuera de los límites de seguridad

-El caso es que nuestra preciosa enfermera tenía dos grandes defectos…

-¿Dos? –cuestionó la pequeña

-Sí…dos –confirmo la pediatra –el primero de ellos era que cuando se enfadaba, de su interior salía un fiero dragón que echaba fuego por la boca –continuó la morena intentando contener la risa

Emma la fulminó con la mirada pero ella parecía haberla dejado de lado completamente.

-¿Entonces era mala? –preguntó de nuevo la niña

-No era mala…solo que no podía controlarlo...

-¿Cómo Elsa la de Frozen?

-Como Elsa la de Frozen –dijo Regina sonriendo a la pequeña –y un día se enfadó tanto con una de sus compañeras que la dejó herida con su fuego de dragón

-¿Pero era mala su compañera?

-No no no no –negó ella insistentemente haciendo reír a Emma –solo que su compañera también era super guapísima…tanto o más que ella –dijo haciendo que la rubia pusiese los ojos en blanco –yo creo que tenía un poco de celos…

-¿Y qué paso?

-Puuues que yo te había dicho que tenía dos defectos así que ahora te contaré cual era el segundo –continuó Regina –nuestra preciosa enfermera no sabía pedir perdón…

Emma, que ya había acabado su trabajo, permanecía ahora completamente atenta a la historia que relataba la morena.

-Intentó de muuuuchas maneras pedirle perdón a su hermosísima compañera pero le era imposible…

-¿Y qué hizo? –volvió a interrumpir la pequeña

-Pues un día se encontró de frente con esa hermosísima compañera y simplemente la miró –dijo por fin levantando su cabeza para clavar sus ojos en los de la enfermera

Sus miradas se cruzaron y por un pequeño instante todo pareció desvanecerse a su alrededor.

-¿Y ya está? –Soltó la niña -¿Solo se miraron?

-Sí –dijo Regina riendo –solo se miraron…porque lo que no sabía nuestra enfermera era que su hermosísima compañera tenía un superpoder, el de ver más allá de sus ojos azules como el mar…

-¿Por eso supo que le quería pedir perdón?

-Sí, por eso lo supo sin que nuestra enfermera dijese una sola palabra…y por eso la perdonó… -dijo volviendo a mirar a la rubia

-¿Le puedo contar a mi mamá la historia cuando venga?

-Oh claro que sí –dijo Regina levantándose de su lado –pero yo creo que será mejor que le cuentes lo valiente que has sido hoy...que te han pinchado y no has llorado nada de nada

-¿Ya me han pinchado? –preguntó la pequeña asombrada mirando su otro brazo

-Sí –contestó la enfermera acercándose a ella –y nunca he visto a una niña tan valiente como tú…

-¡Guay! –soltó la pequeña orgullosa

-En cuanto vuelva te traeré una piruleta de premio –le prometió la pediatra –pero ahora a descansar un poco…

Las dos mujeres abandonaron la cortina y se dirigieron a un mostrador cercano. Se colocaron una al lado de la otra y empezaron a escribir sus informes en completo silencio.

-Ha sido una historia muy bonita –dijo la rubia sin levantar su mirada de lo que escribía

-Desde luego…

El silencio se instauró de nuevo mientras seguían centradas en los informes

-No me gustan los jueguecitos de coqueteo…conmigo no funcionan –volvió a hablar la enfermera

-Lo sé…

-No quiero que vuelvas a intentarlo…

-No lo haré…

Seguían escribiendo, pero ahora con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios

-No pensaba nada de lo que dije…solo estaba enfadada… -se excusó por fin la rubia

-Eso espero… -dijo Regina cerrando su informe –aunque no olvido que dijiste que estaba buena, espero que eso sí lo pensaras...

La morena sonrió divertida y se marchó de allí moviendo las caderas de forma sugerente, bajo la atenta mirada de una más que descolocada rubia.

-Maldita mujer… -murmuró sin poder ocultar una ligera sonrisa

* * *

-¿Entonces no estaba casada?

-No…menudo bochorno que pasé…

La escandalosa risa de su amiga atravesó los altavoces del ordenador y retumbó en toda la sala

-Pero ha sido muy dulce ¿no? Con eso de la historia de la enfermera...

-Sí bueno… -dijo la rubia restándole importancia –esa mujer pasa de ser un tierno corderito a un lobo feroz y hambriento con un chasquido de dedos…

-Ya…y a ti lobo feroz y hambriento te pone y el tierno corderito te hace babear…

-¿Qué? –Chilló Emma –A mí lo único que me pone esa mujer es un dolor de cabeza cada vez que la tengo cerca…

-A ti esa mujer te gusta la pediatra, Emma Swan…a mí no me lo puedes negar ¡Llevas más de media hora hablando de ella!

-Hablo de ella porque la tengo hasta en la sopa Ruby, no porque me guste –protestó la rubia –y hablando de gustar creo que tú tienes alguien de quien hablarme ¿no? –Dijo intentando cambiar de tema –la abuela me ha dicho que pasas mucho tiempo con nuestro querido Jefferson desde que nos fuimos…

-¡Eso no es verdad! –Gritó la morena indignada –sólo hablo con él porque….

Emma suspiró aliviada al ver que por fin conseguía alejar el tema de la pediatra…ya bastantes dosis de Regina Mills había tenido por ese día…


	5. Chapter 5

**EL ASCENSOR, EL BANCO Y LOS INTERESANTES BALDOSINES DE COLORES**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que ella y Robin llegaran a la ciudad en su pequeño escarabajo amarillo pero ya lo podía decir segura, confiada, sin titubeos y a gritos ¡Amaba Boston!

La rubia se había adaptado perfectamente no solo al hospital, a sus compañeros y a su forma de trabajo sino también a la vida en aquella gran ciudad que poco tenía que ver con la monotonía de su pequeño Storybrooke.

Además las Navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y Boston se había vestido con sus mejores galas para recibirlas. Emma no dejaba de enviarle fotos a Ruby y a su abuela de la impresionante iluminación que decoraba la ciudad. Ella siempre había sido una gran amante de esas fechas y lo único que las empañaba ese año era el estar lejos de su familia.

Pero Robin estaba con ella y llevaba unas semanas realmente pletórico, contagiando su alegría a la rubia. Después de descubrir que Zelena era una mujer libre, su amigo había intentado acercarse a ella con bastante éxito y Emma se divertía viéndolo temblar cada vez que la pelirroja estaba cerca.

Mención aparte tenían sus encuentros con la hermana de la susodicha…en cuanto el neurólogo se cruzaba con Regina Mills en el hospital, huía despavorido para evitar los comentarios mordaces y las miradas fulminantes que le lanzaba la pediatra cada vez que lo tenía delante.

Emma era la que más disfrutaba de la situación...le hacía gracia ver a Regina tan sobreprotectora con su hermana y a Robin tan cobarde cada vez que estaba frente a ella.

Su relación con la pediatra había mejorado bastantes después de sus primeros desencuentros. La morena se esforzaba en cumplir su promesa de no coquetear con ella aunque a veces no podía reprimir a la conquistadora que llevaba dentro. Aun así nunca se excedía demasiado y Emma se había acostumbrado a ese sutil flirteo del que, aunque no lo admitiría, disfrutaba bastante. Lo que si aceptaba era el hecho de que le gustaba trabajar con ella...cuando estaban dentro de un caso, Regina Mills le mostraba una parte más humana a la rubia, una que nada tenía que ver con la mujer de la que todos hablaban en ese hospital…

Porque había que reconocer que Regina Mills era el tema preferido de una gran parte de sus compañeros. Algunos hablaban con envidia, otros babeaban como jóvenes absorbidos por las hormonas, pero lo que estaba claro es que cada vez que la pediatra se daba la vuelta todo el mundo hablaba de ella.

Para Emma, la morena también era un misterio, y cuantas más cosas oía de ella más quería descubrir, pero a veces los comentarios de sus compañeros lograban sacarla de quicio.

Esa tarde entraba en la sala de descanso tras una operación que se había alargado más de lo previsto y se encontró a tres de sus enfermeras.

-Porque no la has visto hoy…esa mujer sabe lo que ponerse para llamar la atención…

-Es que hoy tenía una reunión con los jefes

-¿Con los jefes o solo con la jefa de personal?

Las tres mujeres se echaron a reír. Emma cogió una taza de café y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de ellas, con una revista entre las manos… ¿estarían hablando de nuevo de Regina?

-Lo de la jefa de personal ya está más que olvidado querida…

-Como todas las demás…yo nunca he oído de nadie que haya estado con Regina Mills más de una noche…

Emma pasaba las páginas de la revista con tanta fuerza que conseguía rasgar alguna de ellas… ¿cómo podían estar hablando así de una compañera?

-Es que nunca ha habido nadie que lo hiciese…la Mills es mujer de una sola noche…luego les dice que ya las llamará y si te he visto no me acuerdo…

-Solo folla con ellas y punto…

-Dicen que ni un beso ni un abrazo ni nada de nada cuando acaban…solo es sexo

-Pues a mí si Regina Mills me dice que me quiere en su cama no me lo pienso ni un segundo, aunque sea sin besos, sin abrazos y sin nada…que para algo las tiene loquitas a todas…muy buena debe ser…

Emma se levantó como un resorte y cerró la revista de golpe haciendo que las tres mujeres se giraran hacia ella sorprendidas.

-¿No tenéis trabajo? –les dijo con tono autoritario

-Eh sí…solo…estábamos descansando un poco… -consiguióhablar una de ellas algo asustada

-Pues yo creo que ya ha sido suficiente…

No hizo falta nada más, las tres mujeres abandonaron la sala casi a galope y Emma dejó que su cuerpo se relajase por un momento antes de que la puerta se volviese a abrir.

-Jefa quería… -irrumpió Zelena en la sala –Por Dios que mala cara tienes…

-Gracias por el piropo Zelena ¿Qué era lo que querías?

-Ah sí… –continuó la joven sonriente –He estado con Robin y hemos pensado que, como hoy tenemos todos turno de tarde, podríamos ir a cenar al salir del hospital…

-¿Todos?

-Sí todos…Tú, Robin, mi hermana y yo

-Ya… -suspiró Emma pensando en si era buena idea aceptar esa invitación -pero yo no sé si podré ir, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y quiero ponerme al día

-¿Trabajo atrasado? –cuestionó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño –llevamos todo al día jefa y es fin de semana… ¿No te apetecen unas cervecitas frías?

-No sé Zelena…deja que me lo piense ¿Vale?

-Está bien –claudicó finalmente su compañera –pero que sepas que Robin ha dicho que invita él…digo por si eso inclina la balanza hacia el "Sí"

Emma se echó a reír y Zelena se marchó por el pasillo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¡Nos vemos al acabar el turno en la entrada! –gritó cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que Emma no pudiese contradecirla.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de la última planta del hospital cuando la puerta de una de las salas se abrió dando paso a varios compañeros perfectamente trajeados que salían conversando unos con otros.

Regina comentaba algo con un señor mayor de barba blanca pero en cuanto la vio se despidió del hombre y se acercó a ella.

Por primera vez, y sin que sirviese de precedente, tenía que dar la razón a las cotillas que horas antes había echado de la sala de descanso…ese día la pediatra estaba increíblemente espectacular. Caminaba sobre unos altos tacones de manera firme y segura, sus largas piernas quedaban totalmente expuestas por las finas medias que las cubrían y el vestido negro y blanco que llevaba se ceñía perfectamente a su escultural cuerpo. La bata blanca por encima y esas gafas de pasta negras le daban un toque mucho más sexy, si eso era posible.

-¿Cómo usted por aquí señorita Swan? –interrogó la morena al llegar a su lado

-¿Cree que solo los médicos son dignos de pisar esta planta Mills?

-Nada más lejos de mi intención… -dijo levantando los brazos en señal de defensa -solo digo que nunca la había visto por estos pasillos

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

-Desde luego que sí… -soltó Regina con una sonrisa pícara

-¿Bajas a urgencias? –Preguntó Emma dejando de lado los formalismos –Quería comentarte algo…

-Eh sí…ahí era a donde me dirigía

-Vamos juntas entonces –dijo la rubia parándose frente al ascensor

Regina pareció dudar por un momento

-Yo iré por las escaleras…

-¿Acaso tiene miedo a los ascensores señorita Mills? –Bromeó Emma –le recuerdo que son diez plantas…

-Pues claro que no…pero me gusta hacer ejercicio… -intentó excusarse

-Ya…con esos tacones… -rió la rubia

-Pues sí, con estos tacones…pero ¿sabe qué? La acompaño… -soltó envalentonada

-Será un placer… -dijo Emma esbozando una sonrisa

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y las dos mujeres entraron en el habitáculo, que estaba completamente vacío.

La enfermera empezó a hablar de espaldas a ella…decía algo de una cena y de cervezas y de Robin y Zelena, pero Regina no le prestaba la más mínima atención… Ella no podía dejar de mirar los números en rojo que indicaban cada planta que iban descendiendo. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4,3 de pronto el ascensor se paró en seco y las dos mujeres se tambalearon levemente. Regina cerró los ojos deseando que todo eso fuese un sueño y en realidad estuviese en su cama, lejos de esa caja de apenas tres metros cuadrados.

Emma se movió tranquila hasta los monitores del aparato y pulsó la campana que indicaba al servicio de mantenimiento que el ascensor no se movía.

-Llevo dos semanas aquí y ya me he quedado tres veces atrapada –bufó la rubia, que seguía de espaldas a Regina -¿Cuándo piensan llamar a la compañía para que lo arregle como es debido?

Emma se giró hacia la pediatra al no oír ningún tipo de contestación y se la encontró pegada a la pared, con el rostro blanco como la cal y sus manos apretando los informes que llevaba sobre su pecho. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos tan apretados que hacían que toda su cara se contrajese.

-Por Dios ¿Regina estás bien?

-Sí estoy bien…estoy bien… ¡estoy de puta madre! –gritó abriendo los ojos mirando hacia todas partes

-Joder ¿Iba en serio lo de que tenías miedo? –interrogó Emma incrédula

-No, solo bromeaba –dijo la morena irónica -¿tú qué crees?

-A ver Regina…este ascensor se para continuamente, lo he cogido varias veces y se ha parado pero vuelve a funcionar a los pocos minutos ¿vale? No nos vamos a quedar sin oxígeno ni nada de eso…

La rubia se iba acercando poco a poco a ella intentando calmarla

-¡Ya sé que no nos vamos a quedar sin oxígeno! –Gritó la morena -¡No me asusta eso!

-¿Qué te asusta entonces? –preguntó casi en un susurro

-Es igual, no es nada… -dijo Regina separándose de ella y caminando hacia las puertas del ascensor -¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Nos hemos quedado encerradas! –gritó golpeando las puertas

Emma rodó los ojos y se apoyó en la pared esperando a que Regina se cansase de aporrear el ascensor.

-Tú no hagas nada ¡eh! –Protestó la pediatra mirándola desafiante –Estate ahí tan tranquilita…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Rió la rubia –Regina no va a pasar nada y esto empezará a funcionar de nuevo en unos minutos…deja de gritar

La morena la fulminó con la mirada y luego se volvió a girar para seguir con los golpes y los berridos.

Entonces Emma caminó hacia ella decidida…quizás era para intentar calmarla…quizás porque la estaba poniendo nerviosa con sus gritos…quizás era un arranque de locura o simplemente las ganas de volver a sentirla cerca, de descifrar algo más de esa misteriosa atracción que las unía…en definitiva, la enfermera no supo qué la impulsó a cogerla por los brazos, a empujarla contra la pared o a pegarse a ella, pero lo había hecho…y ahora tenía a Regina a escasos centímetros y su dulce olor a manzanas la embriagaba por completo

-Hoy han estado hablando de usted ¿sabe? –dijo en un susurro que consiguió erizar todo el cuerpo de la morena

-¿Qué? –preguntó algo descolocada por el cambio de actitud de la rubia

-Que hoy mis enfermeras han estado hablando de Regina Mills –volvió a decir con el mismo tono sugerente

La pediatra no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero ya se había olvidado por completo de que estaba en un ascensor. El inesperado acercamiento de la rubia la tenía totalmente paralizada…el tiempo se había detenido e incluso sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar, manteniendo todo el aire acumulado en ellos. Lo único que daba signos de vida en su cuerpo era su corazón, que había incrementado tanto su ritmo que la morena creía que iba a salir de su protegido refugio.

-Y…y ¿qué decían? –consiguió articular

-Decían que hoy estaba más sexy que nunca…

Las palabras de Emma retumbaron en sus oídos e invadieron todo su cuerpo en forma de un escalofrío que la atravesó de la cabeza a los pies.

-Decían que llevaba un vestido que marcaba perfectamente sus curvas…

Emma paseó su mano de manera tímida por la cintura de la morena, sin apenas rozar la tela pero haciendo que el cuerpo de Regina se tensase.

-Decían también que el escote que llevaba haría enloquecer a cualquiera en esa sala de juntas…

Uno de los dedos de la rubia jugó a pasearse por el límite de la tela que cubría los pechos de la pediatra, que subían y bajaban de manera descontrolada.

-Y ¿tú que piensas? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por los roces que recibía de las manos suaves de la enfermera

Emma levantó su mirada y vio como los números en rojo del ascensor se ponían de nuevo en marcha… 3, 2…

-Yo pienso… -le susurró al oído antes de separarse de ella –que este ascensor solo se para unos minutos y como te había dicho antes…no es para tanto…

Regina abrió los ojos de golpe para comprobar que el contacto con el cuerpo de Emma se había acabado y que ella ya estaba con una sonrisa presumida frente a las puertas del ascensor, que se abrían en ese mismo momento.

-¡Gina! –Gritó Zelena en cuanto vio salir a su hermana -¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido meterte ahí dentro?

La pelirroja abrazó a su hermana, que se aferró a ella con intensidad, dejando constancia de la verdadera angustia que había pasado allí dentro.

¿Tendría algún trauma? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?

Emma sacudió su cabeza…ya estaba otra vez intentando averiguar algo más de la morena…pero la había visto tan vulnerable que era inevitable

-¿Estás bien? ¿De verdad? –interrogó la joven separándose de ella para mirarle la cara

-Sí Zel no te preocupes –la tranquilizó su hermana con una sonrisa –Estoy bien…

-¿En serio?

-En serio… -insistió la pediatra –tu jefa me ha ayudado mucho…

Zelena giró su mirada de golpe hacia la rubia, que enrojeció al momento

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó la pelirroja

-Tiene un método de relajación muy bueno ¿a que sí Swan? –dijo Regina con una sonrisa traviesa

Sin duda la pediatra ya estaba recuperada…pensó Emma

-Pues muchas gracias

Zelena se acercó a ella y la abrazó pillándola desprevenida.

-De nada...-dijo respondiendo al abrazo y mirando a Regina por encima de su hombro –Ha sido un placer...

La pediatra sonrío ante su comentario

-El placer ha sido mío –le respondió guiñándole un ojo antes de que su hermana pudiese verla

-Bueno pues yo tengo que volver al trabajo…

Emma estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió la mano de Regina sobre su brazo

-Creo que querías comentarme algo ¿no?

-Solo era lo que te estaba diciendo en el ascensor

-Querida vas a tener que disculparme pero en el ascensor no te estaba haciendo ni caso…estaba más pendiente de que no pasase lo que ha pasado…

-Tranquila –dijo la rubia sonriéndole -tu hermana te podrá poner al tanto, al fin y al cabo la idea de las cervezas ha sido suya

-¿Cervezas? –cuestionó Regina

-Ah sí –intervino Zelena –si tienes un minutito para un café te cuento…

* * *

Las dos mujeres habían acabado por aceptar la invitación de Robin y Zelena y en cuanto salieron del trabajo se reunieron en el bar de enfrente para picotear algo.

No era nada formal pero estaba claro que la única intención de esa cena era acercar posturas entre Robin y la pediatra. No cabía duda de que Zelena y su amigo estaban empezando una relación y la pelirroja parecía necesitar, de cierta forma, la aceptación por parte de su hermana.

Pero Regina no lo estaba poniendo nada fácil…pese a que la cena transcurrió sin incidentes la morena apenas abría la boca y, si las miradas matasen, Robin no habría llegado ni a probar el primer plato.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos –dijo Regina mirando a su hermana –yo mañana tengo que trabajar y ya se ha hecho tarde

-Yo es que… -intentó decir la pelirroja sin mucho acierto -bueno…Robin y yo hemos pensado que él me puede llevar a casa y así damos un paseo porque…yo mañana no trabajo y…

-No tardaremos –intervino el rubio viendo el apuro de la joven –si no te parece mal a ti tampoco Emms

-Eh no no…por mí no te preocupes

Regina miró a su hermana y a Robin alternativamente para luego fijar sus ojos en los de la rubia

-Yo la acercaré en mi coche señorita Swan –dijo seria

-No hace falta Regina...

-Yo me quedaría más tranquilo -añadió su amigo

Emma lo fulminó con la mirada. Se sentía acorralada y todo era por su culpa...Por un lado no quería ir sola hasta su casa, no estaba acostumbrada a caminar de noche por Boston, pero sin duda la idea de ir con Regina tampoco le hacía gracia… ¿Por qué había aceptado la invitación a esa cena? En ese momento hubiese matado a Robin con sus propias manos.

-No la dejaré ir sola y no se hable más –volvió a decir la pediatra seria

-Está bien… -accedió Emma finalmente

Los cuatro jóvenes se despidieron en la puerta del local y Emma y Regina cruzaron la calle para entrar en el aparcamiento del hospital.

-Este es mi coche…

La morena pulsó el botón del mando que llevaba en su mano y las luces de un deportivo negro iluminaron el oscuro aparcamiento.

Emma observó durante unos instantes el coche. Desde luego nada tenía que ver con el escarabajo que ella compartía con Robin…

Entró en el vehículo y una elegante tapicería de piel le dio la bienvenida. La enfermera se sentó y cerró la puerta. Regina accedió por el lado del conductor y se acomodó también en su asiento. Seguía sin abrir la boca, su rostro estaba tenso, con expresión seria y eso hacía sentir a Emma bastante incómoda.

La morena colocó la tarjeta en una ranura y el coche se encendió. En cuanto la pantalla central se iluminó el sonido de un piano envolvió el ambiente relajando un poco la tensión que ambas sentían.

-Si quieres puedo cambiar de música…esto…mi hermana tiene canciones algo más actuales en una de las carpetas –dijo algo nerviosa empezando a tocar la pantalla táctil del navegador

-Esta está bien… -la tranquilizó Emma agarrando su mano

La enfermera conocía la pieza que estaba sonando…ella nunca había sido amante de la música clásica pero la melodía que salía de los altavoces era bastante conocida, y ella había tenido que estudiarla para uno de sus exámenes en el instituto… _Claro de luna_ de Beethoven… siempre le había parecido demasiado triste…

Regina arrancó el coche y salió del aparcamiento del hospital. Emma le dio la dirección de su casa y la morena se internó en las calles de Boston, desiertas a esas horas.

El silencio se hacía insoportable y la música tenue del piano ya no conseguía calmar los nervios de la rubia, que se movía incómoda en su asiento. El olor a manzanas que inundaba el coche no hacía más que recordarle que estaba cerca de ella, de esa mujer que conseguía ponerla nerviosa con una sola mirada, esa mujer a la que no acababa de entender…

En su mente se repetían las palabras que había escuchado en esos últimos días... "Es una mujer fría" "sólo juega con las mujeres" "no tiene sentimientos"...pero entre todas ellas se colaban las imágenes de sus acercamientos, de la risa de la morena cuando estaba con sus pacientes, del miedo reflejado en sus ojos cuando quedaron encerradas en el ascensor...

Por otro lado estaba toda la situación con Robin…estaba enfadada por la forma en que la pediatra había tratado a su amigo…

Y _Claro de luna_ seguía sonando...esa triste melodía...¿acaso era reflejo del verdadero estado anímico de Regina?

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas hasta conseguir marearla...

-No te gusta Robin ¿verdad? –dijo al fin verbalizando parte de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué? –cuestionó la morena frunciendo el ceño

-Que digo que no te gusta Robin… -repitió

-Ya he oído lo que has dicho pero no entiendo muy bien a qué viene… -dijo la morena separando su vista de la carretera por un instante para mirarla

-Oh vamos no te creas que soy imbécil… -protestó aempezando a perder los nervios

-No lo creo… -le aseguró ella manteniendo la calma

-¡Hasta un ciego podría verlo! –Alzó la voz irritada por el comportamiento de la morena -¿acaso no te parece digno de tu perfecta hermana?

Regina pisó el freno y paró el coche a un lado de la carretera, junto a una pequeña plaza.

-¿Quieres saber qué me parece? –Dijo mirándola con la ira inundando sus pupilas –me parece que ese hombre no tuvo el menor reparo en dejarte tirada en plena noche solo para poder pasar un rato con una tía que le interesa

-Soy suficientemente mayorcita para cuidarme sola...no me asusta caminar de noche y él lo sabe -intentó defender a su amigo

-Eso no era lo mismo que decía tu mirada en el bar...

-¿Ahora eres psicoanalista? -ironizó la rubia

-Lo que quiero decir es que no sé si ese es el tipo de hombre que quiero para mi hermana –admitió por fin la morena

-Tu hermana ya tiene veintitrés años ¿no crees que debe elegir por ella misma? –cuestionó Emma alzando un poco más la voz

-Que ella pueda elegir no quiere decir que a mí me tenga que gustar… -dijo igualando su tono

-¿Y qué más da si te gusta a ti o no?

-No voy a dejar que la hagan sufrir de nuevo…

Las voces ya podían escucharse desde el exterior del coche pero las dos mujeres no hacían nada por remediarlo...al contrario, parecían haberse sumido en una guerra en la que quien más gritase saldría vencedora.

-¿Y por qué crees que Robin le va a hacer sufrir? -cuestionó de nuevo la enfermera

-Porque conozco a la gente como él… -respondió tajante

-¿A la gente como él o a la gente como tú?

Las palabras que la rubia había soltado sin apenas ser procesadas por su cerebro dieron paso a un abrumador silencio. Las dos seguían mirándose desafiantes, pero parecían haberse dado una pequeña tregua, necesaria para que ambas recuperasen el aliento.

-Tú no me conoces, no tienes derecho a hablar así de mí… -dijo la morena intentando controlar la ira que amenazaba con salir como un volcán que entra en erupción

-¿Y tú tienes derecho a pensar eso de Robin sin conocerlo? –volvió a atacar la enfermera

-Me dijiste que no pensabas nada de lo que soltaste aquel día en el vestuario, pero era mentira…

-No intentes cambiar de tema –protestó Emma

-¿Sigues pensando que soy frívola? Que soy una mujer sin sentimientos –preguntó alzando de nuevo la voz

-Pues puede que sí lo piense…porque tú tampoco me has demostrado lo contrario –gritó ella también

-Yo no tengo nada que demostrarte…al fin y al cabo eres como todos los que me critican cada vez que me doy la vuelta –dijo la morena resentida –pensaba que eras diferente pero ya veo que tus padres te dieron la misma que educación que…

Las palabras de Regina se quedaron encerradas en su garganta en cuanto vio a Emma levantar su brazo con la mano abierta y sus cinco dedos extendidos. Cerró los ojos por instinto, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó…

Volvió a abrirlos y se encontró a la rubia en la misma posición, sin dejar de penetrarla con una mirada que la pediatra no conseguía descifrar...una mezcla de odio y de ¿dolor?

-Si no lo he hecho –dijo la enfermera cerrando su puño y bajando el brazo –es porque pese a no conocer a mis padres, la persona que me crió me dio mucha más educación de la que te dieron a ti tus millonarios padres…

Emma abrió la puerta del coche y bajó de él.

Regina se apresuró a hacer lo mismo y perseguir a la rubia, que empezaba a caminar cruzando la pequeña plaza. Emma llevaba unas deportivas y ella unos altos tacones por lo que era bastante difícil seguirle el ritmo.

-¡Emma! –La llamó – ¡Emma por favor párate!

Pero la enfermera no le daba tregua y elevaba el ritmo de sus pasos, casi apunto de echarse a correr

-Emma lo siento… -dijo haciendo que por fin la rubia se detuviese y pudiese alcanzarla

-He sido una estúpida Emma por favor…perdóname…

La morena se colocó frente a ella y la cogió por el mentó para levantar su cabeza. Los ojos azules de la enfermera estaban bañados en lágrimas pero seguía manteniendo esa expresión dura en su rostro, como si dejarse llevar por el llanto fuese un signo de flaqueza que no se podía permitir delante de esa mujer.

Regina la arrastró suavemente hasta un banco y las dos tomaron asiento en sendos extremos, dejando que el espacio entre ellas actuase como barrera para no salir más heridas. El silencio de la noche cayó como un fuerte plomo y las dos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos…en esa discusión que se les había ido de las manos, en esas palabras que había dolido más de lo que esperaban y en esa relación extraña que tenían, en la que todo era blanco o negro, en la que se atraían y se repelían con la misma intensidad.

-Puede que tengas razón… -dijo la rubia en un susurro

-¿En lo de que soy estúpida? –intentó bromear la morena

-No…en eso estoy segura de que tienes razón –le siguió el juego con una pequeña sonrisa –me refiero a que puede que te haya juzgado sin conocerte… -dijo más seria

-¿Acaso no he hecho yo lo mismo después de todo?

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del ambiente y las dos parecían encontrar muy interesantes las baldosas de diferentes colores que adornaban el suelo.

-Somos como el perro y el gato ¿eh? –soltó la morena después de unos minutos

-Parece que sí…

-Emma yo… -intentó expresarse Regina sin mucho éxito –yo…me caes muy bien…creo…de verdad creo que eres una gran mujer y…también eres la mejor enfermera que he conocido –dijo ruborizándose ante sus propias palabras –además está esto de Robin y Zelena que si sigue adelante… -La pediatra soltó un pequeño suspiro ante su incapacidad para hablar con coherencia –quiero decir que me gustaría que nos llevásemos bien…que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy esa mujer de la que hablan los que no me conocen…

Emma se quedó muda por un momento, mientras la pediatra la miraba midiendo su posible reacción.

-¿Por qué yo? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué me lo quieres demostrar a mí? –cuestionó

-Porque antes mentía…tú no eres como el resto –dijo sin pararse a pensar sus palabras

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Que eres una persona clara, transparente, que va de frente y dice lo que piensa…no intentas complacerme como hacen los demás, no te has acercado a mí por el hecho de que tenga dinero…al contrario…me has intentado mantener todo lo lejos que has podido…

-Pues ya se ve que no ha funcionado –bromeó la rubia intentando relajar el ambiente

Regina le sonrió y las dos volvieron a dirigir su mirada a los interesantes baldosines del suelo

-Quedé huérfana con tan solo siete meses… -rompió Emma el silencio con voz queda –Me crié en un orfanato hasta los seis años

-No tienes que… -intentó decir Regina antes de que la rubia volviese a continuar

-Un día estaba leyendo en el patio y una niña se acercó a mí…era morena, tenía unos grandes ojos oscuros y simplemente se sentó a mi lado y se quedó en silencio…estuvo callada casi medio hora –dijo Emma con una sonrisa –y de pronto me dijo que quería que me fuese con ella a su casa… ¡yo creía que estaba loca! –Regina sonrió también –aún ahora lo sigo pensando…

La pediatra la miró sorprendida

-¿Entonces sí te fuiste con ella?

-Sí… -contestó Emma mirándola –me fui con ella y con su abuela…mi abuela… -se corrigió –Ruby también era huérfana y se había quedado con su abuela desde muy pequeña…ella siempre decía que decidió adoptarnos porque no quería que el día que ella muriese su nieta no tuviera a nadie a quien llamar familia…

-Has dicho adoptarnos… -apuntó Regina, que permanecía totalmente absorta en la historia que la rubia relataba

-Dos años después de que yo llegase a su casa volvimos al orfanato…y un rubio de ojos claros pasó a formar parte de nuestra extraña familia… -dijo Emma sin dejar de sonreír –se llamaba Robin…

-¿Robin? –preguntó Regina sorprendida -¿Robin el neurólogo?

-El mismo… -corroboró la enfermera –si te he contado esta historia es para que entiendas que para mí Robin es más que un amigo…es mi hermano, mi familia… -dijo con convicción –por eso lo defiendo de igual manera que tú defiendes a Zelena…

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba… -soltó la morena incrédula

-Regina lo conozco bien…no te puedo prometer que Zelena no sufrirá en algún momento, pero te aseguro que sus intenciones son buenas con ella… -dijo la rubia clavando sus ojos en los de la pediatra, para que viera en ellos la sinceridad con la que hablaba –eso sí te lo puedo prometer…

-Sé que algunas veces soy demasiado protectora con mi hermana –soltó Regina tras unos segundos de silencio

-¿Algunas veces? –bromeó Emma

-Bueno…muchas veces –dijo ella sonriendo –pero aunque no lo creas ser hija de una de las personas más ricas del país no es tan bueno como puede parecer…la gente se acerca a ti por lo que tienes, no por lo que eres, y eso mi hermana lo ha aprendido a base de golpes...

Emma la miraba de reojo sin decir nada. Regina tenía la mirada perdida en el imponente árbol de Navidad que coronaba la plaza. El mutismo volvió a apoderarse del ambiente que las rodeaba y solo el silbido del viento que empezaba a levantarse las acompañaba en esa extraña noche de confidencias.

-Es la primera vez que paso las Navidades lejos de ellas… -soltó Emma mirando también el abeto perfectamente decorado

-¿De Ruby y tu abuela?

-Sí... –respondió, perdida en sus recuerdos –cada año, después de la cena de acción de gracias nos acurrucábamos en el sofá y veíamos Forrest Gump con un chocolate con canela caliente…

-¿Forrest Gump? –rió Regina

-¿Qué pasa? Es mi película favorita –se justificó ella riendo también

La pediatra la observó durante unos segundos. La luz tenue que daba una farola cercana hacía que sus facciones suaves resaltaran un poco más y su mirada cristalina se intensificase.

-Eh…entonces ¿te gusta la Navidad? –dijo carraspeando un poco

-¿Y a quién no? –respondió ella de forma retórica con una leve sonrisa

-Ya… -contestó la morena evitando su mirada y volviendo a fijar sus ojos en el robusto abeto

Emma era ahora la que aprovechaba la situación para contemplar la belleza de aquella mujer que no dejaba de ser un misterio. Su rostro parecía haberse ensombrecido de pronto y el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado a la vez que su sonrisa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –dijo la enfermera tras unos minutos

-Claro que sí…ya veremos si yo luego la respondo –contestó esbozando una ligera sonrisa

Emma se armó de valor, cogió una bocanada de aire, e hizo la pregunta que llevaba queriendo formular casi desde que la había conocido.

-Hubo una mujer ¿verdad?

Regina clavó sus ojos oscuros en los suyos. Sabía que Emma le haría una pregunta importante pero sin duda esa no se la esperaba. Mantuvo sus miradas ancladas durante unos segundos más hasta que decidió contestarle.

-Sí –dijo sin más, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada a los baldosines de colores

Emma no hizo ninguna otra pregunta...deseaba saber muchas más cosas, descubrir quién había sido esa mujer, qué había pasado con ella, si tenía algo que ver con su forma de ser y actuar...pero no dijo nada...no era el momento...

-Deberíamos irnos ¿no crees? Tu hermana se preocupará si llega a casa y no te encuentra

-Tienes razón -dijo la morena levantándose del banco -te aseguro que a veces ella sí que actúa como si fuese mi madre...

-Eso me gustaría verlo -rió la rubia levantándose también

Entraron en el coche de la morena de nuevo y arrancaron en dirección a la casa de la enfermera. Volvían a viajar en silencio,pero esta vez era cómodo, y se dejaban mecer por una nueva pieza de piano que atravesaba los altavoces.

Cuando llegaron al edificio se despidieron de manera bastante cordial, evitando un acercamiento para el que ninguna de las dos estaba preparada en ese momento.

Emma bajó del coche pero cuando Regina estaba apunto de volver a arrancar dio unos golpecitos suaves en la ventanilla.

-¿Sí? -preguntó la pediatra bajando el cristal y acercándose al asiento del copiloto para poder verla mejor

-Que a mí también me caes bien -dijo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa -y me gustaría que me mostraras a esa otra Regina...

Cuando la morena reaccionó, la enfermera ya se había girado y caminaba con paso decidido hacia la puerta de su edificio, internándose en la oscuridad de su portal...


	6. Chapter 6

**NOCHES DE HOSPITAL**

-Me encanta Robin, solo diré eso ¡ME ENCANTA! -Exclamó enfatizando cada sílaba

-Ruby si no la conoces… -rió Emma

-¿Te parece poco todo lo que habláis de ella? Me fío de vosotros más que de nadie en este mundo, así que sí… ¡ME ENCANTA! –Volvió a repetir con el mismo entusiasmo –¡además es guapísima!

-¿A que sí? –dijo Robin con cara bobalicona

-Cuidado con las babas querido –advirtió la rubia pasándole la mano por el mentón ante la escandalosa risa de su amiga –además ¿tú como sabes que es guapa? Ni que la hubieses visto…

-La he visto… -afirmó contundente

-¿Qué? –gritaron los dos rubios frente a la pantalla

-¿Has estado en Boston? –preguntó Robin incrédulo

-¿Cómo iba a estar en Boston? –cuestionó Emma poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¿Cómo iba a estar en Boston? –Repitió Ruby imitando su gesto –No seas estúpido…os contaré un gran secreto… -habló con voz misteriosa haciendo que sus dos amigos se pegasen a la pantalla –hace años…un grupo de gente...creó una cosa llamada internet…

-¡Ruby! –gritaron los dos separándose del ordenador

-Es que parecéis bobos –rió su amiga –busqué una foto de ella en google…es hija de Henry Mills, alguna habría…

-¿Entonces te parece guapa? –dijo Robin volviendo a babear

-Me parece guapísima –Ruby sonrió sincera contagiando a sus dos amigos – ¡Pero más guapo me parece su hermano!

-¿Hermano? –preguntaron a la vez

-¿No lo sabíais? –la morena frunció el ceño antes de ajustar las gafas que usaba cuando estaba frente al ordenador –Graham Mills, treinta y cinco años, moreno, alto, ojos castaños, estudió derecho y empresariales, dirige las oficinas de los Mills en Nueva York, desgraciadamente casado y con un hijo de diez años -recitó casi de manera mecánica

-Joder Ruby…a veces das miedo –dijo Emma mirando a su amiga con cara de asombro

-Es que vosotros no sabéis informaros de nada…

-¿Y para que íbamos a querer informarnos de eso? –preguntó Robin

-Pues porque será tu futuro cuñado –dijo ella como si fuese obvio –además que hubiese sido perfecto que cada uno de nosotros se ligara a un Mills ¿no? –rió la morena

Emma puso los ojos en blanco mientras Robin se echaba a reír

-¿Y que querías juntar a Emma con Regina? –dijo sin dejar de reír

-¿Y por qué no? –cuestionó Ruby curiosa

-Eso ¿Por qué no? –repitió Emma mirando a su amigo

-Oh vamos… ¿Estáis de coña? La propia Emma lo dijo…esa mujer y ella no pegan ni con cola, son de mundos completamente distintos…

-¿Te tengo que recordar que tú te criaste en la misma casa que yo y Zelena en la misma que Regina? –Cuestionó la rubia

-Es diferente Emms...tú lo sabes

-¿Y por qué es diferente?

Ruby permanecía atenta a la conversación de sus dos amigos, sin decir una sola palabra y sin perder detalle de sus gestos.

-Pues porque Zelena no tiene nada que ver con su hermana…son completamente diferentes –dijo el joven levantando los hombros en señal de obviedad –Todo el mundo en el hospital lo sabe…

-La gente del hospital dice muchas cosas…

-Lo que tú digas Emms –se dio por vencido Robin levantándose del sofá –yo me voy a duchar que no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita –puso cara de interesante y le guiñó un ojo a Ruby –adiós lobita…

-Adiós casanova… -rió ella mandándole un beso -¡La tienes en el bote!

Robin caminó por el salón presumido y le empezó a lanzar besos a Emma que le tiraba cojines divertida

-Y tú no te entretengas mucho Emms, que entras en dos horas –informó antes de entrar en el baño

-Que sí papi –bromeó la rubia antes de que cerrase la puerta –Bueno y ¿tú que tal? Cuéntame algo –volvió a mirar la pantalla

-Ah no Emma Swan cuéntame tú…y ahora no me mientas porque ya no cuela, ¿qué pasa con Regina Mills? ¿A qué viene que la defiendas tanto?

* * *

-¿Me pongo el verde entonces?

-El verde me encanta

-El azul también es bonito…

-Hazme caso, el verde

Zelena salió del vestidor para mirar a su hermana, que reposaba apoyada en el cabezal de la cama con una revista médica entre las manos.

-No sé si fiarme de ti...

Regina levantó sus ojos de la lectura y frunció el ceño mirándola interrogante

-Oh vamos Regina...tú me pondrías el vestido más espantoso para que cualquier hombre que me considerase interesante saliese huyendo

-Aunque llevases el vestido más espantoso nadie en su sano juicio saldría huyendo…

Regina volvía a mirar la revista y Zelena sonreía enternecida por las palabras de su hermana

-Tiene la espalda al aire y tú tienes una espalda perfecta –dijo sin levantar la vista de la lectura –el otro es mucho más escotado sí, pero a veces menos es más…si llevas el azul sabrá desde el principio lo que tienes, que tus pechos son bonitos sí, que por eso tienes que ir desnuda no –Regina sacó las gafas y miró a su hermana, dejando la revista sobre sus piernas –si llevas el verde permitirás que durante la cena pueda atenderte a ti y no solo a tus tetas, sin embargo, no dejará de desear descubrir lo que esconde esa fina tela de encaje…como dice mamá…

-En la sutileza reside la elegancia –dijeron a dúo con una sonrisa

-Además creo que deberías llevar mis _Louboutin_ negros...no te quedarían mal

-¿Los nuevos? –gritó ella emocionada

-Los nuevos… -Regina sonrió para luego ponerse seria y levantar un dedo amenazante –pero ni una sola ralladura, ni una sola mancha, ni…

-Como si de ello dependiese mi vida –dijo su hermana con una sonrisa –los trataré como si de ello dependiese mi vida

-Más te vale… -amenazó la morena –porque de ello sí depende tu vida…

Zelena se acercó a su cama y colocó la mano en la frente de su hermana

-¿Qué haces loca?

-Saber si estás enferma –dijo la pelirroja seria -¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi sobreprotectora hermana?

Regina se echó a reír

-Ayer estuviste a punto de matar a Robin durante la cena y hoy me ayudas a escoger el mejor vestido para impresionarlo… ¿Qué ha cambiado? –preguntó escrutándola con la mirada, como si esperase que detrás de sus buenas intenciones hubiese alguna conspiración oculta

-Ayer me comporté como una imbécil… -aseguró ella –si no me gusta que la gente del hospital me juzgue, no debería hacer yo lo mismo con ellos…con esto no quiero decir que me caiga bien el neurólogo…pero le doy el beneficio de la duda –Regina se levantó y se acercó a su hermana, que lucía más radiante que nunca –juro que si te hace daño le corto los…

-Está bien está bien…mi hermana ha vuelto, me quedo más tranquila –rió Zelena contagiando a la pediatra –Oye y… ¿ese discurso lo has pensado tú solita o te ha ayudado mi jefa?

Regina desvió levemente la mirada

-Puede que me haya dicho algo –reconoció finalmente

-Ya…

-No me la he tirado Zelena… -dijo adivinando los pensamientos de su hermana

-Pero piensas en ello…

-¡No pienso en ello! –soltó indignada –te prometí que no lo haría y le prometí a ella que no lo haría…solo me cae bien, creo que somos...amigas…

-¿Amigas? –rió su hermana

-Amigas sí…y venga acaba de cambiarte...está bien hacerlos esperar un poco, pero si sigues así llegarás dos horas tarde

La morena salió de la habitación de su hermana y ella volvió a meterse dentro de su vestidor.

-Por cierto querida –la llamó Regina volviendo a asomar la cabeza por la puera

-¿Mmmh?

-Que me empiece a caer bien el neurólogo no quiere decir que mañana cuando llegue de trabajar me lo encuentre en bóxer en mi cocina…si mañana me lo encuentro en…

-Sí lo sé –rió su hermana –iremos a su casa –dijo guiñándole un ojo y sacando la lengua

* * *

Emma entraba en la sala de descanso arrastrando los pies. Habían tenido unas primeras horas realmente estresantes esa noche. Un accidente múltiple había colapsado por completo las urgencias y ahora que todo parecía más tranquilo su cuerpo empezaba a resentirse.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se tumbó en él aprovechando que la sala estaba completamente vacía y en silencio.

Cuando ya llevaba diez minutos y estaba a punto de dejarse vencer por el sueño, el ruido de la puerta hizo que abriese los ojos. Alguien se paseaba por la sala abriendo y cerrando las puertas de los armarios. Se incorporó despacio y asomó su cabeza por el borde del respaldo del sofá.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué haces desnuda? –gritó haciendo que Regina pegase un brinco

-¿Y tú que haces ahí? –La pediatra se giró hacia ella agarrando su pecho con fuerza –Me has dado un susto de muerte…

-¿Qué haces desnuda? –volvió a interrogar la rubia

-Por Dios no estoy desnuda –bufó Regina –El niño de la cuatro me ha vomitado encima de la casaca –dijo levantando la parte de arriba de su uniforme, que se encontraba sobre la mesa –Belle me ha dicho que había una por aquí pero no la encuen... ¡Ah aquí está!

Emma intentaba no mirarla pero sus ojos, traicioneros, no obedecían sus órdenes y recorrían el torso de la morena sin ninguna vergüenza. Su piel bronceada, sus brazos perfectamente torneados, muestra de que debía de hacer ejercicio o trabajar su cuerpo en el gimnasio, su abdomen terso y firme que daba paso a unos pechos cubiertos solo por una tela negra de encaje…eran más grandes de lo que podían parecer bajo la casaca del uniforme, sus pezones se lanzaban erectos, apretando la tela que los cubría... ¿sería por el frío o estaba excitada?

Emma levantó rápido la vista y enrojeció al encontrarse los ojos de la morena fijos en ella, con una amplia sonrisa de superioridad, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado mirándola?

-¿Te gusta lo que ves rubia? –soltó la pediatra en un tono sensual, sin dejar de penetrarla con su mirada oscura

-Lo que me gustaría...sería que te acabases de vestir –contestó ella evitando su mirada, intentando que no descubriese el rubor que inundaba sus mejillas –y también que no me llamases rubia...

Regina sonrió y se puso por fin la parte de arriba de su uniforme y luego la bata que descansaba sobre una de las sillas. Avanzó hasta el sofá y se sentó al lado de la enfermera, dejando una distancia prudencial entre sus cuerpos.

-Ha sido una noche agotadora…

-Sí, pero parece que se ha calmado un poco la cosa...

-Hemos tenido suerte –dijo la morena recostándose en el sofá –un accidente como este no suele acabar así de bien…

Emma se recostó también cerrando los ojos y relajando su cuerpo

-¿Cómo les habrá ido?

La enfermera giró la cabeza para interrogarla con la mirada

-Me refiero a Robin y a mi hermana –se explicó -¿Cómo les habrá ido la cita?

-Pues supongo que muy bien –dijo ella mirando al techo

-¿Sabes a dónde la llevaba?

-Sí…

Regina la miró esperando que diese algo más de información

-¿Vas a decírmelo o voy a tener que torturarte? –bromeó

-Eres una cotilla… -dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa –fueron a un italiano que hay cerca de nuestra casa…Robin y yo lo vemos siempre que venimos camino del hospital, tiene muy buena pinta…

-A mi hermana le encanta la comida italiana

-Lo sé…

Emma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y Regina la miró con una ceja levantada

-¿Ha estado sonsacando información a mi hermana señorita Swan? –La sonrisa de Emma se hizo más evidente –No sabía que estabas hecha todo una celestina…

-No soy una celestina…pero Robin estaba muy nervioso y no quería equivocarse –se defendió la enfermera –si lo vieras hoy...temblaba como un flan –dijo echándose a reír –se ha estado probando mil camisas…Ruby y yo ya estábamos cansadas de ver sus desfiles por el salón de casa…

-¿Ruby? ¿Está aquí?

-Por video llamada

Regina asintió

-Zelena también ha puesto su vestidor patas arriba –rió –pero ha ido guapísima…estaba deslumbrante –dijo orgullosa –Yo la he ayudado con la elección –aclaró con suficiencia

-Joder…pues seguro que ha ido tapada como una monja –bromeó Emma recibiendo la fulminante mirada de la morena

-¿Por qué todos pensáis lo mismo? –La rubia la miró como si la respuesta fuese obvia y no hubiese necesidad de verbalizarla –pues te voy a enseñar una foto…el neurólogo se va a quedar sin palabras…

-¿Tienes una foto?

-Sí…la he enviado por el grupo de la familia

-¿El grupo de la familia?

-Sí, tenemos un grupo de Whatsapp con toda mi familia –dijo bufando como si fuese una tortura –no sabes cómo se puso mi madre desde que lo descubrió…quiere que le enviemos foto de todo lo que hacemos en cada momento –Emma se echó a reír –y desde que ha descubierto que mi hermana tiene un posible novio… ¡el grupo está que echa humo!

-¿Tu madre ya lo sabe? –preguntó la enfermera con una sonrisa

-Mi madre lo sabe todo…lo quiere conocer, no te digo más…

Regina sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su bata y lo desbloqueó. Emma miró de reojo y descubrió una foto de tres personas ocupando el fondo de la pantalla...eran Regina, Zelena y un hombre de pelo castaño y barba, que la rubia intuyó que sería su hermano, del que había estado hablando Ruby esa tarde. La morena entró en la galería de imágenes y se acercó un poco más a la enfermera, haciendo que esta se removiese incómoda en su sitio por la cercanía de la pediatra y su siempre presente olor a manzanas.

-Mira –dijo ella enseñándole la foto, ajena a los pensamientos de la rubia

-Guau… -exclamó al verla

Sin duda la pelirroja estaba perfecta.

-Te lo dije Swan… -la morena apartó el móvil y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo –tengo muy buen gusto…para todo… -añadió clavando sus ojos castaños en los de la rubia

Emma mantenía la mirada…quizás hubiese sido más fácil separarla, darse por vencida en esa guerra que de antemano tenía perdida, pero el magnetismo de esos ojos oscuros siempre la hipnotizaba y la hacía caminar hasta el borde del precipicio sin ser consciente de ello.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos –murmuró la pediatra con esa voz grave que conseguía erizar todo el bello de la enfermera

-Regina… -la previno, notando como su aliento cercano y su olor a manzana empezaban a embriagarla peligrosamente

-No estoy coqueteando –dijo sin ceder el más mínimo espacio, manteniéndose a escasos centímetros de sus labios –solo estoy siendo sincera…

Emma mordió el labio inconscientemente, intentando mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba. La pediatra captó el movimiento y sus ojos viajaron hábiles hasta la tentadora boca de la rubia, hasta esos labios, esos perfectos dientes blancos…se aproximó un poco más, sin que Emma opusiese ningún tipo de resistencia…

-¡Chicas!

Las dos mujeres dieron un brinco como si hubiesen despertado de un sueño y separaron sus cuerpos colocándose a ambos extremos del sofá.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Mary las miraba con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa pícara asomando entre sus labios.

-No no –negaron las dos mujeres al unísono

-Le estaba enseñando a Emma la ropa que ha llevado mi hermana a la cita ¿quieres verla?

Regina había dado en el clavo con su excusa…La pequeña recepcionista se acercó rápido y se sentó entre ellas con ojos curiosos. La morena le enseñó la foto que minutos antes había visto Emma y Mary no dejó de alabar la elegancia de las Mills, la belleza de Zelena y la buena pareja que hacía con Robin.

-¿A qué habías venido Mary? –interrogó Emma cortando su soliloquio

-Ah sí –gritó la recepcionista volviendo a la realidad –os estaba buscando a las dos –dijo mirándolas alternativamente –ha sido una suerte que os haya encontrado juntas

-Si es por lo del trío ya lo hemos hablado mil veces…Emma no parece estar por la labor… -bromeó la morena recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de Mary

-No seas idiota…he venido por la cena

-Vaya… -bufó la pediatra –sin duda hubiese preferido que fuese por el trío…

-¿Qué cena? –preguntó la rubia sin hacer caso a los comentarios de Regina

-La de Navidad ¿cuál va a ser?

-Todos los años el hospital hace una cena para los empleados –le explicó Regina ante su cara de no entender nada –y este año le ha tocado organizarla a Mary…

-¡Cómo si no tuviese trabajo bastante! –protestó la aludida

-¿Y cuándo sería? –preguntó la enfermera curiosa

-Este sábado…y las dos tenéis que venir –dijo más como una orden que como una invitación

-Yo no sé si…

-Regina Mills tú vendrás –advirtió levantando su dedo índice –este año no tienes excusa…además que lo pasaremos bien con tu hermana, Robin, mi David, Emma…

-¡Eh! Yo aún no he dicho nada –protestó la rubia

-Emma Swan tú también vendrás –volvió a ordenar la recepcionista levantándose del sofá y lanzándole una encantadora sonrisa -¡Será una noche memorable! –exclamó antes de salir por la puerta con la misma fuerza con la que había entrado

-No lo dudes… -dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez, recostándose de nuevo en el sofá


	7. Chapter 7

**NOCHES ALEGRES...**

-Joder Regina –protestó la joven -¡Estás guapísima!

-Gracias…supongo –sonrió la morena –aunque no sé muy bien si eso era un piropo…

-Pues claro que no lo era… ¡me dijiste que ibas a ir informal!

-Y voy informal…

-Sí claro, con ese pantalón tan ajustadito y esa camisa que… ¡Estás perfecta! –volvió a exclamar con un deje de decepción –Ya me has hecho sombra…y eso que he escogido mi mejor vestido

Regina se echó a reír ante el puchero de su hermana

-Cariño tú estás perfecta con ese vestido –la animó –nadie en esa cena te podrá hacer sombra

-Ya claro… -bufó su hermana –lo dices tú que hoy ligas seguro

Regina volvió a reír

-¿Y tú para qué quieres ligar eh? Si ya tienes un novio que babea cada vez que te ve…

-Eso sí… -aceptó la pelirroja con sonrisa soñadora –Y seguro que hoy va guapísimo…

-Menos babas que me inundas en el salón –bromeó la pediatra mientras guardaba sus cosas en un pequeño bolso de mano –Y hablando de Robin, ¿Sigue mamá intentando convencerte de que lo invites?

-Sí, no me lo recuerdes –bufó la joven –dice que pobrecito, que no va a pasar un día como ese él solo y que es la ocasión perfecta para conocerle...

-¿Le has dicho que está Emma?

-Sí claro y ha sido peor… ¡me ha dicho que la invite a ella también!

-Mamá está fatal... –rió Regina

-Sí, pues tú no te rías tanto…dice que sería perfecta para ti...

-¿Qué? –Chilló la morena – ¡Ah! No, no, pues nada de invitarlos ¡eh! Ya me la estoy imaginando…menuda nochecita nos daría…

-No, si yo no tenía pensado decirle nada a Robin...

-Muy bien, luego le diremos a mamá que los invitamos pero no pudieron aceptar porque…

-Porque tenían guardia –concluyó la pelirroja

-¡Perfecto! Y ahora vamos, que nos estarán esperando…

* * *

-¿Eran ellas?

-Sí, era Zelena –informó su amigo –acaban de salir de casa

-Vaya… -bufó la enfermera –y tú que decías que nosotros íbamos a llegar tarde

-¿Qué ha dicho Mary? –preguntó el rubio omitiendo su comentario

-Que va entrando y que nos guardará sitio para que podamos sentarnos los seis juntos

-Perfecto… ¿el rubio es su marido? –curioseó mientras observaba el interior del local a través de la ventana

-Sí… -afirmó ella sin mucho entusiasmo –parece buen tío…

-¡Vamos Emms! –Exclamó su amigo cogiéndola por los hombros -¡Anímate!

-Sabes que no me gustan estas fiestas…

-Lo sé…

-¡No conozco a nadie! –Protestó –Ni se te ocurra dejarme beber mucho…que ya sabes cómo me sienta el alcohol…

-Lo sé –volvió a repetir –No te preocupes, estaré pendiente de ti toda la noche

-Ya... –dijo ella sin mucha convicción -Oye ¿tú crees que tardarán? Me estoy muriendo de frío…

-Ya te he dicho que puedes entrar, yo las esperaré aquí

-¿Qué pasa que no saben entrar solas? –Protestó la rubia –ni que fueran de la reale…

La última sílaba quedó totalmente congelada en su garganta en cuanto vio a las dos mujeres doblar la esquina y acercarse a ellos con paso apurado.

-Joder… -soltó Robin

-Sí, joder… -exclamó también la rubia

Sus miradas parecían dirigirse al mismo punto pero sus pupilas reflejaban siluetas completamente distintas. Mientras Robin contemplaba embobado como se acercaba su novia, Emma no podía quitar los ojos de la morena que caminaba a su lado…descubriendo que daba igual si esa mujer vestía el uniforme del hospital, un vestido corto, un pantalón largo, un chándal o el camisón de su abuela, siempre estaba perfecta…tan elegante, tan seductora, tan deseable, tan hipnótica…tan condenadamente atractiva…

Pero Emma no era la única que no podía ocultar su sorpresa. Los ojos de Regina estaban a punto de abandonar sus órbitas. Acostumbrada a ver a la enfermera siempre con el uniforme de trabajo y el pelo recogido en una cola alta, esa noche le parecía la mujer más bella sobre la faz de la tierra. El vestido rojo, destacando sobre su nívea piel, el escote en v que dejaba entrever su pecho, el rostro maquillado sutilmente, su cabello cayendo libre sobre los hombros…acababa de descubrir que alguien sí haría sombra a su hermana esa noche, y la tenía justo delante…

-Buenas noches señorita Swan –la saludó sin esconder su sonrisa

-Buenas noches Mills…

-Sin que suene a coqueteo… -susurró acercándose a ella, aprovechando que Robin y su hermana se saludaban efusivamente -esta noche estás verdaderamente espectacular

-Tú tampoco estás mal… -dijo la rubia intentando mantener a raya ese cosquilleo que empezaba a generarse en la boca de su estómago

-Viniendo de ti eso es todo un cumplido querida…

-No lo dudes…

Sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente antes de que Robin se acercase a ellas.

-Chicas ¿vamos dentro? Mary nos está guardando un sitio

* * *

Como había dicho la organizadora de la cena, Regina y Emma compartieron mesa con las dos parejas. Al contrario de lo que ambas habían pensado en un principio, la cena estaba resultando de lo más divertida y estaban disfrutando de lo que parecía más una noche entre amigos que una cena de empresa.

Apenas se relacionaban con los demás compañeros pero tampoco les importaba. Zelena y Mary acaparaban toda la conversación contando los múltiples chismorreos e historias que se escondían tras las paredes del hospital.

Además el alcohol ingerido durante la cena los había desinhibido por completo y ya nada quedaba de los nervios del principio.

-¿Entonces los encontraron desnudos? –gritó Robin en medio de todas las risas

-Como Dios los trajo al mundo –confirmó la recepcionista – ¡Imaginaos el espectáculo!

-No se habló de otra cosa en semanas –dijo Regina corroborando la historia de la morena

-¿Tú también los viste? –preguntó su hermana, a la que ya le dolía la barriga de tanto reírse

-Por suerte no…menuda vergüenza…

-Pues sí que da para mucho un hospital… –David aún no se acababa de creer todas las historias que había contado su mujer

-Ni te lo imaginas…y si no que te lo diga Regina…

La recepcionista miró a la morena que la fulminó con sus ojos oscuros

-¿Hay alguna historia de Regina? –preguntó curiosa Emma, con una sonrisa juguetona

-¡Uy! esta es la que más tiene...

-Mary… -advirtió la pediatra

Pero la pequeña morena ya estaba desatada completamente y las inquisitivas miradas de Regina no tenían ningún efecto sobre ella.

-Recuerdo una vez que el de mantenimiento se la encontró con la jefa de rayos encima de la camilla de resonancia...

-¡Mary! –gritó la aludida

-¡Gina! –Soltó también su hermana -¿Cómo se te ocurrió? ¿Y cómo no me lo contaste?

-Pues eso no es nada chiquilla…

-Mary por Dios… -intentó frenarla Regina

-¿Qué pasa Mills? –soltó Emma con media sonrisa – ¿ya no es tan gracioso cuando tú eres la protagonista?

-No es eso...solo digo…que la gente ya empieza a marcharse –comentó intentando que se centrasen en otra cosa, que por otro lado, era cierta –deberíamos pensar en qué vamos a hacer…

-¡Pues seguir con la fiesta! –soltó Zelena emocionada –esto no se puede acabar ahora que empieza a animarse de verdad

-Estoy contigo querida –dijo Mary levantando su copa para brindar -¡Nos vamos de fiesta! –gritó exultante

Cuatro compañeros más se unieron a la propuesta de la recepcionista y juntos salieron del restaurante para dirigirse a una de las mejores discotecas de Boston.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Regina no podía dejar de observar a la jefa de enfermeras, que parecía divertirse charlando con uno de los traumatólogos del hospital, Killian Jones. La morena no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado…Al lado de ese hombre, podría decirse que la pediatra era una monja de clausura…no solo era un mujeriego sino que estaba casado y todo el mundo sabía que engañaba a su mujer con toda aquella que se le cruzase. Quizás lo mejor era avisar a Emma…o no…ella ya era lo suficientemente mayorcita para saber lo que hacía…

Regina apuró el paso y se agarró del brazo de Mary para compartir con ella el resto del trayecto.

Cuando llegaron al local, el ambiente de un sábado de fiesta en pleno centro de la ciudad los envolvió por completo…la intensa aglomeración de gente, las chispeantes luces, el ensordecedor ruido, el humo, el olor a alcohol…

-¡Aquí hay un montón de tías! –Gritó Mary acercándose a su oído – ¡Hoy no te vas a casa sola Gina! -La emoción de la morena hizo sonreír a la pediatra –Estos días te he visto algo rara… -dijo gritando para poder ser escuchada por encima de la estridente música –te vendrá bien despejarte…

Regina no ocultó su sorpresa ante las palabras de la recepcionista, pero no tuvo tiempo de expresar nada porque la morena la arrastró literalmente hacia la barra.

-¡Ronda de chupitos! –gritó llamándolos a todos para que formasen un corrillo

Quizás su compañera tenía razón…le había dado demasiadas vueltas a su relación con Emma las últimas semanas… La confesión que le había hecho aquella noche en el banco no la dejaba centrarse en otra cosa...nunca le había hablado a nadie de Kate, pero puede que fuese porque nunca había tenido una amiga y no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de esas cosas con alguien más aparte de su familia. Quizás la rubia era solo eso, una amiga…y no le tenía que dar más vueltas…

Esa noche volvería a ser la Regina de siempre, Mary tenía razón…encontraría una mujer con la que pasar la noche, tendría una de sus increíbles sesiones de sexo y todo volvería a ser como antes, estaba segura…

* * *

Después de tres rondas de chupitos casi seguidas, Mary, Zelena y Emma pidieron tiempo muerto y fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas. Los chicos seguían de pie en la barra y Regina les pedía a las mujeres que fuesen a bailar con ella a la pista.

Ante su rotunda negativa, la pediatra acabó por internarse ella sola en medio de todas aquellas personas que movían sus cuerpos al ritmo que marcaba la música.

Desde su posición, las tres mujeres seguían atentas todos sus pasos.

-¡Quién me diera a mí moverme así! –Suspiró la recepcionista del hospital –¡Es como una Diosa del baile!

-Sí lo es… -admitió su hermana sin dejar de mirarla

-Mira mira mira –gritó la morena –mira como se le acercan todas…si es que las atrae como moscas…parece que las hipnotiza… -decía golpeando el brazo de la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar la pista con los ojos muy abiertos

-Sí las hipnotiza sí… -contestó ella entre risas

Y vaya si las hipnotizaba…Emma no era capaz de sacar sus ojos de ella…se movía como si fuese algo natural, algo innato en ella, ajena a todas las reacciones que causaba a su alrededor. Y es que sus movimientos eran de los más sensuales...la rubia tenía claro que nunca había contemplado una imagen más erótica en toda su vida… ¿Sería también así en la cama? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Desde luego el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en ella…pero Robin se había olvidado completamente de su promesa, así que, sintiendo un calor invadir su bajo vientre y su boca terriblemente seca por los movimientos de la mujer que bailaba en la pista, se levantó de golpe y miró a sus dos amigas

-¡Otra ronda de chupitos! ¡Lo necesito!

* * *

-¿Cómo decías que te llamabas guapa?

-Elsa –dijo la joven sonriente –no es justo…ya te lo he dicho tres veces –protestó –yo me acuerdo perfectamente del tuyo, Regina –susurró sugerente cerca de su oído

-Y más que te vas a acordar –le dijo con su voz grave –te vas a cansar de repetirlo entre gritos esta noche…

La mujer rubia con la que bailaba la agarró más fuerte por la cintura y juntó sus cuerpos siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Regina intentaba dejarse llevar por la cercanía de esa joven y sus movimientos lentos, pero su mente la traicionaba y sus ojos viajaban hasta posarse en otra mujer con el mismo color de pelo y un vestido rojo, que bailaba con un hombre al otro lado de la pista.

Emma se dejaba llevar de un lado a otro con los ojos completamente cerrados. No había que ser muy listo para descubrir que a la enfermera le habían afectado más de la cuenta los chupitos y ese hombre parecía aprovecharse de ello, toqueteando sin vergüenza todo su cuerpo.

La ira de Regina crecía exponencialmente cuanto más los observaba y llegó a su punto crítico cuando el moreno le dijo algo en el oído y se alejó de la pista arrastrándola con él.

-Elsa querida, voy a tener que ir al baño un momento –dijo separándose de su compañera de baile

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó ella con un tono sugerente

-Creo que podré sola –le contestó la morena esbozando una sonrisa –pero espérame aquí…

-No me moveré… -prometió la rubia dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios –no tardes

* * *

Emma se sentía mareada y todo a su alrededor parecía girar como en una atracción de feria. Caminaba de la mano de Killian, un compañero de trabajo que había conocido esa noche, que la arrastraba por la pista sin ninguna delicadeza. Las luces de la discoteca le cegaban, el aire cargado del local le impedía respirar, la gente la golpeaba a su paso…sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero justo en ese momento, el hombre abrió la puerta del local y pudo respirar por fin el aire puro de la calle.

-Creo que he bebido demasiado –dijo cerrando los ojos intentando apoyarse en la pared lateral de la discoteca

-Ya lo creo nena…pero no te preocupes que en diez minutos estaremos en mi casa

-¿En tu casa? –Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño –creo que debería hablar con Robin porque se ha ido y tiene mis…

No pudo acabar la frase porque sintió el cuerpo del moreno sobre ella y su boca pegarse a la suya de forma salvaje. El aliento a tabaco y alcohol del hombre consiguieron que su estómago se revolviese aún más y sintió unas urgentes ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Apártate! –dijo intentando separarse de él sin mucho éxito

-Vamos nena…sé que lo deseas tanto como yo, lo he visto en tus ojos toda la noche…

Emma frunció el ceño extrañada, pero volvió a sentir el cuerpo del hombre acercarse peligrosamente, y sus fuertes brazos agarrar su cintura de manera casi violenta.

-Creo que le ha dicho claramente que se aparte señor Jones…

Una voz conocida hizo que su cuerpo se sintiese libre de golpe y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Giró su cabeza y se encontró a Regina Mills, que miraba a su acompañante con los ojos incendiados en llamas

-¿La ha dejado plantada la rubia con la que bailaba Mills? –preguntó el hombre con voz insolente

-A mí ninguna mujer me deja plantada, querido –dijo ella altiva, manteniendo un intenso duelo de miradas con el médico

-Emma y yo ya nos íbamos… -informó él ante la atónita mirada de la rubia

-La señorita Swan se queda aquí –dijo tajante -¿Qué tal está su esposa por cierto? Mila se llamaba ¿no?

El hombre clavó sus oscuros ojos en ella, pero tras unos segundos dio por finalizada esa batalla que sabía que tenía perdida de antemano

-Mejor me marcho –dijo sin perder la compostura

-Sí, será lo mejor…

-Buenas noches doctora Mills –soltó con asco al pasar por su lado

Regina se mantuvo firme, sin decir una palabra y sin variar el gesto pétreo de su rostro.

En cuanto el hombre quedó fuera de su campo de visión, la morena aflojó su gesto y se acercó a Emma.

-¿Estás bien?

-Un poco mareadilla –contestó algo ruborizada, sin dirigirle la mirada

-Vamos a llamar a los demás y nos vamos ¿te parece?

-Tú misma…pero creo que estamos solas –soltó ella tranquila

-¿Qué? Pero... -intentó decir antes de que la rubia volviese a hablar

-Mary y David ya se fueron hace rato y creo que Robin me dijo que se iba a follar a tu hermana no se a donde…

La morena se sorprendía por sus palabras pero lo hacía más aún por la seriedad con las que las había soltado.

-¿Dice guarradas cuando está borracha Swan? –interrogó con una sonrisa sugerente

-¿Quiere comprobarlo Mills? –dijo ella intentando imitarla torpemente

-¡Anda tira! -rió empujándola suavemente -Vamos adentro a buscar tus cosas y a ver si logro contactar con Robin…

Entraron y salieron del local casi como una exhalación. Regina intentaba no ser vista por la rubia que había dejado en la pista, cuyo nombre ya no recordaba, y Emma simplemente se dejaba llevar de un lado a otro como una marioneta.

Ya en la calle, la morena intentó llamar a su hermana o a Robin pero ninguno de los dos le cogía el teléfono.

-Ya te he dicho que están…

-Ya sé lo que me has dicho –la cortó Regina –Menudos amigos te gastas…

-Tú también eres mi amiga Regi… -dijo la rubia melosa acercándose a ella -y estás aquí...

-¿Regi? –Rió la pediatra -¡Anda vamos! Yo te acompaño hasta casa…

Regina la cogió de la mano y empezó a caminar con ella hasta que la rubia se paró en seco.

-Pero yo no tengo llaves de casa…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no tienes llaves de casa?

-Es que en este bolso no cabe nada…mira –dijo abriendo el pequeño bolso para confirmarle sus palabras –Mi móvil lo ocupa todo todo…

Regina suspiró…no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar ante la situación tan irreal que estaba viviendo esa noche

-Ya… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Eso… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –repitió la rubia levantando los hombros como una niña pequeña

-Menuda borrachera llevas eh… -dijo ella echándose a reír –venga vamos a mi casa...

Regina la cogió de nuevo de la mano y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario.

* * *

- _We all live in a yellow submariiine yellow submariiine yellow submariiiiiiine_

Regina sonreía mirando de reojo a la enfermera, que movía sus manos unidas de delante atrás siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que entonaba.

No podía evitar pensar en lo divertido que sería ver su cara enrojecer al día siguiente, cuando le contase todo aquello.

-¿No quieres cantar conmigo?

-No, querida…estropearía tu gran actuación…

Emma siguió cantando diferentes canciones hasta que al fin llegaron a la puerta del edificio.

-Buenas noches señorita Mills –dijo un hombre trajeado abriendo la puerta de la entrada

-Buenas noches Will –respondió al saludo de su portero

-Buenas noches Will –repitió la rubia haciendo una pequeña reverencia –No me puedo creer que tengas un portero que te abra la puerta –dijo entre susurros a la morena en cuanto se alejaron del hombre -¡Menudo lujazo! ¡Cómo se nota que eres rica!

Regina empujó a la rubia intentando aguantar la risa y llamó al ascensor que había en el centro del vestíbulo.

-Emma te voy a meter en el ascensor y yo voy a ir por las escaleras ¿Está claro?

-¡No! –Protestó ella –vente conmigo anda… -pidió melosa –no pasará nada…

-Ya…eso dijiste la última vez –rió la morena –venga métete que yo le doy al número de la planta

Regina la empujó hacia el interior pero justo cuando las puertas iban a cerrarse la rubia salió de nuevo.

-Yo voy contigo andando –dijo firme

-¡Ah no! No pienso cargar contigo doce plantas…

-¿Subes andando doce plantas? –Preguntó con asombro -¿con esos tacones? Venga vente conmigo en el ascensor que no pasará nada –siguió insistiendo – ¡tenéis un portero que te abre la puerta! ¡Este ascensor debe de ser el mejor ascensor de toooodo el mundo! ¡No se pararía aunque se fuese la luz! Sois ricos, compráis ascensores caros que…

-Está bien, está bien –dijo con tal de no seguir oyéndola –subiremos juntas

Emma sonrió victoriosa viendo como la morena entraba finalmente con ella en el ascensor. Pulsaron el último botón del panel y se apoyaron en la pared del fondo.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que tendrías un trauma de estos que se cogen de pequeña…que alguna vez quedaras encerrada en un ascensor o algo así, ya sabes... –Regina la miraba de reojo, atenta a sus palabras –pero está claro que es algo reciente… -dijo rascando su mentón como si su cerebro estuviese procesando la información –digo…nadie en su sano juicio compraría un piso en la última planta de un edificio sabiendo que le tiene miedo a los ascensores…

-Razona muy bien para estar borracha Swan –bromeó la morena

-Es que soy muy lista –dijo mirándola con una sonrisa de orgullo

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Regina fue consciente de que por primera vez no había pasado miedo allí dentro. Giró la cabeza hacia la rubia y se la encontró mirándola cómplice, como si pudiese adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-Venga lista… -La pediatra la empujó suavemente hasta el rellano de su piso –que ya podías ser más lista para otras cosa…anda que ir con Killian...

-Buuuajjj –dijo ella de pronto simulando una arcada –creo que me ha besado…

Regina se echó a reír

-Y tanto querida…he visto su lengua internarse hasta tu campanilla

-Buuuajjj –repitió la rubia

-Pues durante toda la noche parecías muy interesada en él –la picó la pediatra

-¡Pues claro que no! –Dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida mientras Regina intentaba encontrar sus llaves –Ese hombre no es para nada mi tipo…bueno, que ningún hombre es mi tipo, pero me refiero a que…

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó la morena interesada -¿Qué es eso de que ningún hombre es tu tipo?

-Pues qué va a ser… -dijo levantando sus brazos en señal de que era obvio –soy lesbiana

-¿Lesbiana? –soltó ella abriendo los ojos sorprendida

-Lesbiana sí…de las que le gustan las vaginas –Regina no pudo evitar echarse a reír de nuevo -¡ME ENCANTAN LAS VAGINAS!

-Vale querida pero no hace falta que se entere todo el edificio –dijo tapándole la boca con su mano

-¿Te das cuenta de que si dices vagina muchas veces suena raro? –interrogó con seriedad, haciendo que la morena no pudiese contener la risa

-Venga pasa… -dijo abriendo la puerta –que menuda llevas...

Los amplios ventanales del apartamento de la pediatra dejaban que la brillante luna de esa noche iluminase por completo la estancia principal.

Regina avanzó sin problemas hasta llegar a las escaleras y se colocó de espaldas a ellas, frente a la rubia, para poder ayudarla a subir con las dos manos agarrando las suyas.

Subían despacio, escalón a escalón, para que Emma no perdiese el equilibrio, pero de pronto la rubia se paró.

-¿Sabes qué me gusta también?

-¿Qué?

-Las tetas… -dijo seria –me encantan las tetas en general…y las tuyas en particular…

-¿Cómo? –soltó ella sin creerse muy bien lo que estaba oyendo

Agachó la cabeza y se encontró a la rubia mirando fijamente sus pechos que, por la posición en la que estaban, quedaban a la altura de su cara.

-El otro día no podía dejar de mirarlas… Es que estás muy buena ¿Sabías?

-Oh sí lo sabía –respondió ella volviendo a reanudar el paso tirando de la rubia –pero está bien que de vez en cuando me lo recuerden… ¡Gracias!

-De nada…

Después de unos minutos, que para la morena parecieron una eternidad, consiguieron llegar a lo alto de las escaleras y entrar en su habitación. Regina se acercó a una pequeña lámpara y la encendió para crear una luz tenue, que no fuese muy fuerte y no molestase a la rubia.

-¡Joder Regina! –Exclamó ella abriendo mucho los ojos -¡Todo mi apartamento cabría en esta habitación!

-¿Quieres un pijama? –Preguntó la pediatra pasando por alto sus comentarios

-No, no hace falta…

La rubia dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama de lado a lado.

-Emma no te pongas así –protestó la morena intentando incorporarla –venga quítate la ropa y abrimos las sábanas para que te acomodes bien

-No sé si podré follar contigo esta noche Regina… -murmuró con los ojos semicerrados

La pediatra se echó a reír… ¿Por qué le pasaban a ella esas cosas?

-No pasa nada cariño venga…solo ayúdame a quitarte el vestido y los zapatos…

Regina se agachó para deshacerse de sus tacones y en cuanto dejó sus manos libres, el cuerpo de la rubia volvió a caer como un peso muerto en la cama.

Colocó sus zapatos a un lado y volvió a cogerla de las manos para incorporarla hasta ponerla de pie.

La rubia se abrazó a su cuerpo haciendo que sus piernas temblaran ligeramente y su corazón empezase a bombear de manera descontrolada

-Siempre hueles tan bien… -murmuró la enfermera aspirando su olor

Regina intentó volver a respirar con normalidad y sus manos se dirigieron temblorosas hasta el inicio de la cremallera del vestido. La bajaba lentamente, de forma delicada, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos disfrutasen del contacto con esa piel suave.

El ruido de la cremallera parecía resonar en toda la estancia haciendo que el ambiente se empezase a cargar.

Emma permanecía en completo silencio y Regina creyó que se había quedado dormida sobre su cuerpo. Pero no era así...los ojos de Emma permanecían cerrados pero su cuerpo estaba más despierto que nunca, disfrutando de ese escalofrío que la recorría de la cabeza a los pies y de los pies a la cabeza.

Regina lo tenía claro, no se iba a aprovechar de esa situación, pero no podía evitar pensar que estaba desnudando a Emma Swan, en su habitación, al lado de su cama… ¡Y no tenía sujetador!

Cuando la cremallera llegó a su tope, la morena separó lentamente el cuerpo de la rubia, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados dejándose hacer. Las manos de la pediatra acompañaron a las tiras del vestido en su camino descendente por los brazos de la mujer, hasta que la prenda finalmente se deslizó por su cuerpo y le llegó a los pies.

Sus ojos avellana no pudieron evitar la tentación de recorrer ese cuerpo, solo tapado por un culotte de encaje negro increíblemente sexy. El calor empezó a subir por su cuerpo, concentrándose en esa zona donde sus dos piernas confluían. Nunca se había sentido tan excitada solo contemplando el cuerpo de una mujer...y tenía que ser justo ella, la única persona que había prometido no tocar...y justo ese día, en el que la rubia tenía más alcohol que sangre recorriendo sus venas.

Inspiró fuerte y miró al techo por un segundo. Luego se dirigió a la cama sin soltar a la enfermera y abrió las sábanas.

-Venga ya puedes acostarte –dijo empujando su cuerpo hasta conseguir sentarla en el borde

Pero, en un movimiento que no se esperaba, Emma la agarró por el extremo de sus pantalones y tiró de ella haciendo que cayese sobre su cuerpo.

Intentó levantarse pero la rubia, que hasta el momento había actuado como una sonámbula, parecía haber vuelto al mundo de los vivos con las pilas recargadas y agarraba con una mano su cintura para impedírselo.

-Eres muy buena desnudando –susurró cerca de su oreja haciendo que el cuerpo de Regina se tensase –Nunca había estado tan excitada…

La morena sintió una mano intrusa colarse hábilmente en su ajustado pantalón, llegando a rozar su parte más íntima sobre la tela de su tanga. Ahogó un gemido antes de que la rubia volviese a hablar sobre su oído.

–Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de follar con alguien…

La enfermera empezó a recorrerle el cuello con su cálida lengua haciéndole perder toda cordura.

Se dejó llevar por sus caricias y por su propio deseo pero justo cuando la rubia empezaba a quitarle el primer botón de su camisa se separó de ella y le agarró las manos, colocándolas sobre su cabeza.

-Intento cumplir mi promesa pero hoy me lo estás poniendo muy difícil Swan… -la pediatra consiguió levantarse y miró por última vez el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia –muy difícil...

Emma la seguía mirando con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo pero ella se mantuvo firme. Se acercó de nuevo a la enfermera y la ayudó a colocarse bien sobre la cama, tapando lo antes posible su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas.

En cuanto su cabeza rozó la almohada, la rubia pareció perder toda la fuerza, como un muñeco al que no se le da cuerda. Cerró sus ojos y su rostro se relajó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Regina la contemplaba admirada…hasta durmiendo era preciosa…Se acercó a ella y le dejó un suave beso sobre la frente. Luego le separó un mechón rebelde que cruzaba su cara y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Emma? –susurró sin dejar de mirarla

-Ruby no se lo digas a la abuela que estoy muy borracha –murmuró la rubia de manera casi inentendible.

Regina se echó a reír y se levantó de su lado para dejarla dormir.

-Muy bien Mills…y ahora una duchita de agua fría…


	8. Chapter 8

**...MAÑANAS CON RESACA**

Olía a lavanda…olía a ropa limpia y a lavanda…un rayo de sol jugaba con sus cabellos y se clavaba insistente en su rostro…intentaba girarse y ese olor a lavanda de nuevo…a lavanda y perfume caro…un sonido a lo lejos…parecía el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse…y el rayo de sol volvía a colarse insolente sobre su rostro…se giraba de nuevo, esta vez rodando sobre la cama…y era una cama grande…que olía a lavanda…a lavanda y a manzanas…y otro ruido a lo lejos…esta vez no sabía qué podía ser…y volvía a girarse…y de nuevo el olor a lavanda, y la cama era grande, y las sábanas suaves y…y no estaba en su cama…y su cuerpo se levantó como un resorte al ser consciente de la situación.

Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente y poco a poco su vista se acostumbró a la claridad que inundaba la estancia. El sol se colaba por las ventanas, con las persianas abiertas hasta la mitad. La habitación era clara, luminosa y muy amplia. Las paredes blancas, la decoración sutil, sobria, no muy recargada, pero elegida con muy buen gusto, o eso pensó Emma.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿De quién era esa habitación? ¿Con quién había pasado la noche?

Buscó respuestas en toda la estancia hasta que las encontró sobre una de las mesillas, a un lado de la cama. Un marco negro con una fotografía...

Reptó rápido por la cama hasta llegar a la esquina opuesta de donde se había despertado.

-Oh no, no, no, no, no –empezó a maldecir en cuanto distinguió la foto, la misma que Regina tenía en el fondo de pantalla de su móvil, en la que salía sonriente con sus hermanos -¡No me jodas!

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama y entonces fue consciente de algo que no había notado. Su pecho rozaba suavemente contra la fina tela que cubría su cuerpo…

Levantó con miedo la sábana, lentamente, como si ya supiese lo que se iba a encontrar e intentase evitar lo inevitable.

-Joder…

Su cuerpo está totalmente desnudo, solo cubierto por sus bragas de encaje negras.

-¿Qué he hecho? –preguntó en un susurro como si alguien allí fuese a responderle

Buscó en la habitación alguna señal que le ayudase a recordar la noche anterior pero no la encontró. Su ropa estaba sobre un sofá cerca de la cama, con sus zapatos a los pies del mismo.

Miró encima de la otra mesilla de noche y encontró un vaso de agua. Se acercó más, a su lado había una pastilla, un analgésico seguramente, y una pequeña nota donde Emma reconoció la desordenada caligrafía de la pediatra

 _Es el más fuerte que tengo, lo vas a necesitar_

Pues claro que lo necesitaba…en su cabeza se había instalado un grupo de percusión tocando de manera descontrolada…pero también necesitaba una pastilla que le ayudase a recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior… ¿habían inventado algo así? ¿Estaba comercializado ya?

Emma se apoyó en el cabezal de la cama y se tomó la pastilla que le había dejado Regina. Intentaba rememorar una y otra vez lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero su mente solo alcanzaba a recordar el momento en el que se lanzaba a bailar a la pista tras tomarse una nueva ronda de chupitos con sus amigas. Definitivamente no volvería a beber en la vida…

Si no hubiese estado tan centrada en intentar recordar algo se hubiese dado cuenta de que unos pasos se acercaban a la habitación. Si los tambores de su cabeza se silenciasen por un momento habría podido escuchar una voz llamando desde el piso de abajo minutos antes.

Pero Emma no estaba centrada en nada de eso, y cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe pegó un bote en la cama y subió las sábanas hasta cubrir el nacimiento de sus pechos.

-Regina ¿dónde se supone que está…Emma? –acabó diciendo con su mandíbula cayendo hasta rozar el suelo y sus ojos abriéndose como dos faroles.

-Eh…eh…

Las cuerdas vocales de Emma habían desparecido, o quizás eran sus pulmones que habían guardado celosamente el aire para que no pasase por ellas, pero la voz de la rubia no parecía salir por ningún lado.

-Eh…yo…

Zelena estaba en la misma situación que su jefa, su boca se abría y cerraba buscando las palabras correctas pero ¿cuáles eran?

Ante su imposibilidad de decir algo, coherente o no coherente, decidió salir por la puerta con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado.

-¡No me jodas! –exclamó Emma dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama, tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles sin ningún rumbo fijo. No sabía en qué zona estaba de la ciudad ni cómo iba a llegar a su casa pero sus pies avanzaban con rapidez intentando alejarse de ese apartamento donde había pasado la noche.

Había salido de él casi como un fugitivo que escapa de la justicia. Sin hacer ruido, sin dejarse ver, evitando un nuevo encontronazo con Zelena o lo que era peor, un primer encuentro con Regina...no sabía ni cómo iba a poder mirar a esa mujer a la cara…

Sacó el móvil y marcó su número, el de la única persona que podía ayudarla en ese momento.

-¿Ruby? –soltó sin dar tiempo a la morena a decir una sola palabra

-La misma –respondió su amiga desde el otro lado de la línea

-Ruby te necesito…ha pasado algo…

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó la morena alarmada –Emma…

-No lo sé…

-¿Que no sabes qué? –Interrogó desesperada ante la actitud de su amiga –no habrás bebido mucho ayer ¿no?

-Hasta las copas de los árboles…

-¡Joder Emma! ¡Sabes que el alcohol te sienta fatal!

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero le dije a Robin que me vigilase y claro, él estaba más pendiente de su novia y yo empecé con los chupitos…primero uno luego otro y otro y otro… -soltaba casi de carrerilla –y me he despertado desnuda en la cama de Regina sin recordar nada de lo que ha pasado…

-¿Qué? –Chilló su amiga haciendo que tuviese que separar el teléfono de su oreja -¿De Regina Mills?

-¿Conoces más Reginas? –bufó la rubia

-¿Te has acostado con Regina Mills? –volvió a preguntar Ruby sin salir de su asombro

-Sí…o eso creo no sé… -respondió algo indecisa –ya te he dicho que no me acuerdo, pero estaba desnuda…en su cama… ¡en su cama Ruby! –recalcó con énfasis

-¡Joder! Por una vez que te desatas y tienes que estar tan borracha como para no recordarlo…

-¡Ruby! –la reprendió su amiga

-Es que es verdad Emma…tú misma me lo contaste…Regina Mills solo se acuesta una vez con cada mujer…y tú vas y te olvidas…puede que te deje repetir…en realidad esta vez no debería contar porque...

-¡Ruby! –Volvió a exclamar Emma -¿acaso estás más borracha que yo ayer? ¡No me quiero acostar con ella!

-¡Pues claro que te quieres acostar con ella! Y no te culpo... ¡Hasta yo me querría acostar con ella!

-Ruby de verdad no me estás ayudando –protestó la rubia –Es mi compañera de trabajo ¿Tú sabes lo que es eso?

-Vaya…ya volvió la sensata Emma Swan…

-Es que no voy a ser capaz ni de mirarla a la cara… ¡He escapado de su casa antes de que apareciese!

-Vale Emma serénate… -la intentó tranquilizar –te va a dar un ataque de ansiedad, no es para tanto...

-¿Que no es para tanto? –Gritó –Es para tanto y para más...si vieras la cara que se le quedó a Zelena al verme en la cama de su hermana…

-¿Te vio Zelena? –Una fuerte carcajada se oyó al otro lado del teléfono y Emma puso los ojos en blanco

-Ruby te voy a colgar… -le advirtió endureciendo su mirada como si la tuviese delante

-No, no –dijo ella intentando calmar su risa –cuéntame todo venga…desde el principio…hasta donde consigas recordar claro…

* * *

Sus piernas se movían ágiles cortando el viento frío que luchaba contra ella. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraban, sus pulmones parecían necesitar una dosis extra de oxígeno, pero ella seguía corriendo como si de ello dependiese su vida.

Llevaba una hora y media cruzando calles y sorteando a viandantes que habían salido de casa para disfrutar de esa gélida mañana de domingo. Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo o del lugar pero seguía corriendo.

El invierno aún no había llegado oficialmente pero ya empezaba a notarse su indiscutible huella. El frió conseguía congelar su nariz, que empezaba a enrojecer, congelaba las gotas de sudor que amenazaban con rodar por su rostro, y congelaba también esas osadas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos sin que ella diese su consentimiento.

El invierno también penetraba en sus oídos con intensidad, al ritmo marcado por Vivaldi en su obra _Las cuatro estaciones_ , pero ni siquiera el elevado volumen de su iPod lograba calmar sus pensamientos y ese torbellino de emociones que la habían hecho salir de casa esa mañana.

Correr siempre había sido como un bálsamo para ella, regalándole esa añorada sensación de libertad, pero aquella mañana nada lograba atenuar ese incesante dolor en su pecho.

Apenas había conseguido conciliar el sueño un par de horas. Primero había sido por la excitación creada tras el acercamiento con Emma en su habitación y luego por esa sensación de miedo y angustia que casi no la dejaba respirar. La imagen de Kate se formaba una y otra vez en su cabeza…hacía años que no pensaba tanto en ella, pero, por primera vez, otra persona conseguía opacar todos sus recuerdos…Emma invadía su mente sin ser invitada, consiguiendo despertar sentimientos que creía ya muertos, sentimientos que nunca había experimentado con ninguna de esas mujeres con las que había estado…esas mujeres cuyos rostros se difuminaban en su recuerdo y cuyos nombres se perdían entre gritos y gemidos sobre su cama.

Regina se paró de golpe e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Su pecho subía y bajaba descontrolado, el pulsímetro que llevaba en la muñeca pitaba descontrolado y sus piernas temblaban ligeramente bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Una sensación de vértigo hizo que se apoyase en la pared más cercana para que su cuerpo pudiese recobrarse del intenso esfuerzo al que había sido sometido.

Levantó la vista y fue consciente de que sus propias piernas le habían llevado hasta la entrada de su edificio, como si estuviesen pidiéndole una tregua. Se incorporó despacio y atravesó el portal saludando a WIll.

Entró en el imponente vestíbulo y observó por unos instantes el ascensor, recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior y esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Luego se giró a la derecha y empezó a subir las escaleras...mejor no tentar a la suerte…

Entró en su piso intentando no hacer ruido por si Emma seguía durmiendo. El apartamento estaba en completa quietud así que decidió preparar algo para desayunar…seguramente la rubia se despertaría con hambre…

Caminó hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera para coger un botellín de agua.

-¡A ti te estaba esperando!

La voz de su hermana hizo que pegase un pequeño respingo y parte del líquido que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca se derramase sobre su sudadera.

-¿Me quieres matar de un susto?

-Oh no hermanita… -dijo ella acercándose amenazante –te quiero matar pero hacerlo de un susto sería demasiado fácil…

Regina retrocedió varios pasos hasta chocar contra la nevera que había abierto minutos antes, consiguiendo cerrarla con el golpe de su espalda

-¿Sigues borracha o qué? –interrogó la morena con cierto toque de humor pese al rictus serio de su hermana

-Bromitas no Regina Mills… -la pelirroja levanto el dedo índice de su mano derecha y empezó a golpear el pecho de la morena -¿Cómo te has atrevido eh? ¡Yo confiaba en ti!

-Zelena ¿De qué me estás hablando? –interrogó la pediatra con el ceño fruncido

-¿De qué va a ser? De Emma y de lo que pasó ayer...

-¿Lo sabes?

-Pues claro que lo sé –Zelena se separó de ella y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la cocina mientras hablaba –y no me lo puedo creer de verdad, es que no me lo creo…ya verás cuando se entere Robin...

Regina la observaba desde uno de los taburetes y no acababa de entender por qué su hermana le daba tanta importancia al hecho de que Emma se emborrachase.

-Tampoco es para tanto mujer… -intentó frenar su monólogo

-¿Que no es para tanto? –gritó la pelirroja quedándose quieta por un momento, fulminándola con sus ojos claros

-Y he de decir que en parte es vuestra culpa, sobre todo de Robin –añadió la morena

-¿Qué? No me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer –repetía volviendo a dar vueltas por la cocina

-Lo que yo no me puedo creer es que hagas un drama de esto... –Regina cogió una manzana del frutero y empezó a comerla mientras seguía hablando tranquila –tampoco es una niña pequeña no pasa nada…y por mí no te preocupes que te aseguro que me lo pasé muy bien –dijo esbozando una sonrisa –tenías que verla…

-¡Y aún lo admites! Así…tan tranquila… –Zelena la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado

-¡Joder Zelena! Es que sigo sin ver el problema...

-¿El problema? –chilló su hermana entrando en cólera y volviendo a acercarse a ella amenazante –el problema es que me hiciste una promesa…es mi jefa, tu compañera de trabajo, la hermana de Robin ¿no podías por una vez dejar de pensar con tu entrepierna?

Regina la miraba aún más confundida, sin entender ni una sola palabra

-¿Qué promesa?

-¿Qué promesa? –la imitó la pelirroja acercándose más a ella –Me dijiste que no te la ibas a tirar Regina… ¿Cómo se te…?

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que yo…? Oh por Dios Zelena no me he acostado con Emma –gritó la morena entendiendo por fin la situación

-¡Y ahora mentirosa! –Protestó su hermana –Estaba desnuda Regina ¡Desnuda! ¡En tu cama!

-¿Qué? ¿La has visto? ¿Ya se ha marchado?

-Pues claro que se ha marchado… ¡Espantada se ha marchado! –gritó la pelirroja levantando sus brazos para dar más dramatismo –yo creo que por su cara ni siquiera se acordaba de que os habíais acostado

-¡Deja de decir que nos hemos acostado!

-¡Estaba desnuda Regina! ¡Desnuda! –volvió a repetir con más énfasis

-Eso no es cierto…llevaba bragas

-Oh vaya…que considerado por tu parte –Regina no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario -¡No es gracioso!  
-Pues claro que es gracioso Zelena por Dios…mira esto -la morena guió a su hermana hasta el salón –he dormido aquí…para que Emma pudiese descansar la borrachera que llevaba…no era capaz ni de aguantarse de pie…

Zelena observaba el sofá abierto en cama, con los cojines apilados a un lado y dos mantas.

-¿De verdad crees que me iba a aprovechar de ella? –dijo la pediatra mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Joder Regina es que estaba desnuda en tu cama ¿qué querías que pensara? –Se excusó bajando la cabeza avergonzada -¿Me he puesto un poco histérica no? –dijo tras unos segundos de silencio

-Un poquito… -sonrió la morena acercándose a ella

-Lo siento…

-Te perdono si me haces uno de tus desayunos… -dijo melosa

Zelena levantó por fin la cabeza y sonrió con ella

-¡Hecho!

-¡Anda tira! –Soltó empujándola hacia la cocina, caminando tras ella –Mira que pensar que me había acostado con ella…con lo mal que iba la pobre…

-Pues yo creo que ella también lo piensa… -Zelena entraba a la cocina y empezaba a coger cosas de la nevera mientras Regina se acomodaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó curiosa

-Se le notaba... –la pelirroja se giró hacia ella y vio una sonrisa traviesa pintada en su rostro -¡Oh! No, no, no... –Empezó a negar moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro -ni se te ocurra…

-No sé de qué me hablas –dijo Regina haciéndose la inocente -¿Quieres qué te ayude en algo?

-No Regina Mills…te conozco bien… -Zelena levantaba de nuevo su dedo amenazante –No vas a aprovecharte de la situación...

-Te estás volviendo una aburrida hermanita –dijo la pediatra con una sonrisa –Me gustabas más antes…

-Regina…

-Que sí, que sí…en cuanto la vea le diré la verdad, no te preocupes

* * *

Estaba confirmado, se había acostado con Regina Mills la noche anterior y no se acordaba de nada de lo ocurrido…

Apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa de la sala de descanso y suspiró de manera exagerada.

Había estado todo el día intentando recordar lo que había pasado después del sexto chupito pero su mente no se mostraba nada colaboradora en la tarea. Sin embargo sabía que esa noche se iba a encontrarse con Regina, la única que podía darle las respuestas que necesitaba, lo que no se esperaba Emma era que la morena fuese a dárselas sin que ella se lo preguntase, solo mostrándole con su cambio de actitud que algo había pasado.

La guardia de esa noche sin duda estaba siendo la peor de su vida…

 _Flashback_

 _Esperaba en la entrada a que una de las compañeras de Mary le acercase el parte de entrada para firmar cuando sintió su conocida fragancia a manzanas envolver por completo el ambiente, anticipando su llegada._

 _Sabía que era ella, que la tenía a pocos centímetros, lo que no esperaba era sentir su cuerpo pegarse a su espalda lentamente._

 _-Buenas noches Emma... –escuchó la voz de la morena pegada a su oído, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo –te has marchado muy rápido esta mañana…_

 _La recepcionista apareció con el parte y las miró algo curiosa. Las dos mujeres firmaron y la joven volvió a desaparecer._

 _-Que tengas una noche tranquila Mills –Emma se giró hacia la puerta intentando aparentar normalidad pero sintió una mano agarrando su muñeca_

 _-Desde luego espero que no sea tan intensa como la de anoche –Regina volvía a utilizar ese tono sugerente y esa voz grave que conseguía erizar el bello de la enfermera –y la verdad es que me gusta más que me llames Regi… -añadió ante la atónita mirada de la rubia –pero entiendo que en el trabajo no podemos tener esas confianzas…_

¿Esas confianzas? ¿Qué confianzas? Si ella misma se había pasado toda la noche enviándole besos cuando nadie las veía y guiñándole el ojo en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaban…

Estaba consiguiendo que la rubia no pudiese centrarse en su trabajo y eso la enfadaba mucho más que no recordar nada de la noche anterior. En consecuencia la jefa de enfermeras era un volcán en erupción y todos sus compañeros estaban pagando su mal humor.

Sin duda lo mejor sería hablar con Regina y pedirle explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado pero ¿qué le iba a decir? Si todo estaba más que claro…

 _Flashback_

 _Se acercaba a archivar algunos informes cuando se encontró a la pediatra apoyada en el mostrador hablando con Mary. Intentó desandar sus pasos y marcharse de allí rápida, pero la recepcionista levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en ella._

 _-¡Hombre! La desaparecida…no te he visto en toda la noche_

 _-Pues aquí me tienes… -Emma se acercó a ellas y dejó los historiales en el archivador –es que he estado muy ocupada…_

 _-Ya veo...pero has llegado en el momento justo, estábamos hablando de la fiesta de anoche_

 _-Ah…de anoche…ya… -la enfermera carraspeó incómoda y miró de reojo a la morena_

 _-Pues sí…le estaba contando a Mary lo bien que lo pasamos cuando ellos se fueron –la pediatra le lanzó una mirada cómplice que Emma no supo responder_

 _-Pero ¿qué hicisteis? Cuéntame –suplicó la recepcionista ávida de cotilleos_

 _-A ti te lo voy a contar… -dijo la morena sugerente separándose del mostrador –me voy a trabajar que no me pagan por estar aquí cotilleando…_

 _La pediatra pasó por su espalda y justo cuando Emma empezaba a respirar aliviada por su marcha sintió un ligero roce en su culo que le hizo pegar un respingo y mirar a la morena, que caminaba por el pasillo con su perfecto vaivén de caderas._

 _-Esta ligo anoche ¿no? –la pregunta de Mary la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento_

 _-Eh…no sé Mary yo…yo después me fui…_

 _-Ya…pues yo estoy segura de que sí –la recepcionista empezó a ordenar alguno de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa_

 _-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Emma intentando no sonar muy interesada_

 _-¡Hombre claro! Se le nota en la cara –dijo sin dejar de hacer su trabajo –que yo a Regina la conozco muy bien…_

 _-Eh…Mary si me necesitan estoy en la sala de descanso…_

 _-¡Entendido!_

Y allí estaba…pensando en su mejor opción para enterarse de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo más sensato era contarle a Regina la verdad, que no se acordaba de nada, y esperar a que ella le dijese lo que había pasado entre ellas. Pero por otra parte se sentía avergonzada, ¿qué pensaría la pediatra de ella?

Como si la estuviese convocando de forma mágica, fue pensar en ella y la morena apareció por la puerta.

-Hola guapa –avanzó hasta la máquina de café y se sirvió uno –bastante tranquila la noche ¿no?

-Eh sí… -Emma se levantó de la silla y se colocó a su lado, apoyándose en la mesa –Regina yo…quería…

-¿Hablar de lo de anoche? –interrogó la morena esbozando una sonrisa traviesa

-Esto…sí…eso era lo que quería… -dijo algo dudosa

-Yo también quería hablar de ello… -la pediatra le dio un sorbo a su café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa –esta mañana te fuiste muy rápido…

-Tenía cosas que hacer –intentó excusarse empezando a ponerse nerviosa

-Pues es una pena porque no me gusta mucho tener que hablar de esto en el trabajo… -Regina se acercaba poco a poco a su cuerpo, que empezaba a tensarse como la cuerda de un arco

-Ya pero yo…verás...

-Me divertí mucho anoche Emma –otra vez ese tono sugerente y un nuevo paso hacia ella –eres toda una caja de sorpresas…

-¿Aah sí? –retrocedió un paso pero la parte baja de su espalda chocó contra la mesa

-Pues sí…no me esperaba eso de ti pero…la verdad es que eres muy muy buena…

¿Regina Mills estaba diciendo que ella era buena en la cama? ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo no se podía acordar de nada?

Emma tragó saliva pesadamente y sus piernas empezaron a temblar ante la imagen de ella y la morena en la misma cama.

-Eres una profesional…

¿Una profesional?

Pues si ella era una profesional con la poca experiencia que tenía, no se quería imaginar la clase de mujeres con las que había estado la morena… ¿Las sacaba a todas de un convento?

-Nunca has pensado… -Regina dio un paso más, casi a punto de rozar sus labios, y Emma cerró los ojos ante un contacto que parecía inminente –en presentarte a un concurso…

Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe y frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa divertida de la pediatra, que dio unos pasos atrás para separarse de ella

-¿Un concurso?

-Pues claro mujer… -la morena volvió a coger su taza y le dio un nuevo sorbo –de esos de canto…

-¿De canto? –preguntó completamente perdida

-¿De qué iba a ser si no? –Regina volvió a mostrar su sonrisa traviesa –Cuando empezaste con _Yellow Submarine_ no me lo podía creer, pero luego vino Adele, Michael Jackson, Frank Sinatra…la verdad es que dominas todos los géneros… -la cara de Emma era un verdadero poema, su mandíbula rozaba el suelo y sus ojos salían de sus órbitas –Pero he de decir que para mí la mejor fue _Like a Virgin_...con el bailecito y todo eso…ya sabes…

-¿Me estás queriendo decir…que estuve cantando?

Su cara se había teñido de rojo hasta la raíz de su cabello y sin duda empezaba a pensar que prefería la idea de haberse acostado con Regina antes de pasar por esa vergüenza.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas querida? –Emma agachó la cabeza abochornada –Ya veo…pues entonces será mejor que no te cuente lo que hiciste después…

-¿Después? ¿Es que hay algo más?

-¡Oh! Claro que hay algo más…pero creo que aún no estás preparada para saberlo

-¿Qué? –Emma miraba perpleja como la morena recogía sus cosas y se encaminaba hacia la puerta -¿Por qué? Regina quiero saberlo… -imploró haciendo que la mujer se girase y volviese a mirarla con esa sonrisa de quien sabe un secreto que los demás desconocen

-Cariño tu cara parece una patata caliente…no quiero correr el riesgo de que explote… -la pediatra abrió la puerta pero antes de salir volvió a girarse –pero ya habrá tiempo…no te preocupes...


	9. Chapter 9

**Queridas lectoras, después de bastantes meses de ausencia me veo casi en la obligación de daros una explicación.**

 **Como algunas sabéis, mientras escribía mis historias me encontraba ingresada en el hospital por una enfermedad que acabó complicándose en los últimos meses. La debilidad que me causaba ese pequeño empeoramiento, así como el nuevo tratamiento que me dieron, me hizo imposible seguir actualizando las historias y, aunque poco a poco iba mejorando, no quería volver a escribir hasta estar segura de poder hacerlo con regularidad.**

 **Por suerte hace unos días me dieron la increíble noticia de que ya estoy curada (todavía no me lo creo jajaja) así que he pensado en celebrarlo también aquí, retomando esta afición que todas compartimos por los fanfics SwanQueen.**

 **Al abrir ayer de nuevo mi cuenta me entró el gusanillo de subir un nuevo capítulo casi al instante, encantada de ver todos vuestros comentarios, de descubrir los nuevos seguidores de mis historias y en especial de leer los PM en los que algunas de vosotras os preocupabais por mi salud (incluso me habéis hecho llorar jajaja)**

 **Así que sin más ¡me pongo con las historias! En el caso de "Nunca digas nunca", los meses de ausencia me dieron nuevas ideas haciendo que, aunque lo tuviese casi acabado, ahora esté modificando casi todos los capítulos. Aún así intentaré subirlos con la misma regularidad con la que lo hacía antes (que ya bastante os he hecho esperar). Las musas también han vuelto a iluminarme en mi historia "Observemos las estrellas", en la que ya estoy trabajando con nuevos capítulos que intentaré subir lo más rápido posible para así alternar entre las dos historias.**

 **Y ya me he alargado suficiente...solo creía que os debía una explicación pero ahora sí ya os dejo con el nuevo capítulo, no sin antes agradeceros como siempre (y esta vez más que nunca) vuestros comentarios, follows, favoritos... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **¡Ah sí! Y permitidme que este capítulo se lo dedique a todas las autoras que suben historias en esta página pues, aunque no he tenido fuerzas para escribir, sí he tenido demasiado tiempo libre para leer muchas de las historias que poco a poco iré marcando como favorito ahora que entro con mi cuenta. Mención aparte tiene** **franchiulla, cuyas historias me hicieron pasar casi toda mi convalecencia pegada a la tablet jajaja ¡Gracias por esa gran biblioteca SwanQueen!**

 **Ahora sí os dejo con el capítulo (menudo tostón os he dejado) ¡ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTÉIS!**

 **PROVOCACIONES**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la inquietante conversación que había mantenido con Regina en la sala de descanso del hospital. Emma había disfrutado de unos días libres, que le habían servido para despejarse un poco, aunque la morena había estado presente en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. La enfermera no dejaba de cuestionarse qué podía haber pasado aquella noche en el apartamento de la pediatra pero, aunque ponía todo su empeño en recordarlo, no había conseguido nada más que varias noches sin dormir.

Hablaba con Ruby casi a diario, y su hermana le había recomendado que se lo contase a Robin, ya que él podía sonsacarle algo de información a Zelena. Pero Emma se negaba a incluir a su hermano en toda aquella historia. Robin no sabía nada de lo ocurrido y la rubia prefería que por ahora siguiese siendo así, pues tenía claro que el neurólogo no se tomaría del todo bien su escarceo con la morena. Sin embargo, la idea de hablarlo con Zelena sí que se la había planteado. La pelirroja y ella se llevaban muy bien y además Emma sabía que la relación de las dos hermanas era muy estrecha, y que ambas se contaban todos sus secretos. Si algo había pasado aquella noche con la pediatra, su hermana tenía que saberlo.

Con esa idea se dirigió aquella tarde al hospital, pues sabía que Zelena había tenido turno de mañana. Ella trabajaba por la tarde, pero se adelantó unos minutos para esperarla sentada en el vestuario de enfermería.

En cuanto la vio entrar distraída, se giró hacia su taquilla, simulando guardar su ropa en el interior.

-¡Emma! –La pelirroja sonrió al verla y se acercó a ella –Hace días que no te veo, desde… -La joven pareció perder su entusiasmo y su rostro enrojeció levemente

-Desde aquella mañana –concluyó la rubia por ella

-Sí, desde aquella mañana –Zelena dirigió su mirada al suelo y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos de forma nerviosa –Yo…yo…te quería pedir perdón por…

-Zelena… -intentó frenarla la rubia pero ella se adelantó hablando de nuevo

-No Emma…yo…me comporté como una tonta…no sé… ¡Dios que vergüenza! –Dijo dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el banco del vestuario –Yo entré en la habitación y…al verte allí…pensé que…pensé que…

-¿Pensaste que…?

Emma la miró interrogante, consciente de que quizás aquella conversación le iba a revelar algo de lo que quería saber sin que ella tuviese que hacer grandes esfuerzos por averiguarlo.

-Pensé que te acostaras con mi hermana –Se sinceró al fin hundiendo sus manos entre sus piernas, con la mirada fija en el suelo –Pero Regina ya me explicó todo ¡Eh! –Corrió a aclarar la pelirroja –Ya me dijo que no había pasado nada, que tú estabas borracha y te dejó en su cama mientras ella dormía en el sofá

Emma abrió los ojos de forma expresiva ante la gratuita confesión que le acababa de regalar la enfermera. Sin embargo, cuando la pelirroja levantó su rostro para mirarla, intentó deshacer la expresión de sorpresa antes de ser descubierta.

-Tranquila Zelena –calmó a la joven regalándole una leve sonrisa –Cualquiera en tú lugar pensaría lo mismo…

La pelirroja se levantó del banco acercándose a su taquilla, visiblemente más tranquila después de haber aclarado aquel malentendido.

-Si vieras el numerito que le monté a mi hermana –rio mientras comenzaba a cambiarse –Pobrecita…

-Pobrecita… -repitió Emma entre dientes, pensando en lo bien que se lo habría pasado la morena riéndose a su costa

-Cuando me enseñó la cama que había improvisado en el sofá… -continuó la pelirroja sin escuchar sus palabras –Te juro que se me cayó la cara de vergüenza…

-Ya me imagino ya… -murmuró Emma –Pero bueno que yo me tengo que ir a trabajar Zelena, que mi turno ya ha empezado

-Sí claro –la pelirroja se giró hacia ella y la miró con una sonrisa tierna pintada en su rostro -¿Entonces todo aclarado?

-Sí, tranquila, todo aclarado –dijo la rubia antes de salir del vestuario

Se encaminó hacia la zona de urgencias, intentando olvidar la conversación que acababa de tener con su compañera, pero esta no dejaba de colarse en su mente una y otra vez, junto a los recuerdos de su conversación con Regina tras la noche que supuestamente habían pasado juntas.

Emma había obtenido por fin la respuesta que tanto había buscado, sin embargo no se sentía como había esperado. Creía que en cuanto descubriese la verdad experimentaría un profundo alivio, pero lo único que sentía en ese momento era una gran decepción. ¿Acaso hubiese sido mejor descubrir que sí se había acostado con Regina? No, no podía ser, ella no quería acostarse con Regina, y menos estando tan borracha como para no recordarlo al día siguiente.

Intentó olvidarse de todo y centrarse únicamente en su trabajo para poder pasar la tarde tranquila. Lo consiguió, al menos durante unas horas, hasta que la figura de la pediatra se coló en su campo de visión, haciendo que la siguiese hipnotizada con la mirada, como ocurría siempre que se cruzaban.

La morena caminaba con uno de los enfermeros, al que le daba unas indicaciones que él apuntaba en los informes que llevaba en la mano. En cuanto el joven de cabello rubio desapareció, la pediatra se internó en el almacén de farmacia.

Emma golpeaba con su bolígrafo la mesa del control de enfermería, intentando reprimir sus impulsos de seguirla. Pero sus pies actuaron como si tuviesen vida propia, como siempre que se trataba de Regina, desoyendo los continuos gritos de su razón, que le pedía que se quedase allí parada.

Abrió la puerta del almacén y se la encontró rebuscando entre los cajetines, en busca de algún fármaco. La morena levantó su cabeza y le sonrió, siguiendo luego con su trabajo.

-¿Qué tal tus días libres? –cuestionó sin levantar sus ojos de los cajetines, ajena al hecho de que Emma avanzaba hacia ella –Estos días no te he visto por aquí y cuando le pregunté a Zelena me dijo que...

En cuanto la morena levantó su vista, las palabras se quedaron congeladas en el cielo de su paladar ante la inesperada cercanía de la rubia. Emma la miraba de una forma penetrante, pero la pediatra era incapaz de descifrar lo que expresaban aquellos ojos aguamarina.

-¿Qué…? –intentó manifestarse pero la rubia dio nuevos pasos hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra una de las estanterías

-Ha sido muy gracioso ¿verdad? –cuestionó Emma ante la mirada perdida de la morena, que centraba todos sus esfuerzos únicamente en respirar

-No sé qué…

-Sí, claro que lo sabes… -El aliento de la rubia impactó contra sus labios, debido la proximidad a la que se encontraban, y Emma pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la morena temblaba ligeramente –La tonta de Emma despertándose en tu cama desnuda, sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior –Siguió entre susurros acercándose a su oreja despacio –Era mucho más divertido hacerme creer que nos habíamos acostado…

-No…no es lo que piensas –soltó Regina en un hilo de voz, totalmente embriagada por el olor de la cercanía de la rubia

-Lo único que pienso –dijo la rubia separándose unos centímetros de ella, para mirarla con la ira bailando en sus pupilas –Es que eres una hija de puta

-Emma no…

-¿Sabes cuántas vueltas le he dado a todo esto? –la interrumpió alzando la voz, dando un paso atrás para poder enfrentarla mejor

-Emma… -intentó llamarla de nuevo la morena, agarrando su antebrazo

-¡No me toques! –se soltó de forma violenta -¡Te has aprovechado de mí!

Aquellas palabras acabaron por romper la paciencia de Regina, recordándole el incidente vivido con Killian Jones aquella noche. Agarró de nuevo a la rubia, esta vez con más fuerza, y la empujó hasta la estantería contraria. Emma era ahora la que respiraba con dificultad, acorralada entre el cuerpo de la morena y los barrotes que tenía tras ella repletos de cajetines.

-No voy a consentir que digas que me aproveché de ti –El rictus serio de la morena hizo que la enfermera tragase saliva de forma casi cómica

-Pero lo has hecho –Dijo casi en un susurro que ya no sonaba tan convincente

-¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? ¿Quieres saber lo que he hecho? –Cuestionó la morena sin separarse un centímetro de ella, manteniendo las dos manos a cada lado de su cintura

-Sí –logró articular con la boca inesperadamente seca

-Te llevé a mi casa porque tu querido amigo desapareció con las llaves de la tuya y no me cogía el teléfono…y tú estabas tan borracha que ni siquiera te tenías en pie –Comenzó a relatar intentando omitir el incidente con el doctor Jones, que tenía claro que la rubia tampoco recordaba –Durante el trayecto estuviste muy graciosa, como te dije el otro día…no parabas de cantar, y además tenías la lengua muy suelta…no, tranquila, no nos besamos… -dijo ante la expresión sorprendida de la rubia

Regina había perdido por completo aquella expresión severa con la que la había arrinconado contra la estantería. Ahora parecía estar disfrutando de la situación, como lo había hecho aquel día en la sala de descanso.

Emma se debatía entre intentar averiguar algo más o simplemente salir huyendo de allí, sin caer en su clara provocación. Pero nuevamente su cuerpo tomó la iniciativa y sus labios se abrieron lentamente para hacer una pregunta de la que se arrepintió al instante.

-¿Qué dije?

-De todo querida –Regina sonrió con suficiencia, consciente de que la rubia había caído en su juego –Primero me confesaste tu inclinación sexual –Emma estaba a punto de dejarle claro que no le importaba que ella lo supiese, que no era algo que ocultase a la gente, pero la morena hizo un nuevo apunte que la dejó sin habla –Tu inclinación hacia mis tetas, me refiero… -Emma comenzó a enrojecer bajo la divertida sonrisa de Regina –Te tuve que quitar la ropa, para que no te durmieses con el vestido –Continuó con el relato tras unos segundos de silencio –Y entonces me dijiste que te gustaba mi olor –La voz de la morena se volvió más ronca –Que te gustaba como te desnudaba –Sus labios rozaban el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia, y esta no pudo más que cerrar los ojos, embriagada por las sensaciones –Me dijiste que nunca habías estado tan excitada –La mano de Regina comenzó a rozar la cadera de la rubia de forma casi inconsciente, haciendo que esta temblase bajo sus caricias –Que nunca habías tenido tantas ganas de follarte a alguien…

Emma soltó un pequeño gemido que las sobresaltó a ambas, devolviéndolas a la realidad. Regina se separó unos centímetros de ella, mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. La rubia agradeció por un momento el distanciamiento, que le permitía respirar de nuevo para poder recobrarse.

-¿Por qué tendría que creerte? –cuestionó casi en un susurro, mirándola con la misma intensidad con la que lo estaba haciendo la morena

-Porque sabes que digo la verdad –se limitó a decir en el mismo tono de voz que la enfermera –No me aproveché de ti y lo sabes…aunque te aseguro que contenerme fue bastante difícil porque tú no dejabas de tentarme –La voz grave de la morena volvió a hacer su aparición, consiguiendo que Emma levantase una ceja interrogante –Cuando ya estabas desnuda me tiraste sobre tu cuerpo y no sabes cómo tuve que controlarme para no follarte allí mismo –Las duras palabras de Regina hacían que la excitación de Emma se incrementase –Luego… -La morena cogió la mano de la enfermera, que se dejaba hacer completamente perdida, y la llevó hasta su propia entrepierna –Luego me tocaste así, pero por debajo del pantalón –Emma se sentía a punto de estallar, notando el calor que emanaba del centro de la morena pese a que la tocaba por encima del pantalón del uniforme –Y yo estaba tan caliente…tan mojada…

Y Emma no aguantó más. Sus manos se colocaron a ambos lados del rostro de la morena atrayéndola hacia su cara, haciendo que sus labios se encontrasen por primera vez de forma frenética. Regina no se esperaba aquel movimiento pero no tardó en responder al beso con el mismo anhelo y la misma urgencia. Sus bocas luchaban por mantener el poder, y sus lenguas y sus manos intentaban ayudarlas en el cometido, uniéndose veloces a aquella inesperada batalla.

Las dos experimentaban como sus cuerpos ardían de forma conjunta, como un volcán que entra en erupción, con los sentidos completamente extasiados por las emociones que despertaba el solo roce de sus pieles.

Poco a poco disminuyeron la intensidad, por la necesidad de respirar oxígeno antes de que sus cuerpos se desplomasen sobre el suelo. Regina fue la primera en separarse, clavando su mirada en la de la rubia, con sus frentes todavía unidas. Los ojos de ambas reflejaban el deseo contenido, pero también un incipiente miedo que poco a poco se fue adueñando de sus pupilas, como lo estaba haciendo de sus cuerpos.

-Si yo tuviese el mismo autocontrol que tú este beso no sería el primero que nos damos –Dijo de nuevo en un susurro, y pese a que las palabras eran duras no había atisbo de reproche en ellas –Yo no me aproveché de ti –Recalcó una vez más, con la voz entrecortada

Antes de que Emma pudiese reaccionar a aquellas palabras, a aquella mirada taciturna que se había instalado en los ojos avellana de la pediatra, ella ya había desaparecido de allí, dejándola completamente sola en el almacén.


	10. Chapter 10

**FUE POR TI**

El hospital se había hecho lo suficientemente grande para que Emma y Regina llevasen tres días evitándose sin apenas cruzarse una sola vez. Sin duda había ayudado el hecho de que las dos fuesen jefas de sus unidades, con lo que podían mover su plantilla a placer para librarse de un posible encuentro. Pero la realidad era que habían pasado tres días desde el beso en el almacén y desde entonces no habían vuelto a verse las caras.

Emma había querido romper aquella ley autoimpuesta de silencio varias veces, y acercarse a ella para pedirle explicaciones de lo sucedido. No entendía por qué Regina había recalcado tantas veces el hecho de que no se había aprovechado de ella, ni tampoco la reacción que había tenido tras el beso, donde el miedo parecía haberse apoderado de su cuerpo. Sin embargo su inseguridad la llevó a dejar las cosas como estaban. Era mucho más cómodo evitar a Regina, negarse a entenderla, que profundizar más en los sentimientos que se apoderaban de su propio cuerpo cuando tenía a la morena delante.

La pediatra, por su parte, vivía esos días con un constante malhumor que estaba comenzando a afectar a su trabajo. No dormía por las noches, no tenía apetito, y se pasaba las horas muertas reviviendo una y otra vez el momento vivido con Emma. Se negaba a aceptar lo que había sentido y para ella también era más fácil ignorar a la rubia que hacer frente a sus propios sentimientos.

Durante esos días, la imagen de Kate también había estado más presente que de costumbre, como lo estaba casi siempre que lograba algún acercamiento con Emma. No quería remover su pasado, no quería volver a la autocompasión de pensar en lo ocurrido, pero los sentimientos que despertaba Emma en ella la hacían recordar inevitablemente a la que un día fue la mujer de su vida.

-Últimamente piensas mucho en ella

La voz de su hermana la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones y abrazó contra su pecho el marco de fotos que tenía en las manos, como si necesitase protegerlo. Zelena entró en su habitación y se sentó en la cama, justo a su lado, disfrutando por unos instantes del cómodo silencio que las envolvía. La pelirroja colocó entonces sus manos sobre las de su hermana, que poco a poco cedió el agarre hasta mostrarle su pequeño tesoro.

-Creo que no recuerdo una sola imagen suya sin esa sonrisa –Habló mientras observaba el rostro sonriente de las dos mujeres que posaban abrazadas

-¡Oh! Yo si la recuerdo…no veas como se ponía cuando estaba enfadada –Bromeó la morena con sus ojos fijos en el rostro de la rubia de la fotografía

-¿Qué te pasa Gina? –Cuestionó su hermana mirándola fijamente –Últimamente estás muy rara…más que de costumbre –terminó por bromear, sabiendo la dificultad de su hermana para expresar todo aquello que la atormentaba

-A veces la echo demasiado de menos –Comentó sincera, mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos –Además sabes que el ambiente navideño me irrita –Bromeó ella también

-Por una vez creo que te voy a dar la razón, a mí este año también me irrita el ambiente navideño –La pelirroja se dejó caer en la cama soltando un suspiro bajo la divertida mirada de su hermana

-Tú adoras la Navidad

-No cuando mamá se pone tan pesada…

-Creo que empezamos a entendernos –rio Regina –Yo ni siquiera hago el intento de cambiar mis guardias...estoy segura de que mamá llamaría a Gold para ordenarle que me diese la noche libre

-Tenlo por seguro –Soltó Zelena echándose a reír –A mí me tiene loca con el tema de Robin

-¿Sigue queriendo que venga a cenar con nosotros?

-Y eso que le he dicho que tiene guardia

-No dudes de que llame a Gold para eso también–bromeó la morena haciendo que su hermana soltase un largo suspiro

-Ya me veo cenando con Robin y Emma sentados en la mesa…

La sola mención del nombre de la rubia hizo que la sonrisa se esfumase del rostro de la pediatra, que volvió a centrar sus ojos en el cuadro que tenía en las manos, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el rostro de la rubia que se veía en él.

-Deberíamos ir a trabajar –dijo levantándose de golpe, guardando la foto en uno de los cajones de su mesilla de noche –Nos espera una noche larga…

* * *

Emma entraba en el hospital con Robin a su lado, que llevaba todo el camino hablando de algo a lo que la rubia no le había puesto ni la más mínima atención. Se acercaron a la recepción y firmaron su parte de entrada con desgana, antes de internarse en los pasillos, camino de sus respectivos vestuarios.

-Odio las guardias de noche –soltó el rubio, que arrastraba sus pies con pesadez

-No te quejes, que hoy Zelena también trabaja y estoy segura de que os pasaréis las horas en la sala de descanso haciéndoos arrumacos

-Ahí tienes toda la razón –rio su amigo –Pero eso será posible si no tenemos un turno muy movidito

-Pues esperemos que no, porque yo estoy…

Sus palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando vio al jefe del hospital acercándose a ellos con su inseparable bastón. Emma y Robin lo miraron sorprendidos, poco acostumbrados a que el hombre merodease por aquellos pasillos.

-Vístanse lo más rápido que puedan –dijo instantes antes de llegar a su altura –Ha habido un accidente múltiple en la entrada de la ciudad, los heridos están a punto de llegar

El hombre pasó como una exhalación, acercándose después a otros compañeros, que al igual que ellos se dirigían a los vestuarios, para informarles de la situación.

-Si antes lo digo… -Robin soltó un largo suspiro –Adiós a mi noche de arrumacos…

-Anda vamos a vestirnos -Emma empujó al rubio en dirección a los vestuarios –En unos minutos esto será en un completo caos…

Y como había predicho la enfermera, unos minutos más tarde comenzaban a llegar los primeros accidentados y con ellos el descontrol se apoderó de urgencias. Las camillas con heridos se agolpaban en cada rincón de los pasillos y el personal corría de un lado a otro con vendas, medicamentos, bolsas de sangre y un sinfín de máquinas. En la sala de espera también reinaba el desconcierto, con decenas de familiares desesperados en busca de información sobre los heridos.

-Los refuerzos comienzan a llegar –informó Zelena a su jefa, que intentaba organizar a los enfermeros que estaban disponibles esa noche

-Menos mal –soltó la rubia aliviada –Esta noche toda la ayuda es poca…

-Lo has hecho muy bien Emma –la animó su amiga frotándole cariñosamente la espalda –Poco a poco todo esto se irá controlando

-Espero que así sea porque...

-Swan, necesito una enfermera para quirófano

La voz grave de Regina a su espalda hizo que se girase con marcada lentitud. Era la primera vez que se veían después de haberse besado y, pese a la gravedad de la situación en ese momento, ninguna pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en la otra durante unos instantes.

-Zelena –La rubia rompió el contacto y se giró para mirar a su compañera -¿Estás libre para entrar?

-Voy a entrar con Gordon en quince minutos

Emma soltó un sonoro suspiro y se giró para mirar el cuadrante de sus enfermeras y comprobar que ninguna estaba libre en ese momento.

-¿Es grave? –preguntó a la pediatra sin separar sus ojos de la pizarra

-Es un niño de siete años Emma…si no lo operamos ya...puede que pierda la pierna

La rubia la miró consternada. Los casos en los que se veían involucrados niños siempre le había parecido los más difíciles, por eso admiraba tanto el trabajo de la pediatra.

-Entraré yo contigo

-Está bien –Regina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –Consígueme un quirófano y llama a un traumatólogo mientras yo busco a sus padres

-Ahora mismo me pongo con ello

* * *

Llevaban más de tres horas metidos de lleno en aquella complicada operación. Las cosas en la zona de urgencias parecían volver poco a poco a la normalidad, contrastando con el interior del quirófano, donde se libraba una encarnizada lucha entre los diferentes equipos médicos que asistían a la operación.

Emma había localizado a Killian Jones, uno de los traumatólogos que se encontraba esa noche de guardia y que parecía discrepar en todas las decisiones que tomaban Regina y el médico encargado de la cirugía vascular. Desde que se habían encontrado, la enfermera pudo notar la palpable tensión que existía entre el doctor Jones y Regina, pero todo se acrecentó en el momento en el que el traumatólogo decidió que la opción más viable era amputar la pierna.

-No lo haremos –respondió la pediatra tajante mientras seguía asistiendo al cirujano vascular

-¡Mills es una auténtica locura!

-Mientras tengamos vasos receptores y el doctor Williams considere que son viables, no barajaré esa opción

Jones dio un paso atrás dejando el instrumental que tenía en sus manos sobre una de las bandejas. Regina lo miró desde su posición, sin descuidar su trabajo. Emma tenía clavados sus ojos en la morena, que parecía un volcán a punto de estallar.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo

-No lo daré por perdido si conseguimos que este niño salga de aquí con las dos piernas

-¿Has visto esa lesión arterial? –cuestionó apuntando la pierna del niño con su mano

-Williams la ha visto y ya ha dicho que es salvable

-No os queréis dar cuenta de que al final tendremos que amputar…solo estamos prolongando lo inevitable

-Y tú no te quieres dar cuenta de que es un niño de siete años –Soltó la morena elevando su tono de voz

El silencio se hizo en el quirófano durante unos instantes e incluso el cirujano vascular, que intervenía en ese momento, elevó sus ojos para observar a sus dos compañeros, que se encontraban uno a cada lado de la camilla retándose con la mirada.

-Sé de lo que hablo Millls –elevó también su voz el moreno –He visto esto cientos de veces, ¡Soy el traumatólogo encargado de esta operación!

-Pero este es mi paciente –Regina hablaba con seguridad en sus palabras, intentando no perder de nuevo la compostura –Aquí soy yo la que tomo las decisiones

-No me hagas reír…

-Fuera del quirófano –soltó Regina para sorpresa de todos los presentes

-¿Esto es algo personal verdad? –El moreno dirigió por un momento una mirada rápida a Emma, que Regina entendió perfectamente -¿Es por lo de aquel sábado?

-Tengo a un niño de siete años en la mesa de operaciones –habló Regina con la mandíbula completamente apretada, al igual que sus puños, que intentaban contener su creciente ira –No te lo repetiré más veces… ¡Fuera del quirófano!

El moreno miró a todos los presentes y dio unos pasos hacia atrás con lentitud, volviendo a clavar sus ojos claros en la pediatra.

-Esto no quedará así…

-Swan llame a otro traumatólogo –ordenó Regina desoyendo sus palabras, centrándose de nuevo en la operación

* * *

Tras varias horas de operación, el equipo que trabajaba en quirófano había conseguido salvar la pierna del pequeño y se felicitaba mutuamente. La alegría de salvar a un paciente se acrecentaba casi siempre que se trataba de un niño, y más en una noche tan dura como la que habían vivido.

-Le quedará una buena cicatriz –comentó una de las enfermeras mientras observaba como el médico acababa de cerrar el corte

-Será una herida de guerra, eso le gusta a las chicas –bromeó Regina haciendo que todos riesen

Emma la miraba completamente hipnotizada, sin poder esconder el orgullo que sentía de poder trabajar con alguien como ella.

-¿Acabas de cerrar tú James? –Dijo el cirujano vascular a uno de sus compañeros –Necesito estirar las piernas de una vez

El médico asintió y Williams y Regina abandonaron el quirófano para entrar en la sala de desinfección, donde comenzaron a quitarse la ropa desechable.

Emma dio varias órdenes a las enfermeras de la sala para que se ocupasen de preparar el postoperatorio del paciente. Luego salió por la misma puerta por la que lo habían hecho los dos médicos, que en ese momento lavaban sus manos dejando correr el agua de los grifos.

-La felicito Swan –dijo el hombre de pelo canoso regalándole una amplia sonrisa –Nunca había trabajado con usted pero ha sido un enorme placer

-El placer ha sido mío –Respondió la rubia sonrojándose ligeramente

-Y en cuanto a ti Gina –dijo el hombre de forma bastante cercana, acariciando la espalda de la morena –Gracias por defenderme ante el…indeseable –soltó poniendo una mueca de disgusto que hizo reír a las dos mujeres

-Te aseguro que eso sí que ha sido un placer

El hombre soltó una carcajada y luego se despidió de las dos mujeres para salir del quirófano tarareando una canción.

-Es un gran profesional –soltó Emma sin poder dejar de mirar la puerta por la que el hombre había desaparecido

-Tú también lo eres

La rubia hundió su mirada en los ojos avellana de la pediatra, permitiendo perderse en ellos durante unos segundos, después de tantos días sin poder observarlos. La había echado de menos, no tenía ninguna duda. Pese a lo insufrible que le parecía Regina Mills se había acostumbrado demasiado a ella.

-No digas eso –Emma rompió el contacto visual y se acercó al grifo para lavar sus manos –Tú sí que has estado increíble ahí dentro

-Solo he ayudado en lo que he podido…esta no es mi especialidad

-Pero has tomado decisiones importantes –Dijo aludiendo claramente al incidente con Jones –Eso a veces es más difícil que la propia intervención

-Todos hemos hecho un buen trabajo –Comentó Regina intentando zanjar el cruce de halagos –Y lo importante es que el niño está bien y hemos conseguido que no pierda su pierna

Emma asintió levemente. Por un momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de volver a hablar con aquella mujer, de aclarar todos los problemas que las habían mantenido distanciadas los últimos días, pese a que quizás no fuese el mejor momento.

-Regina…

-Voy a hablar con sus padres –La interrumpió la morena deteniendo sus palabras –Llevamos muchas horas aquí dentro y estarán nerviosos

Emma volvió a asentir con una sonrisa un tanto forzada y la pediatra salió de la sala sin decir una sola palabra más.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la sala de espera en la que había dejado a los padres del pequeño, pero Killian Jones la abordó de frente, parándose a pocos centímetros de ella. La morena dio un paso al lado intentando esquivarlo pero el médico imitó su movimiento como si estuviese frente a un espejo.

-No tengo tiempo para bailes Jones –soltó la morena irritada, intentando escabullirse, pero el hombre volvió a enfrentarla

-Yo tampoco Mills…lo único que necesito es que me aclares lo que ha pasado en ese quirófano –El hombre señaló la puerta por la que acababa de salir la morena –No me gusta que me echen de los quirófanos

-¿Quieres que te cuente lo que ha pasado en ese quirófano? –Cuestionó la morena mirándolo con desagrado –Muy bien…en ese quirófano acabamos de salvar a un pequeño de una posible amputación

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo el hombre, que parecía turbado ante la idea de que al final hubiesen conseguido salvar la pierna del niño –Me has echado del quirófano

-Sí, lo he hecho…porque yo estaba al mando de esa operación –Habló sin titubeos –Ese niño era mi paciente –recalcó el posesivo –Y estaba segura de que le podíamos salvar la pierna, como así ha sido –La morena lo miró con suficiencia –Y si tienes alguna queja puedes hacérsela llegar al director del hospital, pero a mí déjame en paz

Regina dio un paso al frente intentando seguir su camino pero el moreno la agarró por el brazo volviendo a encararla.

-¿Todo esto es por la enfermerucha esa no? Por Swan… -dijo soltando su nombre con aversión

-No la metas en esto…

El rictus de Regina pareció congelado y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, hasta que los nudillos le quedaron completamente blancos.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Ya te la has follado? –cuestionó con una sonrisa que hizo crecer la ira de la morena

-Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionarla –amenazó acercándose a él con su dedo índice levantado

-¿Entonces es más que un simple polvo? –Rio el médico –No me digas que la señorita Swan ha hecho que por fin te olvides de tu novia muerta…

Tras aquellas palabras todo pareció precipitarse, ocurriendo tan rápido que ninguno de los presentes pudo controlarlo. Emma, que había salido del quirófano y se había quedado petrificada al oír la última frase del moreno, contempló como de un momento a otro la mano de Regina se movía rápida e impactaba con fuerza en el rostro de su compañero, que no tardó en devolverle el golpe.

-¡Regina! –gritó mientras corría hacia la morena intentando separarla

Varios compañeros se acercaron también a ellos intentando alejarlos a los dos, que se movían rabiosos tratando de soltarse de quien los agarraba.

-Regina tranquilízate –pidió Emma en su oído deseando calmarla

-¡Eso! ¡Llévate a la loca de tu novia de aquí! –chilló Killian mientras era arrastrado por sus compañeros al otro lado del pasillo

* * *

Regina se removía inquieta en la sala de curas mientras Emma intentaba desinfectarle con un algodón el pequeño corte que tenía en el labio.

-Déjame –pidió la morena en un gruñido mientras intentaba incorporarse –Es un corte insignificante...

-Usted no se va a mover de aquí hasta que acabe esta cura, doctora Mills –soltó la enfermera de forma autoritaria, colocando una mano en el pecho de la morena para que volviese a tumbarse en la camilla

La pediatra hizo un mohín infantil, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho, pero finalmente claudicó ante la amenazante mirada de la rubia. Emma se disponía a seguir con la cura cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a un huracán pelirrojo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Chilló la hermana de la morena acercándose a ellas -¿Qué coño te ha hecho ese malnacido?

-Zelena cálmate –pidió Regina intentando mover su labio lo menos posible

-¿Que me calme?

-Zelena por favor –intervino esta vez Emma, mirándola suplicante

-Quiero que me contéis lo que ha pasado…

-Lo haremos en cuanto acabe esta cura, si es que tu hermana me deja...

-¿Puedo hacérsela yo? –pidió a su jefa

Emma la miró dubitativa durante unos segundos, pero finalmente soltó un suspiro y dejó el instrumental sobre la bandeja, separándose de la camilla.

-Voy a por un analgésico –dijo antes de salir por la puerta –Lo vas a necesitar

La enfermera dejó a las dos hermanas en la sala de curas y se dirigió a la farmacia, donde cogió varias pastillas de un cajetín. Luego volvió sobre sus pasos, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo en la sala, escuchó su nombre a través de la puerta que había dejado ligeramente entreabierta.

-¿A Emma? –cuestionaba Zelena en tono de sorpresa

-Intentó aprovecharse de ella –dijo la pediatra consiguiendo que un escalofrío atravesase el cuerpo de la rubia –Emma estaba borracha y él intentó aprovecharse de la situación…primero la besó a la fuerza y luego no dejaba de insistirme en que se iban a ir juntos

-No me lo puedo creer… -escuchaba la voz de Zelena

-Pues creételo…tú y tu noviecito la dejasteis sola sabiendo cómo estaba –le reprochó la pediatra –Si no llego a estar allí no me quiero imaginar cómo habría acabado la noche Emma…

El silencio se instauró entre ellas, mientras cada una pensaba en las últimas palabras de la morena. Emma intentó tragarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y entró en la habitación llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

-Traigo el analgésico

-Muy bien…la cura ya esta está lista –informó Zelena, separándose de la camilla para dejar que Emma se acercase con la pastilla en una mano y un botellín de agua en la otra

-Zelena, necesitan enfermera en el box –dijo la jefa de enfermeras mirando a la pelirroja -¿Puedes ir tú?

La joven miró por unos instantes a su hermana, que asintió levemente mientras le sonreía.

-Ve tranquila, yo no me moveré de aquí

-¡Más te vale! Ayudo en el box y vuelvo en unos minutos para que nos vayamos a casa –dijo la pelirroja antes de salir por la puerta sin dar opción a ninguna de rebatir sus palabras

-Te había dicho que a veces parece mi madre… -bromeó Regina, pero Emma seguía tan seria que consiguió llamar su atención -¿Pasa algo?

-Os he escuchado –Se sinceró en un hilo de voz

-¿Qué es lo que has escuchado exactamente?

-¿Le besé?

Emma mantenía su vista clavada en las baldosas blancas del suelo, avergonzada ante su propio comportamiento. No era capaz de mirar a Regina ahora que sabía la verdad de esa noche que la morena había escondido hasta entonces.

La pediatra se incorporó y se sentó en la camilla, quedando a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de la rubia.

-Mírame –pidió en un susurro –Emma mírame –La rubia alzó los ojos clavándolos en los suyos y Regina sintió de nuevo su cuerpo temblar

-Regina... –intentó articular una disculpa pero la morena la frenó, cogiéndola de la mano para acercarla un poco más a su cuerpo

Algo confundida, la rubia se dejó hacer colocándose entre las piernas de la pediatra, que las abrió ligeramente para hacerle sitio.

-Tú no has hecho nada malo –dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos –Killian Jones es el único culpable de todo esto…pero te aseguro que se ha llevado su merecido…Tengo un crochet con el que haría sombra a Muhammad Ali –Bromeó consiguiendo que Emma riese al fin

-¿Cómo lo consigues?

-¿El qué?

-Que a tu lado me sienta siempre tan segura y a la vez tan desarmada

Las sinceras palabras de la rubia hicieron que el corazón de Regina se acelerase y las caricias que prodigaba a su mejilla se intensificaron.

-No lo sé –contestó con la voz entrecortada –Pero tú consigues que yo sienta lo mismo

Emma dio un paso más hacia ella y se acercó poco a poco su rostro, con los ojos clavados en sus tentadores labios, que seguían luciendo igual de irresistibles pese al hematoma que adornaba uno de sus lados.

Cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo pero, justo cuando ya sentían sus alientos rozarse, la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe haciendo que Emma se separase como si acabase de recibir un calambrazo.

-¿Estás bien Regina? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese hijo de puta? Te juro que voy a matarlo…

Las dos mujeres soltaron un mismo soplido y miraron al hombre de cabellos rubios que acababa de interrumpirlas. Zelena entraba segundos después y se abrazaba a su novio de forma dramática, como si fuese ella misma la que acababa de sufrir el golpe.

Emma y Regina pusieron los ojos en blanco de manera casi simultánea y luego se miraron antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-No sé si tu hermano me cae mejor o peor después de este momento salvador –soltó la morena irónica mientras se llevaba la mano a su labio para controlar el dolor que le propiciaban las risas


	11. Chapter 11

**¿AMIGAS O ENEMIGAS?**

Emma entraba en el hospital aquella mañana con los nervios a flor de piel. Había tenido un día entero para descansar de la extenuante noche en la que las urgencias se habían colapsado por el accidente, sin embargo apenas había conseguido conciliar el sueño un par de horas. La única causante de sus desvelos era, como venía siendo habitual, Regina Mills. La morena tenía esa mañana una reunión con el director del hospital y un comité ético que evaluaría su incidente con Killian en los pasillos, y eso tenía a la enfermera realmente intranquila. No podía dejar de culparse por aquella situación, aunque la propia Regina le había recalcado infinidad de veces que no era así.

-Menuda cara traes –la recibió Mary en cuanto se acercó a la entrada -¿No has dormido bien?

-Más o menos –gruñó la rubia mientras firmaba su parte de entrada -¿Ha llegado ya Regina?

-Sí, hace unas horas que está aquí –comentó la morena poniendo cara de preocupación -¿Tú sabes qué ha podido pasar? Por aquí se rumorean muchas cosas…

-No hagas caso a nada de lo que diga la gente…

-¿Entonces tú sabes algo?

-No, no sé nada –mintió la rubia intentando evitar el tema

-¿Pero no estabas con ella allí?

Emma se giró crispada hacia la puerta, esperando a que Robin apareciese en algún momento para salvarla de aquella situación. Esa mañana habían traído el coche al hospital y el rubio la había dejado en la puerta para luego acercar su pequeño escarabajo al aparcamiento. Emma había prometido esperarlo en la entrada pero el interrogatorio de Mary estaba comenzando a ponerla nerviosa.

Estaba a punto de despedirse de ella para evitar contestarle cuando una mujer morena llamó su atención. Entraba por la puerta del hospital con paso firme y elegante, subida en unos altos tacones negros y enfundada en un vestido gris, oculto parcialmente por un caro abrigo de piel.

Por un momento Emma creyó ver a Regina Mills entrar por aquella puerta pues, aunque la mujer parecía tener más de sesenta años, su porte regio y sus movimientos refinados le recordaban inevitablemente a la pediatra del hospital.

Mary también se había quedado callada observando a la imponente mujer cuya cara le resultaba familiar aunque no era capaz de recordarla.

-Buenas días señora –dijo con su habitual cortesía –Dígame que le pasa y en unos minutos saldrá un médico a atenderla

-En realidad no me pasa nada –dijo la mujer con un grave tono de voz –Solo he venido a ver a alguien, un médico que trabaja en este hospital

Emma la miró de reojo, intentando disimular su creciente curiosidad por esa mujer.

-Muy bien, ¿Y a quién busca?

-Al doctor de Locksley, Robin de Locksley

Emma giró su cuello tan rápido que pudo sentir como sus vértebras crujían.

-Perdone, ¿Ha dicho Robin de Locksley? –Cuestionó aunque las palabras de la mujer habían sido claras -¿Conoce a Robin?

La morena se giró hacia ella, clavando unos incisivos ojos oscuros en su cuerpo, repasándola de pies a cabeza con desconfianza.

-¿Y usted es? –preguntó elevando una de sus cejas

-Soy la hermana de Robin señora

Emma no parecía amedrentarse ante la imponente figura de aquella mujer, que de pronto deshizo su rictus serio y esbozó una sonrisa que la rubia no acababa de entender. Mary las observaba como una mera espectadora, tratando de descubrir de qué se trataba todo aquello.

-¿Usted es Emma Swan? –La rubia no pudo esconder su desconcierto, mientras intentaba recordar si conocía a aquella mujer de algo –Me han hablado mucho de usted

-Perdone pero no sé quién es –soltó con inseguridad -¿Quién le ha hablado de mí?

-Oh claro…perdone mi descortesía –dijo la mujer con cierto aire diplomático –Mis hijas son las que han hablado de usted, soy Cora Mills, la madre de Regina y Zelena

Emma quedó totalmente petrificada y solo pudo levantar su mano de forma automática para estrechar la que aquella mujer le tendía de forma cortés.

-¡Oh por Dios doctora Mills! –Soltó Mary en un pequeño chillido sorprendiéndolas a ambas –Ya decía yo que me sonaba su cara…

-Usted debe de ser Mary, si no me equivoco –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa girándose hacia la recepcionista

-No se equivoca señora –hablaba la morena de forma apurada –Es un orgullo tenerla por aquí, todo el mundo habla de…

Mary se puso a hablar sin control bajo la atenta mirada de aquella mujer que sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Emma sin embargo estaba completamente ausente, perdida en las palabras de aquella mujer, en el hecho de que supiese de ella, de que Regina le hubiese hablado de ella. ¿Le diría algo del beso? No, imposible…pensó Emma justo en el momento en el que los brazos de su hermano la abrazaron por la espalda.

-Siento el retraso Emms…parecía misión imposible encontrar aparcamiento hoy –el joven se giró hacia Mary sin hacer mucho caso de la mujer que tenía a su lado -¿Me pasas el parte para firmar morena? –Pidió a la recepcionista mientras Emma intentaba, sin éxito, avisarle de la presencia de su futura suegra a escasos centímetros –Si tienes tiempo podemos ir a tomar un café, he quedado luego con Zelena para…

Emma carraspeó con fuerza consiguiendo por fin llamar la atención de su amigo. No sabía si lo que iba a decir era algo inapropiado pero por si acaso decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas pudiesen empeorar.

-Robin esta señora de aquí es Cora Mills –dijo girando a su amigo para que se topase de frente con la sonriente mujer –Quiere hablar contigo

-Con los dos, para ser más precisos –concretó la morena – ¿Puedo unirme a ese café?

Los dos la miraban con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y Robin se había quedado tan pálido que las tres mujeres creyeron que se iba a caer desplomado al suelo en cualquier momento.

-Sí, sí…claro… -consiguió articular Emma tras unos incómodos minutos de silencio

* * *

La escena era, cuanto menos, surrealista, o eso creía Emma. Ella y su hermano sentados frente a Cora Mills, que daba vueltas a su café totalmente tranquila. Robin no podía dejar de mirar a aquella mujer con una mezcla de miedo y admiración. Por una parte tenía ante sí a un mito viviente de la neurocirugía, una mujer que incluso había estudiado en alguna de sus clases y de la que había oído hablar en infinidad de ocasiones. Sin embargo en ese momento, para él Cora Mills solo era su futura suegra, y eso hacía que sus piernas temblasen y su cuerpo fuese invadido por el pánico.

Emma, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en que había besado a la hija de aquella mujer. Era algo inapropiado para ese momento, eso no lo podía discutir, pero ella no podía mandar en su propio subconsciente, que le enviaba imágenes poco recomendables para la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Y bien? –Cuestionó intentando borrar las imágenes de su mente –Quiero decir que...mi turno está a punto de comenzar y todavía tengo que cambiarme y…

-Seré rápida señorita Swan, no se preocupe –dijo con un tono conciliador al observar el nerviosismo de las dos personas que tenía frente a ella -¿Les gusta la Navidad?

Ante la inesperada pregunta los dos hermanos se miraron por un momento y luego clavaron sus desconcertadas pupilas de nuevo en la morena.

-Eh…sí, claro –respondió Emma al ver que su hermano había perdido completamente la capacidad de hablar

-Bien, eso está bien –dijo la mujer bajo la atenta mirada de los dos rubios, que estaban cada vez más confusos –A mí también me gusta la Navidad

-¿Y eso era lo que quería decirnos? –interrogó Emma con desconcierto

-No, claro que no –rio la morena –Pero según parece esta Navidad os toca trabajar…que yo más que nadie soy consciente de que alguien tiene que quedarse en el hospital, es parte de nuestro trabajo pero…

-En realidad no trabajamos en Navidad –Interrumpió Robin con gesto contrariado

Emma estuvo a punto de pegarle una patada bajo la mesa pero tenía miedo de que sus piernas chocasen con las de la morena. Comenzaba a intuir las intenciones que tenía Cora detrás de todas aquellas palabras, y sin duda su hermano había recuperado el habla en el peor momento.

-¿Ah no?

-No –respondió él ajeno a los pensamientos de ambas mujeres –Este año hemos tenido suerte y los dos estamos libres

-¿Y tienen pensado viajar a su pueblo?

-¿A Storybrooke? No, no…al día siguiente sí tenemos que trabajar y sería todo muy precipitado

Emma quiso gritarle en ese momento a su hermano lo imbécil que era pero se conformó con elevar los ojos al techo de la cafetería con resignación, esperando la siguiente pregunta, que para ella estaba más que clara.

-Entonces no tendrán problema en venir a pasar la noche de Navidad a mi casa ¿no?

Robin se giró rápido a mirar a Emma, que le mostraba un claro e invisible cartel en su cara de "Eso te pasa por bocazas".

-Nosotros eh…

-¿No me irá a negar la invitación señor De Locksley? –Cuestionó la morena alzando una ceja, haciendo reír a Emma, que no podía negar que aquella mujer sabía jugar bien sus cartas –Mi marido está deseando conocerle…conocerles –se corrigió mirando a la rubia

-Estaremos allí –respondió rápido Robin, sin darle tiempo a Emma de procesar la invitación

-¡Muy bien! –la mujer acabó de beber su taza de café y se levantó de la silla con una radiante sonrisa -¡Nos vemos entonces en Navidad! –dijo antes de salir de la cafetería dejando a los dos hermanos solos

-Mira que eres tonto –bufó Emma antes de imitar a la mujer y salir de la cafetería con prisas

* * *

Emma se había centrado en su trabajo para olvidar todos los problemas que la rodeaban. La mañana estaba siendo de lo más tranquila así que unas horas más tarde decidió acercarse a la sala de descanso para servirse otro café. Su cuerpo comenzaba a recriminarle tantas noches en vela y se sentía tan cansada que necesitaría un litro de cafeína para poder seguir su turno.

Estaba sentada en la mesa, con la taza de café entre sus manos, cuando Regina entró en la sala con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¿Has visto a Zelena?

-No, creo que estaba en quirófano –dijo levantándose para acercarse a ella -¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Estoy suspendida durante una semana –informó la morena acercándose tranquila a la máquina de café para servirse uno

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que suspendida? ¡Es injusto!

-Emma golpeé a uno de mis compañeros en los pasillos del hospital –dijo apoyándose en la mesa para mirarla

-Tenías tus motivos…

-Nada puede justificar una agresión, además a él también lo han suspendido…si eso sirve de algo…

-No sirve de nada –Emma cruzó los brazos enfadada –Iré a hablar con Gold –dijo decidida –Todo esto es por mi culpa

-Emma no empieces con eso –le pidió la morena mirándola firme a los ojos –No te preocupes por mí…asumo mis errores, no debí golpearlo

-Él te provocó

Regina la miró entrecerrando los ojos, y la enfermera se dio cuenta al instante de que había hablado de más. En ningún momento le había dicho a la morena que había escuchado la conversación entre los dos médicos, pero ahora se había puesto en evidencia delante de ella.

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que hablamos? –cuestionó la morena, aunque la respuesta estaba más que clara

-Tan solo la última parte –intentó justificarse –Salía del quirófano y apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo golpeaste

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellas mientras Regina observaba con determinación a la rubia, que se mantenía con los ojos clavados en el suelo. La pediatra intentaba averiguar hasta qué punto Emma había escuchado la conversación que había mantenido con Killian, pero finalmente se decidió a hablar para salir de dudas.

-¿Escuchaste lo de…?

-¿Lo de tu novia? –Finalizó ella misma la pregunta mirándola a los ojos –Sí, lo escuché…y yo también le habría pegado de no haber tenido que ir a separarte

Regina era ahora la que miraba al suelo como si sus baldosas fueran más interesantes que las palabras de la rubia. Emma se acercó a ella despacio y levantó su barbilla, mirándola con intensidad.

-Ella es la mujer ¿Verdad? –cuestionó recordando la conversación que había tenido con la morena semanas antes en aquella plaza de la ciudad

-Lo es –respondió ella en un susurro

Emma no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su estómago, aunque no sabía muy bien si era por la tristeza que desprendían los ojos de la morena o por simples celos. Era ridículo sentirse celosa de una mujer que estaba muerta, y más cuando ella no tenía nada con Regina. Pero saber que en algún momento una mujer había llegado al inaccesible corazón de la morena hacía que su estómago se encogiese.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, de intentar calmar el visible desasosiego de la pediatra cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió haciendo que ambas se separasen lentamente para clavar sus ojos en la mujer que acababa de entrar.

-¿Mamá? –Cuestionó Regina mirando a su madre sin dar crédito a que estuviera allí -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues al parecer…estoy aquí para descubrir que mis hijas son unas mentirosas y que además me ocultan cosas verdaderamente importantes –Dijo la mujer avanzando hacia la morena decidida -¿Qué se supone que ha pasado con ese tal Jones? –Cuestionó con desagrado al pronunciar el nombre del médico -¿Por qué no me habías contado nada? ¡Me he tenido que enterar por la recepcionista! Por cierto hola otra vez Emma –saludó a la rubia con un tono de voz mucho más dócil

Regina se giró al momento hacia la rubia, cuestionándola con sus orbes castaños. Emma sintió como su cara enrojecía casi al instante y se frotó las manos de forma nerviosa.

-Lo siento…no me ha dado tiempo a contártelo –se excusó mirando a las dos mujeres

-¿Contarme qué?

-Que Emma y Robin pasarán la Navidad con nosotros –soltó su madre

Regina abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada e intentó articular algo con sentido pero en ese momento su hermana abrió la puerta con fuerza.

-Regina, mamá está…aquí… -concluyó al ver a su madre, tragando saliva de forma cómica -¿Qué tal mamá? –Saludo levantando su brazo, regalándole una amplia sonrisa

-Pues aquí…esperando que alguien me dé una explicación de todo lo que ha pasado

-Este no es el lugar mamá –intentó frenarla la morena pero su madre se volvió a adelantar

-Está bien…vamos entonces a comer, que sé que no estáis trabajando ¡Yo invito! -Las dos jóvenes suspiraron con resignación y la morena se giró luego hacia Emma -¿Usted se viene señorita Swan?

-Eeh…no, no… -titubeó la rubia pillada de improviso –Yo sí estoy trabajando…es más…tengo que volver ahora mismo –Se intentó excusar mientras caminaba de forma torpe hasta la puerta –Ha sido un placer conocerla señora Mills –dijo antes de abandonar la sala

-Me gusta esta chica para ti –comentó Cora mirando a su hija mayor

-Mejor vámonos a comer… -protestó Regina levantándose de la mesa

* * *

La comida fue una verdadera tortura para Regina. Su madre y su hermana no dejaban de hablar de lo ocurrido con Jones y de la reciente invitación que la morena había hecho a Emma y a su hermano para que pasasen con ellos las navidades. La pediatra estaba completamente ausente, con la ira recorriendo cada espacio de su torrente sanguíneo.

El hecho de que la hubiesen suspendido por su incidente con Killian había encendido una mecha que lejos de apagarse había comenzado a arder con más fuerza en cuanto se había enterado de que compartiría sus navidades con Emma Swan. Si ya odiaba las navidades ahora mismo deseaba salir corriendo de la ciudad sin mirar atrás. No quería compartir unas fechas tan señaladas con ella, en realidad comenzaba a pensar que no quería compartir ni un solo segundo más con aquella mujer que conseguía desestabilizarla. Desde que ella había llegado todo su mundo se había puesto del revés y no encontraba manera de volver a ser la misma que era unos meses antes.

Zelena y su madre pudieron notar su cambio de actitud y su creciente malhumor, pero no quisieron indagar más sabiendo que eso sería mucho peor. Cora les propuso una tarde de tiendas, creyendo que eso conseguiría calmar un poco los ánimos pero Regina se negó, argumentando que tenía algo que hacer con urgencia.

Sin dar más explicaciones, la morena salió del restaurante con prisas y recorrió con paso decidido las calles que la separaban del hospital.

Mary la vio atravesar la entrada y corrió hacia ella, aunque por su cara sabía que debía hacerlo en dirección contraria.

-¡Regina! Ya me han contado que…

-¿Dónde está Emma? –preguntó de forma autoritaria, con la vena de su frente a punto de estallar

-Eeh…debe estar en los vestuarios…su turno acabó hace diez minutos pero todavía no ha…

Regina se marchó hacia los vestuarios dejándola con la frase suspendida en el aire. Sus tacones resonaban en los pasillos y ningún compañero se atrevía siquiera a saludarla.

Abrió la puerta de forma enérgica, sin importarle quien hubiese dentro, aunque por suerte para ella solo Emma estaba allí. La rubia, que todavía llevaba el pantalón de su uniforme pero tenía su torso semidesnudo intentó taparse con su camiseta.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación de mi madre? –cuestionó la morena sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, con sus ojos teñidos por la cólera

-Yo…

-¿Por qué le dijisteis que no teníais guardia? –volvió a interrogar acercándose a ella

-¡Porque no la tenemos! –se intentó defender ella dando un paso atrás, intimidada por su mirada

-¿Qué pasa que quieres formar parte de mi familia o algo así? ¿O es que simplemente no quieres separarte de mi?

La rubia se sintió realmente ofendida y, pese a que en un primer momento parecía hacerse pequeña ante las palabras de la morena, sacó fuerzas para dar un paso al frente y enfrentarla. La pediatra siempre conseguía amedrentarla, haciéndola sentir culpable incluso de haber nacido, pero esta vez tenía claro que no volvería a conseguirlo.

Dejó caer su camiseta, sin importarle quedar solo en sujetador ante ella. En ese momento la furia y la indignación se habían adueñado de su cuerpo y ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿Te crees muy importante? –Cuestionó enfrentando su mirada – ¿Crees que todas las decisiones las tomo pensando en ti? ¿Acaso eres el centro del Universo?

-Parece que de tu universo sí que lo soy –dijo recalcando el posesivo

-Pues que te quede claro, Regina Mills –paladeó su nombre con cierto desdén –Nunca ha habido ni habrá nadie en mi vida que condicione mis decisiones –dio un paso más, reafirmando su posición –Yo no he aceptado esa invitación, mi hermano decidió por mí, pero ¿Sabes qué? Ahora mismo me muero de ganas por estar allí

Su mirada retadora fue como una invitación para Regina a entrar en aquella guerra sin cuartel en la que todo valía. La pediatra dio también un nuevo paso, aceptando el guante que le acababa de lanzar la rubia.

-No sé lo que pretende señorita Swan pero no le gustará tenerme de enemiga…

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Tómatelo como quieras… -Su pose arrogante conseguía enfurecer todavía más a la rubia –Al fin y al cabo eres tú la que parece no poder vivir sin mí

Emma lanzó una fría carcajada que por unos momentos consiguió desestabilizar la firmeza de la morena. La enfermera nunca se había mostrado tan airada con ella, y su gesto seguro y su ceño ligeramente fruncido por el enfado consiguieron excitarla aunque le doliese admitirlo.

-¿Sabes qué? Estás completamente loca

-¡Ja! ¿Yo estoy loca? Tú eres aquí la única loca y obsesa –dijo señalándola con su dedo índice

-Tú eres la loca porque primero no quieres saber nada de mí, luego quieres que seamos amigas, después me evitas, juegas conmigo coqueteando de forma descarada, me besas, te muestras débil y luego simplemente vuelves a evitarme…¿y ahora esto?

Emma se vio clara vencedora y dio un último paso, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, haciendo que la voluntad de la morena se tambalease.

-Yo nunca he pedido ser su amiga Swan –dijo intentando mantener su frialdad

El ambiente entre ellas se hizo más pesado, con cada partícula de aire impregnada en la mezcla de sus olores, con los alientos rozándose a cada expiración, con los ojos oscureciéndose por una ira que poco a poco dejaba paso a un deseo que bañaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

-Entonces no tenemos por qué serlo –continuó Emma sin dar la batalla por perdida –Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en ignorarla

-Yo tampoco…

-Como si no existiésemos la una para la otra…

-Que así sea…

Y de común acuerdo, como si de alguna manera necesitasen cerrar aquel pacto, las dos agarraron el rostro de su adversaria con fuerza para juntar sus labios en un beso ardiente, pasional, cargado de ira, de deseo, de urgencia, de sentimientos encontrados a los que ninguna de ellas era capaz de encontrar sentido.

Sus cuerpos prosiguieron entonces con aquella lucha que sus palabras habían iniciado minutos antes, intentando imponer su voluntad. El beso se tornó más húmedo en cuanto sus lenguas entraron en juego, aunque ninguna supo cual lo había hecho primero. Se movían de forma frenética, tratando de consensuar quien estaba al mando de la situación, aunque se sintiesen como un barco a la deriva, manejado únicamente por la urgencia de sentirse.

Regina fue finalmente quien comenzó a avanzar hacia delante, arrastrando a la rubia hacia la zona de las duchas, separada de los vestuarios por una fina pared de azulejos blancos. Emma sintió de pronto el frío de la pared sobre su espalda, contrastando con el calor que emanaba el cuerpo que tenía frente a ella.

-Te odio tanto… -murmuró la pediatra mientras mordía con vehemencia el lóbulo de su oreja

-Y yo a ti –jadeó la rubia completamente perdida

Regina se apresuró a quitarle el sujetador, mientras Emma arrancaba su camisa sin ningún reparo, consiguiendo que algún botón saltase al suelo. Apenas se dieron tiempo a observarse, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado anhelantes como para permitirse tal lujo. La morena llevó sus manos a la cintura del pantalón de la enfermera, haciendo que en menos de dos segundos estuviera completamente desnuda ante ella.

Emma sabía que estaba perdiendo fuerza, que aquella mujer conseguía con sus caricias que perdiese la razón, pero simplemente aceptó el hecho y se dejó hacer sin oponer la más mínima resistencia. Regina recorría su cuerpo desnudo con exquisita veneración, jugando con su lengua a provocarla.

Comenzó por su mandíbula, su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus pechos, que esperaban deseosos, dándole la bienvenida en todo su esplendor. La pediatra usaba sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes, su saliva, colmándola de atenciones que la hacían enloquecer.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Regina se fue inclinando, siguiendo el recorrido por su abdomen hasta acabar finalmente arrodillada ante ella. Desde aquella posición la miró, y Emma pudo observar que no había perdido su gesto arrogante, aunque en ese momento conseguía excitarla. Había dejado que aquella mujer controlase por completo la situación, quedando totalmente a su merced, pero al verla allí, arrodillada frente a ella, tenía claro que la derrota había valido la pena.

Regina comenzó a besar sus muslos por la cara interna, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo, sintiendo el olor a deseo que brotaba de su centro. Emma no pudo evitar un gemido lastimero, frustrada ante la tortura a la que la estaba sometiendo aquella mujer.

-¿Ansiosa señorita Swan?

-Cállate –pidió antes de empujar con su mano la cabeza de la morena para que su lengua se enfrentase al fin a su palpitante centro de placer

Regina soltó un inaudible gemido al encontrarse la humedad de la rubia, al saber que aquella excitación que sentía era compartida. Sin demorarse más comenzó a jugar con la intimidad de la enfermera, que parecía derretirse ante sus experimentadas caricias. Sus manos se aferraron a sus nalgas, empujándola hacia su propia boca, tratando de sentirla mucho más cerca si eso era posible.

Emma mordía su mano en un intento desesperado por no ser escuchada por cualquiera que pudiese entrar, aunque en ese momento comenzaba a darle igual. Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y sabía que no conseguiría mantenerse de pie mucho más tiempo.

Como si leyese sus pensamientos, Regina le levantó una de las piernas y la pasó por encima de su hombro dándole nueva estabilidad. La mano libre de Emma se aferró a sus mechones castaños y su cuerpo se retorcía de placer. Ahora entendía la fama de aquella mujer, que conseguía hacerla delirar tan solo con el roce de su boca.

Solo unos minutos bastaron para que Emma sintiese como su placer llegaba a su cota más elevada, colapsando su cerebro y los latidos de su corazón. Sus muslos se contrajeron aprisionando la cabeza de Regina y la morena descubrió por fin el sabor de la enfermera, una exquisita mezcla de dulce y picante que logró extasiar sus papilas gustativas.

Pero Regina quería más, necesitaba más, y sin darle tiempo se incorporó agarrándola por la cintura y sus dedos la penetraron sin aviso, causando un ronco gemido.

-Me…me vas a…matar –murmuró la rubia entre jadeos mientras sus caderas se amoldaban al frenético ritmo de la pediatra

-Eso es precisamente lo que intento –concluyó con voz ronca Regina antes de besar de nuevo sus labios para ahogar todos y cada uno de sus gemidos

El movimiento de la morena en su interior consiguió llevar a Emma a un estado de delirio que nunca había sentido en su vida. La pasión y el erotismo que desprendía la pediatra en cada beso, en cada vaivén, en cada envestida, la hicieron llegar al orgasmo de nuevo, aunque la morena no se detuvo.

Regina quería dejar su huella en aquella mujer, quería que enloqueciese por completo, anhelaba darle un placer que nunca olvidase, temiendo que aquella fuese la primera y última vez.


	12. Chapter 12

**LA NOCHE DE NAVIDAD**

-Tenías que haber visto sus caras Emms…cuando Jefferson apareció vestido de Papá Noel no se lo podían creer, pero cuando esta mañana han visto los regalos debajo del árbol…¡Ha sido impagable!

-Me hubiese gustado tanto poder estar allí…

Emma soltó un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos, acercando su rostro al ordenador donde se reflejaba la cara alegre de su hermana. La rubia había sentido más que nunca la distancia y la ausencia de su abuela y la morena en una mañana como la de Navidad. Añoraba estar con ellas al calor de su chimenea mientras escuchaban las historias que contaba la anciana. Necesitaba verlas, abrazarlas, hablar con ellas, sobre todo en esos días en los que se sentía más perdida que nunca.

-¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Muchos regalos bajo el árbol? –bromeó su amiga

-Robin me ha regalado un reloj y yo me he regalado a mí misma un vestido para esta noche

-¡Es verdad, la cena! –Gritó Ruby emocionada -¿Estás muy nerviosa?

-No sé ni cómo estoy –se sinceró la rubia –Me he maquillado y desmaquillado más de diez veces, he rizado el pelo, luego lo he alisado, después he hecho un recogido…

-Estás preciosa Emms…

-Creo que aún estoy a tiempo de fingir un fuerte resfriado –bromeó la rubia, aunque su idea no le pareció del todo descabellada

Ruby se alejó momentáneamente de la pantalla, mirándola fijamente como si intentase descubrir algo que no podía ver desde tan cerca.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó mirándola con suspicacia

-¿Qué me pasa de qué?

-No sé…dímelo tú –la morena se acercó de nuevo a la pantalla, mirándola tan fijamente que Emma sentía que estaba allí, en su habitación, frente a ella –Robin me ha dicho que llevas unos días demasiado rara, por no hablar del hecho de que llevas tres días evitándome cada vez que llamo

-Tenía mucho trabajo… -se intentó excusar pese a que sabía que no la convencería

-Emma Swan a mí no me engañas… ¿Qué está pasando?

-Ruby…

-¿Tiene algo que ver Regina Mills en esto? –El súbito silencio de la rubia le corroboró a su hermana que iba por buen camino -¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir? –Emma no contestó, se limitó únicamente a agachar su cabeza -¿Os habéis liado? –Intentó bromear de forma juguetona, pero al observar el rubor tiñendo las mejillas de su hermana se quedó totalmente petrificada –Dios mío ¿Os habéis liado? –Sus ojos se abrieron de forma expresiva y sus manos taparon el grito que luchaba por salir de sus labios -¿Emma?

-No…no sé cómo ocurrió Rubs… –soltó finalmente levantando su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios

-¡Oh Dios mío no me lo puedo creer! –Ruby empezó a dar pequeños saltos en su asiento bajo la divertida mirada de la rubia -¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Ruby no grites tanto –pidió avergonzada

-Entonces ¿Sí? ¿Os habéis liado? –Emma asintió levemente con su cabeza -¡Dios mío! ¿Y cómo ha sido?

-Ha sido…Dios…ha sido increíble… -dijo cerrando los ojos, intentando revivir cada segundo de aquel momento –El mejor polvo de la historia…

-¡Lo sabía! –Gritó Ruby haciéndola salir de su trance –Y no puedo creer que no me lo hayas contado antes

-Lo siento Rubs yo…necesitaba tiempo para pensar

-¿Para pensar en...?

-Pues no sé…en esto…en todo

-¿Emma estás enamorada de ella?

El silencio se hizo dueño de los dos lados de la pantalla durante unos segundos, hasta que Emma consiguió reaccionar a las palabras de la morena.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no –dijo soltando una risa nerviosa –Es decir ella…Dios no te imaginas lo que es follar con ella pero…es eso…solo sexo

-¿Pero ha sido más de una vez?

-No, no…solo ha sido esa y además no he vuelto a verla

-Por eso estás tan nerviosa por verla esta noche… -dijo la morena, comenzando a entender el extraño comportamiento de su amiga

-Entre otras cosas sí…Ella tiene una suspensión estos días y no la he podido ver, y es demasiado…bipolar –concluyó con nerviosismo

-¿Pero cómo acabó la cosa cuando os liasteis?

-Pues casi de forma drástica, cuando alguien entró en el vestuario –Ruby se echó a reír -¡No te rías! Me puse de los nervios…pero ella salió con toda tranquilidad de las duchas y se puso a hablar con mi compañera hasta que las dos se fueron y yo pude salir

-¿Y desde entonces nada?

-Nada…aunque solo han pasado tres días pero…

-Ya…esta cena viene en el peor momento

-Pues sí…si ya para mí era mala idea cenar con su familia, ahora que he estado con ella…

Emma hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, soltando un suspiro desesperado.

-Emms en serio, sé que pasa algo más y me duele que no quieras contármelo

La rubia levantó la cabeza y se encontró los ojos preocupados de su hermana. Siempre había confiado en ella para todo, desde que eran apenas unas niñas, y la morena comenzaba a pensar que la distancia que ahora las separaba estaba fracturando aquel vínculo. Pero Emma sabía que no era eso lo que le impedía hablar esta vez de sus sentimientos con su hermana, sino que por primera vez estaba tan perdida que no sabía cómo actuar. Fijó sus ojos claros en aquellos que la habían acompañado toda su vida, sabiendo que si en alguien podía confiar era en ella.

-No estoy enamorada –Aclaró como había hecho minutos antes, haciendo que Ruby moviese la cabeza de forma afirmativa –Pero puede que me guste…que me interese más que para tener sexo con ella…

Su hermana la miró con un brillo extraño, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Emma se había imaginado que saltaría de su silla, que se pondría a bailar o a gritar pero ella simplemente se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ruby sabía que aquella declaración era importante, aunque consideraba que no era del todo cierta. La morena tenía claro que Emma estaba enamorada de aquella mujer, pero sabía que el hecho de que nunca se hubiese enamorado antes la tenía demasiado confundida.

Emma era una mujer que analizaba todo de forma minuciosa, que tenía cada segundo de su vida calculado al milímetro para que nada la pillase de sorpresa, pero el amor no avisa, no anuncia de su presencia antes de llegar, y Ruby se podía imaginar lo desconcertada que se encontraba su hermana.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –cuestionó tranquila, tras varios segundos de silencio

-Que no debería sentir nada de eso –soltó junto a un nuevo suspiro –Es mi compañera de trabajo, la hermana de Zelena, que sale con Robin y…

-Emma olvídate de todo eso –La frenó su hermana –Piensa solo en ella, al margen de los otros lazos que puedan uniros…

-Eso no me ayuda Ruby –soltó un bufido –Esa mujer está completamente loca…

Ruby no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de frustración de su hermana.

-¿Es por todo lo que me dijiste de ella? Eso de que es una arrogante y una engreída y…

-Ya no pienso eso –la cortó la rubia antes de que siguiese recordándole todo lo que había dicho de la pediatra –Creo que no es nada de eso y ese es precisamente el problema...

-No estás enamorada, lo sé –intentó prevenirla como había hecho la rubia, antes de hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente –Pero crees que en un futuro lo puedes estar ¿no?

Emma se removió algo incómoda en su asiento, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en el teclado de su ordenador.

-No lo sé… -murmuró de forma casi inaudible –Y tampoco sé si quiero –dijo finalmente levantando su rosto para mirar de nuevo a su hermana –Ruby, esa mujer es demasiado complicada…nunca sé lo que piensa, no sé lo que siente…es como un rompecabezas con millones de piezas

Ruby comprendió la situación y viendo el desasosiego que invadía a la rubia decidió cambiar de tema para aligerar el momento.

-Bueno olvidémonos de Regina un momento ¿vale? Tenías un vestido que enseñarme ¿no? Y Robin estará a punto de llegar

-Es cierto –Emma se puso de pie e intentó regalarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hermana –Robin dijo que ya se cambiaría en el hospital así que estará a punto de llegar a recogerme

-Entonces no te queda mucho tiempo

Emma desapareció por unos instantes del campo de visión de la morena y reapareció segundos después con un vestido rojo que dejó sobre la cama. Entonces se quitó la blusa negra larga que llevaba encima, quedándose solo con unas bragas negras de encaje.

-¡Por Dios Emma Swan! ¿Estás segura de que hoy no vas con intención de tirarte a alguien? –bromeó su amiga levantando y bajando sus cejas de forma sugerente

-¡Cállate o no te enseñaré el vestido! –Rio la enfermera

Ruby pasó sus dedos por los labios como si estuviese cerrando una cremallera y Emma comenzó a ponerse el vestido que había comprado esa misma mañana. Era un vestido largo hasta los pies, con un escote en uve que llegaba hasta la parte baja de sus pechos y dejaba la espalda completamente desnuda. Se había hecho un recogido informal dejando unos mechones cayendo libres sobre su rostro y el conjunto le hacía verse espectacular.

-Pareces una estrella de Hollywood –gritó su amiga emocionada haciéndola reír –Emma estás estupenda…

La rubia dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, contenta de haber dejado a su hermana tan impactada. No podía negar que cuando había escogido el vestido estaba pensando en la reacción que tendría Regina al verla, pero también le preocupaba causar buena impresión a la familia Mills. Ella nunca dejaría de ser quien era por relacionarse con una familia como la de Regina y Zelena, pero eso no le impedía mostrar su parte más elegante para esa noche.

El timbre de su casa comenzó a sonar de forma ininterrumpida y Emma se tuvo que despedir con prisas de Ruby, sabiendo que su hermano la estaría esperando en la puerta para irse a casa de las dos hermanas Mills.

* * *

Regina y Zelena esperaban en la entrada de su casa, perfectamente arregladas para la cena. La pelirroja golpeaba de forma rítmica con sus tacones el suelo, consiguiendo desesperar por completo a su hermana.

-Tranquilízate por Dios Zelena –dijo dándole un golpe en la pierna –Te ha dicho que estaba recogiendo a Emma, estarán a punto de llegar…

-No es eso lo que me preocupa…

-Zel, sabes que si a nuestra madre le ha gustado, con papá no habrá ningún problema

-Sabes que mamá… ¡Ah! ¡Ahí vienen! –gritó en cuanto vio el escarabajo amarillo cruzando la calle

-Intenta tranquilizarte o pondrás más nervioso a Robin de lo que ya está…

-¿Y desde cuándo tú te preocupas por Robin? –preguntó con una sonrisa divertida

-No me preocupo por él –soltó pasando por delante de la pelirroja con fingida indiferencia –Solo quiero pasar una noche de Navidad tranquila

-Ya…

En cuanto el escarabajo aparcó en la entrada del edificio, los hermanos salieron de él con sus ojos clavados en las dos mujeres que los esperaban. Emma sintió su corazón latir desenfrenado en cuanto se topó con los ojos avellana de la morena, que llevaba puesto un elegante vestido morado, tapado en parte por su abrigo negro.

-Por fin estáis aquí –gritó Zelena lanzándose en brazos de su novio

Emma y Regina se sonrieron levemente, nerviosas ante aquel primer encuentro tras el apasionado momento vivido en los vestuarios. Las dos se sonrojaron levemente, como si supiesen que estaban pensando lo mismo, y sus ojos se separaron intentando aliviar la creciente tensión.

-¿Pensáis estar así todo el camino? –Protestó la rubia mirando a su hermano y a la pelirroja, que seguían besándose como si fuese el último día de su vida –No tengo ganas de tener un accidente…

-Entonces vente conmigo –dijo Regina para sorpresa de la rubia –Será mejor que aprovechen el camino de aquí a casa de mis padres porque cuando lleguen allí tendrán que mantener una distancia prudencial si no quieren que mi padre saque a los perros –bromeó, aunque consiguió que Robin se separase finalmente de su novia, mirándola aterrado

-¿Tenéis perros?

-Tenemos perros –dijo la pelirroja fulminando a su hermana con la mirada –Pero mi padre no los utiliza para ahuyentar a mis novios…

-De todas formas creo que Regina tiene razón –Tartamudeó el rubio –Mejor mantener las distancias

Las tres mujeres se echaron a reír ante la cara pálida que lucía el rubio.

-Entonces también tiene razón en lo de que tendremos que aprovechar el viaje… -dijo coqueta la pelirroja, dando un paso hacia él -¿Emma tú vas con Regina? –cuestionó mirando a la rubia

-Será lo mejor… -murmuró ella aunque en esos momentos no sabía lo que de verdad era mejor para ella

Sin perder tiempo, Zelena y Robin montaron en el escarabajo amarillo y arrancaron el coche mientras sus hermanas subían en el mercedes de Regina, aparcado justo al lado.

En cuanto entraron en él, Emma sintió de nuevo el olor a manzanas envolviéndolo todo. Era el olor a Regina, que le hacía revivir cada acercamiento que había tenido con ella, recordándole que había sido mala idea subirse con ella en aquel coche.

-Emma yo… -La rubia giró la cabeza volviendo de nuevo a la realidad –Quería hablar de lo del otro día…

Regina ni si quiera había encendido el coche. Estaba con medio cuerpo girado hacia ella, con su rostro inclinado hacia abajo y sus ojos perdidos en el espacio que separaba los dos asientos.

-Regina… -interrumpió ella antes de que siguiese hablando –Somos dos personas adultas y no quiero que esta conversación se vuelva más incómoda de lo que ya está siendo…Lo que pasó el otro día estuvo bien…muy bien en realidad…pero las dos sabemos que lo mejor es que no se vuelva a repetir –Concluyó con el corazón retorcido ante sus propias palabras

-No quiero que pienses que me arrepiento de ello o que…

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento –dijo la rubia intentando sonreírle –No creo que fuese un error, pero somos lo suficientemente maduras como para dejarlo de lado y centrarnos en otras cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo esta cena, que por el bien de nuestros hermanos tiene que salir perfecta

-Será perfecta –dijo la morena levantando por fin la cabeza para mirarla –Bromeaba cuando he dicho lo de los perros…solo quería que vinieses en mi coche para poder hablar de esto a solas –se sinceró con una sonrisa culpable

-Me lo imaginé…

-Yo…necesitaba pedirte perdón por las palabras que te dije…estaba enfadada por la suspensión y me pilló de sorpresa que fueseis a pasar la noche de Navidad con nosotros pero… -Regina la miró con intensidad a los ojos, como si necesitase que la rubia creyera lo que estaba a punto de decirle –Me alegro de verdad de que estés aquí...de que tu hermano y tú estéis aquí –se corrigió –Ayer cené con mis padres y hoy hemos abierto los regalos por la mañana y no podía dejar de pensar en que vosotros estabais solos y…me alegra de verdad que mi madre os haya invitado –concluyó con nerviosismo

Emma sonrió sin poder evitarlo, agradeciendo su sinceridad y sus disculpas. Sabía que su relación con Regina no podía ser la que ella de verdad quería, pero por encima de todo deseaba seguir estando cerca de ella y la discusión que habían tenido hace días todavía le dolía.

-Yo creo que tampoco estuve muy fina con mis palabras…

-Ninguna lo estuvimos –admitió Regina –Pero podemos olvidarlo

-Supongo que sí...

-¿Entonces amigas de nuevo?

Emma sintió un nudo instalarse en su estómago tras oír aquella simple palabra, pero se recompuso diciéndose a sí misma que quizás era lo mejor.

-Amigas –concluyó con una sonrisa forzada

Regina se acomodó en su asiento y arrancó el coche con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. En cuanto la morena salió del aparcamiento, la tenue música de un piano envolvió a las dos mujeres, que no volvieron a decirse nada más durante todo el trayecto.

Emma seguía pensando en la primera vez que viajó en aquel coche, con una música muy parecida a la que sonaba en ese momento, una melodía demasiado triste. Miraba a Regina de reojo, sintiendo de nuevo que aquella mujer era demasiado complicada para ella, pero que en su interior quería desentrañar cada uno de sus miedos.

Había pensado demasiado en ella, y también en aquella mujer que un día ocupó su vida. ¿Acaso había sido tan importante para ella? ¿Había borrado todas sus ilusiones y sus ganas de volver a creer en el amor? Sentía unas ganas terribles de pedirle que frenase el coche, de gritar, de salir huyendo de allí. Las palabras de Ruby venían una y otra vez a su cabeza ¿Estaba enamorándose de Regina? ¿Era eso el amor?

* * *

Tras unos minutos en los que se alejaron de la ciudad para internarse en la zona más lujosa de las afueras, Regina giró el volante para entrar en una amplia finca custodiada por enormes abetos. Emma pudo vislumbrar una mansión al fondo, de paredes blancas, adornada con infinidad de luces navideñas. En la entrada había varios coches aparcados, entre los que destacaba su escarabajo amarillo.

Emma nunca había notado tanto la diferencia de estatus entre ella y Regina como en ese preciso momento. La morena y su hermana no solían hacer ostentación de su elevado nivel de vida y eso era algo que Emma admiraba.

-¡Os estábamos esperando! –Gritó Zelena entusiasmada en cuanto bajaron del coche -¿Preparado? –cuestionó a su novio mientras se colgaba de su brazo

-No…pero vamos allá…

Robin y Zelena comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión seguidos de sus hermanas, que sonreían ante el visible nerviosismo de la pareja.

En cuanto pusieron sus pies en el enorme hall de la casa de los Mills, Robin y Emma quedaron fascinados por la majestuosidad del edificio. La decoración, pese a ser elegante, desprendía un hogareño calor que consiguió calmar los nervios, al menos hasta que Cora hizo su aparición.

-Os estábamos esperando queridos –la mujer se acercó a ellos y saludó de forma efusiva a la pareja -¡Qué elegante Robin! –Halagó al joven, vestido con un esmoquin negro que él y Emma habían comprado esa misma mañana –Y qué decir de ti Emma…estás espléndida

Emma se dejó abrazar por la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Usted también está muy elegante señora Mills

-¡Oh por favor! Deje el usted y el señora…me hacen sentir muy mayor –pidió soltando una carcajada –Ya tengo bastante con un nieto que me lo recuerda a diario…

La mujer se acercó luego a Regina, a quien únicamente saludó con dos besos que, pese a ser cariñosos, no eran tan efusivos como con el resto. Emma podía notar la incomodidad que sentía Regina cuando la gente se acercaba a ella más de lo debido, pero le llamaba la atención que con su familia también mantuviese esa distancia. Sin embargo, con el pequeño de cabellos castaños que apareció en la sala como un huracán, Regina cambió por completo su actitud. Se agachó alargando los brazos, dejando que el pequeño se acoplase entre ellos.

-¡Tita! –Gritaba con emoción -¡He recibido muchos más regalos!

-Matt tranquilízate –pidió una mujer de cabello castaño que entró tras él –Y no seas maleducado, saluda a nuestros invitados

El pequeño se separó de su tía y miró a los dos desconocidos de cabellos rubios, acercándose primero a Emma.

-¿Eres la novia de mi tía?

-No, no –corrieron a aclarar las dos mujeres visiblemente sonrojadas

-Yo soy la hermana de Robin, el novio de tu tía Zelena –Aclaró Emma agachándose para estar a la altura del pequeño –Me llamo Emma

-Yo me llamo Matt –el niño levantó su mano y Emma se la estrechó con una cariñosa sonrisa –Eres muy guapa Emma… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Matt –gritó su madre haciendo que todos se echasen a reír

-Quizás cuando seas un poco más mayor –dijo Emma manteniendo la seriedad que tenía el niño

Las presentaciones siguieron con Graham y su mujer, Belle, y luego también con Henry, padre de las dos hermanas, que se mostró muy atento y amable, consiguiendo que al empezar la cena todos estuviesen lo suficientemente relajados como para poder disfrutarla.

Emma no tardó en integrarse en las conversaciones de aquella familia, que lejos de lo que ella había imaginado, eran del todo normal. Pese a estar cenando en un comedor que era tan grande como su apartamento entero, la rubia no se sintió en ningún momento fuera de lugar. Estaba feliz de haber aceptado la petición de Cora de pasar allí la noche de Navidad. La familia Mills no sería una familia perfecta, pero sin duda para ella no estaban lejos de serlo. Se podía ver el cariño y el respeto que se tenían unos a otros y en todo momento trataban de hacer sentir a los dos hermanos uno más entre ellos.

Henry era el más hablador y también el más gracioso. Emma pensó en lo mucho que Zelena se parecía a él, siempre monopolizando los temas y haciendo reír a todos. Regina sin embargo era el vivo retrato de su madre, manteniendo ese porte elegante, atenta a todas las necesidades de sus invitados. Entre los dos se notaba el amor y la admiración que se profesaban, en cada gesto, cada palabra, cada mirada. Por un momento Emma pensó en sus padres, y en la suerte que tenía aquella familia de disfrutar de ellos.

-¿Estás bien? –murmuró Regina a su lado, acariciando su pierna por debajo de la mesa

-Eh…sí, sí…estoy bien –contestó con una sonrisa en los labios –Solo pensaba en tus padres, se ven muy felices juntos

Regina miró a sus progenitores de forma intermitente, para luego clavar sus ojos en los de Emma, intuyendo sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-Supongo que lo son –dijo dando un breve apretón a su pierna –Y estoy segura de que los tuyos están muy orgullosos de ti

Emma sonrió, eran momentos como eses los que hacían que sus sentimientos por la pediatra se incrementaran, apretando más el nudo que rodeaba su estómago.

-¿Sabes tita? –llamó la atención Matt mirando a la morena –Papá Noel me ha dejado un libro de partituras de Bandas Sonoras

-¿En serio? –cuestionó la morena abriendo sus ojos de forma cómica

-¿De partituras? –preguntó Emma

-Matt sabe tocar el piano –informó Belle con cierto orgullo en la mirada

-Como mi tía Regina… -añadió el pequeño

-¿Sabes tocar el piano?

Un extraño silencio se implantó en la sala y Emma sintió que no debía haber hecho la pregunta, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué.

-Sí –respondió la morena de forma cortante

-Yo siempre he adorado la música –intervino Cora centrando en ella la atención, consiguiendo romper el silencio –E hice que cada uno de mis hijos aprendiese a tocar un instrumento

-Mamá nos hizo entrar en el conservatorio cuando solo teníamos tres años –Añadió Zelena –Graham sabe tocar la flauta travesera, Regina el piano y yo el violín

-¿Sabes tocar el violín? –cuestionó Robin, que no estaba al tanto de aquella información

-¡Oh sí! Y lo hace muy bien –dijo Henry orgulloso –Los tres llegaron a tocar en la orquesta del conservatorio

-En esta casa hay una extraña tradición familiar con las bandas sonoras de las películas…

-¡Oh no Belle! –intentó frenarla Zelena

-¿Qué? Tú me lo dijiste a mí cuando vine a cenar aquí por primera vez…es justo que yo se lo diga a tu novio

Robin miraba a unos y a otros sin entender muy bien de qué iba toda aquella historia, mientras Emma solo observaba a Regina de soslayo, que no parecía muy cómoda con aquella conversación.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme? –cuestionó finalmente el rubio haciendo sonreír a su suegro

-Verás… -intervino el hombre sentado justo a su lado –La primera vez que mis tres hijos actuaron juntos en la orquesta, tuvieron que presentar un recital que incluía alguna de las mejores bandas sonoras de películas…estuvieron varios meses ensayando duro y como el festival era el día de año nuevo…

-Se pasaron toda la noche de Navidad tocando bandas sonoras –continuó su mujer con nostalgia –Una tras otra…

-Yo soy un amante del cine y mi mujer de la música –volvió a hablar el padre de los Mills –Así que se instauró una pequeña tradición familiar y cada noche de Navidad nuestros hijos nos daban un pequeño concierto hasta que…

El hombre se quedó callado, con la frase colgando en el aire, y una nueva incomodidad sobrevoló la mesa como lo había hecho minutos antes.

-Hasta que dejaron de hacerlo –concluyó Cora por él –Pero ahora, con nuestro pequeño pianista en casa, volvimos a instaurarla hace dos años

-Yo soy el sustituto de tía Gina –dijo el joven emocionado –Ella ya no toca desde que tía Ka…

-Matt –interrumpió su madre con un ligero carraspeo –Hoy tendrás que tocar para Robin, que tiene que escoger su canción favorita

-Todos tenemos una -añadió Graham

-Oh…estaré encantado de poder escucharte tocar pequeñajo y de…escoger mi canción…

Poco a poco todos volvieron a centrarse en la cena y a charlar de temas más banales, que hicieron volver la tranquilidad perdida durante la extraña conversación que habían tenido sobre música.

Emma sin embargo ya no volvió a abrir la boca, sumida únicamente en sus pensamientos y en lo que aquella historia contada por los Mills había dejado entrever. Regina también se había quedado muda y se centraba únicamente en acabar lo que tenía sobre el plato. Su mirada estaba perdida en su cena y el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado en tan solo unos instantes.

Tras acabar la cena y tomar el postre, la familia decidió seguir con la noche en el salón, en donde todos entraron con una copa de champán en la mano.

El salón era todavía más grande que el comedor, con una enorme chimenea encendida en el centro que conseguía calentar toda la estancia. Había tres sofás de piel blancos, colocados, de manera excepcional, hacia uno de los lados, donde se encontraba un increíble piano de cola negro. A su lado había un pequeño violín apoyado en un soporte y una flauta travesera, seguramente colocados allí para el concierto del que habían hablado durante la cena.

El pequeño Matt corrió hacia el piano en cuanto puso un pie en el salón, mientras todos los adultos se acomodaban en los sofás.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó esta vez Emma a Regina, que se sentaba a su lado

-Tranquila –la morena la miró a los ojos fijamente, haciéndola temblar levemente–Lo estaré en cuanto empiece a tocar –dijo mirando de reojo al pequeño que ya se acomodaba frente al piano –Ya lo verás…es increíble

Sin más, Regina se dio la vuelta y se acomodó observando a su sobrino, con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro. Emma respiró más tranquila, notando el cuerpo de la morena mucho menos tenso de lo que había estado durante la cena.

El pequeño, ya sentado en una butaca frente al piano, carraspeó levemente para llamar la atención de todos. Los presentes aplaudieron como si se tratase del mejor músico del mundo aunque todavía no había tocado ni una sola nota y el pequeño bajó la cabeza levemente en forma de agradecimiento. Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ante la seriedad y profesionalidad que desprendía aquel niño tan pequeño que apenas tocaba el suelo con sus pies.

-La primera pieza que interpretaré será la favorita de mi abuela –dijo haciendo un pequeño guiño a Cora –De la película Leyendas de pasión

En cuanto Matt puso sus pequeños dedos sobre las teclas del piano, Emma entendió lo que quería decir Regina. Aquel niño era un verdadero prodigio y la sutil melodía conseguía que todos olvidasen por un momento sus problemas para centrarse únicamente en las notas que salían de aquel piano.

Regina miraba a su sobrino con especial adoración, siguiendo los movimientos de sus manos desde la primera a la última nota. Emma observó como la morena movía también sus dedos de forma inconsciente durante toda la pieza.

Tras acabar, todos se rompieron en aplausos y vítores para el pequeño, al que pronto se le unieron su padre y Zelena, que cogieron sus respectivos instrumentos para acompañarle. Tocaron juntos durante una hora, interpretando cada una de las canciones favoritas de los presentes. Incluso Robin se animó a pedir la banda sonora de Star Wars, su película favorita, y todos escucharon la conocida melodía entusiasmados.

Matt estaba exultante ante los aplausos de todos los presentes. En cuanto Graham y Zelena se sentaron pidiendo un descanso, el pequeño, emocionado, miró a su tía.

-Tita Gina, ¿Puedo tocar tu favorita?

Emma pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Regina se tensaba de nuevo y Belle se vio obligada a intervenir otra vez.

-Matt –regañó al pequeño con la mirada

-Lo siento tía –se disculpó con los ojos vidriosos y con un ligero temblor en el labio inferior

Regina se levantó de golpe y se acercó al pequeño para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Eh…no pasa nada –lo intentó tranquilizar –Pero creo que hay una invitada a la que no le has preguntado cuál era su canción favorita –dijo mirando durante unos segundos a Emma –Yo ya sé cuál es –volvió a dirigirse al pequeño, que la miraba de nuevo emocionado -¿Dejas que yo la toque?

Un perturbador silencio se adueñó del salón mientras el pequeño abandonaba feliz su asiento para dejarle sitio a su tía.

-Regina… -intentó hablar Cora con cierta preocupación

La morena la miró con una tranquilizadora sonrisa, colocándose frente al piano por primera vez después de cinco años.

Todos la miraban en silencio, expectantes, pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos. La morena abrió y cerró sus manos dos veces antes de colocar sus dedos sobre las teclas. Su corazón latía tan rápido que todos en la sala podían intuir su nerviosismo en el momento en el que cogió una fuerte bocanada de aire para comenzar a tocar.

Cinco notas, repetidas un total de cuatro veces para luego ser acompañadas por otras muchas más que consiguieron encoger el corazón de Emma. Era su película favorita, ella misma se lo había contado a Regina en aquella conversación en la plaza de Boston. Forrest Gump era la película que le recordaba a sus Navidades en Storybrooke, que le recordaba a su familia, a su hogar y que ahora tenía claro que también le iba a recordar ese momento toda su vida. El momento en el que Regina tocaba para ella, con los ojos completamente cerrados y las manos ligeramente temblorosas. Durante la cena habían dado a entender que ella nunca tocaba el piano desde que había muerto Kate, y allí estaba, frente a ese largo piano de cola, consiguiendo rozar el corazón de Emma con cada movimiento de sus dedos.

La rubia no era la única emocionada, a su lado, Cora se secaba los ojos con la yema de sus dedos, intentando frenar el torrente de lágrimas que salía sin control, al igual que sus sentimientos.

En cuanto la pieza acabó todos se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir a una Regina algo turbada por lo que acababa de hacer. La morena se levantó y saludó al público de manera desenfadada, casi cómica, intentando restar importancia a un hecho que para todos la tenía.

Cora se acercó a abrazarla pero Regina se separó algo incómoda con un inaudible "mamá…"

-Tita eres la mejor pianista del mundo –intervino Matt consiguiendo arrancar risas emocionadas de todos los presentes

-Eso ya lo sabía –bromeó ella –Pero te cedo el asiento querido…tú tampoco lo haces mal…

En cuanto Matt volvió a sentarse frente al piano, Regina ocupó de nuevo su sitio en el sofá y no tardó en sentir los dedos de Emma rozar de manera tímida su mano. Se giró para mirarla y se encontró unos ojos que desprendían emoción.

-Gracias –susurró de forma que solo la oyese la morena

Ella simplemente le regaló una cálida sonrisa y Emma pudo notar como sus ojos castaños volvían a brillar de nuevo.

Pasaron varias horas entre música, copas y charlas amenas. Matt se había quedado dormido en una esquina del sofá y su padre decidió llevarlo a cama antes de que consiguiese desnucarse con sus fuertes cabezadas.

-Nosotros también tenemos que irnos Emms –dijo Robin levantándose del sofá –Se nos ha hecho tarde y mañana tenemos que trabajar…

-¿No pensaréis iros después de haber bebido? –intervino Heny mirándolos a ambos, que ya se disponían a despedirse de todos

-Pues claro que no –Cora se levantó y se acercó a ellos –Esta noche os quedáis a dormir aquí…

Emma y Robin poco pudieron decir ante las palabras de la morena, que parecían una clara orden más que una sugerencia. Además ellos nunca habían conducido después de beber, y menos estando lejos de su casa y sin saber muy bien el camino.

Cora los acompañó a las habitaciones de invitados, pese a que Zelena no dejaba de insistir en que Robin debería dormir en su cama. Se despidieron todos en el pasillo, deseándose las buenas noches, y horas después toda la mansión estaba sumida en un reverencial silencio.

Emma se movía de un lado a otro de la cama, incapaz de dormirse. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a dormir en una cama que no fuese la suya y eso unido a las emociones vividas durante el día, le hacían dar vueltas como una peonza sin poder pegar ojo.

De pronto un sonido la alertó, haciendo que se incorporase lentamente en la cama. Eran unos pasos, que parecían dirigirse a su habitación, pero que en el último momento giraron para bajar las escaleras que había frente a su puerta.

Movida por la curiosidad, la rubia se levantó y abrió su puerta despacio, a tiempo para ver la silueta de Regina dar vuelta a la esquina y perderse en la planta inferior. Emma salió de la habitación y comenzó a seguirla, intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

La morena pasó por las zonas ya conocidas por Emma para luego internarse en un pasillo que la rubia no había visto antes, con una puerta doble en el fondo.

Regina empujó una de las puertas correderas hacia un lado y entró en la sala, dejándola después ligeramente entreabierta. Emma avanzó hasta allí y se colocó frente a la pequeña ranura, intentando ver lo que había en su interior.

La sala era bastante pequeña y estaba ocupada casi en su totalidad por un amplio sofá negro. En el centro había un pequeño proyector unido a un portátil y en la pared frente a él colgaba una gran pantalla blanca, que se iluminó en cuanto Regina pulsó uno de los botones.

Emma intentaba averiguar lo que Regina hacía en el portátil pero la morena lo tapaba con su cuerpo, y en la pantalla solo se proyectaba una luz blanca. Se quedó esperando varios minutos, hasta que pudo ver el escritorio del portátil proyectado en la pantalla. Regina entró en varias carpetas cuyo nombre la rubia no llegaba a ver por la distancia.

Tras unos minutos, la morena dejó caer su cuerpo en el sofá, mientras en la pantalla comenzaba a abrirse el programa de reproducción.

La imagen estaba algo borrosa, hasta que poco a poco se fue enfocando para dejar ver a una Regina mucho más joven, una adolescente que seguramente no pasaba de los veinte años. Emma pudo observar su melena bastante más larga de lo que la tenía ahora y las facciones de su cara mucho más suaves. Estaba sentada en el mismo piano en el que horas antes había tocado, en el salón de su casa.

- _Esto me parece una tontería…_ -murmuraba con cierta impaciencia

- _No empieces Gina..._ –se escuchaba una voz suave a la que Emma todavía no podía poner cara

De pronto la imagen se volvió a distorsionar hasta que frente al objetivo de la cámara apareció una joven de melena rubia con rostro sonriente.

- _Creo que esto ya está_ –dijo separándose un poco de la cámara, aunque su imagen seguía ocupando toda la pantalla – _Futuros hijos…cuando veáis este vídeo ya habréis comprendido la malsana obsesión que vuestra familia tiene por las bandas sonoras de las películas_

- _¡Es una tradición no una obsesión!_ –se escuchaba protestar a Regina, consiguiendo que la rubia que estaba frente a la cámara sonriese más todavía

- _Lo que yo os digo…_ -bromeó en un susurro, intentando no ser oída por la morena – _Lo importante es que para integrarte en esta familia tienes que tener una banda sonora favorita, sí o sí_ –dijo divertida

- _Kate así conseguirás que crean que en su familia todos están pirados…_

- _Es que estáis pirados cariño_ –rio la joven girándose hacia la morena – _Yo acabo de descubrir la favorita de vuestra madre_ –dijo de nuevo a la cámara – _Y casualmente coincide con la primera película que ella y yo vimos juntas… ¿Casualidad?_

 _-¡No seas creída!_ –Protestó de nuevo Regina – _Pues claro que es casualidad_

La rubia guiñó un ojo a la cámara sin perder su sonrisa.

- _El caso es que oficialmente esa es la canción favorita de ambas…así que hoy…en primicia…exclusivamente para vosotros_ –decía como si estuviese anunciando un gran evento – _Vuestra madre y yo vamos a tocar juntas la canción por primera vez_

- _En realidad ya la hemos tocado más veces en los ensayos con la orquesta…_

 _-¡Gina por Dios! Eres una aguafiestas_ –protestó la rubia

- _Que sí…que vamos a interpretarla por primera vez juntas…solas_ –añadió haciendo reír a Kate – _Y vuestra madre ha pensado que querríais verlo, aunque no hayáis nacido todavía, ni tengamos planes de ello…_

- _Sí tenemos planes de ello_ –La rubia lanzó sus ojos al cielo – _Y cuando nos casemos esta música sonara en nuestra entrada al salón…_ -decía con aire soñador _–Tennessee, de Hans Zimmer, banda sonora de la película Pearl Harbor_

- _¿Pero la vamos a tocar ya o no?_

 _-¡Por Dios ya veis lo insufrible que es vuestra madre!_ –Bufó separándose finalmente de la cámara – _No sé cómo puedo soñar con casarme y tener hijos con ella…_

- _Porque me quieres_ –dijo Regina, que ahora sí se veía en la pantalla

Las dos mujeres se miraron con intensidad y sonrieron antes de que Kate cogiese el violín que había a un lado del piano.

 _-¿Lista?_ –preguntó la rubia

 _-Lista_

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a tocar una melodía que Emma no conocía y que sin embargo hizo que todo su cuerpo se erizase. Unas lágrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos al contemplar la escena que reflejaba la pantalla de la pequeña sala. En ella, la joven de cabellos rubios movía el arco con maestría y elegancia sobre el violín, con los ojos completamente cerrados, mientras Regina, frente a ella, tocaba sin dejar de mirarla, con los ojos clavados en aquella joven de una forma intensa, como Emma no había visto jamás.

La rubia se giró entonces hacia el sofá, observando a la Regina real, a la adulta que seguía de espaldas a ella, con su cuerpo sacudiéndose ligeramente por el llanto. La rubia deseaba entrar allí, abrazarla, consolarla, pero se sentía una extraña observando una escena que no había tenido que contemplar, viviendo un recuerdo al que no había sido invitada.

Dio unos pasos atrás, sin dejar de mirar la espalda de Regina hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta como para no poder verla. Se giró y volvió a recorrer el camino hasta la habitación de invitados y solo cuando estuvo dentro de ella dejó ir su cuerpo en un llanto desconsolado.

Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, dejándose envolver por su olor a lavanda y su calor. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, pese a que las lágrimas seguían corriendo descontroladas por sus mejillas.

Llevaba unos segundos acostada cuando sintió de nuevo los pasos de Regina subiendo las escaleras, aunque esta vez se frenaron frente a su puerta. El corazón de Emma se aceleró en cuanto sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse levemente, dejando que un haz de luz se filtrase en el interior. La rubia cerró los ojos al momento, fingiendo estar dormida.

-Emma… -la llamó la morena en un susurro –Emma ¿Estás despierta?

Ella no contestó, simplemente contuvo el aliento, con sus ojos todavía cerrados, hasta que la morena cerró de nuevo la puerta y sus pasos le indicaron que se alejaba de allí. Entonces a Emma la volvió a invadir el llanto.

Hay momentos que cambian toda tu vida para siempre, sea para bien o para mal. Emma vivió esa noche de Navidad uno de ellos, cuando fue consciente de que por primera vez en su vida estaba irremediablemente enamorada de alguien. Lejos estaba de pensar que, cuando había hecho que esa puerta se cerrase con su fingido sueño, con ella se había ido la confesión de una mujer que también sentía como su vida estaba cambiando, aunque luchase firmemente contra ello.


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes de dejaros con el siguiente capítulo quería agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que dejáis vuestro comentario en cada capítulo, eso siempre anima a un autor a seguir con la historia. Pero en este caso quiero agradecerlo de forma especial porque el capítulo anterior lo requiere. Fue el primero que escribí, el predecesor de todo este fic. Escuchando la banda sonora de Pearl Harbor se me ocurrió la escena del piano y de ahí salió poco a poco el resto de la historia. Así que gracias, muchas gracias. Me alegra de verdad que os haya emocionado tanto como a mí cuando lo escribía.**

 **Y ante las dudas que puede haber de si seguiré el fic hasta el final, no puedo jurar (Porque a mi madre no le gusta que lo haga y entraría en mi habitación para darme una colleja jajaja) pero en verdad os prometo que lo haré. Como ya os dije alguna vez este fic ya estaba completo pero mi exceso de horas muertas me hicieron replantearme muchas cosas y voy reescribiendo poco a poco todos los capítulos. Aun así, si algún día las musas me abandonasen (que espero que no) tiraría de la historia original para darle el final que merece.**

 **Así que sin más, os dejo con el capítulo**

 **¡Besos a todos!**

 **DEJÁNDOSE LLEVAR**

Emma no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche. Las imágenes de la madrugada se repetían en bucle en su cabeza, Regina tocando el piano para ella, Regina viendo el vídeo en el que ella y Kate tocaban su canción favorita, Regina llorando…

Separó las sábanas con frustración y se acercó a la mesilla para coger su móvil y mirar la hora. Todavía era demasiado temprano, la mansión descansaba en una quietud que dejaba claro que todos sus inquilinos dormían. Pero ella sentía que se estaba ahogando, que necesitaba salir de aquella casa cuanto antes, así que sin perder tiempo se arregló con la ropa del día anterior e hizo la cama dejando la habitación tal y como se la había encontrado.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, salió de su cuarto y se internó en el que tenía justo al lado, que se encontraba en completa penumbra.

-Robin –susurró –Robin tenemos que irnos… ¿Robin?

Su hermano no parecía reaccionar, ni siquiera se le escuchaba respirar. Se acercó a la pared y a tientas buscó la llave de la luz para iluminar el cuarto. En cuanto lo hizo descubrió la cama de su hermano vacía, ni siquiera la había deshecho.

-No me lo puedo creer…

La rubia cogió su móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de su hermano con prisas. Esperó varios tonos hasta que la voz adormilada del rubio se escuchó al otro lado.

-¿Sí?

-Robin –Soltó en un pequeño grito -¿Dónde se supone que estás?

-En la casa de los Mills –dijo en un gruñido

-Imbécil eso ya lo sé…pero no estás en tu cuarto

-¿Quién es?

La voz de Zelena al otro lado del teléfono confirmó a Emma sus sospechas

-¡No me puedo creer que estés en el cuarto de Zelena! –Susurró indignada -¿Acaso quieres que Henry Mills saque sus perros de verdad?

-Emma ya has visto a ese hombre…no mataría una mosca –dijo el joven sin reprimir un largo bostezo -¿Y qué se supone que quieres a estas horas? Todavía no es de día…

-Tenemos que marcharnos Robin

-¿Qué? Emma no trabajamos hasta la tarde…

-Está bien, tú puedes quedarte pero yo me llevaré el coche… ¿Dónde están las llaves?

Pese a estar algo atontado por el sueño, Robin pudo notar el desasosiego de su hermana.

-Vale tranquila, me iré contigo –dijo finalmente soltando un suspiro –Dame unos minutos

-Te quiero abajo en cinco minutos –ordenó la rubia con firmeza antes de colgarle el teléfono

Tras la conversación con su hermano, Emma respiró más tranquila, sabiendo que en unos minutos estaría lejos de aquella mansión.

Salió de la habitación con el mismo cuidado con el que había entrado y bajo las escaleras despacio, intentando no despertar al resto de la casa. Al llegar al enorme recibidor se quedó parada, pensando si esperar allí o exponerse al frío de la calle. Estaba desesperada por abandonar aquella casa pero sabía que su hermano tardaría en despedirse de Zelena y no quería correr el riesgo de morir congelada en la puerta.

Sus ojos vagaron de una pared a otra, en un intento por evadirse de sus pensamientos, observando detalles que los nervios le habían impedido ver el día anterior. El hall estaba plagado de fotos, todas ellas en blanco y negro, intentando no romper con la estética de dos colores que adornaba casi toda la casa. Emma las recorrió una a una con una ligera sonrisa. Era como descubrir la historia de los Mills, su álbum personal. Había fotos de Cora y Henry de jóvenes, de su boda, de los tres hermanos de pequeños, de jóvenes, de Graham y Belle, Belle embarazada, Matt dando sus primeros pasos agarrado a las manos robustas de su abuelo…

De pronto una de las fotos llamó su atención haciendo que se acercase lentamente a ella. En la imagen se veía a la misma joven rubia de la noche anterior, subida sobre la espalda de Regina. Las dos estaban sonrientes, seguramente porque era el día de graduación de la morena. La pediatra llevaba la toga universitaria y mostraba con orgullo el diploma que la acreditaba como médico. Kate, igual de sonriente que ella, llevaba en la cabeza el birrete de su novia y levantaba uno de sus brazos para saludar a la cámara mientras con el otro se agarraba fuertemente al cuello de la morena.

-Era guapa ¿Verdad?

La voz de Cora a sus espaldas la hizo pegar un brinco hasta que se giró para mirarla, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado por el susto. La madre de las Mills llevaba un pijama de seda azul marino y la miraba con una extraña mueca en su rostro.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarse –se disculpó ante la tez pálido de Emma –He escuchado ruido y…

-No, tranquila, lo siento yo…estoy esperando a Robin, tenemos que irnos…

-¿Ya? ¿No os vais a quedar para desayunar?

-No… -respondió inquieta –Tenemos que trabajar esta tarde y…todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer…

Ante el desasosiego de la rubia, Cora decidió no presionarla más. Se quedaron en completo silencio mientras la morena observaba la foto que había descubierto minutos antes la enfermera.

-Era guapa ¿Verdad? –volvió a deciir sin dejar de mirar la imagen

-Lo era… -admitió Emma mirando a la rubia de la fotografía

-Regina antes era así, como la ves en esta foto –Comentó con amargura en sus palabras –Era alegre, cariñosa, tan llena de vida…

Emma miró a la morena de reojo y sintió la profunda tristeza de sus palabras. Aquella mujer que siempre se mostraba fuerte y decidida, incluso altiva cuando se dirigía a quienes no la conocía, parecía esconder una pena en su interior que pocas veces enseñaba a los demás. Emma no acababa de entender por qué se estaba abriendo a ella de esa forma pero decidió respetar en silencio aquella inesperada confesión.

-Kate y ella se conocían desde niñas, siempre iban juntas a todos los lados –prosiguió tras unos minutos de silencio –Si buscabas a una de ellas solo tenías que preguntar dónde estaba la otra para encontrarla… -Sonrió de forma triste, sumergida en sus recuerdos –No olvido el día en que se presentaron en nuestra casa para decirnos que estaban juntas… ¡Creí que el mundo se hundía bajo mis pies! Pero ella estaba tan decidida, nunca la había visto así, tan dispuesta a luchar por lo que quería…

-Supongo que es muy cabezota –se atrevió a decir Emma ante el silencio de la mujer

-¡Oh desde luego que lo es! –rio la morena –En eso se parece demasiado a mí…

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiéndose repentinamente unida a esa mujer, como si al compartir aquella confidencia le hubiese regalado un pedacito de su alma. La morena se giró entonces hacia ella, clavando su mirada avellana en la suya, esos ojos que le recordaban tanto a los de Regina.

-Ya han pasado cinco años… -dijo con quebranto en su voz –Cinco años desde que Kate nos abandonó, llevándose una parte fundamental de Regina con ella…mi hija dejó de reír, de bailar, de abrazar, de amar, de tocar…

-Yo…lo siento –soltó en un susurro, sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir para lograr calmar la desazón de aquella mujer

-No tienes que sentirlo Emma –la morena pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de la enfermera, de una forma cariñosa, casi maternal –Ayer tocó el piano por primera vez en cinco años…y lo hizo por ti, para ti –se corrigió

Emma sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, mezcla de la emoción y el miedo que le causaba aquella confesión que ella ya intuía, pero que sonaba terriblemente real en los labios de la morena.

-Yo…

-Ssshh no digas nada –La frenó la Cora con una sonrisa en sus labios –Es demasiado pronto para que digas algo…pero esto no miente –dijo llevando su mano al corazón de la rubia, que latía desenfrenado –No miente el tuyo y tampoco el de mi hija, aunque tenga demasiados muros encima para que pueda sentirlo…

Las dos mujeres se miraron de forma penetrante, intentando que sus ojos hablaran por ellas, confesándose mucho más de lo que lo habían hecho con sus palabras.

El ruido en el piso de arriba hizo que ambas se separasen levemente, intentando recomponerse de aquella inesperada conversación.

Robin comenzó a bajar las escaleras en la punta de sus pies, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido. En cuanto llegó a la planta de abajó se frenó en seco, sorprendido al encontrarse allí a la madre de su novia.

-Buenos días señor de Locksley –dijo la morena con su habitual semblante

-Buenos días señora Mills –respondió el joven rápido, visiblemente inquieto –Nosotros tenemos que irnos y…

-Lo sé, su hermana me lo ha dicho

-Ah, euh…bien…Entonces… -el rubio miró a su hermana

-Sí, nos vamos –corroboró Emma acercándose a la morena para dejarle un beso de despedida –Ha sido un verdadero placer pasar la noche de Navidad con vosotros…

Robin se despidió de manera más formal, sin acercarse demasiado a esa mujer a la que todavía guardaba demasiado respeto. Los dos hermanos se dispusieron entonces a salir pero la voz grave de la morena frenó sus pasos justo cuando pasaban bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Emma –la aludida se giró hacia ella –No olvide lo que hemos hablado

-No lo haré…

-Y Señor de Locksley –esta vez fue Robin el que se giró, aunque con menos convencimiento que su hermana –La próxima vez que decidida invadir la habitación de mi hija en medio de la noche no hará falta que mi marido saque a los perros, yo misma lo haré

-En…entendido –dijo el joven tragando saliva de forma cómica

* * *

Desde que pusiera un solo pie fuera de la casa de los Mills, Emma no había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Cora. No acababa de entender sus palabras, o quizás no quería hacerlo. Sabía que lo que sentía por Regina se había hecho más grande en las pocas horas que había pasado en su casa. Emma había descubierto una parte más vulnerable de ella, la que nunca le mostraba a nadie pero que tan importante era para entender su modo de actuar. Sin embargo, descubrir a esa nueva Regina le estaba ocasionando muchos más quebraderos de cabeza. Era más fácil no enamorarse de una mujer a la que odiaba, pero ahora que ya no la veía de esa manera ¿Qué sería de ella?

"Es demasiado pronto para que lo digas", esas habían sido las palabras de Cora. Quizás la madre de Regina tenía razón, le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a algo que requería más calma. Su parte racional y controladora le obligaba a esquematizar toda su vida haciéndola enloquecer por completo. Puede que solo necesitase dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida, actuar por instinto, dejar que las cosas fluyesen.

Era más que obvio que Regina estaba sufriendo, que todavía no había logrado reponerse del vacío que había dejado Kate en su vida. No era lo más recomendable presentarse frente a la morena para hablarle de unos sentimientos que todavía eran demasiado confusos, incluso para ella misma.

"Déjate llevar Emma, vive el momento por una vez sin pensar en el futuro" le había recomendado Ruby en cuanto le narró todo lo vivido en la noche de Navidad.

Sí, lo tenía claro, si ahora eran amigas así seguiría siendo, y el destino se encargaría de decidir lo que les esperaba en un futuro. Pasaría todo el tiempo que pudiese con ella sin plantearse nada más, sin darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza.

El único problema era que Regina seguía sin aparecer por el hospital debido a su suspensión y la última imagen que tenía de ella, llorando frente al recuerdo de Kate, todavía conseguía atormentarla. Por eso, cuando al día siguiente Zelena propuso organizar una fiesta sorpresa para Mary, su corazón saltó de alegría.

La recepcionista del hospital cumplía años el veintiocho de diciembre y les había comentado a sus amigos que desde hacía años solo lo celebraba con David y su familia, puesto que la gente solía estar bastante ocupada con los preparativos de fin de año. A Zelena le parecía realmente triste que Mary no disfrutase de una fiesta como se merecía, así que no tardó en llamar a David para organizarle una sorpresa. La pelirroja propuso hacer la celebración en su propia casa, olvidando, como siempre, que el apartamento en el que vivía no era de ella, sino de su hermana.

-Es que me parece increíble –bufó la morena por quinta vez aquella tarde

-Regina sabes que el piso de Mary es muy pequeño…

-¡Pero si solo somos seis! –protestó de nuevo la pediatra

Emma elevó su mirada al cielo pidiendo paciencia divina. Regina y ella eran las únicas que tenían la tarde libre para poder encargarse de los preparativos mientras los demás trabajaban, pero la morena hacía imposible la tarea con sus continuas protestas.

-¿Está bien nivelada la pancarta? –preguntó desde lo alto de una silla

-Sí –respondió la morena sin levantar los ojos de su tarea

-Regina ni siquiera lo has mirado…

La pediatra soltó un bufido y finalmente levantó la cabeza.

-Perfecta, lo que yo había dicho

Emma bajó de la silla de un salto y se alejó para poder ver la pancarta que acababa de colocar con sus propios ojos.

-Pues sí…ha quedado bien

-¿No me creías o qué?

-Permíteme la duda…

-Esto parece una fiesta infantil –protestó de nuevo Regina mientras colocaba unas servilletas de colores en la mesa baja de su salón

-No creo que unos niños pudiesen tomar todas las botellas de tequila que ha traído tu hermana… -rio la enfermera dirigiendo su mirada a la isleta de la cocina, donde Zelena había dejado las botellas compradas esa misma mañana

-Eso es verdad…al menos podré beber para olvidar –dijo la morena de forma dramática, haciendo reír a Emma

-¿Para olvidar qué?

-¡Que luego nadie se va a quedar para recoger esto! –gruñó

-¿Así que es eso lo que te preocupa? –rio la rubia

-Pues claro que sí…y no te rías –pidió de forma seria –Ya me imagino todo esto lleno de confeti y serpentinas y…globos pinchados…

-¡Globos! ¡Mierda! Nos hemos olvidado de los globos –chilló la rubia revolviendo entre las bolsas

-Por Dios Emma no hiperventiles…todavía nos quedan dos horas –la pediatra encontró la bolsa de globos y se la enseñó a la rubia -¿Lo ves? Aquí están…y nos sobra tiempo para inflar… ¡Cien globos! –Gritó sorprendida al leer las letras de colores que adornaban la bolsa -¿Mi hermana quiere que quedemos sin oxígeno en los pulmones o qué? ¿No hay un bombín o algo así?

-Pues claro que no –rio Emma arrebatándole la bolsa –Estos se hinchan con la boca…y no son tantos…

-Se me ocurren cosas mejores que hacer con mi boca antes de ponerme a hinchar cien globos

Emma enrojeció ante la sugerente mirada de la pediatra y decidió abrir la bolsa y contar hasta cien para no tirarse sobre ella.

-Pues olvida tus perversiones y empieza con esto –dijo entregándole un puñado de globos que Regina recibió con una divertida sonrisa

-Lo que usted mande…

Las dos mujeres se pusieron con el trabajo de inflar los cien globos y largos minutos después ambas acababan sobre la alfombra del salón, completamente extenuadas. Apoyaban su espalda en la parte baja del sofá y mientras Emma anudaba el último globo, Regina la miraba divertida.

-¿Qué miras? –Preguntó alzando una de sus cejas -¿A qué viene esa risita?

-Es que estás tan roja que parece que…

-¿Que parece que…?

-Vengas de correr una maratón… -dijo la morena con una risilla –O de echar un polvo

-Ya…

-Más bien pensaba lo segundo –se sinceró con una sonrisa culpable

-Puedo imaginarlo

-¿El polvo?

Emma enrojeció más de lo que estaba y evadió la mirada divertida de la morena centrando su atención en el globo plateado que sostenía en sus manos.

-Estás muy mona así sonrojada –la intentó pinchar la pediatra

-No estoy sonrojada…solo ha sido por inflar los globos –se excusó con un tono airado

-Ya… -Regina no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo -¿Te avergüenza hablar de sexo?

-Pues claro que no –respondió rápida, aunque la risa de la morena le demostró que no había sonado muy convincente –Suelo hablar de sexo…hablo mucho de sexo en realidad –prosiguió, intentando dar veracidad a sus palabras

-Vale…hablas de sexo pero no hablas de sexo con gente con la que has tenido sexo –Replicó Regina divertida ante el visible nerviosismo de la rubia

-Algo así…

-Pues es una pena porque a mí sí me gusta hablar de sexo con la gente que he tenido sexo

Emma sintió un repentino calor invadir su cuerpo hasta instalarse en la parte más baja de su vientre. Su boca parecía haberse secado de forma repentina y sus manos comenzaban a sudar de una manera inquietante.

-Yo también he hablado de sexo muchas veces con gente con la que me he acostado, pero solo si hay algo reseñable que destacar –Atacó con una fingida indiferencia, intentando calmar el fuego que comenzaba a consumirla

Regina alzó una de sus cejas de forma juguetona y se acercó a ella con un movimiento que a la rubia le pareció demasiado erótico.

-¿Estás insinuando que no hubo nada reseñable en nuestro encuentro en los vestuarios? –preguntó con la voz repentinamente enronquecida por el deseo

-Tómatelo como quieras –soltó la rubia intentando mantener su actitud indiferente

-Pues yo creo, señorita Swan –dijo de forma pausada, disfrutando de cada sílaba –Que hubo cosas muy reseñables en ese encuentro...

La morena avanzó de nuevo hacia ella, unos simples centímetros, pero suficientes para que su olor a manzana consiguiese embriagar las fosas nasales de Emma, que comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

-¿Ah sí? –cuestionó casi en un murmullo, hundiéndose en su mirada

-Desde luego que sí…nunca imaginé que fueses tan apasionada...

Lejos de acobardarse, Emma sintió como su ego se disparaba y segura de sí misma acercó su rostro al de la morena, haciendo casi inexistente el espacio que las separaba.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que desconoces

-Entonces vas a tener que mostrármelas –dijo con sus labios a punto de rozarse –Porque quiero conocerlas todas…

Emma se mordió el labio inferior de forma inconsciente, encendida por las palabras de la morena y a punto de explotar por su cercanía. Ese simple gesto fue suficiente señal para Regina, que rompió los centímetros que las separaban robándole un beso ardiente y necesitado al que Emma no tardó en responder.

La fuerza de la pediatra sobre su cuerpo hizo que ambas cayesen, Emma de espaldas al suelo y la morena sobre ella. Regina aprovechó el momento para colocar uno de sus muslos entre las piernas de la rubia, comenzando a moverse de forma sugerente, logrando que la excitación de ambas aumentase.

Emma intentaba colar sus manos entre los dos cuerpos firmemente pegados, con el fin de deshacerse de la camisa de la morena, pero esta parecía demasiado centrada en no dejar de besarla. En un intento por intercambiar posiciones, la enfermera movió sus cuerpos consiguiendo que varios globos explotasen.

-¿Qué…? –Regina se incorporó de golpe, como si hubiese estado en una burbuja que acababa de estallar –Arriba, a mi habitación –ordenó con la voz entrecortada por el deseo

Subieron las escaleras en un tiempo record, sin separar sus cuerpos ni un solo segundo, y en cuanto estuvieron dentro de la habitación se desnudaron con urgencia. Emma no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás en cuanto Regina se quedó solo con su ropa interior, un conjunto azul oscuro de encaje. La rubia nunca había visto un cuerpo tan deseable como el de esa mujer y estaba segura de que nunca se había excitado tanto ante nadie.

Regina caminó hacia ella con un movimiento depredador y con un ligero empujón la tumbó sobre la cama, colocándose después a horcajadas sobre ella. Emma la miraba completamente extasiada y la morena era consciente de su poder. Se llevó las manos al broche de su sujetador y se lo sacó en un simple movimiento, dejando sus turgentes pechos a la vista de la rubia, cuyos ojos se ennegrecieron ante el deseo.

-Creo que ahora ya tendrá algo reseñable que recordar de este encuentro –dijo con cierto toque arrogante, aprovechando su posición dominante

-No lo dudes –concluyó Emma agarrándola por el cuello para acercar sus cuerpos

El roce de sus pechos desnudos produjo una descarga que recorrió sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza, haciendo que ambas gimieran en la boca de la otra. Las dos sentían que sus cuerpos ya estaban al borde de la combustión y Emma fue la primera en intentar colar su mano entre las piernas de la morena, aunque ella la frenó de golpe.

La enfermera gruñó una protesta pero Regina volvió a separase levemente de ella, colocándole los dos brazos por encima de su cabeza, agarrando las finas muñecas de la rubia con una de sus manos para anclarlas a la cama.

-Está en mi casa y en mi cama –susurró con voz ronca acercándose a su oído –Aquí soy yo la que manda…

-Pues empieza ya si no quieres que me corra antes incluso de que me hayas tocado

Las palabras de Emma tuvieron el efecto deseado en la morena, que sin más miramiento coló su mano libre entre las piernas de la enfermera y apartando su ropa interior hundió sus dedos en ella.

-Me encanta que siempre estés tan dispuesta –susurró la pediatra de nuevo, comenzando a mover sus dedos con un ritmo apremiante

El cuerpo de Emma respondía a sus movimientos de una forma realmente exquisita, curvándose con cada envestida entre ahogados gemidos que hacían que Regina quisiese mucho más. La morena comenzó a bajar por su cuello, afanándose en besar y lamer cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos, que subían y bajaban de forma rítmica.

Regina apretó uno de ellos, rozando con la punta de su lengua el turgente pezón, justo cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Emma apretaba los dedos que tenía en su interior, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, mientras los dedos de sus pies se enroscaban, sintiendo el mayor de los placeres inundar su cuerpo.

-Regina voy…Regina…

-Lo sé –susurró la morena elevando su cuerpo para besarla de nuevo, con sus ojos fijos en su rostro, disfrutando al ver como se contraía presa del orgasmo

-Regina…

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, sus pechos se elevaron impactando con los de la morena, que seguía sobre ella sin cesar en sus movimientos, pese a que sabía que ya había llegado al clímax. Regina sentía como su centro se estampaba contra el muslo de la rubia en cada embestida, haciéndola enloquecer por completo, impidiéndole frenar.

-No pares –jadeó Emma pese a que estaba exhausta, al notar la humedad de la morena sobre su pierna –Sigue Regina…

-Emma -gimió en su oreja

-Regina...

-¡Regina! ¡Emma!

-¡Ya estamos en casa!

Sus cuerpos se paralizaron de golpe como si acabasen de tirarles un cubo de agua fría.

-No me jodas –murmuró Emma con su respiración todavía entrecortada -¿Ya están aquí?

-¿Qué…? Oh no, no, no, no

Regina se levantó como un resorte de su cama y comenzó a vestirse a una inquietante velocidad bajo la sorprendida mirada de Emma, que todavía no acababa de reponerse del enfriamiento que había experimentado su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Regina! ¿Estáis en casa? –gritaba Zelena desde la planta inferior

-Sí Zelena, ya vamos… -chilló la morena con la voz mucho más aguda de lo normal –Emma al armario ¡Ya!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que al armario? –Emma se levantó de golpe y Regina le tiró su sujetador mientras recogía su ropa del suelo

-Zelena no te puede ver aquí, me matará –decía la morena de forma apresurada –Le he prometido que no follaría contigo…

Emma la miró elevando una de sus cejas con una divertida sonrisa.

-¿No te deja follar conmigo?

-¡Dios cállate! Estará a punto de subir, la conozco –decía moviéndose desesperada por el cuarto, empujando a la rubia –Métete en el vestidor…

-¡Regina no me puedo meter en el vestidor! –Susurró Emma de forma cómica, mientras se vestía a las prisas -¿Qué quieres? ¿que luego salga del armario en medio del cumpleaños? ¿O que me quede aquí toda la noche?

-Tienes razón… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –chilló alarmada al sentir los pasos de su hermana subiendo las escaleras -¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene!

-Regina yo creo que…

Las palabras quedaron en sus labios en cuanto sintió un golpe de agua fría sobre su cara, haciendo que abriese y cerrase la boca como un pez al que acaban de sacar del mar.

-¿Pero qué…? –Regina la miraba con cierta diversión y con un vaso de cristal vacío en las manos –Creo que no hacía falta bajarme más el calentón

-¡Cállate y quédate ahí! –pidió la morena antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas de su habitación justo en el momento en que otra de ellas se abría

-Regina ¿Dónde…? ¿Emma? –cuestionó la pelirroja abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa de encontrársela allí, literalmente empapada

-Ya ves…yo aquí otra vez –rio Emma de forma forzada dejando caer sus hombros con indiferencia –Pero esta vez tampoco es lo que crees eh…

-El grifo ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas –irrumpió Regina en la habitación con gesto natural, como si cinco minutos antes no estuviese desnuda sobre la rubia

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –Chilló Zelena indignada –Ese fontanero me va a oír… ¿estás bien Emms?

-Eh…sí…sí –dijo cogiendo una toalla que le tendía Regina para sacarse –Solo que ha sido un poco…inesperado –soltó clavando su mirada en la morena

-Creo que le voy a dejar una camiseta –continuó la pediatra tranquila –Mientras se seca la suya…

-Oh bien…yo iré a ayudar a David y Robin con las pizzas, no me fío mucho de ellos –rio la pelirroja –Mary estará aquí en media hora, le he dicho que necesitaba ayuda con el ordenador e increíblemente a colado...

-Perfecto –sonrió Regina

-Bien pues…os espero abajo

En cuanto la pelirroja salió de la habitación Emma golpeó a Regina con la toalla, haciendo que esta rompiera en una sonora carcajada.

-¡No tiene gracia! –protestó la rubia

-Si hubieses visto tu cara si te reirías…

Regina se separó de ella y entró en su vestidor con sonrisa victoriosa, en busca de una camiseta que prestarle a la rubia. Cogió una al azar y salió de allí para dársela a Emma, que comenzó a quitar la que llevaba puesta sin ningún pudor. La morena comenzó a sentir de nuevo el calor apoderándose de ella al observar detalladamente el torso semidesnudo de la enfermera. La interrupción de su hermana la había dejado con demasiadas ganas de ella.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve doctora Mills? –susurró la rubia con una voz sensual que no sabía que tenía, dando un paso hacia ella -¿Cree que también debería cambiarme el sujetador?

Regina dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que la parte baja de su espalda chocó con el tocador que tenía tras ella, haciendo que quedase encerrada entre él y el cuerpo de la rubia.

-No…no lo sé –intentó articular separando sus ojos de ella –Creo que deberíamos bajar antes de que esos tres quemen mi casa -Bromeó nerviosa -pero si lo tienes mojado puedo dejar...

Regina perdió el habla en cuanto la rubia cogió una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su propio pecho, consiguiendo que la morena cerrase los ojos ante el contacto.

-Dímelo tú -le pidió la enfermera en un susurro -¿Está mojado?

-No está… -La morena quitó la mano con rapidez, intentando controlar los bajos instintos que luchaban por salir ferozmente de su cuerpo

-¿Y tú? –Emma comenzó a subir su mano por el muslo de la pediatra, abrasando cada centímetro de este con las yemas de sus manos -¿Está mojada?

Regina cerró los ojos con más vehemencia al sentir la atrevida mano de la rubia rozando aquella sensible zona en la que confluían sus piernas. Su cuello cayó hacia atrás, mientras su boca intentaba ahogar un profundo gemido.

-Lo estoy… -contestó absolutamente perdida por el deseo

-Pues es una pena –dijo Emma dando varios pasos hacia atrás para separarse de ella –Porque yo ya no me quiero mojar más por hoy...y tú no quieres que esos tres quemen tu casa

-¿Qué? -La morena observó todavía turbada como la enfermera enarbolba una sonrisa victoriosa -¡No tiene gracia!

-Si hubieses visto tu cara si te reirías… -Replicó la rubia con sorna antes de guiñarle un ojo y abandonar la habitación

-Maldita...

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, negando con su cabeza de un lado a otro antes de seguir los pasos de la rubia.


	14. Chapter 14

**MOMENTOS DE DEBILIDAD**

La fiesta se había alargado mucho más de lo que todos habían pensado en un primer momento. La alegría de Mary al descubrir la sorpresa había acabado por contagiarlos a todos, incluso a Regina. Los chupitos de tequila sin duda habían ayudado a ello y todos disfrutaban de una verdadera noche entre amigos con risas, charlas y música.

Emma rebuscaba entre los muebles de la cocina para encontrar una bolsa de patatas fritas que había pedido Zelena cuando unos brazos la agarraron por la cintura.

-Creí que necesitarías ayuda –la voz de Regina tan cerca de su oreja la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza

Se giró como pudo para quedar frente a ella y hundirse en su mirada, esos ojos que brillaban mezcla del alcohol consumido y la excitación del momento.

-Pues como puedes ver sé apañármelas sola –dijo mostrándole la bolsa de patatas que acababa de sacar de uno de los muebles –No necesito tu ayuda, pero gracias

Cuando intentaba moverse para abandonar la cocina, Regina dio un paso adelante para que no lo hiciese. La morena cogió la bolsa de patatas entre sus manos y la dejó en la pequeña isla que tenía tras ella, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos aguamarina de la enfermera, que le sonreía débilmente.

-Pues fíjate que creo que ya no las vamos a necesitar

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

-Porque al parecer Mary quiere irse ya –la desilusión se reflejó en los ojos de ambas –Creo que tal y como está tiene muchas ganas de acabar la fiesta con David…en privado…

Regina sonrió levemente y la rubia la imitó de igual forma. Sus cuerpos seguían casi pegados el uno al otro pero no les molestaba en absoluto, ni siquiera eran conscientes de ello.

-Entonces nos tendremos que ir…

Emma volvió a hacer amago de salir pero nuevamente fue agarrada por el cuerpo de la morena.

-He venido aquí para despedirme…

Regina no sabía bien cómo había llegado hasta allí, qué idea estúpida se le había pasado por la cabeza para decirle eso a Emma pero no quiso pensarlo más. Sin darle tiempo de responder algo, se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarla de forma pausada, como no lo había hecho antes.

Emma se dejó hacer totalmente embriagada por las caricias que recibía de aquellos carnosos labios. Sabía que Regina se había pasado con el tequila, al igual que ella, así que si la morena se arrepentía al día siguiente siempre podrían ponerle la culpa al alcohol.

-Wow…si supiese esto me hubiese ido antes –bromeó la rubia en cuanto se separaron

Las dos sonrieron levemente, aunque sus ojos reflejaban el desconcierto que ese inesperado beso había causado en su interior.

-Creo que deberíamos…

-Eh…sí, claro…

La morena se separó para dejarla ir y tras unos segundos con la mirada perdida en la pared de su cocina se decidió a seguirla.

-Chicos muuuuchas gracias –repetía una y otra vez una Mary bastante borracha mientras se abrazaba a todos – ¡Ahora me voy a disfrutar de mi hombre! –gritaba subiéndose en brazos de David

-Yo creo que se quedará dormida en cuanto ponga un pie en el taxi –se burló su marido

Todos se echaron a reír, poco acostumbrados a ver a la recepcionista del hospital comportarse de esa forma. La pareja salió como pudo del apartamento, con Mary gritando que había sido la mejor fiesta de su vida mientras todos negaban con la cabeza entre risas.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Emma se acercó al salón y comenzó a recoger las botellas y vasos que había esparcidos por la mesa.

-Vamos Emms…ya nos encargaremos de eso mañana –pidió Zelena, tumbada en el sofá junto a su novio

-Si lo hacemos ahora no tendremos que volver mañana –La rubia seguía con el trabajo ayudada únicamente por Regina –Y tú, Robin, puedes ir llamando al taxi mientras acabamos de recoger

-¿Qué? ¿Taxi? ¡No! –Gritó Zelena agarrándose a su novio como si se lo fuesen a llevar –Esta noche os quedáis a dormir aquí…tú tienes el coche en nuestro garaje, sería una tontería…

-En eso tiene razón –La apoyó Robin, encantado con la idea –Mañana nos vamos con el coche cuando nos despertemos y listo…así podemos dejar todo esto como está y recogerlo mañana

-¡Claro que sí! Robin duerme conmigo y Emma...tú puedes dormir con Regina, que tiene una cama enorme

Las dos mujeres no eran capaces de articular una sola palabra. Se habían quedado paradas en medio del salón como dos estatuas de cera, con las botellas de tequila y los vasos en las manos.

-Zelena no creo que…

-¡Oh Emma no seas aguafiestas! –La interrumpió la pelirroja –Regina no tiene ningún inconveniente en que duermas con ella ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no –titubeó la aludida al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella

-¿Lo ves? –Zelena se levantó como un resorte y les quitó las botellas de las manos para volver a colocarlas sobre la mesa -¡Venga! Pues todos a la cama… -dijo cogiendo el brazo de Robin decidida, arrastrándolo hacia su habitación

En cuanto se quedaron solas en el salón, un silencio incómodo planeó sobre ellas, que se mantenían casi en la misma postura, sin ser capaces de mirarse la una a la otra.

-Si quieres puedo…dormir en el sofá…yo… -intentó decir Emma antes de ser frenada por la morena

-No, tranquila, solo…vamos a dormir –dijo sin mucho convencimiento –Y Zelena tiene razón, mi cama es grande…

-Como quieras…

Las dos mujeres subieron las escaleras en silencio, con el latido desenfrenado de su corazón como único acompañante. Estaban tan excitadas como asustadas ante la idea de compartir la misma cama aunque intentaron mantener la compostura en cuanto llegaron al cuarto.

-¿Quieres que te deje un pijama? –cuestionó la morena mientras rebuscaba en sus cajones

-Sí eh…yo suelo dormir solo con una camiseta ya sabes…pero me vendrá bien cualquier cosa

-Ya…yo…no tengo camisetas para dormir pero te puedo dejar la camisa de alguno de mis pijamas…

La morena sacó una camisa gris de seda dejando el pantalón del pijama en el cajón.

-¿Te viene bien?

-Eh…sí, claro

La rubia cogió la camisa y durante unos segundos volvió a envolverlas el mismo incómodo silencio. Parecía que el alcohol que minutos antes las había acercado tanto se había esfumado por completo, dejándolas tan indefensas que eran como dos adolescentes que van a hacer el amor por primera vez.

-Si quieres ir al baño para…ya sabes…asearte y…

-Sí, eso estaría bien

Regina le indicó cual era la puerta del baño y esperó pacientemente a que la rubia se arreglase para luego poder ir ella. A un lado y a otro de aquella puerta que las separaba, ambas intentaban calmarse, diciéndose que todo iría bien.

Emma estaba emocionada ante el hecho de poder dormir con Regina, pero no estaba muy segura de qué pasaba por la cabeza de la morena y eso lograba intimidarla un poco. La pediatra, por su parte, sentía sus nervios más a flor de piel que nunca y ni siquiera era capaz de autoimponerse esa barrera de frialdad que la caracterizaba. Las manos le sudaban y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar ante la idea de compartir cama por primera vez con alguien después de tanto tiempo.

Quizás era una tontería, Zelena había dormido alguna que otra vez con ella cuando algún problema la atormentaba e incluso alguna de sus numerosas amantes se había quedado dormida después de una intensa noche de sexo, pero sentía que aquella vez era diferente. Emma le hacía revivir sentimientos que creía enterrados, y estar tan cerca de ella durante toda una noche le parecía una idea nefasta.

-¿Qué lado quieres? –preguntó a la rubia en cuanto salió del baño

-Cualquiera…me da igual

-Está bien

Regina se fue hacia uno de los lados mientras Emma la imitaba ocupando el lado contrario. Ambas se pusieron en la esquina, casi al borde de la cama, como si el enorme espacio que las separaba no fuese suficiente.

-Ha estado bien la fiesta ¿no? –Intentó romper el incómodo momento de silencio la rubia

-Sí, creo que Mary no hablará de otra cosa en mucho tiempo

-Si es que mañana logra despertarse –bromeó la enfermera -¿Crees que hayan llegado bien a casa?

-Supongo que sí…siempre que Mary no le haya saltado a la yugular a David en cuanto salieron por la puerta

Las dos se echaron a reír recordando lo cariñosa que había estado la recepcionista con su marido a partir del quinto chupito. De un momento a otro, la tensión que había entre ellas pareció esfumase.

-Supongo que son los efectos del alcohol ¿no?

-Y eso lo sabes tú por experiencia propia –añadió Regina divertida al pensar en el día que la rubia se había emborrachado

-No me lo recuerdes… -Pidió con una extraña mueca en su rostro que las hizo reír nuevamente

-¿Hacen buena pareja verdad? –Cuestionó la morena tras unos segundos de silencio –David y Mary digo…

-Sí, la hacen

-Aunque hoy estaban más empalagosos de lo habitual

-Robin y Zelena también lo estaban –Rio la enfermera

-Eso sí que no quiero recordarlo –Soltó la morena con hastío

-Pues lo que yo te decía…el alcohol, que calienta los cuerpos… -bromeó entre risas

-¿El tuyo también?

Sin duda Regina tenía una facilidad pasmosa para hacer que la rubia se ruborizase en cuestión de segundos. Solo unos minutos antes, las dos compartían la vergüenza de dormir en la misma cama y en tiempo record la morena había dado la vuelta a la situación e incluso se atrevía a coquetear con ella.

Emma podía ver el brillo que desprendían los ojos de la pediatra pese a lo poco iluminada que estaba la estancia y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado en esa misma cama unas horas antes.

-Quizás es el tuyo el que está caliente –susurró con voz grave, acercándose un poco más al centro de la cama –Quizás está así desde esta tarde…

Regina trago saliva con dificultad, notando como su boca se secaba ante las palabras de la rubia, ante su olor, sus movimientos acercándose a ella. Sin pensárselo reptó también por la cama colocándose de forma precipitada sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, como lo había hecho esa misma tarde.

-Quizás sí… -jadeó sobre su boca, haciendo que sus alientos se entremezclasen –Quizás deba castigarte por lo mala que has sido conmigo antes de la fiesta...

Emma fue esta vez la que rompió las distancias, hundiendo sus manos en los mechones castaños de la pediatra para juntar sus bocas, sus lenguas, sus cuerpos. Volvían a besarse con ansias renovadas, como si quisieran continuar justo donde lo habían dejado cuando fueron interrumpidas por Zelena.

La mano de la enfermera, siempre más atrevida, levantó poco a poco el minúsculo camisón de seda de Regina, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos sus torneados muslos, pero nuevamente, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la fuente de calor de la morena, ella la frenó.

Regina volvió a separar las manos de Emma de su cuerpo, colocándolas de nuevo sobre la cabeza de la rubia, mientras con sus dientes le mordía la mandíbula.

-¿No te gusta que te toquen? –cuestionó la enfermera de forma entrecortada, con cierto toque juguetón, mientras la lengua de la morena se deslizaba ya por su cuello

-Nunca dejo que me toquen –contestó ella rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja

Regina no había sido consciente de sus propias palabras, ella seguía con su particular tortura, pegada al cuello de la rubia, ajena a la reacción que estas habían causado en la enfermera. Emma se quedó totalmente estática, con su cabeza trabajando sin descanso para descifrar aquellas palabras que la morena había soltado casi sin querer.

-Para… -pidió al borde de sus fuerzas

Pero Regina apenas la oía, centrada únicamente en alcanzar los pechos que ya vislumbraba bajo la camisa de seda gris.

-Para Regina –volvió a pedir, esta vez separando suavemente a la morena de su cuerpo –Para por favor…

La pediatra se detuvo de golpe, con los mechones de pelo alborotados sobre su cara. Los separó lentamente con una de sus manos para mirar a la rubia, que parecía totalmente ida.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestionó con preocupación

-No, yo…creo que necesito ir al baño

Regina se separó rápidamente de ella y la dejó salir de la cama, para ver como entraba en el baño y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Emma se puso a caminar de un lado a otro en aquel inmenso baño de paredes blancas y negras. Intentaba pensar qué hacer cuando lo único que le pedía su cuerpo era escapar nuevamente de toda esa tortura que era para ella Regina Mills.

Cuando descubrió que estaba enamorada de la morena intentó entender a lo que se atenía, creía saber lo difícil que iba a ser acercarse a ella sin salir herido, pero la realidad superaba cualquier idea preconcebida en su cabeza. La pediatra no se permitía amar, no se permitía reír, no se permitía vivir, pero ahora Emma descubría que tampoco se permitía sentir... ¿Acaso no la podría tocar nunca? ¿Iba a ser todo tan difícil siempre con ella?

Cuando había oído eso de que el amor es complicado nunca creyó que lo fuese tanto. Se había enamorado de la mujer más enrevesada del planeta y allí, en aquel baño, se planteó si quería de verdad pasar por todo aquello, si estaba dispuesta a sufrir tanto por la mujer a la que amaba.

Se apoyó en el lavamanos de mármol blanco y observó su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba encima de él. Las marcas rojas de su cuello le hicieron llevar la mano a esa zona, sintiendo de pronto la intensidad de cada beso que le había dado Regina, como si lo estuviese haciendo en ese mismo momento.

-¿Emma estás bien?

La voz de la morena al otro lado de la puerta la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones.

-Sí, ya salgo –dijo antes de echarse un poco de agua en la cara

En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró a Regina plantada de pie, a escasos centímetros de ella, mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo que…creo que es mejor que duerma en el sofá esta noche

La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación con la pediatra siguiéndole los pasos. Regina no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero la cara de Emma desde luego no era la de una persona que está bien. Pensó en el instante que habían vivido minutos antes, intentando recordar si había hecho algo que la pudiese incomodar y entonces sus propias palabras se repitieron en su cabeza como un fogonazo que la hizo temblar.

-Emma –titubeó con la voz entrecortada, justo cuando la rubia estaba a punto de abrir la puerta

La enfermera se giró hacia ella, con el pomo de la puerta todavía en la mano. La vio allí parada, tan indefensa, con la mirada perdida, con los brazos cruzados mientras se los acariciaba nerviosa.

-Regina…

No pudo más, actuó casi por un impulso animal, con tanta ira contenida, tantas dudas, tanto deseo entremezclado con el miedo que le causaba toda aquella situación. Cortó la distancia que las separaba dando varias zancadas y empujó a Regina hasta la cama, cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

-Emma ¿Qué…? –intentó articular ante aquel movimiento que la había pillado desprevenida

Pero la rubia no dijo nada, simplemente la silencio con sus labios mientras una de sus piernas abría lentamente las de la morena para colarse entre ellas. Sus muslos estaban totalmente desnudos, piel con piel, y aunque la tela de su ropa interior separaba sus centros Emma comenzó a moverse como si la estuviese sintiendo libre de cualquier prenda.

-¿Así puedes sentirme? –Cuestionó en un susurro, con dolor, al borde del llanto y la desesperación -¿Así puedo tocarte?

-Sí… -susurró la morena casi con la misma pena, aferrándose a ese cuerpo cálido que tenía sobre ella como un náufrago lo hace a su salvavidas

Ninguna de las dos se había entregado nunca a alguien de esa forma. Nunca habían sentido esa desgarradora mezcla entre el amor y el dolor en un acto como aquel. Ese encuentro fue el reflejo claro de lo que sentían sus propios corazones, de lo que sus voces intentaban callar con vehemencia, el amor que sentían la una por la otra y el odio que experimentaban hacia ellas mismas por tener que silenciar sus sentimientos.

Emma se movía sobre ella notando como la morena levantaba su pelvis para sentirla más cerca, como sus brazos la estrechaban impidiéndole casi respirar. Sus frentes estaban unidas, y las dos lloraban en silencio aunque sus ojos cerrados le impedían ver las lágrimas de la otra.

Regina nunca había sentido tanto con tampoco, nunca había experimentado esa vorágine de emociones explotando en su interior. El roce de Emma era cada vez más candente, más urgente y ella solo podía aferrarse a su cuerpo porque la necesitaba, aunque todavía se negase a reconocerlo la necesitaba demasiado.

Emma sabía que esa quizás era la última vez, que al día siguiente pagaría su osadía, por eso dejó su alma en aquel momento, en cada roce, en cada gemido, en cada silencio roto solo por sus entrecortadas respiraciones.

Regina también lo sabía, que cuando se levantase por la mañana volvería a ser la mujer que había creado hace cinco años, sin dar muestras de la fragilidad que había reflejado esa noche.

Y así, con el único pensamiento de atesorar ese momento de debilidad, unidas como nunca lo habían estado, rozándose de forma casi animal, con sus labios acariciándose y sus lágrimas mezclándose sobre las mejillas de la morena, ambas buscaron las manos de la otra para unirlas por primera vez justo en el momento en que sintieron que el orgasmo las traspasaba a ambas.

Emma cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo de la morena, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco que formaban su cuello y su hombro, dejando que por unos minutos ella la envolviese en sus brazos, hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron de nuevo. Entonces la rubia se incorporó y la miró una última vez, antes de levantarse y dirigirse en un sepulcral silencio hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Nunca he dejado que me abracen –soltó la morena en un susurro, haciendo que Emma frenase sus pasos –Pero hoy lo necesito… -Regina intentaba controlar su voz temblorosa y las lágrimas que luchaban por abandonar sus ojos de nuevo –Abrázame esta noche Emma, por favor…

No necesitaron decirse nada más, la enfermera deshizo los pasos que había dado segundos antes y ambas se envolvieron entre las sábanas, con sus cuerpos unidos en el silencio y la penumbra de la noche.


	15. Chapter 15

**Antes de dejaros con el capítulo voy a repetirme, porque sí, yo soy de esas que repiten y repiten las cosas hasta la extenuación. Gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia y sobre todo gracias a los que en cada actualización me dejáis un review. A esas incondicionales desde el primer capítulo como Mills1, Eristera, Ruth Maria, EvilSwanQueen, LyzzEQ, evazqueen, 15marday o Kykyo-chan (que espero sus comentarios cada día con el mismo interés con el que ellas esperan mis capítulos), a los que os vais animando en estas últimas actualizaciones como Andy09, KrissAgron32, Mirol, LoreLane, o Lrg, sjl82 y a los que no dejáis vuestro nombre pero sí vuestras apreciaciones del capítulo.**

 **Creo que los reviews son verdaderamente importantes para todos los escritores, nos emocionan y nos hacen sentir que la historia os llega de verdad y con eso incrementan nuestras ganas de seguir escribiendo y de subir cuanto antes las actualizaciones. Sí, es un chantaje en toda regla para que dejéis comentarios, por si no os habíais dado cuenta jajaja pero mi madre suele decir algo así como "quien no llora no mama" así que yo me pongo a llorar y a ver si cuela y aumentan los reviews.**

 **Hoy además, con el permiso de todas, haré una especial mención a TheWonderlandFreeT456, otra de las incondicionales, que ayer me dejó un comentario que releí varias veces al igual que ella relee mis capítulos. Por ella hoy esta actualización es un poco más larga, porque me parecía que el capítulo se quedaba corto y decidí añadirle una parte más con lo emocionada que estaba.**

 **¡Ya veis! Yo también me dejo sobornar a veces, llevada por la emoción que siento al leeros, así que si alguien más se anima siempre será bienvenido.**

 **De todas formas, hagáis un comentario o no, de verdad os agradezco a todos que os dejéis envolver por la historia y sigáis leyendo cada actualización.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **PD: Para el anónimo que me preguntó por los capítulos que quedan todavía no lo tengo muy claro pero en cuanto lo sepa os lo informaré ;)**

 **CHARLAS INESPERADAS**

-Todo esto es tu culpa ¿sabes? –Regina se movía como un león enjaulado de un lado a otro de la habitación -¡Tú eres la única culpable! Me he acostado tres veces con ella ¡Por Dios! ¡Tres veces! –Recalcó con ímpetu –Sabes que eso es romper la regla fundamental…y trabaja conmigo…y es la hermana de Robin… ¿Qué se me pasa por la cabeza? –La morena se frenó en seco, masajeándose levemente las sienes -¡Me estoy volviendo loca! Y es por tu culpa –bufó de nuevo -¡Me estás volviendo loca! ¡Estoy… Dios mío estoy hablando con una fotografía! ¿Te das cuenta de eso?

La morena se sentó de golpe en el borde de su cama, mirando la sonrisa que dibujaba Kate en la imagen que había colocado hacía escasos minutos sobre la mesilla de su cuarto.

-¿Qué me está pasando Kate? –Preguntó a la sonriente rubia -¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? Intento alejarla pero cuando la tengo delante es como un enorme imán que me atrae sin remedio hacia ella ¿Es solo atracción? ¿Solo sexo? -preguntó al aire -Y todo por tu culpa –Repitió de nuevo, dejando caer sus hombros con abatimiento -¿Por qué tuviste que abandonarme eh? Nos quedaban tantas cosas por vivir…

Un fuerte lazo se envolvió de forma brusca sobre la boca de su estómago, oprimiendo su pecho y su respiración. Las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar su rostro sin control, haciendo borrosa la visión que tenía de la cara de la que un día fuera su novia.

-Estoy confundida, no sé lo que me pasa y no sé con quien hablarlo… -Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto –No sé lo que siento…No sé lo que somos Emma y yo… ¿Amigas? ¿Enemigas? ¿Compañeras de trabajo? ¿Compañeras de cama? –Soltó elevando sus brazos de forma desesperada –Mirándote ahí parece que hasta te resulta gracioso verme en esta situación

La morena cogió el marco entre sus manos y acarició el rostro de la rubia con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Ella es tan diferente a ti Kate…tiene carácter, es cabezota… ¡Me desafía constantemente! –Dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa –Hace que todo mi cuerpo vibre cuando la tengo cerca… -Admitió al fin cerrando los ojos, pensando en cada momento vivido con Emma -Pero yo no estoy preparada…y no quiero que piense algo distinto que pueda llegar a confundirla…no quiero hacerla sufrir… ¿Crees que debería hablar con ella? –Cuestionó con una extraña mueca, como si estuviese escuchando su respuesta -¡Sí, claro que lo crees! Tú siempre defendías que no se debería hacer sufrir a los demás de forma gratuita…pero ¿sabes qué? Tú me hiciste sufrir a mí

Regina apretó la foto contra su pecho, sintiendo las palabras que acababa de decir como si pudiese imaginar el sufrimiento que habrían causado en la rubia.

-Lo siento, sabes que no pienso eso…creo que al final sí me estoy volviendo loca –dijo volviendo a acariciar su rostro para luego dejar la foto sobre su mesilla -¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, como la tenías siempre…hablaré con Emma Swan, creo que será lo mejor…

* * *

Emma acababa de firmar su parte de salida en el hospital cuando se apoyó levemente en el mostrador, dejando que su cuerpo se destensase después de la mañana vivida. Durante la Navidad las urgencias del hospital eran un constante hervidero de gente, accidentes de tráfico, empachos, personas que caían de sus tejados intentando colgar las luces, borracheras…

A eso había que sumarle que el estado de ánimo de la rubia no era el mejor desde hacía dos días, exactamente desde aquella noche que había pasado con Regina. Cuando se había despertado, la mañana siguiente, la morena ya no estaba en la cama sino con Robin y Zelena, desayunando tranquilamente en la cocina de su apartamento. Desde entonces no había vuelto a verla pero no dejaba de pensar en ella ni un solo minuto.

Aquella noche Regina le había demostrado una vez más que para llegar a su corazón había que sortear demasiadas barreras, pero lo más importante era que también había permitido entrever que estaba dispuesta a dejarlas caer. Emma sabía que no iba a ser una tarea fácil, pero esa noche le había dado esperanzas y no quería desperdiciarlas. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por Regina, lo tenía decidido, había descubierto que la recompensa a toda aquella batalla merecía la pena.

-¿Un turno difícil?

Como si sus pensamientos se hubiesen hecho realidad, Regina Mills en persona estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestionó girándose hacia ella –Tenía entendido que empezabas mañana por la mañana

-Vaya señorita Swan... ¿Se sabe todos mis turnos? –Bromeó con una sonrisa divertida

-No seas creída, me lo dijo tu hermana

-Vaya…yo que me había hecho ilusiones

-Anda cuéntame –pidió golpeando su brazo con cariño -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues venir a buscarte ¿Qué voy a hacer si no?

Emma la miró entrecerrando los ojos, suspicaz, intentando buscar algún rastro de mentira en la mirada de la morena, pero no lo halló.

-¿Es en serio?

-Y tan en serio… -soltó la morena con naturalidad, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta seguida por la rubia –Zelena y Robin se van a pasar la tarde de compras y luego tienen pensado ir al cine así que creí que no querrías comer sola…

-¿Has venido a buscarme para que comamos juntas? –preguntó dubitativa

-Así es…siempre que no tengas otros planes

-No, claro que no –respondió demasiado rápido, haciendo que Regina sonriese

-Pues entonces vámonos –dijo parándose en seco cerca de la entrada

-¿Y a dónde vamos? ¿Has venido en coche?

-¿Te gustan las motos?

-¿Qué?

-Que si te gustan las motos –repitió con una sonrisa ante el gesto de asombro de la rubia

-Eh sí…sí, supongo –titubeó –No he montado en muchas

-Pues hoy lo harás, en esta concretamente –dijo señalando una de las motos aparcadas en el sitio habilitado para ellas

Emma observó la moto negra de gran cilindrada algo perpleja, llegando a pensar que se había quedado dormida sobre el mostrador del hospital y todo aquello era un sueño.

-¿Esta moto es tuya?

-No –susurró acercándose a ella como si fuese a contarle un secreto –En realidad la he robado en el aparcamiento de mi edificio –la morena se echó a reír ante la cara de estupor de la rubia y finalmente sacó las llaves de la moto de su bolsillo –Pues claro que es mía Emma –dijo abriendo la caja trasera para sacar un casco y una chaqueta –Anda ponte esto, te hará falta

Sin acabar de creerse muy bien lo que estaba pasando, Emma obedeció sin rechistar y se puso la chaqueta negra que le tendía la morena y luego el casco.

-¿Lista? –preguntó la pediatra colocando también su casco para luego subirse a la moto

-No lo sé…pero arranca antes de que me arrepienta

Regina sonrió bajo su casco y finalmente encendió el motor haciendo un pequeño rugido que asustó a Emma. La rubia se abrazó por inercia al cuerpo que tenía delante y no volvió a separarse de él en todo el trayecto.

En realidad ella solo había montado un par de veces en la moto de August, uno de sus amigos de Storybrooke y desde luego nunca había hecho un trayecto tan largo como aquel, cruzando entre unos coches y otros. Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente pero pocas veces se había sentido tan segura, abrazada a la espalda de la morena.

Cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar en el viaje para centrarse únicamente en la mujer que la acompañaba. Le había sorprendido que la morena se presentase en el hospital y más aún que la invitase a comer, pero no iba a ser ella la que se cuestionase por qué lo hacía. Había dejado de intentar meterse en la mente de Regina, de querer averiguar en cada momento lo que sentía o pensaba. La pediatra había llegado con buen humor al hospital y, aunque no sabía si querría hablar de lo ocurrido la otra noche o hacer como que no había pasado nada, lo único que agradecía era que al menos no se hubiese distanciado nuevamente de ella.

La moto comenzó a frenar lentamente después de varios minutos sacándola de sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Emma abrió los ojos para descubrir que estaban en un parque de las afueras de Boston. Regina descendió de la moto y sacó el casco, recolocando cada mechón de su pelo para dejarlo perfecto.

-¿Me has traído a comer a un parque? –cuestionó mientras se deshacía de la chaqueta

-Así es…aquí hay un puesto donde venden los mejores perritos de todo Boston

-¿Perritos? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? –interrogó alzando una de sus cejas, consciente de la animadversión que tenía la morena a la comida basura

-Vamos Emma no te hagas la ofendida…te he visto zampar carbohidratos en la cafetería del hospital a diario, sé que te encanta este tipo de comida

-Lo que me sorprende es que tú, la reina de la comida sana, estés dispuesta a comerte un perrito...pensé que no te gustarían

-Que no quiera sufrir un infarto no significa que no me guste la comida basura, solo intento limitarla

-Está bien, está bien...por mí perfecto

Tras dejar las cosas en la moto, las dos mujeres se pusieron a caminar hacia el puesto de perritos calientes que había mencionado la morena. Paseaban en completo silencio, aunque este no era del todo incómodo.

En cuanto hicieron su pedido fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas para comenzar a degustar su comida. Emma se relamía con el kétchup y la mostaza impregnando sus manos mientras Regina la miraba graciosa. La morena era refinada hasta para comerse un perrito, o eso pensó Emma en cuanto la vio colocar varias servilletas antes de coger el pan con la punta de sus dedos.

El parque estaba bastante desierto, pese a que era mediodía, y eso incrementaba la sensación de silencio que las rodeaba. Emma miraba a la pediatra de reojo siempre que podía, consciente de que esta quería decirle algo, aunque parecía no encontrar las palabras.

-Emma…

-Regina…

Habían acabado por hablar las dos a la vez, girándose al mismo tiempo en el banco para enfrentar sus rostros.

-Sé que quieres hablar de algo –se adelantó la rubia con precaución –Y puedo suponer de lo que se trata pero no quiero precipitarme

Regina se removió algo nerviosa, limpiándose las manos con una de las servilletas que había utilizado durante la comida.

-Esa era mi intención al traerte aquí –dijo con los ojos fijos en el suelo –Pero ahora no sé…

Frenó sus palabras en cuanto sintió una de las manos de Emma sobre la suya, acariciándola lentamente con su pulgar.

-No tenemos por qué hablar… -susurró la rubia mirando sus manos unidas nuevamente –Aunque es una pena que no comentemos lo precioso que es este parque ¿no crees? –añadió dejando que sus ojos escrutasen el paraje que las rodeaba

Regina la miró de reojo y una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su cara. Emma volvía a sorprenderla, como lo hacía siempre, consiguiendo que todo fuese increíblemente fácil cuando se trataba de ellas.

-Nuestra niñera nos solía traer aquí cuando éramos niños –se animó a decir, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos que le transmitía ese lugar -¿Ves aquel edificio? –Señaló uno de los rascacielos que había frente a ellas, haciendo que Emma afirmase con su cabeza –Ahí estaban las oficinas de la empresa de mi padre

-¿En serio?

-Así es…cuando tenía unos minutos libres bajaba hasta aquí y jugaba con nosotros –relató con nostalgia –Por eso siempre veníamos a este parque

-Tiene que ser increíble verlo en primavera ¿no? –cuestionó la rubia al observar los altos árboles que las rodeaban, en ese momento completamente desnudos

-Y en otoño…a mí siempre me ha gustado venir en otoño

Emma sonrió levemente, mirando de reojo a la morena, que por unos instantes pareció ser niña de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo era mini Regina?

La pediatra se echó a reír ante el peculiar calificativo

-Pues un trasto supongo…aunque Zelena en eso siempre me ha ganado –rio al recordar las múltiples travesuras de su hermana pequeña –Mis padres no sabían qué hacer con ella…

-Me lo puedo imaginar…

-¿Y tú? –Interrogó girándose hacia la rubia -¿Cómo era mini Emma? -La imitó de forma algo torpe

Emma sonrió y centró su mirada en unos niños que pasaban corriendo a lo lejos detrás de una pelota.

-Pues supongo que no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer travesuras –Se sinceró con una mueca triste –Queríamos caerle tan bien a nuestras familias de acogida que a veces se nos olvidaba hasta respirar…

-Tuvo que ser duro

Esta vez fue Regina la que apretó la mano de Emma, no sin cierto nerviosismo. Fue una caricia rápida para luego llevar sus manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero la rubia no pasó por alto el gesto y sonrió levemente.

-Aun así recuerdo alguna travesura que otra con mis hermanos, no te creas que era tan buena –soltó en un tono más desenfadado –Y Ruby desde luego no era nada buena –recordó echándose a reír –Zelena se parece mucho a ella

-Entonces me apuntaré que no debemos juntarlas nunca –bromeó la morena haciendo que ambas riesen

Durante unos segundos volvieron a quedar en silencio, perdidas cada una en sus propios pensamientos, observando a la gente que pasaba de un lado a otro del banco.

-Storybrooke tiene que ser muy diferente a esto ¿no?

-Oh desde luego que sí…allí lo más divertido que hacíamos era sentarnos en un banco del parque a hablar de chicos –soltó con una pequeña carcajada

-¿Y tú hablabas de chicos? –preguntó la morena divertida

-Yo he tenido novio –Soltó con cierto aire ofendido -Claro que hablaba de chicos

-Eso no me lo esperaba –rio la pediatra

-Se llamaba Neal, era el chico malo del cole –narró con cierta chulería –Todas estaban locas por él…pero él solo tenía ojos para mí

-Siempre tan modesta Swan –ironizó Regina –Aunque no lo culpo…

Sus propias palabras la hicieron enrojecer levemente. Emma la miró de soslayo con una sonrisa divertida pero decidió no atormentarla más.

-No descubrí mi sexualidad hasta que me fui a la ciudad a estudiar –Continuó con su historia –Una chica de la Universidad me plantó un beso en medio de una fiesta –rio al recordarlo –Y yo la abofeteé

-¿En serio?

-Antes de volver a besarla –añadió haciendo que ambas se echasen a reír

-¿Y cómo fue volver luego a tu pueblo?

-Bueno…allí no lo sabe mucha gente –respondió mientras jugaba con sus guantes –No me malinterpretes, para nada me avergüenzo de lo que soy, pero tampoco voy por ahí pregonándolo…ya me entiendes…

-Sí, claro…

-Mis amigos más cercanos lo saben y mis hermanos también…no necesito que lo sepa nadie más

Regina notó la repentina incomodidad que parecía experimentar la rubia con ese tema pero, aunque quiso contenerse, su curiosidad habló por ella.

-¿Tu abuela no lo sabe? –Se atrevió a preguntar casi en un susurro, como si así sus palabras tuviesen menos impacto

-Ella es la única persona importante en mi vida a la que no se lo he contado –se sinceró la rubia finalmente –Aunque tampoco me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho

-¿Crees que no se lo tomaría bien?

-No lo sé –Emma arrugó su nariz, como si estuviese imaginándose la reacción de su abuela en ese mismo instante –Ella siempre ha soñado con vernos a Ruby y a mí casadas con príncipes azules –Dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya…y tienes miedo de que lo de la princesa no acabe de gustarle –bromeó Regina para aligerar la tensión

-Más o menos…ya está demasiado mayor como para romperle ahora su idea de cuento de hadas

-Te entiendo…pero ¿Y si encuentras a la mujer de tu vida? ¿No se la presentarías?

Emma se giró para mirarla, creyendo que la pregunta era bastante irónica teniendo en cuenta que ya había encontrado a esa mujer y la tenía justo delante. En ese momento sintió unas ganas inmensas de declararse a ella, de contarle la verdad de sus sentimientos. Los ojos castaños de la morena estaban anclados en los suyos, mirándola con esa profundidad que siempre conseguía estremecerla. Sin embargo sabía que no era el momento, que todo estaba fluyendo demasiado bien esa tarde como para estropearlo, así que simplemente separó sus ojos de ella y sonrió levemente mirando a la nada.

-Supongo que cuando la encuentre sabré que hacer –contestó finalmente

Regina no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreírle y cambiar de tema, centrando la conversación en su trabajo, un campo en el que las dos se sentían más cómodas.

Charlaron durante horas, del incidente de Killian y el regreso de Regina al hospital, de lo colapsadas que estaban las urgencias esos días, de Robin y Zelena y hasta de la cena de Navidad que habían compartido unas noches antes.

Cuando sintieron que ya estaba oscureciendo demasiado y el frío comenzaba a calar en sus huesos decidieron volver de nuevo a la moto en un paseo silencioso. Montaron en ella y Regina condujo de vuelta a la ciudad, camino de la casa de la rubia.

Emma esa vez sí disfruto del viaje, observando con emoción todas las luces que adornaban las calles de Boston por las que pasaban. Se sentía mucho más ligera pese a no haber hablado con la pediatra de lo que había ocurrido dos noches antes. Comenzaba a conocerla y sabía que con ella iba a tener que gastar grandes dosis de paciencia, pero entendía que aquella charla en el parque había sido un buen comienzo.

En cuanto llegaron al edificio en el que Emma vivía con su hermano las dos bajaron de la moto y la rubia le devolvió el casco y la chaqueta.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme a pasar esta tarde contigo –dijo colocando sus manos en los bolsillos mientras se mecía suavemente sobre las plantas de sus pies –La verdad es que me habría aburrido mucho en casa sola

-Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien Emma –reconoció la morena –Quizás podamos volver a repetirlo otro día –Se atrevió a decir bajando su mirada al suelo

-Nada me gustaría más

Regina elevó su rostro y la miró durante unos segundos, el tiempo que tardaron ambas en esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Emma –se despidió la morena rompiendo el contacto visual para volver a colocarse el casco

-Buenas noches Regina –respondió antes de ver como la pediatra arrancaba su moto y se perdía entre el tráfico de la ciudad

* * *

El último día del año había amanecido más claro que de costumbre. Regina se presentó en el hospital quince minutos antes de su hora de entrada, nerviosa ante su primer día de trabajo después de la suspensión. Todos sus compañeros la acogieron con el mismo cariño de siempre, asegurándole que la apoyaban en el problema que había tenido con su compañero. La morena lucía un semblante poco habitual en ella, mucho más relajado que de costumbre, lo que hacía que todos se acercasen a ella para felicitarla por su vuelta al trabajo, sin miedo de ser rechazados a gritos.

Las horas se le pasaron demasiado rápidas debido al ajetreo de las urgencias que, como le había dicho Emma el día anterior, estaban a rebosar. Cuando acabó su turno, Zelena la estaba esperando en la entrada dispuesta a pasar un día entre hermanas antes de dirigirse a su casa para cenar.

Estuvieron toda la tarde paseando entre cafeterías y tiendas hasta que algo entrada la noche se dirigieron a casa de sus padres, decididas a pasar con ellos la última noche del año.

-Queridas, por fin habéis llegado –saludó Cora efusivamente, con el delantal colgando de su cuello –He preparado una cena que os vais a chupar los dedos…

-Ha preparado una cena que nos dará para comer toda la semana –Susurró Henry divertido a sus hijas, procurando no ser escuchado por su mujer

Y al hombre no le faltaba razón. Cora estaba realmente emocionada ante la idea de que sus hijos pasasen con ellos esa noche después de tantos años y lo había demostrado guarneciendo la mesa como si todo un ejército fuese a cenar allí. Desde que Zelena había comenzado la Universidad, ella y Regina solían pasaban la nochevieja en el centro de la ciudad con sus amigos, pero la pelirroja no quería salir esa noche sin Robin, al que le tocaba hacer guardia en el hospital. La pediatra no puso objeción a ir a cenar con sus padres ya que en los últimos años tampoco le habían interesado demasiado las fiestas y solo iba por vigilar a su hermana pequeña.

Graham y Belle, que vivían en Nueva York, también solían preferir divertirse en Times Square esa noche antes que viajar a Boston, pero ese año se habían empeñado en pasar la cena con toda la familia. Regina podía intuir que tras aquella petición había mucho más y no tardó en descubrirlo cuando en medio de la cena su hermano y su cuñada anunciaron que estaban esperando un nuevo bebé.

La alegría inundó la casa de los Mills, al igual que el champán, recibiendo el año entre felicitaciones besos y abrazos. La noticia de que la familia se iba a agrandar fue la guinda perfecta para que aquella noche fuese única.

Regina había bebido un poco más de lo habitual y mientras su familia bailaba en el medio del gran salón decidió salir a la terraza en busca de aire fresco, todavía con una copa en la mano. Se sentó en una de las sillas, contemplando el hermoso jardín que sus padres decoraban siempre con mimo para aquellas fechas.

-Estás muy pensativa hoy…

Cora tomó asiento a su lado, tapándose los hombros con una de las mantas que había sobre la mesa.

-Ya sabes…despedir el año que se va, saludar al que viene… -dijo con cierta ironía –Será que me pone sentimental

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Una mujer?

Regina miró de reojo a su madre y no pudo evitar reírse

-Nunca ha sido un hombre ¿no? –bromeó

-Sí…eso hace tiempo que me quedó claro –rio su madre -¿Entonces? –Cuestionó sin darse por vencida -¿Esa melena rubia aparece una y otra vez en tus pensamientos?

Cora miró a su hija de medio lado, intentando calcular el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras, pero Regina no parecía inmutarse. Permanecía con sus ojos perdidos en los árboles del jardín, y antes de contestar dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

-Sabes que estas fechas siempre me recuerdan a Kate –dijo con tranquilidad –Pero ahora mismo no estaba pensando en ella

-Yo tampoco me refería a ella –Regina giró su cuello con rapidez, escrutando con la mirada a su madre, que ahora era la que permanecía en un deliberado silencio, con sus ojos puestos en el jardín –Emma me parece muy buena chica… -soltó finalmente tras largos segundos

Regina abrió los ojos de forma expresiva y sus labios se despegaron para volver a cerrarse al instante, incapaz de decir algo coherente. Por un momento se planteó si de verdad había oído bien o si el alcohol consumido durante la noche le estaba engañando los sentidos. Cora seguía sin mirarla, como si lo que acababa de soltar no fuese importante, aunque en realidad solo intentaba contener las ganas de echarse a reír ante la actitud de su hija.

-¿Has dicho…?

-He dicho Emma –corroboró la mujer girándose finalmente hacia ella

La pediatra entrecerró los ojos en un intento por comprender cómo su madre se había enterado de algo que no había contado a nadie.

-Siempre me miráis así –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa ladeada

-¿Así cómo? –cuestionó Regina intentando variar la expresión de su rostro

-Como si fuese un ser de otro mundo con capacidad de leer vuestros pensamientos –Bromeó –Ya os he dicho muchas veces que esos seres existen…y se llaman madres…

Regina había escuchado eso miles de veces, e incluso se hubiese reído del comentario si no estuviera totalmente paralizada por el hecho de que su madre había nombrado a Emma.

-¿Puedo?

Cora señaló la mano de su hija y ella le respondió con un leve asentimiento, dándole permiso para que se la agarrase. La mujer la acarició levemente, jugando con sus dedos como cuando Regina era una niña.

-¿Sabes por qué acepté lo tuyo con Kate?

-¿Porque te dije que si no me iría a vivir con ella bajo un puente? –Soltó la morena irónica –Sé que te parecen sitios demasiado insalubres…

-Siempre supiste jugar bien tus cartas –bromeó su madre –Pero en realidad no fue solo por eso…

-Y ahora me vas a contar la historia ¿no?

Cora palmeó levemente la mano de su hija, pidiéndole algo de paciencia.

-El amor es el sentimiento más grande que puede haber en el mundo Regina…yo lo sé porque he tenido la suerte de poder descubrirlo con tu padre –Una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro al hablar de su marido –Los momentos más hermosos que vivimos en esta vida, los que atesoramos aquí –dijo señalando el corazón de su hija –Los que utilizamos cuando nos sentimos tristes o perdidos…todos ellos son fruto del amor –Cora hizo una breve pausa, aprovechando para levantar el mentón de su hija, que permanecía con la mirada perdida en el suelo –El día que Kate y tú vinisteis a contarnos que teníais una relación no podía dejar de fijarme en la firmeza con la que agarrabas su mano, en el brillo de tu mirada, en como te enfrentabas a nosotros por ella...entonces supe que no había nada que hacer, que el amor había llegado a ti como un día nos alcanzó a tu padre y a mí

Regina sentía sus ojos humedecerse ante aquel recuerdo y las palabras de su madre. Cora acarició su mejilla y la miró a los ojos profundamente, como hacía tiempo no conseguía hacerlo porque su hija no se lo permitía.

-Yo no podía negarme a que estuvieses con Kate –continuó con la voz entrecortada por la emoción –Porque cuando le niegas a alguien la opción de amar, le niegas la oportunidad de vivir momentos únicos –Una nueva pausa, esta vez más prolongada, como si la importancia de su discurso estuviese en las siguientes palabras que iba a pronunciar –Cuando te niegas la opción de amar, te niegas la oportunidad de vivir momentos únicos

Las palabras habían sido casi las mismas pero había un pequeño matiz que las hacía únicas. Regina entendió el mensaje sin necesidad de ninguna explicación, su madre le estaba pidiendo que viviese, que amase y se dejase amar.

-Mamá es tan complicado –se sinceró por fin, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, dejando que las lágrimas corriesen ya sin control por sus mejillas –Todavía no sé lo que siento por ella, no sé lo que me pasa con ella –recalcó –Solo sé que me hace sentir…me hace sentir tanto –dijo incapaz de expresarse con más claridad –Pero a la vez siento tanto miedo, miedo a sufrir, a volver a perder…y tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en Kate, por mucho que lo intento…es como si la estuviese engañando

Regina se acercó a su madre y se hundió en sus brazos de forma casi desesperada, con un llanto incontrolable. Cora la recogió en sus brazos con asombro ante el inusual acercamiento, aunque no tardó en unirse a ella en un llanto silencioso, el de una madre que siente que recupera una parte de su hija.

Las dos tenían grabado a fuego cual había sido su último abrazo, cuando había sido la última vez que compartieran un momento así. El mismo día que murió Kate, tan solo unas horas antes, en la puerta de su casa, y desde entonces el vacío, la nada, incluso una férrea indiferencia que se había pulido con los años pero nunca hasta ese punto. Cora había sido la diana perfecta para Regina en la que ahogar su frustración y su ira tras la pérdida de su novia, y ahora era consciente de lo dura que había sido con ella y de lo mucho que la había necesitado.

-Lo siento –susurró entre lágrimas, pegada a su pecho –Lo siento, lo siento…lo siento tanto mamá…

Estuvieron así largos minutos, pegadas la una a la otra, sin decir absolutamente nada. Unos gritos en el interior de la casa las hicieron despertar de aquel inesperado momento de intimidad.

-¡Chicas! –Gritaba Zelena emocionada desde la puerta –Os estáis perdiendo a papá bailando como Shakira

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír mientras intentaban limpiar sus mejillas.

-¡Ya vamos cariño! –gritó Cora antes de ver como su hija menor se perdía de nuevo en el interior de la fiesta

-Mamá estoy muy confundida –susurró la morena

-Cariño no te presiones –pidió su madre –Si te he contado todo esto no ha sido para empujarte a tomar decisiones, ni mucho menos…pero necesito que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo, que si necesitas hablar, si necesitas un consejo, alguien que te escuche…siempre me vas a tener aquí

-Lo sé… -las dos mujeres se fundieron de nuevo en un abrazo –Muchas gracias mamá

-Y ahora vamos a ver a tu padre…no me lo imagino haciendo la danza del vientre con esa barriga –Bromeó haciendo que ambas se echasen a reír de nuevo

-¿Puedes ir yendo tú? Necesito un minuto más a solas

Cora movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y dejó un suave beso en la frente de su hija.

-Te espero dentro

-Ahora voy…

En cuanto su madre desapareció, Regina soltó un largo suspiro y luego se acercó a su copa para beber lo poco que le quedaba. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo con mano temblorosa.

* * *

Emma estaba teniendo la peor guardia de la historia. Sentía que en solo unas horas había envejecido varios años. A la espera de unos resultados decidió escabullirse unos minutos del control para ir a la sala de descanso y servirse un café que se le antojaba tan necesario como el agua a un peregrino del desierto.

Se preparó una taza y se sentó en una de las sillas, dándose unos minutos para descansar de toda la vorágine de pacientes y familiares que había tras la puerta de aquella sala. Pensó en que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para enviarle un mensaje a Ruby y a su abuela para felicitarles el año. Ellas sabían que estaba trabajando y no les importaría que las llamase más tarde, pero quiso aprovechar ese pequeño instante para hacerlo.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir una pequeña felicitación, prometiéndoles que ella y Robin las llamarían en cuanto saliesen de la guardia por la mañana. Estaba a punto de guardar de nuevo el móvil cuando la pantalla se iluminó llamando su atención.

-¡Qué rápida! –murmuró creyendo que sería su hermana

Cuando desbloqueó el teléfono su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, descubriendo el nombre de Regina Mills reflejado en su pantalla. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de la emoción, tanto, que a duras penas consiguió abrir el mensaje que le había mandado.

"Emma, espero que todos tus deseos para este año nuevo se cumplan. Un beso. RM"

Aquel simple mensaje, de tan solo catorce palabras, sacó la mayor de las sonrisas en el rostro de la rubia. Quizás porque con Regina siempre era así, siempre lograba acelerar su corazón con el más mínimo gesto. Lo volvió a leer otra vez, y luego una vez más, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Yo también lo espero…


	16. Chapter 16

**Acabo de ver que hemos llegado a los 150 reviews justo al mismo tiempo que a los 50 seguidores así que, pese a que hoy es mi día libre y en principio tenía pensado tomármelo también libre de fanfic, no me he podido resistir a dejaros este nuevo capítulo para celebrar cifra tan redonda jajaja.**

 **¡Mil gracias a todos como siempre! Espero que lo disfrutéis ¡Besos!**

 **EXPRESÁNDONOS**

Sus miradas se encontraban más o menos tímidas, intentando no ser descubiertas aunque a veces fuese inevitable. Regina sonreía con cierta diversión, consciente del efecto que su pequeño juego estaba ocasionando en la rubia, que se removía incómoda en su silla, intentando prestar atención a lo que hablaban sus amigos. La pediatra simplemente se estaba comiendo una manzana, algo que quizás no tendría mayor relevancia si no fuese por la sensualidad y erotismo que desprendía en cada movimiento. Emma sabía que estaba jugando con ella, que se estaba divirtiendo ante su turbación, pero no podía evitar que un exorbitante calor se adueñase de ella mientras la observaba.

-¡Qué alegría!

El grito de Mary a su lado la hizo dar un respingo y estuvo cerca de tirar el zumo de naranja que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca. Miró a la mujer sin entender muy bien a qué venía su euforia, reconociendo finalmente que no había escuchado nada de lo que estaban diciendo sus tres compañeros de mesa.

-¿Y saben ya si es niña o niño?

La pregunta le hizo comprender que estaban hablando del futuro sobrino de Regina y Zelena. La pelirroja se lo había comentado esa misma mañana a Robin y a ella en cuanto habían puesto un pie en el hospital.

-Todavía es muy pronto Mary –anunció Zelena –Pero Belle quiere una niña y yo la verdad es que también

-Sí claro, para tener la parejita –dijo la pequeña morena con emoción

-Sí, pero mi hermano quiere que sea niño

-Y tu padre también ¿no? –apuntilló Robin

-Si fuese por mi padre todos sus nietos sería niños para poder montar un equipo de béisbol –Bromeó la pelirroja

-¿Y la otra tía? –Cuestionó Mary con una sonrisa, mirando a Regina -¿Qué prefiere, niño o niña?

Regina sintió todas las miradas sobre ella y entendió que acababan de hacerle una pregunta a la que ella no había prestado la más mínima atención. Sacó la manzana de su boca y los miró a todos con ella suspendida en su mano.

-¿Perdón?

-Regina estás totalmente ida –rio la recepcionista del hospital al ver su cara de desconcierto

-¿Te pasa algo? –cuestionó Robin a su lado

-Lo que le pasa es que lleva semanas sin follar –Soltó Zelena despreocupada

El sorbo de zumo que Emma acababa de llevarse a la boca estuvo a punto de salir disparado de ella. La rubia comenzó a toser sin poder evitarlo y Mary se acercó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Zelena! –protestó la pediatra fulminando a su hermana con la mirada

-¿Qué? No pasa nada –aseguró la pelirroja –Estamos en confianza…solo digo que hace tiempo que nadie se pasa por tu cama y eso es raro teniendo en cuenta tu ajetreada vida sexual habitual

-Emma se pasó por su cama –Bromeó Robin

Sus palabras hicieron enrojecer a las dos mujeres y Emma agradeció no haber vuelto a beber.

-¿Estuvisteis juntas? –Cuestionó Mary conmocionada mirándolas a ambas -¿Por qué nadie me informó de eso?

-No Mary –Zelena se echó a reír ante el visible desconcierto de la recepcionista –Solo durmieron juntas el día de la fiesta, pero sin que pasase nada vamos… -aseguró la pelirroja mientras degustaba sus magdalenas tranquila

-Si no nos habríamos enterado –añadió Robin consiguiendo aumentar el rubor de las dos mujeres –Dormíamos cerca de ellas, las habríamos escuchado…

-Bueno, creo que nuestro tiempo de descanso se ha acabado –Intervino Regina como pudo antes de que aquella conversación consiguiese hacer estallar su cabeza

-Sí, es cierto –apoyó Emma mirando su reloj –De hecho ya nos pasamos cinco minutos

-¿Cinco minutos? –Soltó Mary en un pequeño chillido levantándose de golpe –Me voy ya que Ariel va a matarme

La recepcionista desapareció de la cafetería con prisas mientras los demás se levantaban de sus sillas dispuestos a volver también a su trabajo. Zelena y Robin se pusieron a caminar delante sus hermanas hablando de lo que harían esa noche y en cuanto pisaron la zona de urgencias se acercaron a uno de sus pacientes.

Regina y Zelena fueron directas hacia la zona de rotonda y, mientras la morena se apoyaba en el mostrador, la enfermera se puso a revisar las guardias que estaba organizando para sus enfermeras.

-Así que hace semanas que no follas –soltó tras varios segundos de silencio, enarbolando una ligera sonrisa, aunque no levantó la vista de los papeles que ojeaba sin centrarse mucho en ellos

De pronto sintió la cercanía de la morena y su corazón se aceleró. Regina permanecía con su cuerpo pegado al costado de la enfermera y con un lento y pausado movimiento alargó su brazo por delante de ella para coger un bolígrafo del lapicero que había en la esquina del mostrador. Emma sabía que la estaba provocando, había visto varios bolígrafos en el interior del bolsillo de su bata, pero estaba claro que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-Tú más que nadie sabes cuándo follé por última vez –susurró en su oído justo antes de separarse y colocarse tranquila a su lado, firmando un parte

Emma intentó centrarse en su trabajo, pero saber que la morena estaba tan cerca y sentir su mirada clavarse de vez en cuando en ella conseguía ponerla nerviosa. Decidió volver a hablar, esta vez de un tema más liviano que consiguiese aliviar la tensión que había dejado el anterior cruce de palabras.

-Me gustó tu mensaje –dijo mirándola de reojo

Su cambio drástico de tema tuvo, sin embargo, el efecto contrario al que pretendía y la morena comenzó a juguetear con la tapa del bolígrafo visiblemente más inquieta. Para Regina siempre era mucho más fácil coquetear con ella que hablar de sus momentos de debilidad.

-Me gustó que me respondieras –admitió pese a su nerviosismo

-Bueno…quizás fui un poco escueta pero estábamos hasta arriba de gente

-Me lo imaginé…pero tranquila, ya viste que yo tampoco soy muy buena con eso de las palabras…

-Supongo que ninguna de las dos lo somos –añadió la rubia mirándola de medio lado

-Quizás es que somos mejores en el cara a cara –susurró la morena acercándose de nuevo a ella

Poco les importó en ese momento estar rodeadas de gente. Para ellas en ese preciso instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron todo se detuvo a su alrededor e incluso estuvieron tentadas de dar un paso más para romper finalmente los escasos centímetros que las separaban.

-Doctora Mills –Una de las enfermeras se plantó frente a ellas haciéndolas volver a la realidad –Es la joven del atropello, el doctor Clayton dice que debemos intervenir ya

-¿Qué? Pero si…

-Tiene una hemorragia interna -se adelantó la enfermera

-¿Habéis llamado a ginecología?

-Sí, la están examinando ahora

-¿El quirófano está listo?

-Sí, quirófano seis

-Perfecto –La morena se giró entonces hacia Emma -¿Entras conmigo?

-Sí claro –respondió la rubia dejando de lado los cuadrantes

-Habrá que llamar a neonatos para que preparen incubadora

-Yo me encargo

* * *

La joven a la que iban a intervenir había sido atropellada esa misma mañana y estaba embarazada de veintiocho semanas. Mientras el médico que la había atendido comprobaba con el anestesista que todo estuviese listo para comenzar la operación, Emma y Regina se preparaban en la antesala.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en una operación como esta? –cuestionó la pediatra mientras se lavaba las manos

-He asistido varios partos y alguna cesárea pero nunca en estas circunstancias –dijo la rubia observando por el cristal como trabajaban sus compañeros -¿Crees que sobrevivirá?

-No lo sé…los prematuros de veintiocho semanas no suelen tener ningún problema pero en este caso no sabemos si el golpe le ha podido afectar –Emma pudo notar la preocupación de la morena –Aun así nosotras haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para conseguirlo -Intentó animarla –Estaremos en la operación hasta que nos toque intervenir y en cuanto tengamos al bebé con nosotros de la madre se encarga el resto del equipo y nosotros solo nos centramos en él ¿Entendido? -informó volviendo a su tono más profesional

-Entendido

La puerta de la antesala se abrió y por ella aparecieron dos mujeres de pelo castaño, vestidas con el uniforme de quirófano.

-¡Dorothy! –Soltó Regina en cuanto las vio –No sabía que ya habías vuelto

La pediatra saludó a una de las mujeres y se puso a hablar con ella de forma distendida, como si se conociesen de siempre. Al parecer la recién llegada había tenido un accidente de coche unos meses antes y aquel era su primer día de vuelta al trabajo tras la lesión.

Emma pudo intuir que la otra médico era residente, por su aparente juventud y su forma de actuar, manteniéndose en todo momento en segundo plano. Sin embargo, la joven no dejaba de mirarle y sonreírle, lo que comenzaba a inquietarla.

-Lily Page -dijo de pronto dando un paso adelante hacia la rubia -Soy residente de ginecología

En cuanto articuló la primera sílaba Regina se giró hacia ella como si en ningún momento fuese consciente de su presencia. No pasó por alto la forma en la que aquella joven miraba a Emma y una extraña sensación de desasosiego se instaló en su estómago.

-Emma... -se presentó la enfermera con un simple movimiento de cabeza

-Y yo Regina Mills -intervino la morena con su característico toque arrogante -Cirujana pediátrica y jefa del área de pediatría

Emma intentó aguantar la risa ante aquella inusual presentación. La pediatra parecía querer dejarle claro su superioridad a aquella joven, que verdaderamente comenzaba a sentirse intimidada por su presencia.

La llamada de uno de los compañeros, que les indicaba que todo estaba listo en quirófano, fue providencial para que aquella tensión se rompiese y finalmente las cuatro mujeres se acabasen de arreglar para entrar.

Como le había dicho Regina, cuando comenzaron la operación las dos se quedaron en un segundo plano, aunque lo suficientemente cerca para poder observar y actuar cuando fuese necesario. Emma estaba enfrascada en el trabajo que hacían sus compañeros cuando tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Intentó olvidarlo y centrarse en la intervención pero tras varios segundos acabó girándose hacia su lado derecho para comprobar que efectivamente la estaban mirando. La joven residente de ginecología clavaba sus ojos oscuros en ella sin ningún pudor, incluso parecía sonreír bajo la mascarilla.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? –cuestionó en un susurro al ver que Emma se había dado cuenta de su escrutinio

-No creo, no lo sé…

Regina observó disimuladamente la interacción, intentando agudizar su oído para escucharlas bien.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –Volvió a interrogar la joven

-No mucho la verdad –contestó Emma, que pese a la conversación se mantenía más atenta a lo que ocurría en la mesa de operaciones

-Es que me suena tu cara y no sé de qué...quizás te he visto por aquí antes, aunque no hemos trabajado nunca juntas

-Puede ser –añadió la rubia sin mucho interés

-Si hubiésemos trabajado juntas me acordaría

Emma se giró para mirarla con algo de desconcierto y enrojeció de golpe al observar el guiño que le hacía la joven sin ningún pudor. Regina sintió como su paciencia se esfumaba y aunque intentó no perder el temple que la caracterizaba se giró hacia la joven con una gélida mirada.

-¿Señorita Page no le parece lo suficientemente interesante la intervención que está realizando su adjunto? Porque creo que si algún día quiere estar en su posición, atendiendo usted misma la operación, debería estar más atenta ahora mismo

La joven tragó saliva con dificultad y giró su rostro de forma rápida hacia la intervención, quedándose completamente callada. Emma se volvió a para mirar a Regina pero esta ya estaba con sus ojos puestos de nuevo en la operación, aunque estos seguían oscurecidos por la ira.

-Swan nos toca intervenir –dijo de pronto acercándose a la mesa seguida por la rubia

Dorothy sacaba entonces un diminuto bebé del interior de la barriga de la paciente y se lo tendía a la pediatra sin ocultar su preocupación.

-Está cianótico Regina

La morena no dijo nada, en cuanto cortaron el cordón, se fue hacia la zona donde todo estaba preparado para atender al pequeño y lo colocó sobre la camilla.

-No respira, está bradicárdico –anunció mirando a Emma durante un breve instante –Hay que iniciar la reanimación

Emma nunca había sentido en su vida que unos breves segundos pudiesen prolongarse tanto en el tiempo. Veía como Regina realizaba las maniobras de reanimación y la ayudaba en todo lo que le pedía casi por inercia, sin dejar de observar aquel pequeño bebé que parecía resistirse a tomar oxígeno por primera vez.

-Vamos pequeño –pedía Regina entre susurros –No puedes hacernos esto, tu mami ha sido muy valiente… -Sonrió al pequeño mientras el sudor comenzaba a mojar su frente -Eres el primer bebé que atendemos Emma y yo juntas…tienes que vivir para que podamos recordar este momento siempre...

Las palabras de la pediatra hicieron que el corazón de la rubia latiese todavía más deprisa de lo que ya lo hacía segundos antes y ella misma llegó a creer que saldría de su sitio.

De pronto todo pareció pararse en aquel quirófano, el silencio reinó durante un momento que parecía haberse hecho eterno hasta que el llanto desconsolado del pequeño hizo que todos los presentes soltasen un suspiro de alivio a la vez que sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa bajo las mascarillas.

-Así es, así es –animó Regina al pequeño cogiéndolo en brazos –Así es campeón…

Emma sintió que aquel momento estaba siendo uno de los más mágicos de su vida. No podía explicar la felicidad que experimentaba al ver aquel recién nacido llorar en brazos de Regina pero sus ojos lo hicieron por ella cuando dos silenciosas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas para perderse en el filo de su mascarilla.

-Tengo que llevármelo a neonatos –Anunció Regina

-¿Entonces nos puedes echar una mano aquí Emma? –preguntó el médico que seguía interviniendo a la madre

-Sí claro…

La enfermera sonrió a Regina y le hizo un disimulado guiño.

-Nos vemos luego –susurró antes de acercarse al resto del equipo

* * *

Regina acariciaba suavemente la piel de aquel pequeño a través del hueco de la incubadora. Momentos como ese le hacían recordar por qué se había hecho médico y por qué se había decantado por la especialidad de pediatría. Sonrió levemente, observando que las constantes del pequeño eran las correctas.

Dos toques en el cristal que separaba la sala del pasillo le hicieron girar la cabeza para encontrar a Emma al otro lado, observándola con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Se levantó del taburete en el que estaba sentada y salió de la estancia para encontrarse con ella.

-¿Está bien? –cuestionó la rubia mirando al pequeño a través del cristal

-Sí, está perfectamente… ¿Y la madre?

-También –sonrió Emma girándose hacia ella –Han conseguido encontrar el foco de la hemorragia y la han estabilizado, ahora mismo la estan llevando al postoperatorio

-Me alegro

-Ha sido increíble ¿no crees?

Regina sonrió al observar el brillo de emoción que desprendían los ojos aguamarina de la enfermera.

-Lo ha sido…

-Es que tú supongo que estarás acostumbrada pero yo…sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, la emoción y…

Frenó sus palabras en cuanto sintió un tirón en su muñeca. Regina la arrastró por el pasillo hasta abrir la puerta de una sala en la que las dos entraron sin decir una sola palabra. Pese a la penumbra, Emma pudo distinguir algunas sillas, cunas y camillas almacenadas entre varias estanterías con mantas.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Regina la empujó hacia una de las camas y la dejó caer sobre ella, colocándose encima de su cuerpo para devorar su boca con ganas.

-Llevo todo el día deseando hacer esto –susurró en su cuello mientras masajeaba su pecho con una de sus manos –Te deseo tanto…

Emma ahogó un gemido mientras en su mente revivía su primer encuentro con Regina en los vestuarios, cuando la morena le había murmurado aquel "Te odio tanto". Ahora las palabras eran distintas, y sonaban a música celestial a oídos de la rubia.

Las manos de la pediatra se colaron bajo su camiseta y Emma levantó sus brazos para facilitarle la tarea de sacarla. Regina comenzó a besar suavemente su abdomen, subiendo despacio hacia la zona de sus pechos.

-La residente intentaba coquetear contigo…

Emma levantó súbitamente la cabeza para mirarla, desconcertada ante sus últimas palabras. Regina seguía besándola y llevó las manos a su espalda para quitarle el sujetador, como si no hubiese dicho nada.

-¿Qué? -Cuestionó la rubia al ver que no volvía a hablar

-Me refiero a la señorita Page –aclaró la morena mientras se deshacía de su sujetador –Ha intentado coquetear contigo…

La enfermera no pudo evitar sonreír ante su actitud.

-¿Estás celosa?

Regina paró sus movimientos súbitamente y se elevó para enfrentarla cara a cara.

-No estoy celosa, solo constato un hecho…yo también estaba en ese quirófano –concluyó antes de hundir su boca en la de la rubia en un beso terriblemente húmedo que las hizo estremecerse por igual

Emma sonrió todavía con los labios de la morena sobre los suyos. Sabía que Regina no lo confesaría pero acababa de dejarle claro que sí estaba celosa por lo que había ocurrido con Lily. Había visto el temor y la ira en su mirada, había sentido el desespero de aquel beso, como si quisiese dejarle claro que solo ella podía besarla así. Una vez más, sintió las ganas de gritarle que era una tontería, que no podía fijarse en Lily porque ella era la única que ocupaba siempre sus pensamientos. Pero como siempre, creyó que era demasiado pronto, que todavía no tenían nada serio y Regina no estaba preparada para oír declaraciones.

Por un instante su mente recordó la conversación que habían tenido horas antes, "No soy buena con las palabras" "quizás somos mejores en el cara a cara". Como una revelación, pensó en todos los momentos que había vivido con ella. Regina siempre utilizaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo para exteriorizar lo que sentía, siempre se dejaba llevar por esa pasión desbordante que las atravesaba cuando estaban juntas. Pocas veces habían expresado con palabras sus emociones, pero por un momento fue consciente de que Regina se lo había gritado varias veces en sus acciones, como si estuviese más cómoda en ese campo.

Emma sintió entonces que con el sexo también ella tenía una oportunidad para expresarse sin miedo a ser silenciada. Quizás sus palabras asustasen a la morena pero había otras formas de manifestarle lo que quería decirle, que no tuviese miedo porque nadie la hacía sentir lo que ella.

Decidida, se separó levemente de los labios de la pediatra y la miró a los ojos mientras cogía una de sus manos. Regina se quedó parada, en silencio, a la espera de lo que fuese a hacer la enfermera, sin separar sus ojos de los de ella.

Emma comenzó entonces a acariciar su rostro con la mano de Regina, guiándola luego por su cuello hasta la zona alta de su pecho, donde su corazón latía desbocado.

-¿Lo sientes?

Regina simplemente cerró los ojos, en silencio, y movió su cabeza ligeramente de arriba abajo. La rubia siguió entonces moviendo sus manos unidas, llevándolas hasta el centro de sus pechos, donde sus pezones se erguían necesitados.

-¿Sientes esto?

La morena volvió a asentir, abriendo ligeramente la boca aunque las palabras no salían de sus labios. Su mano seguía el camino dictado por la rubia, bajando por su abdomen, donde podía sentir cada capilar abrirse ante el contacto, cada bello erizarse por sus caricias, el entrecortado movimiento de sus músculos contrayéndose y el calor que desprendía toda su piel.

La respiración de la morena se volvió irregular y Emma sonrió débilmente al ver como su rostro reflejaba el huracán de emociones que experimentaba.

-¿Lo sientes verdad?

-Sí –Admitió finalmente con la voz entrecortada y los ojos todavía cerrados

Emma siguió entonces con su recorrido, y con firmeza desató el pantalón de su uniforme para colar su mano y la de Regina dentro de su ropa interior. La morena emitió un ligero gemido al sentir la humedad de la enfermera, al notar como su centro palpitaba a la espera de ser saciado.

-¿Lo sientes? –repitió una última vez

Regina abrió entonces los ojos y la miró con intensidad, con un nuevo brillo centelleando en sus pupilas. Emma tragó saliva, conmovida por su mirada y nerviosa ante las palabras que iba a decir.

-Esto solo me pasa contigo –se decidió a hablar por fin sin titubeos, con firmeza, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de la morena –Esto solo me pasa cuando tú me tocas

Tras unos segundos de vacilación que a Emma le parecieron eternos, la pediatra esbozó una sonrisa sincera, una que la rubia había visto pocas veces. Con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de la enfermera, que cerró los ojos ante el suave contacto de las yemas de sus dedos. Lentamente, la morena bajó su rostro hasta acercarse a sus labios, frenándose cuando los tenía a escasos centímetros.

-Gracias –murmuró antes de besarla


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola a todas un día más!**

 **Como podréis ver hoy actualizo un poco más tarde de lo normal (algunas ya os habíais asustado eh jajaja) pero es que este capítulo en un principio no estaba en la historia original y al final he decidido incluirlo. Quizás porque me suelo centrar bastante en Regina y creí necesario que aunque fuese por un capítulo viésemos un poco más de Emma. A veces me ciega mi amor por Regina en la serie y por Lana Parrilla jajaja y suelo centrarme más en su personaje en mis fics pero creo que en este caso Emma también se lo merece.**

 **Aclarar también que, aunque no suelo encuadrar mucho la historia en lo que es el ambiente hospitalario, en este capítulo y el anterior sí lo he hecho más por un capricho personal que porque me viese obligada a hacerlo. Supongo que mi vivencia tanto tiempo en medio de ese ambiente me hace sensible a querer reflejar un poco de ello en el fic (ya que en otros quizás no pueda). Seguramente alguna de las lectoras trabaje en un hospital o en algo relacionado con la rama sanitaria, por ahora solo sé que kykyo-chan lo hace, pero estoy segura de que habrá más, y con el permiso del resto, para ellas van dedicados estos dos capítulos (quería decirlo en el anterior pero se me olvidó jajaja), porque creo que su trabajo es maravilloso y realmente importante.**

 **Dicho esto, añadir que sí, sí habrá más escenas de Regina celosa jajaja y si no las hubiese me las inventaría, porque habéis dejado claro en los comentarios que las queréis.**

 **En cuanto a los capítulos, que ya me lo habéis preguntado varios, deciros que cuando escribí la historia no lo fui haciendo por capítulos, sino que iba escribiendo todo seguido y a la hora de subirlos voy dosificando. Esa es la razón por la que no sé cuántos quedan pero si la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cuándo estarán por fin juntas? Os adelanto que no está lejos jajajaja y menos subiendo a este ritmo.**

 **Y a la pregunta de si Regina visitará Storybrooke, ¡Dios mío eso sería hacer un gran spoiler! jajaja pero diré que obviamente Granny es muy importante para Emma y volverá a hacer su aparición en la historia dentro de muy poco para resolver esa duda.**

 **Sin más, os dejo con el capi**

 **¡Gracia a todas como siempre!**

 **FRÁGIL**

-Pero mírala, fíjate en sus movimientos

Regina, con sus brazos apoyados en el mostrador, intentando leer un informe para mostrarse indiferente ante las palabras de su hermana, observaba de soslayo a las dos mujeres que veía al fondo, examinando cada uno de sus gestos.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Pero mira cómo se acerca! –Chilló su hermana golpeando su brazo con emoción –Está claro que está coqueteando

Los ojos de la pediatra se volvieron negros por la ira mientras se clavaban en el cuerpo de aquella joven con la que no paraba de toparse los últimos días. Lily Page aparecía hasta en sus pesadillas desde que se habían conocido, siempre con la sonrisa que mostraba en ese mismo instante, un intento barato de galantería, o eso le parecía a ella.

-¿Y Emma? ¿Qué hace? –Soltó su hermana con desconcierto -¿Por qué se separa? Ni que tuviese la peste…

Regina entonces viajó con sus ojos del cuerpo de la residente de ginecología al de Emma, que estaba justo frente a ella. Sintió cierto alivio al ver a la rubia dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, con su cuerpo rígido, mientras enarbolaba una falsa sonrisa. Pocas veces había visto a la enfermera sonreír sin ganas, de forma forzada, pero estaba claro que en ese momento lo hacía y a ella comenzó a divertirle la situación.

-No lo entiendo de verdad –volvió a hablar su hermana soltando un suspiro frustrado -¿Qué se le pasa a Emma por la cabeza?

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –Cuestionó Regina mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa arrogante –Está claro que no le gusta…

-Pues eso es lo que no entiendo –Soltó la pelirroja observando a la pareja –Es guapa, está buena, es graciosa, divertida y siempre está pendiente de ella…lleva días siguiéndola, yo creo que es muy mona…

La sonrisa que lucía el rostro de Regina se fue desdibujando a medida que avanzaba el discurso de su hermana. Sus ojos seguían puestos en Emma, que ahora sonreía más relajada por algo que acababa de contarle la joven residente. ¿Sonreía así cuando estaba con ella?

Llevaba dos semanas viéndola a escondidas, abordándola cada vez que la veía por el pasillo, en su despacho o en algún almacén o sala de descanso. Pensó en si Emma sonreía así con ella y supo que no tenía la respuesta. Quizás porque sus encuentros eran más pasionales, siempre se hundía en su boca y en su piel con una necesidad apremiante, sin palabras, sin saludos.

La ira recorría su cuerpo al oír las palabras de su hermana, al observar las facciones relajadas de Emma hablando con la residente. Ella era en parte culpable de aquella situación, por acomodarse en lo que Emma le ofrecía de manera desesperada, sin ahondar más en lo que la rubia sentía o en lo que de verdad quería. Pero siempre es difícil reconocer errores cuando se trata de uno mismo, y para Regina era más fácil creerse la víctima, sentirse celosa, traicionada.

-Me voy a pediatría –soltó cerrando los informes de golpe –Si me necesitan ya sabes dónde estoy

-Sí, sí –respondió su hermana sin mucho interés, con los ojos clavados en su telenovela particular

La morena salió de urgencias intentando pasar lo más cerca posible de Emma, quizás porque quería escuchar algo, o puede que solo por orgullo, por mostrarse indiferente ante ella.

-Señorita Page, señorita Swan –saludó con una calculada y fría sonrisa, sin detener sus pasos

-Luego nos vemos Lily –oyó que decía Emma antes de que sus pasos comenzasen a seguirla –Regina –la llamó, aunque la morena intentó hacerse la huidiza -¡Regina!

-¿Sí Swan? –cuestionó al fin tras detenerse unos segundos y girar su cuerpo lentamente

Emma frenó al instante en cuanto la escuchó utilizar su apellido. Regina nunca se refería a ella de esa forma, menos si estaban solas, y eso solo le hacía sospechar que algo no iba bien, lo que corroboró al ver su cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente –soltó con una falsa sonrisa de anuncio –Y ahora si me permites…tengo que bajar a pediatría

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, la morena ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión dejándola totalmente plantada en medio del pasillo.

En realidad su única intención al acercarse a ella había sido invitarla ese medio día a comer, para devolverle así aquella tarde que la morena le había regalado en el parque. Tras dos semanas viéndose a escondidas, Emma comenzaba a creer que era hora de actuar de nuevo, de intentar establecer una relación algo más íntima fuera de sus tórridos encuentros. Nunca podría negar que disfrutaba en brazos de Regina, que se encontraba realmente cómoda con ella y que el sexo era increíble, pero necesitaba dar un paso más y creía que la morena podía estar receptiva pero una vez más se había equivocado.

Se apoyó en una camilla vacía que tenía a su espalda, descansando su cuerpo por unos minutos mientras su mente viajaba a quilómetros de allí. Con la mirada perdida en los zuecos blancos de su uniforme, pensaba en la invitación que le había hecho Lily para irse a comer con ella al acabar aquel turno. Le había dicho que no y todavía no entendía el por qué, o no quería entenderlo. Regina siempre se colaba en su cabeza cuando hablaba con aquella joven. No tenía nada con la pediatra, pero cuando estaba con aquella residente sentía que la estaba traicionando. Era estúpido, y se reprendía a sí misma por ser tan cortante con aquella joven que solo intentaba agradarla y preocuparse por ella.

Nada más entrar en el hospital esa mañana, había atendido a un anciano que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llegar al box. Lo habían reanimado inútilmente durante largos minutos para luego certificar su muerte. Lily se había acercado a ella para preguntarle qué tal estaba e incluso se había mostrado más graciosa de lo habitual para intentar animarla. Ella sin embargo había procurado evitarla e incluso se había despedido de mala manera al ver pasar a Regina.

Se reprendió mentalmente por su actitud, y más aún por estar pensando en todo aquello en vez de estar trabajando. Intentó borrar todas esas ideas que sobrevolaban su cabeza, olvidarse de Lily y Regina y volver a su trabajo, que era lo verdaderamente importante.

En cuanto entró de nuevo en la zona de urgencias, una voz llamó su atención desde la zona de cortinas.

-Ey enfermera –susurró una joven desde su camilla

-¿Sí? –cuestionó Emma acercándose a ella

-¿Podría acercarme una botella de agua? He acabado la mía –dijo mostrándole la botella vacía

-Sí, claro, ahora mismo te traigo una

Emma se acercó al control y cogió una botella de agua que luego acercó a la joven. Se sentó en un pequeño taburete que había junto a la camilla, observando como daba pequeños sorbos al líquido. No parecía muy mayor, puede que ni llegase a los dieciocho, pero su rostro demacrado y pálido ofrecían una visión muy distinta para una persona de esa edad. Estaba excesivamente abrigada teniendo en cuenta el calor que hacía en el interior del hospital, pero ella no parecía notarlo. Su cabeza estaba tapada con un gorro de lana blanco y negro y Emma pudo intuir que bajo él se escondía una calvicie propiciada seguramente por algún tratamiento más agresivo de lo normal.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó finalmente invadida por la curiosidad

-Catorce –Soltó mientras cerraba el botellín de agua

-Oh…vaya y… ¿estás sola? –cuestionó extrañada mirando a un lado y a otro

-Mis padres han ido a hablar con el médico pero no tardarán en venir –contestó calmada–Además saben que estoy acostumbrada a los hospitales…

-De todas formas, y si no te importa, me gustaría quedar contigo hasta que lleguen ¿Te parece?

-Sí claro…en realidad me estaba aburriendo mucho –se sinceró la joven con una sonrisa traviesa –Te he pedido agua para que te acercases, tengo una botella entera en el bolso

Emma sonrió enternecida por las palabras de la niña y acercó un poco más el taburete a su camilla.

-Está bien…has captado toda mi atención doña listilla –bromeó ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Emma –dijo la joven girándose un poco en la cama para poder estar más cerca de la enfermera

-Vaya…me equivocaba, ahora sí has captado toda mi atención –rió la rubia –Y sin proponérnoslo ya tenemos algo en común…

-¿Te llamas Emma?

-Emma Swan –se presentó tendiéndole la mano

-Emma Stewart –La imitó estrechándole la suya

-Oh vaya…el tuyo también tiene estilo –bromeó la enfermera -¿Y qué te trae por aquí Emma Stewart?

-¿No lo vas a mirar en el informe como hacen todos? –cuestionó la pequeña sin mucho entusiasmo

-Si quieres que lo mire lo haré, pero si tú prefieres contármelo…

La joven la miró durante unos segundos, como si fuese un bicho raro por no cotillear en su historial. Estaba demasiado habituada a los hospitales pese a su corta edad, y no le parecía raro que médicos, residentes o enfermeros hurgasen en su historia médica sin apenas cruzar dos palabras con ella.

-Leucemia linfoblástica aguda –dijo finalmente con tranquilidad, como quien habla de un resfriado

Emma lo suponía, quizás no sabía el tipo específico pero no era difícil intuirlo al verla. Sin embargo lo que llamó su atención fue la actitud despreocupada con la que la joven hablaba de ello.

-¡Oh vamos Swan no me mires así! –Pidió haciendo reír a Emma –Empezabas a caerme bien…

-Está bien, está bien –la joven comenzó a toser y la rubia se acercó a ella para incorporarla en la cama y darle un poco de agua -¿Desde cuándo la tienes diagnosticada?

-Desde hace tres años –contestó acomodándose de nuevo en la cama –Gracias

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ahora hablando contigo sí –dijo con un breve intento de sonreírle –Pero bueno…por el resto normal…hace tiempo que voy de un tratamiento a otro sin encontrar ninguna solución y me temo que los médicos deben estar informando a mis padres que ya no hay nada que hacer

Las palabras de la joven dejaron a Emma totalmente aturdida, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer. La veía actuar con tal normalidad que la tenía totalmente sorprendida.

-No creo que sea eso –se atrevió a decir tras unos segundos –Y no deberías pensarlo…los más fuertes son los que sobreviven a enfermedades como estas, y yo a ti te veo una chica fuerte…

-Mientes de pena –rio la joven -Si con estas pintas te parezco fuerte estoy segura de que te asustarás al ver al guardia de seguridad que ha pasado por aquí hace un rato…

Emma sonrió y se acercó a acariciar el rostro de la joven.

-Yo no he visto tu fuerza aquí –dijo señalando los finos brazos de la joven -sino aquí y aquí –continuó señalándole la cabeza y el corazón

-Eres buena ¿sabes? –Rio la pequeña –Pero aunque no lo creas no me da miedo morir

-No deberías pensar en eso –Aseguró Emma con cierta conmoción

-Resulta inevitable ¿no crees? –la enfermera no fue capaz de decir nada ante su seguridad –Solo me da pena no haber estado aquí lo suficiente como para poder vivir algunas cosas…ya sabes…el amor, mi primer beso…

Ningún niño debería pensar en eso, o eso creía Emma mientras observaba a aquella joven con su estómago contraído por la angustia.

-Podrás hacer todas esas cosas, estoy segura –dijo acariciando su mano con seguridad –E incluso te cansarás de amar…el amor a veces es odioso, te lo digo por experiencia propia…

-¿Cómo va a ser odioso el amor Emma? ¿Eso es incongruente?

La expresión de la joven hizo reír a la enfermera.

-Si tú supieses lo incongruentes que llegamos a ser los adultos…yo creo que siempre deberíamos ser niños…

-¿Tienes complejo de Peter Pan? –bromeó la pequeña haciendo que ambas se echasen a reír antes de ser interrumpidas por uno de los médicos del hospital

-Swan, necesito una enfermera para entrar en quirófano, la ambulancia trae un tráfico grave ¿Estás disponible? –cuestionó acercándose a ellas

-Sí, ahora mismo voy –Respondió al hombre antes de verlo desaparecer –Bueno Emma…el deber me llama –dijo a la pequeña –Pero me pasaré por aquí cuando salga de quirófano

-Te estaré esperando, me gusta hablar contigo…

-Y a mí contigo

La enfermera se acercó a la pequeña y dejó un beso sobre su frente antes de marcharse.

* * *

Si la mañana había comenzado mal, las cosas no parecían mejorar con el paso de las horas. Emma había perdido a su segundo paciente esa mañana y para más inri era tan solo un año mayor que ella y tenía una hija de tres años y una mujer embarazada de seis meses.

Hablar con su familia no fue fácil, por eso cuando la enfermera volvió a la zona de urgencias solo buscó a la pequeña Emma para poder hablar un rato con ella y desconectar de su nefasta mañana. Sin embargo, cuando dirigió su mirada a la cortina en la que había dejado a la joven, la camilla estaba completamente vacía.

Buscó con la mirada al médico que sabía que la había atendido y cuando lo encontró se acercó a él.

-¡Eh Marco! –Saludó al hombre con cariño -¿Dónde está Emma?

-¿Emma? –cuestionó el médico mirándola extrañado, como si la rubia estuviese preguntando por sí misma

-La niña con leucemia –explicó ante su cara de desconcierto

-¡Ah sí! La pequeña Stewart…ya se ha ido –dijo mirando la cama vacía

-¿Ya le habéis dado el alta?

-En realidad no, solo hemos gestionado su traslado

-¿Su traslado? –cuestionó a punto de perder la paciencia ante la lentitud del hombre

-Sus padres han decidido llevarla a un centro especializado en cuidados paliativos –Anunció con un brillo apagado en su mirada –Los médicos ya se lo habían recomendado hace tiempo pero prefirieron pasar las Navidades en casa hasta que esta mañana se ha desmayado y la han traído de nuevo…

-¿Cuidados…? –Emma era incapaz de articular aquella palabra

-Sí Emma, apenas le quedan unos días…quizás semanas, un mes como mucho… -Dijo sin quitar los ojos de aquella camilla como si la pequeña siguiese allí -¿Es triste no crees?

Cuando el hombre se giró hacia la enfermera, ella ya no estaba allí. Emma se había ido con prisas, intentando ocultar la humedad que enturbiaba su mirada hasta poder llegar a los baños de personal.

Sabía que no debía sentirse así, que en su trabajo cosas como esas pasaban constantemente, pero quizás habían sido demasiadas emociones para tan pocas horas, o quizás era el hecho que en su vida personal estaba por primera vez tan perdida que eso comenzaba a afectar a su trabajo.

Pensaba en las palabras de aquella pequeña, en sus ganas de vivir, de descubrir el amor. Ya no iba a poder saber a qué sabe el primer beso, ya no iba a experimentar las mariposas en su estómago o su primer acto de amor. Era injusto que ella no pudiese vivirlo cuando los adultos nos negamos tantas veces a ello por pura cobardía.

Sintió una ira hacia sí misma, por estar ocultando sus sentimientos como si estos fuesen malos, como si estuviese cometiendo un delito por el simple hecho de amar. Comenzó a llorar mientras agarraba con fuerza el lavamanos del baño, hasta que sus nudillos empezaron a quedar blancos. Lloró lo que llevaba semanas aguantando, lo que llevaba semanas reprimiendo en su interior creyendo que era lo correcto. Había interpretado un papel como quien va a un baile de máscaras, intentando ocultar sus miedos y debilidades en una careta de valentía y fortaleza que en realidad no existía.

Se sentía realmente sola, añoraba a su abuela, a su hermana e incluso a Robin, que la mayoría del tiempo pasaba sus horas libres con Zelena. Echaba de menos a sus amigos de Storybrooke, poder quedar con alguien y desahogarse cuando tenía un día malo. Necesitaba el abrazo de Granny al llegar a casa después de una guardia como aquella, en la que todo había salido al revés. Se había olvidado de todo lo que ella quería por centrarse únicamente en satisfacer lo que Regina quería.

Ella nunca había sido valiente, no era decidida ni improvisaba las cosas, sin embargo había cambiado todo porque con Regina sentía que debía ser así. Llevaba tantos días ocultando sus fragilidades, sus miedos, para centrarse únicamente en los de la pediatra, que ahora que volvían a ella no sabía cómo manejarlos. ¿Quién la apoyaba a ella? ¿Quién iba a estar en su casa cuando llegase para abrazarla y decirle que todo iría bien?

La puerta de los baños se abrió y su cuerpo se giró por instinto hacia el lado contrario, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que todavía recorrían su rostro.

-¿Todo bien Emma?

-Sí Lily –dijo tras haber reconocido su voz –Estoy bien

-¿Seguro? –Cuestionó la joven dando pasos cautelosos hacia ella –Te he visto entrar con prisas…y tenías mala cara

Emma se giró finalmente, sabiendo que su rostro revelaría que mentía, pero incapaz de permanecer más tiempo de espaldas si seguía acercándose a ella.

-Es una tontería… -intentó restarle importancia al ver que la morena inspeccionaba sus mejillas –Sólo…un mal día

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿verdad?

¡Cuánto habría deseado que esa frase saliese de otros labios! No negaba estar agradecida a aquella joven por preocuparse por su estado, pero uno no puede mandar en su corazón, y el suyo solo imaginaba a Regina allí, con ella, arropándola. Con esa imagen su cuerpo finalmente cedió a sus sentimientos y nuevamente se echó a llorar sin poder controlarlo.

Lily se acercó a ella y lentamente la acogió entre sus brazos, susurrándole que se calmase, que todo iba a estar bien. Pero nada estaba bien, porque aquel abrazo solo le hizo incrementar su desazón y su ira. Regina nunca la había abrazado así y en ese momento pensó que quizás nunca lo haría.

Llevaban semanas acostándose casi a diario y nunca se habían abrazado y Regina no había mostrado el mínimo interés en que la tocase. Comenzó a darle más vueltas a todo lo que vivía, quizás porque un pensamiento negativo desencadena otros muchos más como las primeras gotas de lluvia que preceden a una tormenta.

Por primera vez, allí, abrazada al cuerpo de aquella residente, pensó en el motivo por el que Regina no quería que la tocase. Nunca lo había pensado, o nunca lo había querido pensar, porque en el fondo la respuesta había estado siempre presente en su cabeza aunque no quisiese verlo. Regina no se dejaba tocar porque la última que lo había hecho había sido Kate, porque para ella hacerlo sería traicionarla, pese a que estaba muerta. Y aquella revelación fue la guinda perfecta para que toda la frustración que experimentaba saliese de su cuerpo como un volcán que entra en erupción.

-Yo…tengo que irme –dijo separándose bruscamente de la joven para salir del baño

La dejó allí plantada, nuevamente, pero ya tendría tiempo para reprenderse por eso. En ese momento solo tenía un destino en su cabeza, y sus pies se dirigían hacia allí como autómatas, rompiendo el suelo a su paso con firmes pisadas.

En su mente de nuevo la pequeña Emma y su sueño de amar, ese sueño que ahora la enfermera sabía que no iba a poder cumplir. Y su irritación aumentó, su enfado con ella y con Regina por no decirse lo que sentían cuando ellas sí tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Con la ira viajando por su torrente sanguíneo entró en el despacho de la jefa de pediatría sin llamar ni anunciarse. Regina, que repasaba unos informes, la miró con cierta sorpresa pero pronto mudó su gesto al mismo que le había mostrado a primera hora de la mañana, uno gélido e impasible que Emma todavía no acababa de entender.

Quitó sus gafas de pasta negras y las colocó sobre la mesa, mirándola con esa indiferencia que no hacía más que incrementar la cólera de la rubia. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos o que sus manos temblaban ligeramente y que de no ser porque estaba apoyada en la puerta sus piernas no habrían soportado el peso de su cuerpo.

-¿Querías algo?

Y aquella pregunta, tan fría como su propio gesto, fue lo único que necesito Emma para avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia ella y colocarse sobre su cuerpo a horcajadas.

-Fóllame –pidió con una voz tan carente de sentimiento y a la vez tan suplicante que consiguió desestabilizar a la pediatra

Regina hizo un intento por moverse, por poder observar mejor a la rubia pero esta no se lo permitió, hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello, con la frente apoyada en el respaldo del sillón.

-No te lo voy a volver a repetir, fóllame

Regina no necesitó que cumpliese su amenaza, la hizo suya una vez más, como lo había hecho durante esas dos semanas. Se hundió en lo más profundo de su ser, aun sabiendo que algo iba mal, que Emma nunca se había mostrado así con ella. Finalmente pudo más su enfado y sus celos de verla con Lily esa mañana que su preocupación por la enfermera.

Fue solo cuando esta hubo llegado al orgasmo, cuando el sonido de los gemidos se perdió en el aire dejando un poderoso silencio, que Regina se dio cuenta de que la rubia no había dejado de llorar ni un solo segundo.

-¿Estás llorando? –cuestionó al ver como su espalda se contraía

Emma se separó de su cuerpo, enfrentando esos ojos avellana que la miraban algo desconcertados.

-¿Emma por qué lloras?

-Porque estoy enamorada de ti


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Muchas gracias a todas como siempre por vuestros comentarios!**

 **EL PODER DE LAS PALABRAS**

A veces cinco palabras son suficientes para cambiar el rumbo de nuestra vida para siempre, a veces incluso una sola lo es. Porque Emma había escogido la palabra "enamorada", esa que no se puede camuflar, esa que deja al desnudo un sentimiento verdaderamente real. No lo había hecho al azar, pero tampoco lo había llevado calculado en un guión, simplemente había dicho lo que sentía, sin dobleces, y no se arrepentía de ello.

El silencio era tan abrumador como lo habían sido las palabras que lo precedieron. Emma se decidió a levantarse, a separarse del cuerpo de Regina porque aquel contacto comenzaba a quemarle.

La morena no parecía reaccionar, la miraba como si sus neuronas intentasen unir cada letra, sílaba y palabra pronunciada para encontrarle algún sentido.

-¿Has…?

-He dicho que estoy enamorada de ti –se adelantó la rubia

Ya no tenía miedo, ya no iba a echarse atrás ahora que de verdad había sido valiente. Su cabeza estaba alta, con la mirada clavada en los ojos de la morena, intentando averiguar qué se escondía detrás de ellos, aunque en ese momento parecían más vacíos que nunca.

-Emma eso no puede ser –articuló al fin levantándose de su asiento –Sabes que no puede ser…

Y ahí estaba, aquella temida negación, aquellas palabras que apretaban todavía más el ya maltrecho corazón de la enfermera. Pero pese a todo ella se mantuvo en su posición, serena, sin dejar entrever la debilidad que le causaba oírlas.

-Lo sé, me he dado cuenta –Sus palabras tuvieron el golpe de efecto deseado en Regina, que la miró confundida –No lo he dicho para que te compadezcas de mí o me correspondas dicendo algo que no sientes , pero yo no soy del tipo de personas que deja las cosas sin dar explicaciones

-¿A qué te refieres?

Regina no entendía su actitud, y tampoco el hecho de que estuviese tan entera pese a la negativa que acababa de recibir.

-A que necesito que acabemos con todo esto –dijo señalándose a las dos de forma repetida –Estos encuentros… Estoy enamorada de ti Regina –repitió sin titubeos –Y esto me hace daño, me está matando…

-Emma…

-Hoy he tenido un día horrible –la interrumpió la rubia –Y todo esto está comenzando a influir en mi trabajo y no puedo permitirlo…si esto no va a llegar a ningún lado lo que no pienso es perder mi trabajo por ello

-¿Esto es por Lily?

Regina ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho esa pregunta, por qué entre todas las dudas que asaltaban su mente había decidido centrarse en esa. Quizás era la más sencilla, la que echaba balones fuera eximiéndose a ella misma de cualquier culpa, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el temple con el que Emma intentaba llevar la conversación se esfumase.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó la rubia con los ojos incendiados por la ira -¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?

-Así es –cercioró sus palabras sin echarse atrás -¿Tienes algo con ella?

-He tenido un día de mierda, una jodida mañana de mierda en la que se me han muerto dos personas –decía con un gesto duro pese a que las lágrimas ya volvían a recorrer sus mejillas –He conocido a una niña, de solo catorce años, que se llamaba Emma, como yo…y la han trasladado a una unidad de paliativos porque morirá en cuestión de días… -Sus hombros cayeron hacia delante, abatidos, cansados –Solo tenía catorce años –repitió con la voz entrecortada –Y quería saber lo que era el amor porque nunca había besado a nadie en su vida…y he hablado con una mujer embarazada de seis meses, que tenía que explicarle a la niña de tres años que esperaba en la sala de al lado que su padre estaba muerto… -Emma respiró profundamente, extenuada, sintiéndose al límite de sus fuerzas –Y necesitaba contarte lo que siento porque creo que me lo debo…porque debo ser sincera conmigo misma y olvidarme de todo esto…porque yo también quiero ser feliz, necesito que me hagan feliz…

Regina intentó dar un paso hacia ella pero la rubia retrocedió, levantando sus manos en posición defensiva.

-Y no tengo nada con Lily –siguió con la voz entrecortada –No tengo nada y si lo tuviese tampoco tendrías derecho a preguntarme…porque tú nunca me has contado nada de Kate, porque he sido paciente, he intentado que confiases en mí pero nunca lo haces…

Escuchar aquel nombre en los labios de Emma hizo que la morena retrocediese, intentando recordar si alguna vez se lo había mencionado.

-¿Quién te ha hablado de ella?

-Y eso qué más da… -dijo dejando caer nuevamente sus brazos, acercándose a la puerta del despacho –Yo solo quería que tú lo hicieses, pero creo que he fracasado en todos los acercamientos que he tenido contigo…Y de verdad lo siento…

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir, la miró a los ojos, con la ira todavía burbujeando en sus pupilas, pero sobre todo con una profunda tristeza. Regina no dijo nada, las palabras no parecían salir de su garganta y solo el llanto hizo su presencia en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

* * *

Robin permanecía apoyado en el mostrador de recepción con la mirada perdida en el parte de entrada. Zelena, a su lado, hablaba con Mary del viaje que iban a realizar al día siguiente, cuando terminasen aquella guardia nocturna. Habían decido pasar el fin de semana en Nueva York, en la casa de Graham y Belle. Él nunca había visitado la ciudad y llevaban semanas preparando aquel viaje, sin embargo esa noche no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su hermana.

Emma y él nunca habían sido los típicos hermanos que se cuentan todos sus secretos. Él era bastante más cohibido a la hora de hablar de sentimientos y ella siempre había tenido a Ruby como confidente, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupase por sus problemas, que no le inquietase la forma en la que últimamente se comportaba. Llevaba semanas intentando unir las piezas de un complejo puzle al que todavía no acababa de encontrar todo el sentido. Desde que habían llegado a Boston sabía que su hermana le ocultaba algo, algo que era verdaderamente importante a juzgar por cómo había llegado esa misma tarde a su casa.

No se podía ir así a Nueva York, no si su hermana estaba mal, aunque todavía no supiese a ciencia cierta el motivo.

-Ariel ya me dijo que la vio mal cuando salió de aquí por la mañana

Las palabras de Mary consiguieron al fin captar su atención y se giró hacia las dos mujeres intentando escuchar su conversación.

-Pues ya te digo que no sé lo que le ha pasado Mary –continuó Zelena soltando un largo suspiro –Ha llegado a casa y se ha encerrado en su habitación, sin decirme una sola palabra…

-¿No has intentado hablar con ella?

-Pues claro que sí, pero ha sido inútil…en cuanto entró por la puerta supe que algo iba mal…se le notaba en la cara que había estado llorando…

-Voy a salir un momento…

La irrupción de Robin en la conversación consiguió captar la atención de las dos mujeres.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó su novia girándose hacia él para luego mirar su reloj –Faltan diez minutos para que empiece el turno Robin

-Tranquila, ve entrando –dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios –Nos vemos luego…

Bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres, el rubio abandonó el hospital por la puerta por la que hacía escasos minutos había entrado. En cuanto estuvo fuera del alcance visual de las dos mujeres sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de la única persona a la que podía llamar en ese momento.

-Vaya doctor de Locksley…por fin se acuerda de nosotros… ¿Lo tiene muy ocupado su novia? ¿Hoy le ha dado el día libre?

-No llamo para hablar de mí Ruby, sino de Emma –dijo en un tono serio con el que consiguió silenciar a la joven al otro lado de la línea –Y quiero que me digas la verdad, porque solo a ti te la ha podido contar…

* * *

El timbre sonaba ininterrumpidamente rompiendo la quietud y el silencio de su casa. Regina se negaba a abrir aquella puerta fuese quien fuese, pero el estridente ruido comenzaba a repicar en su cabeza haciéndola estallar. Soltando un largo suspiro intentó levantarse del sofá dejando la copa de whisky sobre la mesa baja de su salón y a duras penas caminó hasta la puerta.

-Vaya…cuñado… -soltó con desagrado al ver la cara de Robin -¿Escaqueándote del trabajo?

-Eso no te importa

El joven, con aparente enfado, se internó en su apartamento sin ser invitado haciendo que la morena soltase un nuevo suspiro y cerrase la puerta de un fuerte manotazo.

-Pasa querido… -dijo con ironía –Hasta la cocina…

-¿Ahogando tus penas en alcohol? –soltó el joven al ver la botella casi vacía sobre la mesa

-Eso a ti tampoco te importa

La pediatra se dejó caer en el sofá y volvió a coger su copa mientras Robin se quedaba de pie frente a ella, en el medio del salón.

-¿No te vas a sentar? ¿No quieres una copa? –cuestionó Regina alzando la suya –Ya que has venido hasta aquí…

-He venido a decirte algo y luego me marcharé

-Vaya…que aburrido –murmuró la morena

-Antes de conocer a tu hermana yo también era un tío que iba de mujer en mujer –comenzó Robin antes de ser interrumpido

-¿Has venido a hablar de conquistas? Porque yo también tengo unas cuantas…

-Cuando conocí a tu hermana –continuó él sin hacer caso a su comentario –No tardé en saber que era más importante, que ella me cambiaría la vida…

-¡Que romántico! –soltó la morena sarcástica

-Al poco de empezar a salir con ella, Emma me dijo que teníamos que hablar... –Nombrar a su hermana fue como activar un botón de apagado en Regina, que ya no volvió a interrumpirle, atendiendo por fin a la historia –Me dijo que había hablado contigo…yo estaba enfadado por la manera en la que me tratabas, pero ella me dijo que imaginase que un día era ella misma la que se enamoraba de alguien que la hacía sufrir…

Robin hizo un premeditado silencio, dando tiempo a la morena a que entendiese sus palabras pese al alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo.

-Me pidió que te entendiera, me dijo que no eras como el resto de la gente te pintaba en el hospital, que solo eras una hermana preocupada…

Regina bajó su cabeza, incapaz de seguir observando la mirada furiosa y cargada de resentimiento del joven que tenía frente a ella. Recordó la noche en la que había hablado con Emma en aquel banco de una de las plazas de Boston, donde le pidió que la conociese mejor antes de juzgarla.

-Me suplicó que no jugase con tu hermana, que si la quería de verdad me arriesgase por ella y la hiciese feliz…pero que si no la quería la dejase tranquila, que no la utilizase… -Robin sentía la ira correr por sus venas a cada palabra que decía y cerró los puños intentando contener su frustración –Yo cumplí mi palabra –dijo elevando un poco más su tono de voz –Yo sabía que ella me lo pedía únicamente por ti, pero cumplí mi palabra, porque en realidad amo a tu hermana y porque le tengo demasiado respeto a la mía

Regina se removía en su asiento sin saber qué decir o hacer, aunque finalmente optó por seguir en silencio.

-A veces la gente se cree que soy imbécil, que no me entero de las cosas, que vivo en mi mundo sin prestar atención a lo que me rodea, pero no es así… ¡Mírame! –Exigió con la mandíbula apretada por la rabia -¡Mírame Regina!

La morena levantó el rostro intentando mantenerse serena, mostrarle su máscara de frialdad, pero sus ojos no mentían, y Robin supo que sus palabras le estaban afectando.

-Sé que has sufrido, me puedo imaginar que perder a alguien a quien amas es doloroso –dijo suavizando por primera vez sus facciones –Pero perder a las personas que te tienen que amar a ti de forma incondicional también es doloroso, y eso lo sé por experiencia propia –Sus miradas se cruzaron y Regina pudo contemplar el brillo amargo de sus ojos –No es fácil crecer sin padres, no es fácil habituarte al hecho de que nunca serás como el resto de los niños, nunca tendrás a alguien que te quiera por encima de todos tus fallos…Emma también lo ha pasado mal…su vida no ha sido fácil…por eso vengo a pedirte lo mismo que ella me pidió a mi aquella noche… -Robin hizo un último silencio, sabedor de la importancia de las siguientes palabras que iba a pronunciar -si la quieres de verdad arriésgate Regina –le pidió sin rastro de la ira con la que había entrado –Lucha por hacerla feliz porque ella se lo merece, y creo que tú también…pero si no la quieres déjala ir, déjala en paz para que pueda ser feliz por cuenta propia…

No dijo ni una sola palabra más, ni siquiera esperó a que Regina pudiese rebatir algo. En cuanto acabó su discurso salió por la puerta por la que había entrado minutos antes dejando de nuevo a Regina sola en medio del salón.

* * *

El alcohol había enturbiado completamente sus sentidos. Permanecía acostada en el sofá y no recordaba cómo había llegado a aquella posición ni cuánto tiempo llevaba así, encogida sobre su propio cuerpo. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor pese a tener los ojos firmemente cerrados para evitar el mareo.

Sintió un extraño ruido a lo lejos y luego algo parecido a unos pasos acercándose, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantar los párpados y comprobar qué estaba pasando. Algo frío comenzó a pasearse por su rostro, asustándola por un breve instante, consiguiendo que por fin abriese los ojos lentamente intentando enfocar lo que le rodeaba.

-Emmma –murmuraba con pesadez –Emma…

-Cariño soy yo…

Aquella voz conocida que ahora no podía identificar hablaba cerca de su rostro, y se afanó en agudizar su visión hasta distinguir la imagen de la cara de su madre.

-¿Ma…mamá? –volvió a susurrar con la voz pastosa

-Sí, mi amor, estamos aquí… -dijo con suavidad mientras acariciaba su rostro –Vamos a llevarte a tu habitación…

Regina sintió de pronto otra mano rozando su cuerpo, colocándose bajo su brazo para poder levantarla.

-¿Papá? –Cuestionó sorprendida al ver a Henry a su lado -¿Qué…qué…qué hacéis aquí?

-Ya has oído a tu madre, en principio llevarte a la cama

La voz de Henry era mucho más grave que la de su madre pero en ningún momento pareció enfadado, más bien preocupado. Entre él y su mujer llevaron a Regina escaleras arriba con algo de dificultad. La morena apenas apoyaba sus pies y se dejaba llevar por los brazos fuertes de su padre casi en volandas.

En cuanto estuvieron en el cuarto, Henry dejó a su hija sobre la cama y dándole un suave beso en la frente salió de allí. Cora le dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo a su marido y luego se giró para atender a su hija antes de que se durmiese atravesada en la cama.

La incorporó levemente hasta sentarla en el borde de la cama y comenzó a sacar su camisa botón a botón como si fuese una niña pequeña, agachada frente a ella.

-Mamá puedo hacer esto sola –decía con cierta dificultad –Lo he hecho muchas veces…más de las que puedes imaginar –soltó riéndose de forma juguetona

-Me lo puedo imaginar querida...te lo aseguro –dijo la mujer con algo de diversión –Voy a buscarte el pijama

Cora se levantó tras sacarle la camisa y en cuanto se separó de su cuerpo Regina cayó de espaldas hacia la cama y comenzó a mover sus manos como si estuviese haciendo ángeles en la nieve.

-Emma, Emma, Emma… -repetía con una sonrisa en la boca

Su madre la miraba de reojo desde su vestidor sin poder evitar reírse. Cogió el primer pijama que encontró y volvió con él a la cama.

-Venga ponte esta camisa –comenzó colocando una de sus mangas

-¡Ooooh! –La detuvo la morena observando el pijama como un niño contempla un escaparate de juguetes en Navidad –Esta camisa la llevó ella…Emma…

-Y pensar que en vuestra adolescencia no tuve que vivir nada de esto y lo vengo a vivir ahora a mis años… -murmuró la morena mientras acababa de colocarle la camisa antes de que su hija volviese a caer sobre la cama

Comenzó entonces a quitarle el pantalón mientras ella no dejaba de hablar, aunque Cora no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía por su dificultad para revolver la lengua por el alcohol.

-Huele a ella…a Emma…mi olor favorito en el mundo…Emma…

-Y mira que le dije a tu padre que deberíamos haber traído la cámara…

-Pero esa….Lily –pronunció con tanto asco que hizo reír a Cora –La residente de ginclogía…pssss….residente de ginecogía…psssss ¿Y eso qué es eh? ¿Qué es? Residente….¡JA! Residente…. –la morena hizo una pedorreta con sus manos en la boca –Para ti….doña residente…..que yo soy peediaaatraaa –recalcaba con énfasis cada sílaba -¡Y jefa! Jeefa de la unidad de pedi…pedi… ¡de pediatras! ¡Soy jefa! Psss la residente….y soy…soy neur…neu…

-Neurocirujana pediátrica –decía su madre mientras le subía el pantalón

-¡Eso! ¡Que no se lo dije! NO NO…no se lo dije para no dejarla fatal… -negaba con su cara de un lado a otro –Pero claaaaaro….como ella es guapa y divertida y graciosa –parafraseaba a su hermana intentando imitar su voz –Quizás…sea algún día tu yer…tu yerna…

-¿Nuera?

-Sí…eeso…porque a tu hija le parece interesantísima

Cora se echó a reír y la levantó agarrándola por la cintura para poder separar las sábanas de la cama. En cuanto la dejó colocada en el interior y la arropó con las mantas, Regina se quedó con la cabeza en la almohada mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿No tienes sueño? –preguntó su madre acariciando su mejilla

-Ven aquí conmigo…

Cora sonrió débilmente y cruzó la habitación para ponerse al otro lado de la cama bajo las mantas. Regina se acercó a ella lentamente y se apoyó en su pecho dejándose abrazar por ella.

-La cago siempre ¿Verdad? –cuestionó en un susurro haciendo reír a su madre

-Bueeeno…bastantes veces…pero en eso te aseguro que no saliste a mí, será cosa de la familia de tu padre…

-¿Crees que me perdonará? –preguntó tras varios segundos de silencio en los que Cora creyó que ya había quedado dormida

-No sé lo que ha pasado, pero estoy segura de que sí

-Me ha dicho que está enamorada de mi –dijo soltando un suspiro, acercándose mucho más al pecho de su madre –Y yo no le he dicho nada…absolutamente nada...solo cuando se marchó por la puerta me di cuenta de que yo también lo estoy de ella…

Cora sonrió en la penumbra y acarició el pelo de su hija.

-Lo solucionaremos ¿Vale? –Regina afirmó con la cabeza lentamente –Mañana cuando te levantes te darás una ducha e irás a luchas por ella ¿Estamos?

-Sí –soltó la morena decidida

Cinco minutos después, la pediatra dormía en brazos de su madre, que no había dejado de acariciarla en ningún momento. En cuanto fue consciente de que su respiración era más pesada, Cora se movió lentamente para sacar su móvil del bolsillo sin despertar a su hija. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos lo desbloqueó y fue a la zona de mensajes para comenzar a escribir.

"Muchas gracias Robin, todo está controlado y mañana estará solucionado. Tú ve a Nueva York y disfruta con mi hija"

* * *

Se había quedado dormida en el sofá con la cabeza colgando del reposabrazos, por eso en cuanto el timbre sonó consiguiendo asustarla todo su cuello crujió en un espantoso sonido.

-¡Oh Dios! –se quejó masajeándose la zona

El timbre volvió a sonar y ella dirigió la mirada a su reloj para comprobar la hora. Era ya casi medio día pero cuando se había dormido el sol ya despuntaba en el cielo así que con suerte habrían pasado tres o cuatro horas.

Comenzó a estirar su cuerpo para desentumecer sus músculos mientras se acercaba a la puerta. No podía imaginar quién llamaba a esas horas un sábado teniendo en cuenta que Robin estaría ya de camino a Nueva York. Pensó en que quizás era su vecina, que siempre se acercaba con cualquier excusa para charlar un rato con ellos, a veces le faltaba sal, otras azúcar, otras limones…Se pensó seriamente si abrir o no, no estaba de humor para una charla en ese momento, pero ante la insistencia acabó por hacerlo.

En cuanto se encontró a Regina plantada en el umbral de su puerta su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado. Su cara estaba completamente demacrada y ojerosa pero por un momento lo único que pensó fue que la de ella seguramente estaría peor.

-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó con un tono áspero

-¿No me vas a dejar pasar? –cuestionó ella sin apenas mirarla

-No tengo ganas de hablar Regina, estoy muy cansada

La morena tenía sus ojos hundidos en el felpudo de la entrada. Estaba tan avergonzada ante su propio comportamiento con ella que ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos. No sabía muy bien qué decirle, no había tenido tiempo de pensarse ningún discurso y la paciencia de Emma acabó por colmarse.

La enfermera empujó la puerta, dispuesta a cerrársela en la cara cuando cuatro palabras la detuvieron.

-Murió hace cinco años

Nuevamente, el poder de las palabras haciendo su necesaria intervención, dejando nuevos silencios, miradas que se encuentran y una puerta que lentamente se abre de nuevo, muestra quizás de que puede haber una segunda oportunidad.

-Y llevábamos juntas quince años


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola a todos un día más!**

 **Hoy por fin conoceremos ese pasado que Regina escondía y he querido añadir alguna parte nueva (por eso vuelvo a actualizar más tarde de lo normal) porque alguna me ha pedido en los comentarios que me portase bien con vosotras y he intentado hacerlo jajaja.**

 **Porque sí, es cierto, os lo merecéis, y estoy muy agradecida de que cada día seáis más las que os animéis a dejar vuestro review, incluso gente que no lo había hecho antes en otras historias. Como siempre os digo, para mí es tan emocionante leer vuestros comentarios como para vosotros leer cada nuevo capitulo que subo así que no me cansaré de decíroslo ¡GRACIAS!**

 **MI PASADO**

Estaban sentadas en el sofá del salón de la enfermera, cada una en una esquina, manteniendo una prudencial distancia entre ellas. Regina masajeaba sus manos, nerviosa, intentando poner orden en su cabeza para hablar de una historia que llevaba años guardando solo para ella. Emma era consciente de lo difícil de la situación y esperaba en silencio a que la morena comenzase a hablar.

Los segundos parecían volverse eternos y la incomodidad comenzaba a hacerse latente, pero justo cuando Emma iba a decirle que no tenía por qué pasar por aquello, la morena comenzó a hablar.

-Nos conocíamos de toda la vida, desde que yo tenía cuatro años… -Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, como si allí estuviese el guión de su narración –Yo era un año mayor que ella pero íbamos juntas a clase de solfeo e historia de la música en el conservatorio…nos hicimos amigas desde el primer día y casi siempre íbamos juntas a todos los lados…nuestros padres solían decir que cuando buscaban a una de nosotras solo tenían que preguntar por la otra –Emma sonrió débilmente al reconocer las palabras que le había dicho Cora –Ella era tímida, introvertida, muy diferente a mí, por eso supongo que fui yo la que di el paso la primera vez que nos besamos…ella tenía tan solo catorce años y se asustó tanto que estuvo sin hablarme semanas –La morena esbozó una tímida sonrisa al recordarlo –Éramos dos crías, pero aceptamos pronto lo que sentíamos y no tardamos en hacérselo saber a nuestros padres…como te puedes imaginar fue todo un cataclismo… -rio al pensar en la cara que se le había puesto a su madre aquel día –Pero nosotras estábamos muy seguras y no aceptamos en ningún momento un "no" por respuesta…

Regina se quedó callada de nuevo, intentando asimilar toda la tormenta de recuerdos que se cernía sobre ella. Incluso hablar de los momentos bonitos que había vivido le resultaba difícil, quizás porque habían sido silenciados durante muchos años, enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser.

Emma notaba su nerviosismo, la rigidez de su cuerpo, la inquietud de sus manos frotándose desesperadas, y aunque en un primer momento dudó de su movimiento, finalmente se acercó a ella, colocándose al lado de su cuerpo sin que la morena opusiese resistencia.

-Estuvimos juntas quince años –continuó tras la breve pausa –Yo estudié medicina y comencé a trabajar en el hospital pediátrico y ella siguió con la carrera del conservatorio…adoraba la música –dijo con nostalgia –era toda su vida…llegó a tocar en la sinfónica de Boston y estaba muy orgullosa de sus propios logros, y yo también…

La voz de la pediatra comenzó a entrecortarse y Emma pudo intuir que la parte más difícil de la historia se aproximaba. Lentamente acercó su mano a la de Regina y comenzó a acariciar el dorso con su dedo pulgar. La morena giró su mano para ponerla palma a palma con la de la enfermera y poco a poco sus dedos se fueron entrelazando de manera casi perfecta.

Regina observó durante unos segundos sus manos unidas y apretó fuerte la de Emma como si estuviese buscando en ella la fuerza para seguir.

-Recuerdo aquel día como si fuese ayer –dijo tras varios minutos, con la voz rasgada por la emoción –Recuerdo cada gesto, cada palabra, cada beso, cada mirada, cada caricia… -la morena soltó un suspiro y Emma apretó lentamente su mano en señal de apoyo –El día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de mi madre…todos nos habíamos pasado con el alcohol así que decimos quedarnos a dormir en casa de mis padres, como este año en Navidad –Emma sonrió tiernamente al recordar la noche vivida en casa de los Mills –Al día siguiente salimos muy temprano, solo mi madre estaba despierta para despedirnos…Kate tenía en unos días una actuación muy importante y esa mañana tenían ensayo general –Emma sintió como la mano de Regina comenzaba a temblar y sus ojos se humedecían al llegar a aquella parte del relato –Teníamos que pasarnos por casa para que ella recogiese el violín y yo le dije que podíamos aprovechar para desayunar juntas ya que no íbamos a volver a vernos en todo el día –Los ojos de la morena se cerraron y una lágrima recorrió finalmente su mejilla –Llevaba algunos días encontrándose mal…yo le había dicho que se pasara por el hospital y le haría un chequeo, pero ella decía que era cosa de la actuación, los nervios, el estrés…Dejamos el coche en el garaje y subimos en el ascensor… -Las palabras se quedaron por un momento suspendidas en el aire y Emma tuvo conciencia de que estaba a punto de descubrir por qué Regina temía a los ascensores –Recuerdo perfectamente de lo que iba hablando…de que llevábamos mucho tiempo sin encargar comida a nuestro restaurante chino favorito y que quizás esa noche podíamos hacerlo porque las dos llegaríamos tarde…de pronto…se…se cayó al suelo y yo…yo…

Los muros de contención que soportaban los sentimientos de Regina volaron por los aires en ese momento haciendo que la morena rompiese en llanto abrazándose a Emma. Esta la recogió con cariño, acunándola levemente mientras ella también se dejaba llevar por la consternación permitiendo que las lágrimas bañasen su rostro silenciosas.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo que estuvieron así, cuerpo con cuerpo, con las manos todavía entrelazadas. El llanto de Regina se fue calmando y Emma sintió como sus músculos se relajaban poco a poco entre sus brazos. Las dos mantenían, sin saberlo, la mirada puesta en el mismo foco, en aquellos dedos que jugueteaban tímidos.

-Fue un infarto fulminante –volvió a hablar la morena con la voz rota –Creí que se había desmayado pero ya no pude hacer nada…la reanimé hasta que llegó la ambulancia y ellos lo hicieron durante largos minutos pero todo fue inútil… -Emma acarició lentamente su espalda en pequeños círculos, mostrándole un silencioso apoyo –Es difícil ¿sabes? Es difícil ser médico y sentir que no pudiste hacer nada por la persona más importante de tu vida…me planteé tantas cosas, era tan frustrante…me preguntaba por qué salvando vidas cada día no había podido hacer lo mismo con ella, por qué no pude despedirme, por qué no pude decirle ni siquiera cuánto la quería si solo estaba a unos centímetros de mí…pero fue todo tan rápido, tan frío, tan inesperado…

Regina volvió a estrechar la cintura de Emma, respirando su olor, sintiendo el ritmo de su pecho. La rubia depositó un beso en lo alto de su frente y poco a poco la pediatra se fue separando de ella para poder mirarla cara a cara.

Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez desde que había comenzado el relato. Regina fue consciente de que la enfermera también había llorado y suavemente limpió sus mejillas con las temblorosas yemas de sus manos.

-Desde que murió me convertí en una verdadera imbécil –Una sonrisa amarga se abrió paso entre sus lágrimas intentando suavizar la tensión vivida –Y contigo me he comportado tan mal…

La voz de Regina sonaba cansada, pausada, reflejo de que todas las emociones la habían dejado completamente extenuada. Emma se sentía igual, y la noche de insomnio que había vivido comenzaba a pesar en su cuerpo.

-Ven aquí –habló por primera vez tendiéndole la mano a la morena

Regina se acercó a ella y poco a poco se fueron recostando en el sofá con sus cuerpos pegados. Emma dejó reposar su espalda sobre los cojines mientras la morena se colocaba de lado, permitiendo a su cabeza descansar en el pecho de la enfermera mientras ella la arropaba con sus brazos.

Regina nunca creyó poder sentirse así de nuevo en brazos de otra persona. Aunque le pareciese extraño no experimentaba incomodidad, sino que sentía que aquel era su sitio, acurrucada entre los brazos de Emma.

En silencio, poco a poco, las dos fueron cediendo al cansancio, a todas las emociones vividas en las últimas horas, a los gritos, a las confesiones, a los llantos. Todavía no sabían lo que les depararía el futuro, lo que pasaría en cuanto se despertasen, pero en ese momento no les importaba. Así, en brazos de la otra, sintiendo sus cuerpos, sus corazones, sus respiraciones cada vez más pausadas, estaban realmente seguras, como si eso fuese lo correcto, como si así debería haber sido siempre.

* * *

Regina fue la primera en despertarse en un intento por cambiar de postura. Estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola en su amplia cama, pero no se asustó al sentir su cuerpo estrechado por los brazos de otra persona. Recordaba todo lo ocurrido horas antes, sabía que era Emma la que la abrazaba, y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para poder observarla.

La enfermera todavía dormida, con sus facciones dulcificadas por el sueño, serena. Regina sonrió con ternura y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a acariciar su rostro suavemente con las yemas de sus manos. Era preciosa, no lo podía negar, y velando su sueño sentía el corazón mucho más ligero. Pensó en toda su confesión, en la historia que le había confiado a la rubia antes de quedarse dormidas y se reprendió mentalmente por no haberlo hecho antes.

La nariz de Emma se arrugó en una divertida mueca al notar los dedos de la morena sobre sus labios y esta volvió a repetir la acción intentando provocarla. El cuerpo de la enfermera comenzó a estirarse, señal de que se estaba despertando, y poco a poco sus ojos aguamarina se fueron abriendo para encontrarse con los de Regina, que la observaba divertida.

-Mmmmm –gruñó estrechando a la morena contra su cuerpo –Buenos días…

-Buenas noches dirás –rio la pediatra al observar por las ventanas que el sol ya había desaparecido

-¿Qué hora es? –cuestionó algo somnolienta

-Las ocho

Emma ahogó un bostezo que hizo reír a la pediatra y sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse haciendo que la rubia acariciase lentamente su rostro.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien –respondió sincera, sin dejar de mirarla –Muy bien en realidad

Las dos mujeres sonrieron tímidamente y cuando Emma estaba a punto de hablar su estómago lo hizo por ella.

-Vaya…tienes un monstruo ahí dentro –bromeó la morena acariciándole la barriga por encima de su camiseta -¿Desde cuándo no comes?

-Creo que no lo recuerdo… -Respondió despreocupada, aunque sabía que llevaba todo un día sin llevarse algo a la boca

-Pues eso hay que solucionarlo

La morena se levantó con ímpetu del sofá y Emma la observó por unos instantes sin moverse de su posición. Regina caminó hasta la cocina y comenzó a abrir la nevera y varias puertas, como si estuviese en su propia casa.

-¿En serio solo tenéis una pizza precocinada? –cuestionó sorprendida ante lo vacía que estaba aquella cocina

Emma se levantó finalmente del sofá con una sonrisa y fue al encuentro de la pediatra, que en ese momento abría el envase de plástico de la pizza.

-No somos muy buenos cocineros –Admitió rascándose la nuca en un gesto infantil

-Deberías decir que sois pésimos, querida –añadió Regina mientras ponía el horno a calentar

-Pero tenemos patatas fritas –La rubia abrió uno de los muebles y cogió la bolsa –Y hay vino en la nevera

-Oh disculpa…no sé cómo se me pudo pasar por alto ese detalle…

Emma negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa y sirvió dos copas de vino mientras abría la bolsa de patatas y la colocaba en la isla que separaba el salón de la cocina. Las dos mujeres se sentaron en unos taburetes altos y comenzaron a degustar el improvisado picadillo en silencio.

-Por lo menos el vino es bueno…

-No seas quejica, la pizza también estará buenísima

-Si tú lo dices…

El silencio se instaló de nuevo entre las dos. Ambas querían abordar el mismo tema aunque no encontraban las palabras correctas para hacerlo.

-Emma

-Regina

-Vaya…deberíamos dejar de hacer eso –bromeó la rubia en cuanto las dos soltaron el nombre de la otra al mismo tiempo

-Supongo que ambas queremos hablar de lo mismo y no sabemos cómo ¿no? –intervino la pediatra

-Regina yo… -El gesto de la enfermera se volvió serio -agradezco de verdad que me hayas contado tu historia con Kate, sé lo importante que es para ti y te aseguro que también lo es para mí pero…

-Pero eso no cambia lo que me dijiste ayer –finalizó la morena con su mirada hundida en la copa de vino que acariciaba con sus dedos

-Tú tienes muchas heridas todavía abiertas, sin cicatrizar –continuó la enfermera –Y sé que no era tu intención pero a mí también me has hecho mucho daño…

-¿Olvidas que soy médico?

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír y levantar su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos avellana de la morena, que la miraban esperanzados.

-Sabes que estas cosas llevan su tiempo, no se curan de un día para otro...

-Soy muy paciente

-Regina…

-Voy a conquistarte Emma Swan –la seguridad de su afirmación hizo sonreír a la rubia –Sé que estás enfadada conmigo pero conseguiré que me perdones

-Soy una mujer muy exigente doctora Mills –Entró finalmente en su juego haciendo que la pediatra esbozase una gran sonrisa

-Y yo tengo muy buenas armas…y no se imagina lo perseverante que puedo ser cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiero

-¿Entonces me quiere? –cuestionó la rubia divertida, disfrutando al ver como Regina se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza

-Lo que quiero ahora mismo es comer esa pizza –dijo la pediatra intentando evadir el tema, levantándose de golpe del taburete –Y creo que ya está

-Muy bien Mills, veamos como saborea esa increíble pizza precocinada…

Las dos mujeres se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá del salón con la pizza y la botella de vino. Cenaron mientras mantenían una amena charla en la que hablaban de todo y de nada, de sus familias, del trabajo, de temas más banales que podían estar de actualidad...

No necesitaron encender la televisión o poner música, ambas fueron conscientes de que cuando estaban juntas la conversación fluía sola e incluso los silencios eran cómodos. Volvieron a reír, alejando toda la tensión que quedaba entre ellas y por primera vez disfrutaron de la mutua compañía sin pensar en nada más.

-¡Oh tengo ositos de chuchería en la cocina! –Soltó la rubia emocionada en cuanto acabaron la pizza -¿Quieres? Puede ser nuestro postre…

-¡Dios mío! ¿Aquí vivís dos adultos o dos niños de cinco años?

-Creo que una mezcla de ambos –rio Emma mientras se levantaba a coger la bolsa en la cocina –Pero estoy segura de que tú acabarás comiendo más que yo…

Regina sabía que tenía razón, no se lo iba a reconocer a Emma pero le encantaban las chucherías y se había emocionado tanto como ella con la idea. En cuanto la rubia volvió con la bolsa, la pediatra intentó controlarse, cogiendo uno de vez en cuando como quien los toma más por obligación que por gusto. Emma sin embargo lanzaba aquellos pequeños osos al cielo mientras los intentaba atrapar con su boca bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de la morena.

-En serio ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¡Oh vamos! Así es más divertido –soltó la rubia con un mohín infantil que hizo sonreír a la pediatra

-A mí me enseñaron que no se juega con la comida…

-Eso es si al final no te la comes –la corrigió Emma sabionda –Los padres son los primeros en jugar con el avioncito para que te comas los purés, esto es lo mismo…

-Si tú lo dices…

-Lo que yo creo es que tú no sabrías hacerlo… -intentó pincharla sabiendo lo competitiva que era

-¿Perdona? Yo siempre ganaba cuando jugaba a hacer eso con mis hermanos…

-Así que tú también lo hacías… -Emma sonrió al ver como la morena enrojecía al ser pillada en falta

-Cuando era una niña, no ahora –se excusó intentando mantener su dignidad intacta

-Está bien, te propongo algo… -Regina entrecerró los ojos no muy segura de lo que se traía entre manos la rubia –Si tú consigues hacerlo, tú me preguntas y si lo hago yo, yo te podré preguntar a ti

-¿Preguntar lo que sea? –Cuestionó la morena seria, como si estuviesen cerrando un suculento trato

-Lo que sea…

-¿Y si fallas?

-Yo nunca fallo Regina... –Las dos mujeres se retaron durante unos segundos con la mirada –Pero si tú fallas, seré yo quien tenga opción a otra pregunta… ¿Hay trato? –cuestionó levantando su mano

-Hay trato –afirmó estrechándosela -¿Quién empieza?

-Te dejo escoger…

-Yo empiezo entonces

La morena cogió un osito de la bolsa y segura de sus capacidades lo lanzó al aire hasta que entró en su boca. Con una sonrisa triunfante miró a la enfermera y pensó en su pregunta.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de mí?

-Empiezas fuerte…

-Tú propusiste el juego querida…

-Lo sé, lo sé –rio Emma –Fue cuando tocaste el piano, la noche de Navidad –se sinceró finalmente

Regina hundió su mirada en ella consiguiendo que su cuerpo temblase

-Me…me toca –titubeó buscando en la bolsa un osito

La rubia lo tiró al aire y, como había hecho varias veces antes, consiguió meterlo en su boca sin problemas.

-¿Por qué tocaste aquella noche? –cuestionó sin pensárselo dos veces

-Tú tampoco te quedas corta a la hora de hacer las preguntas –bromeó la morena

-Tú empezaste…

-Pues aunque no te llegue a convencer la respuesta, en realidad no lo sé –dijo con la mirada perdida en sus manos –Cuando Kate murió dejé de tocar, me recordaba demasiado a ella…y en parte le ponía la culpa del estrés que le había ocasionado…pero aquella noche no sé…me entraron unas ganas inmensas de volver a hacerlo, de tocar para ti esa canción –Reconoció con cierto rubor

-Me convence tu respuesta –soltó la enfermera sonriéndole –Y me alegro de que lo hicieras…

-Bueno...me toca –dijo rápida intentando cambiar de tema, lanzando su oso para volver a acertar

-Al final sí que vas a ser buena –bromeó Emma

-Te lo dije… pero voy a bajar el ritmo por un momento –Añadió antes de preguntar -¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito?

-Supongo que Storybrooke…

-Menuda pregunta malgastada –Soltó la morena haciéndose la ofendida

-Pero añadiré que mi lugar favorito de Storybrooke es su muelle, si eso sirve de algo…

-Me tendré que conformar –sonrió la pediatra

-Hay un banco en el que solía sentarme para pensar en mis cosas, en mis padres…Ya sabes…En ese banco tomé las decisiones más importantes de mi vida –dramatizó haciendo reír a la morena

-¿Y cuáles fueron esas decisiones?

-Pues estudiar enfermería, contarle a mis hermanos que era lesbiana, aceptar el contrato que me ofrecía el hospital de Boston…

-Vaya… ¿entonces le tendría que agradecer a ese banco que hoy estés aquí sentada?

-Así es…

-Pues pienso hacerlo –soltó la morena divertida

-¿Piensas viajar a Storybrooke?

-Si tú me llevas algún día…

-Regina…

-Lo sé, lo sé, más despacio –dijo haciendo que la enfermera riese –Te toca a ti…

Emma volvió a encestar el osito dentro de su boca y se detuvo por un momento a pensar en la pregunta que quería hacer.

-Venga pregúntalo –soltó Regina haciendo que la rubia la mirase alzando una ceja –Sé que quieres preguntarme algo desde el principio, hazlo…

-No quiero romper el buen rollo –admitió

-Dijimos que cualquier pregunta ¿no?

-Está bien…Lo de...lo de tu miedo a entrar en los ascensores… -comenzó con algo de cautela -¿Es por lo que sucedió?

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, Regina no se tensó en ningún momento ni pareció incómoda ante su pregunta.

-Cuando entro en ellos me viene la imagen de Kate en el suelo y entro en pánico –Se sinceró descubriéndole algo que solo conocía su hermana Zelena

-Lo siento –se intentó disculpar, reprendiéndose por su curiosidad

-No lo sientas, contigo he entrado dos veces sin pensar en eso, deberías sentirte afortunada –Bromeó, aunque no quería mantener mucho el foco en aquel tema –Me toca –dijo volviendo a lanzar su osito al aire

-Este juego deja de ser gracioso si nunca fallas –protestó la rubia al ver como la chuchería entraba en su boca

-Yo ya te lo advertí, soy muy buena… -dijo haciendo gala de su arrogancia –Cuando estábamos en el parque, hablando de que tu abuela no sabía lo de tu sexualidad…yo te pregunté si se lo contarías al encontrar a la mujer indicada y tú te quedaste en silencio…¿Estabas pensando en mí?

-¡No se puede ser más creída! –chilló la rubia golpeándola con un cojín

-Yo solo estoy preguntando –rio Regina deteniendo sus golpes -¡Contéstame Swan!

Emma se tapó la cara con el cojín antes de contestar.

-Sí, estaba pensando en ti

-Lo sabía…

Emma volvió a golpearla.

-La historieta del juego ya empieza a cansarme…

-¿No le gusta perder Swan?

Emma no contestó, simplemente lanzó un osito y lo introdujo en su boca de nuevo.

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando perdiste tu virginidad?

-Así que esas tenemos…dieciséis –contestó antes de coger un osito y lanzarlo -¿Cuántos tenías tú?

-Diecisiete –dijo repitiendo la acción de la morena -¿Fue con Kate?

-Efectivamente… ¿Lo tuyo fue con Neal?

-Osito… -protestó Emma, haciendo que la pediatra lanzase la golosina

-¿Fue con Neal? –repitió

-Así es, y fue un verdadero desastre –rio al recordarlo -¿Cómo fue la tuya? –cuestionó lanzando su osito

-Tengo que reconocer que también fue un desastre, aunque obviamente lo recuerdo con cariño…fue algo muy dulce

-Las primeras veces suelen ser un combo explosivo de las dos cosas

-Así es –sonrió la morena

-Está bien, te toca

-¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado? –preguntó lanzando su osito

-Con muy pocas la verdad –admitió Emma –Cuatro contándote a ti…y no sé si quiero saber tu respuesta pero me arriesgaré –rio cogiendo su osito -¿Tú con cuantas?

-No…no lo sé –reconoció la pediatra algo avergonzada

-Me lo temía –intentó bromear la rubia, aunque en el fondo su respuesta hacía que el estómago se le encogiese por los celos

-Emma –Regina se acercó a ella y cogió la mano de la rubia entre las suyas –Me he acostado con muchas mujeres porque nunca podía estar con la misma más de una noche…desde que Kate murió el sexo se convirtió para mí en una forma de desahogar mi frustración…pero nunca dejé que ninguna me tocase así que solo pasaba con ellas una noche…las dominaba hasta que quedaban tan exhaustas que no podían levantar un solo dedo para tocarme –dijo con algo de vergüenza, con su mirada perdida en la mano de la enfermera que sostenía entre las suyas –Si no las volvía a ver era más fácil para mí, no tenía que dar explicaciones e iba a por la siguiente…Esto te debe de estar pareciendo horrible ¿no?

-No –soltó Emma segura, mientras levantaba el mentón de la morena para mirarla a los ojos –Solo estabas herida Regina, y lo entiendo

-Si vuelves a hacer la pregunta te diré que solo he estado con dos mujeres, porque esa es la única verdad –Dijo mirándola con una fragilidad infinita que hizo estremecer a Emma –Solo he estado de verdad con dos mujeres en mi vida…

Emma no pudo evitar llevar su mano al rostro de la morena y acariciar su mejilla con extrema dedicación, haciendo que Regina cerrase los ojos ante el contacto. La rubia la observó en silencio, le parecía la criatura más bella de la tierra y sentía su corazón henchido de gozo al saber que estaba allí por ella.

-Emma…

La morena no pudo continuar hablando porque los labios de la enfermera se posaron sobre los suyos sorprendiéndola por un breve instante. Emma la besaba con una sensibilidad y una ternura que hicieron despertar a su adormilado corazón. Se dejó llevar por aquel beso que parecía el primero, que para ambas era el primero después de todo lo que habían vivido aquel día.

Se besaron durante largos minutos, sin prisas, sin querer acelerar algo que de mutuo acuerdo habían decidido llevar con calma. Pero ambas sabían que aquel beso era necesario, que lo llevaban esperando en silencio desde que la morena se había presentado en aquella casa.

Cuando perdieron la noción del tiempo y la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse presente en sus cuerpos se separaron lentamente, dejando sus frentes descansando unidas.

-Debería irme –susurró Regina, aunque las palabras salían con dificultad de sus labios

-Sí…

Regina dejó un último beso en sus labios y se levantó del sofá con movimientos lentos, como si su cuerpo se negase a obedecer los designios de su cerebro. Cogió su chaqueta y su bolso de la esquina del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta antes de ser frenada por la enfermera.

-Regina…

Su nombre sonó por primera vez como música celestial para sus oídos, pero aun así no quiso acelerarse y se giró lentamente intentando ser cauta.

-¿Sí?

Emma permanecía de pie justo al lado del sofá, con la mirada hundida en la alfombra y en sus pies descalzos.

-Sigo enfadada contigo –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, levantando su rostro para mirarla –Pero hoy ha sido un día difícil y…no creo que pudiese dormir si no te quedas aquí –admitió con un rojo carmesí cubriendo sus mejillas

-¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? –cuestionó la morena sin ocultar su diversión

-Así es…

-Yo creo que tampoco podría dormir esta noche…

-Solo estoy hablando de dormir –advirtió la rubia levantando su dedo índice

-Lo sé, sigues enfadada… -confirmó la pediatra dejando su chaqueta y su bolso sobre la mesa que tenía al lado

Emma avanzó hacia ella en silencio y le tendió una mano que Regina aceptó sin rechistar. Ambas volvieron a mirar sus dedos entrelazarse, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho ya ese día.

La rubia comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación, seguida de cerca por la pediatra, cuyo corazón latía más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Entraron en silencio en el pequeño cuarto y Emma le ofreció una camiseta para dormir.

Como habían hecho la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntas, las dos visitaron el baño por turnos para poder asearse y cambiarse, y de nuevo se metieron en la cama en esquinas opuestas, casi en el borde. La cama de Emma era bastante más pequeña que la de Regina pero aun así el espacio entre ambas parecí de quilómetros después de lo cerca que habían estado durante todo el día.

-¿No te vas a acercar? –cuestionó Emma finalmente, haciendo que la morena sonriese en la penumbra

-Estás enfadada, no creo que sea correcto

-¿Y quieres enfadarme mucho más? -Emma fulminó a la pediatra con su mirada y aunque intentó evitarlo no pudo aguantar una sonrisa al ver como la morena obedecía y se acercaba a ella

-¡Oh Dios! Tienes los pies congelados –Chilló en cuánto juntó sus cuerpos

-Te aguantas –soltó la rubia intentando no reír de nuevo

-¿Este es mi primer castigo por portarme mal contigo? –interrogó Regina mientras acoplaba perfectamente su cuerpo al de la rubia

-Así es –afirmó ella abrazándola como había hecho cuando se durmieron en el sofá

-Pues me gusta este castigo –dijo intentando ahogar un bostezo mientras se acurrucaba a su pecho

-A mí también –admitió cerrando los ojos lentamente –Buenas noches Regina…

-Buenas noches Emma


	20. Chapter 20

**Hoy me crucificaréis por el retraso, lo sé (jajaja), pero en mi defensa diré que, como pueden corroborar todas las españolas que leen la historia, hoy aquí es día festivo y no hay clases ni trabajos, así que mis amigos me han secuestrado durante todo el día y no he podido escaquearme hasta ahora para subir el capítulo.**

 **Ya que la espera ha sido más larga de lo habitual no quiero entreteneros mucho pero no podía pasar por alto la noticia de que esta historia hará su salto internacional traducida al inglés jajaja Me ha hecho una ilusión enorme y quería compartirlo con todos vosotros. Desde aquí agradezco a** **Harley'sLittleSiste** r **por habérmelo propuesto y como siempre a todas vosotras, que sois parte importantísima de este fic, ya que con vuestros comentarios conseguís darme ánimos para que intente mejorar la historia en cada capítulo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todas!**

 **CONQUISTANDO**

Emma se desperezó lentamente, desentumeciendo todo su cuerpo con los ojos todavía cerrados. Sintió el frío y el vacío casi al instante y, aunque en un principio tanteó con su mano la cama, finalmente abrió los ojos para comprobar que, como había pensado, estaba sola entre las sábanas. Se incorporó mientras frotaba sus ojos, intentando recordar si todo lo que había vivido el día anterior era un sueño. Pero no, no lo era, el olor a manzanas de Regina impregnaba las sábanas y su propio cuerpo, aunque la morena no estuviese allí.

Recorrió su habitación con la mirada, centrándose en la puerta del baño, que estaba abierta, pero nada, no había rastro de la pediatra. Soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama. No podía creer que Regina se hubiese marchado sin decirle nada, todavía era demasiado temprano para que se fuese a trabajar.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para buscarla en el resto de la casa, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y la morena apareció vestida únicamente con la camisa blanca que había traído puesta el día anterior. La miraba sonriente, mientras se acercaba a ella con una bandeja en la que portaba un guarnecido desayuno.

-Buenos días bella durmiente –susurró acercándose a la cama para dejar la bandeja a un lado

-Creía que te habías ido…

Regina colocó una de sus rodillas en la cama y se acercó lentamente a la rubia para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Y así te iba a conquistar? –cuestionó todavía cerca de sus labios

-Definitivamente no

La pediatra sonrió y se alejó un poco de ella para coger la bandeja y colocársela delante, mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado.

-Tenemos café, tortitas, tostadas, zumo, algo de fruta… -enumeró señalando los diferentes platos –Y esto es para ti –concluyó tendiéndole la rosa que descansaba a un lado de la bandeja

Emma se la llevó a los labios y sintió su aterciopelado tacto mientras respiraba su fragancia.

-¿Cómo has preparado todo esto? –Interrogó mirándola de reojo –No recuerdo tener ninguna de estas cosas en casa, como mucho café…

-Tengo mis contactos –respondió ella misteriosa mientras se llevaba un trozo de manzana a la boca –Pero venga, empieza a comer…

La enfermera la miró con una sonrisa y cogió una de las tazas de café para llevársela a los labios.

-Eres buena Mills…

-Te dije que tenía mis armas…

Desayunaron entre risas y miradas cómplices, entre charlas y juegos en los que Regina se empeñaba en darle de comer cada pieza de fruta cortada. Las horas fueron pasando como lo habían hecho el día anterior, mucho más rápidas de lo que las dos querían. No salieron en toda la mañana de la cama, hablando de sus cosas, dándose la oportunidad de conocerse nuevamente, como si empezasen de cero, esta vez sin mentiras ni secretos.

-Como odio tener que irme –soltó la morena mirando su reloj –Pero tengo que pasar por casa para cambiarme…

Regina ese domingo trabajaba de tarde a diferencia de la enfermera, a la que le tocaba el turno de noche.

-Lo sé…yo me quedaría aquí todo el día –soltó Emma tapándose bajo las sábanas como un niño que no quiere ir al colegio

-Tú te puedes quedar aquí todo el día –Rio la morena –Es más, deberías hacerlo, quizás la noche sea dura…

-Pero no será lo mismo sin ti –reconoció tapándose hasta las orejas

-Te estás ablandando Swan… ¿Un simple desayuno y ya te tengo en el bote?

-No te lo creas tanto –soltó la rubia golpeando su hombro –Has empezado bien pero no te lo pondré tan fácil…

-Eso espero –sonrió la morena acercándose a ella bajo las sábanas -¿Puedo darte un beso de despedida?

-¿Desde cuándo pides un beso?

-Desde que estás enfadada…

-Me has besado en cuanto has entrado esta mañana por la puerta…

Regina entrecerró los ojos, pensativa, intentando recordar el momento.

-Es cierto…pero en mi defensa diré que no me he dado cuenta...pero ahora prefiero…

Antes de poder acabar la frase los labios de Emma se hundieron en su boca intentando callarla. Era un beso tierno, como el que se habían dado el día anterior, en el que sus labios se rozaban lentamente, degustándose sin prisas. Pero el azar hizo que sus piernas se rozasen sin haberlo previsto y sentir la piel caliente de la rubia fue demasiado para el autocontrol de la pediatra, que introdujo su lengua en la boca de Emma mientras su cuerpo se posicionaba sobre ella.

El beso se hizo mucho más húmedo, más urgente, más pasional, y sus piernas desnudas se acoplaron por simple inercia, por la costumbre de hacerlo.

-Oh Dios –jadeó Regina al sentir la humedad de la rubia en su muslo, atravesando la tela de su ropa interior

-Regina… -intentó frenarla

-Lo sé, lo sé –articuló la morena con la voz entrecortada

Sus palabras decían una cosa pero su cuerpo pedía otra y su cadera hizo un lento movimiento de rotación consiguiendo que su muslo volviese a rozar la intimidad de la enfermera.

-Regina… -pidió al borde de sus fuerzas, sintiendo como la mano de la morena se colaba en el interior de su camiseta y acariciaba su abdomen

-Lo sé… -volvió a repetir, aunque era incapaz de frenarse

Su lengua comenzó a viajar por el cuello de la rubia, rozando esos puntos débiles que ya conocía, vagando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, en el que jadeó premeditadamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de la enfermera se tensase.

-Quizás esto pueda ser parte de la conquista –susurró en su oído mientras su mano ya tanteaba la fina línea de su ropa interior –Solo por hoy…

-Solo por hoy… -concluyó Emma dejándose llevar por lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos

La morena sonrió sobre su cuello y lentamente apartó la ropa interior de la enfermera colando su mano en aquella necesitada y húmeda intimidad.

-Joder –soltó la rubia al sentir los finos dedos de la pediatra jugando con su clítoris, abriendo sus labios, hundiéndose en ella de nuevo

Las dos pudieron sentirlo, que pese a haber estado en esa situación muchas veces antes aquella fue por completo diferente. Regina era mucho más tierna, más lenta, más calmada, intentando demostrarle a la rubia con cada gesto que aquello significaba algo más para ella. La besaba con delicadeza, sin rastro de la impaciencia que mostraba siempre por devorar su cuello y su cuerpo. Por primera vez no agarró sus muñecas, no le impidió que la tocase, aunque Emma no quería tentar a la suerte y simplemente se dedicó a abrazarla, a acariciar su espalda, su piel, como nunca había hecho antes.

Pese a todo el orgasmo llegó más rápido de lo habitual, quizás porque la rubia nunca se había sentido tan deseada, tan cuidada en un acto como ese. Regina la besó hasta dejarse el último aliento en ella, hasta que la enfermera quedó sin oxígeno y tuvo que separarse para poder seguir respirando.

-Ha…ha sido… –intentó hablar todavía con la respiración irregular

-Sí, lo ha sido –sonrió la morena, también extenuada, dejando descansar su cuerpo sobre el de Emma durante unos segundos

La rubia la abrazó de nuevo, sintiéndose plena por fin al poder hacerlo.

-Deberías descansar –volvió a hablar la pediatra separándose de ella despacio para dejarle un beso tierno en la mejilla –Y yo debería irme ya…

-Ahora sí que no quiero que te vayas –bromeó la rubia cerrando los ojos mientras le sonreía

-Gracias… -Emma abrió los ojos para encontrarse la mirada de la morena hundida en la suya –Gracias por todo lo que ha pasado, por todo

La enfermera cogió el cuello de su camisa y volvió a acercarla a su cuerpo para besarla de nuevo.

-Anda vete a trabajar –pidió sobre sus labios –Antes de que cambie de opinión y decida secuestrarte…

* * *

Regina observaba el pequeño letrero sin dejar de dar vueltas por el pasillo. De vez en cuando saludaba a algún compañero pero intentaba pasar desapercibida. Estaba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban y decidió finalmente sentarse en una de las sillas que había frente a la puerta.

Miró a su alrededor, el pasillo estaba casi vacío, y hundió sus manos en su bata, intentando ahogar su inquietud. Golpeaba su pie rítmicamente sobre el suelo, hasta que la puerta se abrió y ella se levantó súbitamente.

El hombre espigado de gafas salió de su consulta hablando con uno de sus pacientes, dándole unas últimas recomendaciones mientras masajeaba su espalda en círculos. Regina observó la interacción sin moverse de su sitio, esperando a que su compañero se quedase al fin solo.

-Doctora Mills –dijo el hombre en cuanto dejó ir a su paciente -¿Ha pasado algo en urgencias?

-Eh…no… -contestó masajeando de nuevo sus manos –No ha pasado nada

-¿Entonces? ¿Ha sido en pediatría? –interrogó su compañero mirándola algo desconcertado

-No eh…verás…vengo a hablar sobre mí…es…es sobre mí… -confesó al fin sin mirarlo

-Entiendo…pase…

* * *

Emma entró aquella noche con la única esperanza de encontrarse a Regina, aunque Mary se la quitó de golpe al decirle que la pediatra llevaba una hora desaparecida. Firmó su parte de entrada con desgana y se internó en el interior del hospital camino de los vestuarios. Pensando en sus cosas, en todo lo que había ocurrido con la morena en las últimas horas, abrió su taquilla despreocupada.

-¿Qué…?

Sorprendida, levantó lentamente su mano para recoger la pequeña cajita que había en el interior. Sonrió al ver dos ositos de chuchería, como los que habían usado el día anterior ella y Regina en su juego, los dos de color rojo. Tras la caja reposaba una nota perfectamente doblada en dos que Emma recogió entusiasmada.

 _Me di cuenta de que son tus favoritos, ayer solo cogías los rojos._

 _Me quedó una pregunta por hacerte, y aunque intuyo tu respuesta no quiero arriesgarme_

 _"¿Quieres que te conquiste?"_

 _Yo también te dejo mi respuesta para igualar el marcador, porque sé qué deseabas preguntar desde el principio_

 _"No cambió nada, solo el hecho de que al verte salir por la puerta de mi despacho fui consciente de que no quería perderte"_

Emma sonrió, no sabía cómo Regina podía conocerla tanto, cómo podía leer en cada mirada lo que ocurría en su mente, pero lo hacía. Porque tenía razón, desde el principio había querido preguntarle qué la había llevado a su casa aquella tarde, qué había cambiado desde la mañana en la que le había confesado sus sentimientos y ella simplemente se había quedado callada.

Guardó la nota de nuevo en la taquilla y cogiendo uno de los ositos lo lanzó al aire y lo introdujo entre sus labios. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y escribió el mensaje antes de darle a enviar sin pensárselo.

"Sí, estoy deseando que me conquistes"

* * *

Desde aquel primer gesto, los días fueron pasando y los detalles se sucedieron uno tras otro. Emma llegaba siempre emocionada a su turno, deseando abrir su taquilla para descubrir qué le habría dejado la pediatra. Porque daba igual el turno que tuviese, si coincidía o no con el de Regina, al abrir la puerta de su taquilla siempre había una sorpresa en su interior. Se había encontrado desde una romántica caja de bombones a una divertida foto de la morena lanzándole un beso, todas ellas acompañadas de una pequeña nota.

Emma no podía negar que estaba disfrutando con todo el juego de la conquista y que Regina la sorprendía cada día más haciendo que la flaqueza la invadiese en algunos momentos y desease lanzarse a sus brazos.

Aquella mañana no fue distinta, aunque Emma reconocería más tarde que fue la más especial de todas. Cuando abrió la taquilla sus ojos se abrieron al observar una rama de orquídea perfectamente colocada con las flores apuntando hacia ella. Era su flor favorita, no recordaba haberle confesado nunca a la morena ese detalle pero sus ojos se humedecieron al encontrársela allí. La cogió lentamente, como si se tratase de una frágil pieza de porcelana, y bajo ella se abrió una nueva nota que Emma no dudó en atrapar mientras miraba a un lado y a otro para comprobar que estaba sola en el vestuario.

 _No hay felicidad o infelicidad en este mundo; solo hay comparación entre un estado con otro. Solo un hombre que ha sentido la máxima desesperación es capaz de sentir la máxima felicidad. Es necesario haber deseado morir para saber lo bueno que es vivir._

Releyó varias veces la nota, descubriendo en aquellas palabras las de uno de sus libros favoritos, El Conde de Montecristo. Pero Regina no había escogido cualquier texto al azar, sino uno con un claro mensaje para ella, uno en el que le declaraba sus ganas de vivir, de sentir, de ser feliz. Abrazó la nota contra su pecho mientras inhalaba el olor de la orquídea.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –La enfermera guardó las cosas en la taquilla en cuanto escuchó el grito, pero fue demasiado tarde -¿Te han enviado flores? ¿Quién te ha enviado flores?

En dos largas zancadas Zelena ya se encontraba frente a ella, intentando divisar la nota que acababa de guardar la rubia en su taquilla.

-No…no lo sé –intentó mostrarse desinteresada mientras cerraba la pequeña puerta –No pone ningún nombre…

-Pero quizás podamos descubrir de quien se trata por la letra –propuso sin darse por vencida –Venga Emma…

-Zelena no le des importancia…

-Emma, claro que se la tengo que dar –continuó con vehemencia –Si hablamos con Mary, que por sus manos pasan todos los archivos…

-No vas a decirle nada a Mary –ordenó la rubia levantando su dedo índice

-Emma pero ella reconocerá la letra seguro…

-No quiero reconocer la letra…

-¿Ya sabes quién es? –cuestionó la pelirroja perspicaz

-No…no lo sé –intentó parecer segura

-¿Entonces? Si le decimos a Mary…o a Robin y a mi hermana –Siguió hablando sin hacer caso a las advertencias de su jefa –Creo que entre todos podemos sacar fácilmente…

-Zelena, Zelena –la frenó Emma cogiéndola por los hombros –Mírame, no vamos a decirle nada a nadie ¿Estamos? –La pelirroja afirmó lentamente con su cabeza -¿Estamos Zelena?

-Que sí, que sí…que no se lo diremos a nadie…

* * *

-Emma está recibiendo flores

-¡Zelena!

La rubia fulminó a su compañera con la mirada mientras Regina se giraba hacia ella con una divertida sonrisa.

-¿Estás recibiendo flores? –cuestionó haciendo que la rubia cambiase el rumbo de su oscura mirada para centrarlo en ella

-¿Por qué no nos has contado nada? –intervino Mary

-Porque no tiene mayor importancia…son…unas flores muy cutres –concluyó sin dejar de mirar a Regina, que ahora la observaba levantando una de sus cejas

-¿Cutres? ¿Una orquídea cutre?

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que es una orquídea? ¿Sabes quién es su admirador?

Regina miró a su hermana consciente de su metedura de pata. Por un momento se había olvidado de que ella y Emma no estaban solas en aquella mesa.

-Me lo ha contado Emma –soltó tranquila mientras la aludida abría sus ojos de forma expresiva

-¿Y por qué se lo has contado a ella y no querías contármelo a mí? –preguntó Mary a su amiga mientras la miraba molesta

-Vale, vale… -intentó calmar los ánimos la enfermera –Regina se ha enterado de casualidad, igual que Zelena –dijo lanzándole una incendiaria mirada a la morena –Y esperaba saber quién había sido para contároslo…

-Bueno… -la recepcionista no parecía muy convencida con sus argumentos pero decidió centrarse en lo importante –Entonces te ha dejado una orquídea… -Recapituló -no me parece tan cutre…

-A mí tampoco –añadió rápida Regina

-En realidad es mi flor favorita… -se decidió a aclarar la rubia –Aunque no sé cómo se puede haber enterado, no lo sabe mucha gente…

Ante su clara indirecta Robin y Regina hundieron su cabeza en la taza de sus respectivos cafés.

-Yo creo que la clave sigue siendo la nota –intervino Zelena decidida a esclarecer aquel misterio –Yo he estado investigando por mi cuenta y Lily tiene una letra ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda, su "t" es muy alargada y arrastra la "s"… ¿Crees que coincide?

-No…no coincide –aclaró Emma intentando no reírse ante el minucioso informe que había hecho la pelirroja

-Puede haber cambiado la letra para que no sospechases… -propuso Mary

-¿En serio creéis que ha sido Lily? –Cuestionó Regina sin molestarse en ocultar su animadversión a la residente –Esa chica tiene pinta de no saber distinguir entre una orquídea y un tulipán

-A mí me encantan los tulipanes –soltó la recepcionista con una radiante sonrisa

-Pero a Emma le gustan las orquídeas –rebatió la pediatra poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Bueno dejemos de discutir –Intervino Zelena de nuevo –Lo importante aquí es descubrir quién ha enviado esas flores…

-¿Sabéis? Lo importante aquí es trabajar –soltó Emma levantándose de su silla y bebiendo su zumo de una sola sentada –Así que dejemos de hacer de detectives y volvamos al hospital

-Aguafiestas… -murmuró Zelena

-A ti te quiero ver revisando el carro de parada en cinco minutos –ordenó a la pelirroja mientras la apuntaba con su dedo índice

-Sí jefa…

-Allí te espero... -dijo antes de enfilar sus pies hacia la salida

-Voy contigo

Regina bebió lo poco que quedaba de su café y se levantó de golpe para acompañar a la enfermera hasta el interior de urgencias.

-¿Entonces te gustaron las flores? –cuestionó caminando a su lado

-Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento –soltó la rubia mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que intentó ocultar a la pediatra

-Pero has dicho que son tus favoritas… -Regina la miró de reojo –Eso quiere decir que te gustaron…

-Eso quiere decir que son mi favorita doctora Mills, ni más ni menos…

-Sé que te gustaron, tu mirada no me lo puede ocultar…

-¿Ah sí? –Emma frenó sus pasos para enfrentarla -¿Y qué te dice mi mirada?

-Tu mirada me dice… -Regina dio un paso hacia ella sin importarle que estuvieran en medio de urgencias –Que te derretiste en cuanto viste la flor en la taquilla y leíste la nota…tu mirada me dice que estás deseando contarme lo mucho que te gustaron pero disfrutas demasiado haciéndote la dura… -La morena dio un paso más –Y tu mirada me dice que ahora mismo te mueres por besarme…

-Eres buena –dijo la rubia dando un paso atrás –Pero no va a ser todo tan fácil…

La rubia se apartó de ella y guiñándole un ojo se alejó de su lado con un sugerente movimiento de caderas que la hizo sonreír.

* * *

Aquella mañana todos los niños de Boston parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para no caer enfermos. En otras condiciones Regina estaría agradecida pero en ese momento rezaba para que algún pequeño apareciese en urgencias aunque solo fuese con un constipado. Solo había atendido a un paciente en toda la mañana y el resto de las horas se las había pasado en la unidad de pediatría. Deseaba volver a ver a Emma, quería volver a encontrarse con ella, así que finalmente dejó de pensar y salió de su despacho.

-Subo a urgencias un momento –informó a una de sus enfermeras en el control

-Está bien doctora Mills

Regina bajó casi corriendo las escaleras que separaban las dos unidades y entró en urgencias intentando recobrar el aliento para no parecer desesperada. Caminó entre las diferentes cortinas en busca de la jefa de enfermeras hasta que se la encontró en el control hablando con Lily. La pediatra soltó un bufido ante aquella visión y a paso decidido se acercó a ellas.

-Buenos días chicas –Saludó con una falsa sonrisa -¿Qué tal va la mañana?

-Eh…eh…muy bien… -Titubeó la residente

Emma intentó no reírse ante la escena, consciente de que Regina intentaba, con bastante éxito, intimidar a la joven con la que hablaba hasta hacía escasos segundos.

-Últimamente la unidad de ginecología parece tener más casos de lo habitual en urgencias ¿No cree?

-Pues…no sé…

-¿No sabe los casos que lleva, señorita Page?

-Eh sí…sí claro que sí pero…

-A Dorothy nunca me la encontraba por aquí sin embargo a usted…me la cruzo casi a diario… -Emma lanzó una incendiaria mirada a la morena –Pero bueno…yo venía buscándola a usted señorita Swan

-¿A mí? –cuestionó la rubia mirándola suspicaz

-Eh…yo tengo que ir a buscar unos resultados... –intervino la residente nerviosa

-Oh…vaya entonces señorita Page –La morena volvió a esbozar su política sonrisa –Como siempre es un placer verla…

-Lo…lo mismo digo

La joven salió casi huyendo bajo la atenta mirada de Regina, que solo cuando la perdió de su campo de visión se giró hacia Emma, que la observaba con los brazos colocados en jarra sobre sus caderas.

-¿Qué? Tenía que hablar contigo… -se excusó la morena

-¿Y de qué? Si puede saberse…

-Pues de…del niño de la cortina seis –dijo mirando al pequeño que jugaba con dos aviones de papel –Hay que administrarle un calmante

-Eso me lo dijo hace una hora doctora Mills, y ya lo he hecho… ¿Quiere acaso que le administre otro?

-No, no –corrió a aclarar la morena –Claro que no…pero no recordaba habérselo dicho…

-Ya…Regina, en serio…

-Emma no...

-Regina... -intentó prevenirla antes de que mintiese de nuevo

-Está bien...yo quería…

-No tengo todo el día…

-Quería invitarte a cenar –dijo al fin soltando un suspiro

-¿A cenar? –Cuestionó Emma levantando una ceja, intentando no reírse -¿Quieres decir una cita?

-Eh…bueno…quiero decir…tú y yo y…

-Una cita vamos…

-Eh… ¡Oh vale! ¿Estás disfrutando de esto no? –interrogó al ver como las comisuras de la rubia se alzaban progresivamente

-Mentiría si te dijese lo contrario –rio la fin la enfermera

-Que retorcida eres…

-Mira quien fue a hablar…Entonces ¿Una cita? –cuestionó divertida

-Una cita sí –se atrevió a decir finalmente –Esta noche

-¿Esta noche? ¿Y tu hermana?

-Tiene la presentación oficial de Robin a sus amigos –Dijo sonriendo al recordar lo nerviosa que estaba su hermana ante tal evento –Y estoy segura de que como siempre acabarán la noche en tu casa…

-Ya…no me lo recuerdes… -dijo la rubia con una mueca de asco –Por tu culpa siempre me tengo que comer yo sus gemidos…

-No quiero saberlo gracias… -pidió la pediatra haciendo amago de taparse las orejas –Entonces… ¿Vendrás a mi casa?

-Con tal de no escuchar sus ruidos…

-Ya…que te mueres por venir –rio la morena –Nos vemos entonces a las nueve…

Y sin darle opción a réplica desapareció con el mismo contoneo sugerente con el que lo había hecho la rubia horas antes.

* * *

-¿Entonces vas a cenar a su casa?

-Así es, estoy yendo ahora mismo en el taxi

-¿Y estás segura?

-Lo estoy –dijo sonriendo –Lo estoy Rubs…

-Me gustaría conocerla ¿sabes? –Emma escuchó el largo suspiro de su hermana a través del teléfono –Se nota tanto que estás enamorada…

-Es que lo estoy…

-Pero no deberías ponerle las cosas tan fáciles

-No lo hago…ha pasado una semana, y además solo es una cena

-Ya…una cena –repitió su hermana con retintín –Es en su casa Emms…

-¿Y?

-¡En su casa! –volvió a repetir con ímpetu como si aquellas palabras fuesen lo suficientemente obvias

-Rubs no va a pasar nada –susurró con cierto rubor, intentando no ser oída por el taxista

-¿Qué ropa llevas?

-Pues...un pantalón vaquero y una blusa blanca…

-¿Zapatos altos o bajos?

-Eh...altos pero…

-¿Ropa interior?

-¡Rubs! –La regañó bajando el tono de voz –No pienso decirte en un taxi mi ropa interior

-¿Sexy o cómoda? –Cuestionó de nuevo –Si te da vergüenza solo responde uno si es sexy y dos si es cómoda

-¡No pienso responder a eso!

-Oh…ya has respondido querida…es sexy, estoy segura

-Ruby te voy a dejar, que ya estoy llegando

-Si eso, tú huye –rio su amiga –Pero ya me contarás mañana como terminó la noche y donde acabaron esas bragas del estilo número uno

Ruby colgó el teléfono antes de que Emma pudiese añadir algo más. La rubia se quedó mirando su móvil perpleja. Había llamado a su hermana para intentar calmar sus nervios y al final había conseguido todo lo contrario.

Aquella cita con Regina la tenía realmente histérica y mentiría si dijese que las dudas que había planteado su hermana no las había pensado ella antes. El hecho de que la morena hubiese decidido cenar en su casa y no en un restaurante le hacía pensar que quizás quería algo más y no sabía cómo tomárselo.

Ella deseaba volver a tener un momento íntimo con la pediatra, y más tras el último encuentro que habían vivido en su casa, pero tenía miedo de que las cosas entre ellas volviesen a encasillarse en el sexo si eso ocurría. Regina le había demostrado su voluntad de cambiar, pero Emma ya había pasado por eso una vez, ya había visto esas señales antes y todo se había ido al traste en cuanto comenzaron a acostarse de manera ocasional.

Se había prometido a sí misma que la próxima vez que estuviese con Regina podría tocarla, pero sabía que su cuerpo vacilaría si la morena mostraba sus ganas de ir más allá. Con la pediatra siempre perdía el control, cuando la tocaba o se acercaba más de lo debido su cuerpo reaccionaba como si tuviese vida propia.

Parada frente a la puerta de su apartamento, intentando controlar su respiración, se auto infundía ánimos para afrontar la noche antes de alargar su mano y posar su dedo sobre el timbre.

Tras varios segundos de espera la morena abrió la puerta y Emma tuvo claro que todos sus ejercicios de relajación habían caído en saco roto. Regina llevaba puesto un espectacular vestido rojo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación de la rubia, que tembló en cuanto sus ojos viajaron hasta el marcado escote de la pediatra.

-Buenas noches Emma –saludó la morena con una sonrisa

-Eh…buenas noches –titubeó ella entrando en el apartamento –Estás muy guapa

-Gracias –sonrió la pediatra al comprobar que había causado el efecto deseado

Emma se internó en el comedor de la morena mientras sacaba su abrigo y observó la mesa perfectamente colocada para dos personas.

-No he querido poner velas ni nada de eso porque…

-Así está perfecto –la tranquilizó la rubia girándose hacia ella –No me gusta mucho el rollo de las velas…

-Me lo imaginaba –sonrió la pediatra –Siéntate mientras saco la lasaña del horno, ya está lista pero la he dejado allí para que no se enfriase

-¿Has cocinado tú? –cuestionó la rubia sorprendida mientras tomaba asiento

-Yo no soy como usted Swan, que se alimenta a base de pizza precocinada…

Emma hizo rodar sus ojos mientras Regina aparecía en el comedor con una apetitosa fuente de lasaña que dejó entre los dos platos.

-Tiene buena pinta… -murmuró Emma hambrienta

-Todo lo que yo hago la tiene –dijo con cierto aire sugerente que logró poner nerviosa a la enfermera

-Vamos…vamos a probarla entonces

Regina sirvió una ración en cada plato y ambas se pusieron a comer en un cómodo silencio. En cuanto se llevó el tenedor por primera vez a la boca, Emma tuvo que reconocer que la pediatra era una excelente cocinera. Ella estaba acostumbrada a las fabulosas comidas de su abuela pero Regina sin duda era una gran competidora a su lado.

-Estaba deliciosa –dijo en cuanto su plato quedó vacío

-¿Lo dudabas?

-Bueno…pensé que dada tu posición tendrías una cocinera que te hiciese todas las comidas –reconoció la rubia

-Y la teníamos… pero a mi madre le gustaba cocinar y lo hacía siempre que podía, a mí me gustaba sentarme a su lado y ayudarla, y poco a poco me fue entrando también el gusanillo de la cocina…

-Yo he visto cocinar a mi abuela miles de veces y nunca me ha entrado ese gusanillo –rio Emma

-No eres la única, mi hermana estaba siempre conmigo y sin embargo no sabe ni hacer un huevo frito…

-Yo creo que son bastante complicados de hacer –la defendió la rubia haciendo que Regina se echase a reír

-Eso mismo dice ella… ¿Más vino? –cuestionó rellenando su copa vacía

-¿Quieres emborracharme Mills?

-Teniendo en cuenta lo bien que me lo pasé la última vez no sería un mal plan…

-¿Me lo vas a recordar hasta el final de mis días?

-Así es –rio la morena -¿Nos sentamos en el sofá? –cuestionó levantándose de la mesa

Emma dudó por unos instantes, pensando en lo que había acordado frente a la puerta del apartamento, pero finalmente se levantó para seguirla.

La chimenea del salón estaba encendida, consiguiendo que toda la estancia emanase un calor especial. Se sentaron en el centro del sofá, dejando una pequeña distancia entre ellas que a Emma le parecía demasiado minúscula para su autocontrol. Sin embargo Regina parecía de lo más relajada, disfrutando del líquido de su copa mientras observaba el crepitar de la leña en la chimenea. Eso consiguió tranquilizar un poco a la enfermera, que por un momento se dejó llevar por el cálido ambiente.

-¿Robin sabe algo de todo esto?

La pregunta le había estado quemando la lengua durante todo el día y no pudo esperar el momento para soltarla. Regina se giró hacia ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tan obvio es?

-Un poco –reconoció la enfermera sonriendo –Lo de la orquídea no lo sabe mucha gente…

-Podía ser simple casualidad…

-¿La orquídea y el Conde de Montecristo?

-Ya…sería demasiada casualidad –rio la morena

-Desde luego… -Emma dio un sorbo a su copa observando a Regina, que había vuelto a dirigir su mirada a la chimenea -¿Sabes por qué es mi flor favorita?

-No –contestó girándose hacia ella de nuevo

-Fue la flor que llevó mi madre el día de su boda -Regina la miró sin ocultar su sorpresa –Es el único recuerdo que me quedó de ellos, una foto de ese día…

-¿Cómo la conseguiste? –cuestionó la morena con cautela

-Cuando ellos murieron, los dueños de la casa donde vivíamos dejaron que los encargados de mi tutela en el orfanato fuesen a coger mis cosas, ropa en su mayoría…y ellos decidieron llevarse una foto para que pudiese recordarlos…o conocerlos más bien…

-Y de ahí la orquídea…

-Así es… -corroboró la rubia –Solo Robin, Ruby y mi abuela lo saben, por eso no fue difícil intuir quien te lo había dicho…

-Ya…

-Pero me alegra que tú ahora también lo sepas –dijo acariciando su mano

Regina se acercó a ella decidida, colocando lentamente la mano sobre su mejilla, pero la rubia la frenó antes de que pudiesen juntar sus labios.

-Regina…tengo que decirte algo -soltó de golpe

-Ya...en realidad yo también –admitió la morena retrocediendo unos centímetros para dejar su copa sobre la mesa baja del salón -¿Me acompañas?

La pediatra se levantó del sofá y le tendió la mano a Emma, que no muy segura dejó su copa también sobre la mesa y se dispuso a seguirla.

-¿A…a dónde vamos? –cuestionó al ver que la morena comenzaba a subir las escaleras

Regina no le contestó pero Emma sabía hacia donde se dirigían, no era la primera vez que visitaba su casa y sabía que en la planta de arriba solo estaban las habitaciones. Como había intuido, la morena se dirigió a su cuarto y abrió la puerta dejando que la rubia pasase delante.

-Regina yo…tenemos que hablar –intentó no dejarse llevar por el ambiente que la rodeaba

-Emma…

-No, tenemos que hablar –la frenó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama

-Está bien –claudicó finalmente Regina sentándose a su lado

Emma se incorporó un poco para volver a sentarse unos centímetros más lejos de la morena, haciendo que esta se echase a reír.

-No voy a comerte Emma…

-Eso no lo tengo muy claro –soltó convencida de sus palabras –Bien…yo…yo tengo muchas ganas de volver a estar contigo

-Y yo también –dijo la morena intentando acercarse de nuevo a ella

-Pero no quiero hacerlo…

-¿Has escuchado lo incongruente que suena eso? –rio Regina

-Pues no lo es… -intentó mantenerse firme –Porque aunque quiera estar contigo no volveré a hacerlo hasta que yo pueda tocarte –Emma soltó un suspiro de alivio al haber conseguido por fin decir lo que pensaba –No quiero que el sexo vuelva a estropearlo todo, no cuando las cosas ahora parecen ir bien –Decía de forma apresurada, como si soltar finalmente lo que pensaba le hubiese dado cuerda –No hay necesidad de apurar las cosas, no te quiero poner presión de verdad porque…

-Estoy preparada

Aquellas dos palabras frenaron toda su verborrea y el corazón comenzó a latirle tan rápido que no sabía si había escuchado bien.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó girándose para mirarla

-Que estoy preparada –repitió hundiendo su mirada en la suya, haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia se estremeciese

-¿Es…estás segura? -titubeó

Regina se levantó lentamente de la cama, tanto que incluso a Emma le parecía que lo estaba haciendo a cámara la lenta. La morena se situó frente a ella, que seguía sentada en el borde de la cama sin poder reaccionar, y se llevó las manos a la espalda sin dejar de mirarla.

El sonido sordo de la cremallera al abrirse resonó en la estancia y el vestido rojo de la morena comenzó a deslizarse delicadamente por su piel hasta caer al suelo.

-Necesito que me toques Emma…


	21. Chapter 21

**DESCUBRIÉNDONOS**

Todos tenemos imágenes grabadas en nuestro cerebro que quedan almacenadas en él de forma permanente. Instantes que nuestras retinas captan con mayor precisión que ninguna cámara. Segundos, quizás minutos, en los que nuestro corazón refleja con exactitud cada uno de los sentimientos que experimenta nuestro cuerpo. Emma, acercándose lentamente a Regina, observando el miedo y la fragilidad en su mirada, el débil temblor de su cuerpo, supo que estaba ante uno de esos momentos que marcan un antes y un después en nuestras vidas.

Nunca había tardado tanto en recorrer tan pocos centímetros y nunca la recompensa al final del camino había sido tan grande como aquella. Regina la esperaba febril, visiblemente asustada ante las palabras que ella misma acababa de pronunciar y sus brazos se alargaron intentando romper cuanto antes la distancia que las separaba. Emma pudo sentir el frío en sus manos, aquel ligero temblor que solo cesó en cuanto ella la tocó, dándole la firmeza que necesitaba.

-No tenemos por qué hacer esto ahora –susurró intentando no romper aquel mágico y extraño momento que estaban viviendo

La enfermera dio un paso más hacia ella, y sus manos se soltaron para que pudiese estrecharla cogiendo sus caderas. Regina se estremeció ligeramente. Estaba semidesnuda, solo su ropa interior tapaba parte de su cuerpo, pero irónicamente no fue el frío lo que produjo su estremecimiento, sino la cercanía de Emma cubriendo la piel que tenía al aire.

-No tenemos por qué hacerlo –repitió la rubia mirando firmemente sus pupilas, que vibraban con cada palabra

-Quiero hacerlo Emma

Una repentina firmeza invadió el cuerpo de la morena, alentada por esa cercanía que le hacía experimentar tantas emociones. Estaba segura de que solo con la rubia podría dar ese paso, llevaba días estando segura, y aunque había vacilado al verse allí frente aquella cama, las palabras de Emma no hicieron más que acrecentar su certeza.

Caminó hasta la cama y se tumbó en ella, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual con la enfermera. Emma se quedó de pie, sintiendo como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo al verla tumbada en aquella cama, semidesnuda, esperándola. Sus manos se movieron de forma autómata hasta el primer botón de su camisa y comenzó a quitársela mientras hundía su mirada en la de Regina, que comenzaba a oscurecerse por el deseo.

La pediatra sentía como su corazón se aceleraba con cada botón que se desprendía, con cada espacio de piel libre que se mostraba ante ella. Cuando la camisa de Emma rozó el suelo de la habitación, la rubia comenzó a quitarse el pantalón hasta quedar en igualdad de condiciones con la mujer que la esperaba en la cama, cada vez más ansiosa.

En cuanto sus pieles entraron en contacto un escalofrío las recorrió a ambas de pies a cabeza, y Emma se acercó para besarla de forma dulce pero apremiante. Sus manos se movieron por instinto, buscando descubrir y redescubrir el cuerpo de la otra, y aunque perdieron la noción de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, el contacto se hacía cada vez más estrecho y necesitado.

Emma llevó sus manos a la espalda de la morena y desprendió el broche de su sujetador para deshacerse de él. No era la primera vez que Regina estaba tan expuesta ante ella, pero si la primera que podía tocarla con total libertad. La morena no tardó en sentir el calor del tacto de la enfermera sobre su pecho, haciendo que sus ojos se cerrasen ante las sensaciones que la abrumaban.

Un contacto tan humano, tan común, que millones de parejas realizan a diario, para ella era tan trascendental que su pecho comenzó a agitarse de forma desmesurada. Emma notaba como el ritmo respiratorio de la morena se elevaba a medida que sus labios le rozaban el cuello y en cuanto estos llegaron al culmen de uno de sus pechos, Regina no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido. La pediatra llevó las manos hacia su rostro, intentando frenar toda esa vorágine de sentimientos que experimentaba. Sentía ganas de gemir, de gritar, de llorar, todo al mismo tiempo y sin control.

Emma bajó lentamente por su cuerpo y colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas, encima de la tira elástica de sus bragas. Con delicadeza se las fue bajando, casi sin rozar la piel con sus dedos, como si al hacerlo pudiera quemarse. En cuanto la morena estuvo totalmente desnuda ante ella volvió a juntar sus cuerpos, sin darse tiempo a observarla por miedo a que se sintiese incómoda.

Regina seguía con sus manos colocadas sobre su rostro y Emma se las fue separando despacio, intentando controlar el cosquilleo que producía en su estómago tenerla completamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? –Susurró haciendo que la morena abriese los ojos -¿Quieres que siga?

-Sí –contestó en un hilo de voz

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos Emma comenzó a descender de nuevo con su mano, rozando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la mayor sutileza. Su cuello, sus brazos, su hombro, sus pechos, su abdomen, y en cuanto llegó a la zona más delicada desvió su trayectoria para descender por sus piernas, casi hasta la rodilla. Entonces su mano se volvió más temblorosa, mientras recorría el camino contrario ascendiendo por la cara interna de su muslo. Regina podía notarlo, el temblor de su mano y el miedo que reflejaba su mirada. Emma estaba tan asustada como ella y eso la enterneció.

-¿Puedo? –Cuestionó la rubia en un susurro en cuanto su mano llegó a la zona más alta de su muslo, quedándose parada frente a aquella fuente de calor

-¿Estás nerviosa? –murmuró la pediatra cerca de sus labios

-¿Tanto se me nota?

Regina sonrió levemente y colocó su mano sobre la de Emma. Con un leve movimiento la arrastró hasta posarla en su centro y ambas cerraron los ojos en cuantos sus dedos entraron en contacto con la caliente humedad que emanaba.

-Oh Dios…

La mano de la morena soltó la de Emma y comenzó a subir por su antebrazo, mientras su cuello se estiraba y toda su espalda se curvaba. En cuanto llegó a la parte alta de su brazo, Regina sintió como los dedos de Emma comenzaban a jugar con su clítoris y su mano apretó el brazo de la rubia hasta dejar la marca blanca de sus cinco dedos sobre él.

-Emma…

Apenas la había tocado y ya se sentía al borde de sus fuerzas. Emma pellizcaba y acariciaba su clítoris haciendo que todo su cuerpo respondiese de una forma irracional, como nunca lo había hecho. La enfermera sabía que estaba demasiado sensible, que no aguantaría mucho más, y sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por su humedad hasta llegar a tantear su entrada. Regina volvió la llevar las manos a su rostro, incapaz de soportar el volcán en combustión que tenía en su interior.

-Por favor… -pidió abriendo los ojos para mirarla

Emma se acercó a besarla, selló sus labios con la mayor ternura mientras sus dedos se hundían en su interior haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la morena se crispase y necesitase separar su boca para poder respirar.

-Sigue… -jadeó cerrando los ojos, dejando que Emma comenzase a mover los dedos en su interior de forma apremiante, haciéndola estremecer –Dio mío….Emma…

Los gemidos se hicieron cada vez más inconexos, mientras la rubia incrementaba el ritmo de sus movimientos acoplando sus cuerpos a la perfección. Regina se retorcía debajo de ella, marcando a fuego con sus finos dedos la espalda de la rubia, apretando con los muslos su pierna, enloqueciéndola con los sonidos que salían de su garganta.

Cinco años sin sentir esa plenitud, cinco años sin experimentar ese maravilloso momento en el que te fundes con otra persona, en el que rozas las nubes, en el que todos tus músculos se tensan, en el que tu diafragma se paraliza impidiendo que el aire llegue a tus pulmones y tus párpados se cierran incapaces de mantener el peso de las emociones.

Regina lo vivió como si fuese la primera vez, con todo su cuerpo perlado de sudor elevándose por la inercia, agarrándose a Emma con desesperación mientras su nombre salía de sus labios de forma entrecortada.

La rubia siguió moviéndose en su interior, con su mano libre abrazando el cuerpo que se aferraba a ella con vehemencia, y solo bastaron unos minutos para que sintiese como Regina se derramaba sobre sus dedos por segunda vez, cayendo completamente extenuada sobre la cama. Entonces los movimientos de sus dedos se fueron haciendo más lentos, acompañándola hasta el final del orgasmo y solo cuando el cuerpo de la morena dejó de convulsionar, Emma salió de su interior para dejarse caer exhausta sobre su cuerpo.

Estuvieron en aquella posición largos minutos, en silencio, sintiendo únicamente el sonido de sus respiraciones. Emma se incorporó lentamente, colocándose sobre uno de sus codos para poder observar a la morena, que abrió sus ojos para contemplarla. Sus mejillas estaban recorridas por un fino surco negro, mezcla inequívoca de sus lágrimas y el maquillaje.

-¿Tan mal lo he hecho? –bromeó limpiando la marca con sus dedos

-Ni si quiera me he dado cuenta…

-¿De qué?

-De que había llorado…

Emma se acercó lentamente a besarla y la morena separó un mechón que se había pegado a su frente por el sudor.

-Estás increíblemente bella en este momento –susurró la enfermera hundiendo su azulada mirada en la de Regina

-¿Ahora sí he logrado ablandarla Swan? –cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla

-Supongo que ya no puedo negarlo

La rubia se acercó a ella para besarla y fundirse en un necesitado abrazo con el que aliviaban toda le tensión vivida.

-Nunca lograré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí esta noche –susurró Regina con el rostro hundido en su cuello

-No te preocupes…soy fácil de conformar –Bromeó la rubia consiguiendo hacerla reír

-¿Y por dónde cree que debo empezar enfermera Swan? –cuestionó con la voz enronquecida, separándose lentamente de ella para colar su mano entre sus cuerpos

-Por ahí está perfecto –jadeó cerrando sus ojos

* * *

Pasaron toda la noche perdidas en los brazos de la otra, demostrándose todo cuanto habían callado durante semanas, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente extenuados. Aun así ninguna estaba lo suficiente cansada para dormirse, las emociones parecían pesar más que el sueño, incluso cuando vieron los primeros rayos del sol asomando por la ventana.

-No saldría de esta cama en una semana –bromeó Emma con su cuerpo completamente tendido sobre las sábanas

-Yo tampoco –rio Regina abrazándose a su cintura –Pero tenemos un trabajo…

-Y tú tienes una hermana que no sabe nada de esto –añadió la rubia sin dejar de reír

-Sí, eso también…pero creo que se lo voy a contar hoy

-Oh vaya…y yo que creí que tendría que sobornarte –Murmuró Emma robándole un beso –Robin me pidió que te convenciese

-Bueno…puede que aún no esté segura del todo...

-No eres lista tú ni nada –La enfermera golpeó cariñosamente su cuerpo -¿No fue suficiente soborno toda esta noche?

-Puede…pero ¿en serio Robin te pidió que me convencieses?

-Dice que está cansado de mentirle…que tu hermana no para de asegurar que yo tengo un amante y él ya no sabe que excusas poner para convencerla de lo contrario

-Me lo puedo imaginar…mi hermana cuando se lo propone es muy pesada

-Pero en el fondo no se equivoca ¿no? –rio la rubia

-Piensa que estás con Lily –soltó Regina elevando la cabeza para mirarla –Pues claro que se equivoca…

-Qué tirria le tienes a esa chica... –bromeó Emma

-Tú no te rías… -la morena golpeó su brazo –Ella debe ser la siguiente en enterarse…después de mi hermana

-Entonces reconoces que sí estás celosa ¿no?

-Pues claro que sí –dijo con seguridad, haciendo que Emma se echase a reír de nuevo

-¿No te he demostrado suficientes veces lo que de verdad quiero? –cuestionó mirándola a los ojos

-Sí…pero a veces no puedo evitarlo…

Regina hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, dejando que por unos minutos el silencio se hiciera dueño del cuarto. Emma le acariciaba lentamente la espalda mientras la observaba con una sonrisa.

-Ha sido increíble ¿no crees? –volvió a hablar la morena sin salir de su improvisado escondite –Y no me refiero a lo de después, que eso también ha sido…me refiero a lo del principio, me has hecho sentir tantas cosas…

-Yo también lo he sentido –susurró Emma acariciando su pelo –Y coincido en que lo de después ha sido…

-Memorable –rio Regina sobre su cuello

-Yo no lo habría descrito mejor…

Un nuevo silencio las envolvió y Emma sintió como la morena se revolvía sobre su cuerpo hasta finalmente incorporarse sobre uno de sus codos para mirarla frente a frente.

-Antes de que pasase todo esto quería…quería decirte algo

-Es cierto… -recordó la rubia -¿Y quieres contármelo ahora? –cuestionó al ver su incipiente nerviosismo

-Sí, yo…tenía más sentido decírtelo antes pero…he visitado a Hooper –soltó intentando no alargar más la espera

-¿A Hooper el…?

-El psicólogo del hospital sí –concluyó Regina

-Y…

-He ido para hablar de esto –volvió a adelantarse la morena –De mi, de…de ti…de esto que tenemos –Explicó con algo de dificultad –Nunca había ido a uno ¿sabes? Quizás porque todo el mundo me lo recomendaba y yo me comporté como un niño al que le prohíben algo y al final lo hace…pero al revés…

-Entiendo… -murmuró la rubia esbozando una sonrisa

-La semana pasada, cuando estuvimos juntas en tu cama…yo…quería que me tocases –se sinceró con algo de rubor en sus mejillas –Sentía el mismo deseo y a la vez el mismo miedo que experimenté esta noche…al principio me refiero...

-Ya…al principio –sonrió Emma

-Sí, al principio –repitió recordando lo fácil que había sido para ella dejarse llevar durante el resto de la noche –Pero la semana pasada era nuevo para mí y no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, y tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo…

-¿Y Hooper te ha ayudado? –cuestionó rozando su mejilla con los dedos

-Lo ha hecho sí…he hablado de muchas cosas con él…

-¿Has hablado de mí? –interrogó divertida mientras alzaba una de sus cejas

-No se puede ser más creída –La morena la golpeó con un cojín haciéndose la ofendida –Pues sí he hablado de ti, pero así por lo alto, muy de pasada…

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú -La rubia rodó con ella por la cama hasta situarse sobre su cuerpo -¿Qué hablaste de mí?

-No te lo pienso contar –soltó la pediatra intercambiando ágil sus posiciones –Lo irás descubriendo poco a poco si te portas bien… -aseguró mientras recorría con su dedo índice el lateral de su torso

-Eres insaciable…

-Lo soy cuando te tengo desnuda bajo mi cuerpo… -Susurró rozando su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos –Pero ¿Sabes qué me apetece ahora?

-¿Qué? –gimió Emma cerrando sus ojos

-Un baño

-¿Un baño? –cuestionó abriendo de nuevo sus párpados

-Un baño sí…espumita, tú, yo… -enumeró sugerente

-Mmmmm…me gusta la idea…

-Y a mí –dijo antes de dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios

La morena se levantó de la cama y se acercó a coger la fina bata de seda blanca que había sobre una silla para cubrir con ella su cuerpo.

-Eres una pija ¿Lo sabías? –cuestionó la enfermera desde la cama –Pero una pija sexy…

-Lo sé –soltó Regina con chulería mientras le guiñaba un ojo –Quédate aquí que ahora mismo vuelvo a por ti

-No podría moverme aunque quisiera –gritó Emma antes de ver como la morena se perdía tras la puerta de su baño

* * *

Zelena buscaba las llaves en su bolso mientras Robin intentaba llamar a su hermana una y otra vez.

-Cariño no creo que sea buena idea… -dijo nervioso

-Mira que eres pesado –protestó la pelirroja encontrando al fin las llaves en el fondo del bolso –A mi hermana le encantará la idea, seguro que iba a pasar el domingo sola

-Eso no lo sabes…

-La conozco bien Robin…no como tú a Emma, que ni siquiera sabes dónde está…

-Ya…

-Que yo sigo diciendo que tiene alguna novia y no nos lo quiere contar –continuó hablando la joven mientras colocaba la llave en la cerradura –Y es una tontería porque lo descubriremos tarde o temprano…

-Más bien temprano…

Zelena levantó su rostro para mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

-Robin estás de lo más raro eh –protestó de nuevo, abriendo finalmente la puerta -¿Y has conseguido hablar ya con Emma?

-Qué más quisiera…

La pareja se internó en el apartamento que Zelena compartía con su hermana, encontrándoselo completamente vacío.

-Pues parece que no está aquí…

-¡Perfecto! Deberíamos irnos entonces –dijo Robin intentando darse la vuelta

-Me refiero a que no está aquí abajo tonto, seguro que está arri…¿Y esto?

La pelirroja avanzó estupefacta hasta su comedor observando los restos de una cena que al parecer su hermana había compartido con otra persona.

-¡Lo ves! Seguro que está ocupada –volvió a hablar el rubio agarrándola del brazo –Vámonos venga…ya comeremos juntos otro día, cuando logre hablar con Emma también…

-No, no, no –negó la pelirroja soltándose de su mano –Esto es muy raro…

-¿Raro? Yo no veo nada de raro –soltó Robin visiblemente nervioso –Seguro que quedó con alguien y…

-¡Eso es lo raro! –Interrumpió su novia –Mi hermana nunca queda con nadie…

-Zelena…

-Voy a buscarla

-¿Qué? –Soltó en un grito agudo -¿Cómo vas a ir a buscarla? Y si está con alguien…

-¡Oh es mi hermana! Ya está acostumbrada a que la interrumpa…

-Cariño no creo que…

-Tú llama a Emma –volvió a interrumpirlo señalándolo con su dedo índice –A ver si ya se despegó de esa novia suya…y si quiere traerla pues mira ¡Comida de parejas!

-Esto va a acabar fatal…

-Que no bobo –lo intentó tranquilizar dejando un casto beso sobre sus labios –Voy a por mi hermana…

* * *

Emma estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama para entrar en el baño cuando sintió unos pasos tras la puerta de la habitación. Apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas cuando un terremoto pelirrojo entró en el cuarto sin haberse anunciado.

-Regina ya es… -Zelena se detuvo de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada -¿Emma?

-Eh…

-Si me dices otra vez que esto no es lo que parece te juro que me caigo muerta aquí mismo…

La rubia apenas tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque la puerta del baño se abrió tras ella.

-Emma el baño ya está… ¿Zelena? –Regina se quedó completamente estática observando la escena mientras los dos pares de ojos se clavaban en ella –Esto no es lo que parece…


	22. Chapter 22

**Como siempre mil gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, con este capítulo creo que se esclarecerán muchas de las dudas que planteabais en vuestros reviews así que, sin añadir nada más, os dejo con él.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 **HERMANOS**

-¡Robin creo que hemos encontrado a tu hermana!

El grito de Zelena hizo que ambas dieran un imperceptible salto desde sus respectivas posiciones, Emma sentada al borde de la cama y Regina todavía paralizada en el medio de su habitación.

-Y ahora vosotras dos –continuó la pelirroja señalándolas a ambas –Creo que me debéis una explicación, porque eso de que no es lo que parece no se lo creería ni nuestro padre…

-¿Es en serio? –cuestionó Regina moviéndose finalmente hasta sentarse junto a Emma en la cama

-Pues claro que es en serio –contestó con firmeza -¿Desde cuándo está pasando…esto? –concluyó señalándolas de forma intermitente, sin saber muy bien qué palabra utilizar para definir la situación

Regina se disponía a hablar cuando Robin entró en la habitación.

-El que faltaba… -murmuró la morena

-Os juro que he intentado avisaros, pero ninguna contestaba al teléfono –se excusó el joven algo ruborizado al toparse con la escena

-¿Qué? –Zelena se giró hacia él con los ojos inyectados en ira -¿Tú lo sabías?

-Yo eh…

-¿Él lo sabía? –Cuestionó esta vez girándose hacia las dos mujeres -¿Desde cuándo?

-Dios mío me siento como una adolescente a la que sus padres han pillado en la cama con su novia… -Soltó Regina con desesperación

-Ah que ahora sois novias…

-No, no, no –corrieron a aclarar ambas

-Pero no me negaréis que acabáis de follar… -soltó sin comedimiento

Robin se dio la vuelta entrando en pánico y Emma y Regina se miraron mutuamente sin saber qué decir.

-No sé ni para que pregunto, si es más que obvio –bufó la pelirroja -¿Ha sido la primera vez?

-¡Zelena! –protestó su hermana con el rostro visiblemente enrojecido

-Dios mío podríamos tener esta conversación cuando al menos estuviese vestida –articuló por primera vez Emma, muerta de vergüenza

-Y yo me muero de hambre –comentó Robin –Podíamos pedir de comer

-Tú a callar traidor –ordenó su novia levantando el dedo índice –Y a vosotras os doy tiempo para que os cambiéis –dijo entonces girándose hacia las dos mujeres –Nosotros vamos a pedir la comida pero hablaremos en cuanto estéis listas

Sin decir nada más la pelirroja arrastró a su novio sin perder tiempo para regañarle, mientras cerraba la puerta para dejarlas solas en el interior de la habitación.

-Madre mía… -soltó Emma con un largo suspiro –Tu hermana es demasiado…intensa…

-Te dije que a veces era peor que mi madre –comentó la morena girándose para mirarla –Lo siento…

-No te preocupes –La rubia movió su mano hasta posarla sobre la de Regina –En el fondo ha tenido su gracia…

-Ya claro, en el fondo –bufó la pediatra desesperada –No tenía pensado que esta mañana acabase así…

-¿Ah no? –Cuestionó Emma con voz sugerente -¿Y cómo tenías pensado que acabase esta mañana?

Regina levantó su rostro y la miró divertida.

-¿Todavía te quedan ganas de jugar después de todo?

-Soy una mujer de riesgo –bromeó la rubia

-¿De riesgo eh? –Regina separó la sábana del cuerpo de la enfermera para dejarla totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos –Me gustan las mujeres de riesgo…

Con un hambre voraz, la morena se lanzó hacia ella tumbándola en la cama para colocarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Crees que esto es buena idea Mills? –jadeó al sentir como la mano de la morena comenzaba a recorrer su abdomen

-Creo que…

-¡Y nada de guarradas!

El grito de Zelena desde el piso de abajo traspasó alto y claro la puerta haciendo que Regina se dejase caer sobre el cuerpo de la rubia con un resoplido, mientras esta comenzaba a reír.

-¿Tiene un sexto sentido o qué? –bromeó Emma

-Sí, el de conocerme demasiado bien –soltó la morena frustrada

Se quedaron durante unos segundos en aquella posición, hasta que la pediatra se decidió a levantarse alentada por los gritos que escuchaba desde el piso de abajo.

-A tu hermano le está cayendo una buena… -aseguró acercando su oído a la puerta

-Pobrecito…

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo –La morena se separó de la puerta y caminó hacia su vestidor –Y nosotras deberíamos arreglarnos si no queremos ser las siguientes…

-Me temo que seremos las siguientes de todos modos –rio la enfermera mientras buscaba su ropa por la habitación

Regina comenzó a cambiarse mientras observaba de reojo a la rubia, que hacía lo mismo a los pies de la cama. Sus ojos viajaron a través de sus largas piernas, siguiendo el recorrido ascendente de su pantalón, mientras Emma se contorsionaba para subirlo elevando su firme trasero con premeditación. La enfermera sabía que estaba siendo observada y disfrutaba provocándola en cada movimiento, ralentizándolos al máximo posible.

-Deja de hacer eso… -pidió la morena mientras abrochaba su camisa

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó despreocupada, alzando su rostro para mirarla

-Provocarme…

-¿Provocarte yo? –Cuestionó caminando hacia ella con un sugerente vaivén –Usted es la que me está provocando a mí Mills…

Regina dejó su camisa a medio abrochar y esperó a que la rubia estuviese a su altura para agarrarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

-Yo sí que no he hecho nada

-Has escogido estos pantalones... –dijo pegando sus manos al trasero de la morena

Regina la miró algo desconcertada, había escogido unos pantalones vaqueros bastante desgastados, unos que solo se ponía para estar cómoda en su casa.

-¿Y qué se supone que tienen mis pantalones? –cuestionó elevando una de sus cejas de forma perfecta

-No son los pantalones en sí, aunque también… -contestó para mayor desconcierto de la morena –Es el hecho de que pueda verte sin la ropa pija con la que sueles ir al hospital

-¿No le gusta mi ropa Swan?

Emma dio un paso más hacia ella, plantando sus manos en el mueble que la morena tenía a su espalda, dejándola completamente acorralada.

-Me gusta tu ropa pija y me ponen esos aires de superioridad con los que te mueves por el hospital –susurró con voz ronca, cerca de su oído –Pero saber que solo ante mí muestras esta otra cara, que solo conmigo te vistes así, eso me excita todavía más…

Regina se estremeció al oír sus palabras y al sentir como una de sus manos jugaba con el broche de su pantalón.

-¿Es usted demasiado pretenciosa Swan? –gimió de anticipación al escuchar el sonido de la cremallera

-Nunca lo había sido, nunca me había comportado así con alguien –susurró mientras aflojaba la cintura del pantalón –Pero tú me das motivos para serlo…

La mano de la rubia se coló en el interior de su tanga y Regina la agarró ferozmente del pelo, acercándola a su rostro mientras abría la boca para acoger sus labios entre gemidos. Emma comenzó a deslizarse por su humedad, sin vacilación, logrando que las rodillas de la morena flaqueasen ante el peso muerto de su cuerpo.

-Cama…a la…cama… -jadeaba sin aliento dentro de su boca, intentando no alzar demasiado la voz

Emma la arrastró con agilidad hacia la cama, sin sacar su mano de sus pantalones, y en cuanto ambas cayeron sobre las sábanas, la penetró haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la morena se crispase por la sorpresa.

-Joder…

-Ssshh –la enfermera intentó silenciarla sellando su boca en un beso voraz

-Te has convertido en un monstruo –susurró la morena esbozando una sugerente sonrisa

-Tú me conviertes en un monstruo –la corrigió mientras empezaba a mover los dedos en su interior

-Eso a mí también me excita…

Como si la locura se hubiese contagiado de una a otra, Regina llevó sus manos al pantalón de la enfermera y desabrochó el botón y la cremallera con premura, colando ella también su mano en el interior de sus bragas.

-Oh Dios –gimió Emma juntando su frente con la de la morena

-Tenemos…silenciosas –jadeaba de forma entrecortada Regina comenzando a mover sus caderas para acoplar sus movimientos –Tenemos que ser…

-Lo…lo sé…

Emma comenzó a moverse sobre ella, intentando intensificar las penetraciones de ambas, que se hacían más complicadas por la fricción de sus ajustados pantalones. Juntaban sus labios en cada vaivén, intentando besarse, intentando respirar, intentando insonorizar sus gemidos, todo ello sin mucho éxito. El hecho de poder ser pilladas en cualquier momento no hizo sino incrementar aquella excitación que quemaba sus cuerpos por igual.

-Te pareceré…una enferma….pero…pero esto…me pone tanto –soltó la rubia entre jadeos sobre su boca

-Y a mí

La morena hundió su mano entre sus mechones rubios y la arrastró hasta su boca para besarse, esta vez sin que sus movimientos pudiesen impedirlo. La humedad del beso y la forma en la que Regina introdujo su lengua para jugar en el interior de su boca fue suficiente para el aguante de la rubia, que sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. En un intento de llevarse a Regina con ella, la enfermera incrementó los movimientos en su interior pese a que estaba en pleno éxtasis.

-Emmmmaa –gimió la morena demasiado alto, haciendo que la enfermera llevase de forma inconsciente la mano libre hasta su boca para callarla

Aquello fue demasiado para el autocontrol de Regina, que sentía el morbo de ser descubiertas más vivo que nunca y se dejó ir en un orgasmo que fue igual de intenso para ambas, mientras intentaba recobrar el aire de sus pulmones.

Emma fue separando lentamente la mano de su boca, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, consiguiendo que sus labios se juntasen todavía sin besarse, demasiado centrados en la tarea de recoger oxígeno.

-La idea de la bañera…estaba bien…pero esto… -murmuró Regina de forma entrecortada

-La bañera era un plan más romántico –Emma acarició lentamente los labios de la morena con los suyos –Esto ha sido más…

-Salvaje –concluyó robándole un beso –Siento no haberte dado la parte romántica…

-Ayer ya me diste la parte romántica –la calmó la enfermera separando los mechones castaños de su rostro –La salvaje también me gusta…

-Soy consciente de ello

La rubia agachó su rostro para besarla de nuevo justo cuando el timbre de la puerta retumbó en todo el apartamento.

-¡Llegó la comida! –Escucharon el grito de Zelena -¡Se acabó el polvo!

-No me lo puedo creer –bufó Regina antes de que Emma se echase a reír consiguiendo contagiarla a ella

* * *

-No me lo puedo creer…os lo digo en serio, no me lo puedo creer…

Las dos parejas, sentadas una frente a otra en el comedor de las hermanas Mills, degustaban en completo silencio la comida china que habían encargado Robin y Zelena. La pelirroja era la única que rompía aquel incómodo silencio, protestando cada vez que se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

-¿En serio nadie va a decir nada? –cuestionó en cuanto su plato quedó vacío

-Yo…

-Tú no –soltó mirando a su novio de reojo –A ti ya te ha quedado claro que no vas a ver a estas dos en una buena temporada –dijo señalando sus pechos con la mirada

-¡Zelena! –protestó su hermana

-¡Oh no te atrevas! –La increpó señalándola con el tenedor –No después de que haya tenido que oír vuestros poco discretos gemidos

Emma enrojeció al instante y agachó su rostro clavando la mirada en su plato vacío.

-No sé de qué hablas –intentó hacerse la indiferente Regina pese a que el rubor también encendía sus mejillas

-Ya me imagino… Y entonces, ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntas?

Regina y Emma se miraron de reojo, intentando consensuar una respuesta que ni siquiera ellas conocían.

-Zelena por ahora…

-Está bien, está bien –Pese a su enfado la pelirroja notó su incomodidad e intentó suavizar el tema -¿Y por qué este lo sabe y yo no? –Cuestionó señalando a su novio con la cabeza -¿Por qué ninguno de los tres me había dicho nada?

-Robin no tiene la culpa –intentó mediar Regina entre la pareja

-¿Ahora lo defiendes? –Interrogó con una fingida molestia –Debería habérmelo contado, él es mi novio, no tú…

-Y doy gracias por no serlo ahora mismo –murmuró la morena recibiendo la inquisidora mirada de su hermana

-Gracias por los ánimos cuñada…

-¿Entonces tú eras la de las flores? –volvió a interrogar Zelena obviando el comentario de su novio

-Así es, que eso quede claro…Lily no era la de las flores

Zelena la observó entrecerrando sus ojos y una divertida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios casi al mismo tiempo que lo hacía en los de Emma, que seguía con su cabeza hundida en el plato.

-¿Estás celosa hermanita?

La rubia miró de reojo a Regina, que se removió incómoda en su silla bajo los tres pares de ojos que la observaban.

-No lo estoy, pero las flores eran mías…no voy a dejar que se lleve un mérito que no es suyo…

-Vaya, que estás celosa… -la intentó picar su hermana de nuevo

-No estoy….

-Yo voy a tener que irme –Cortó Robin la discusión algo incómodo –Entro a trabajar en menos de una hora y…

-Yo me voy contigo –Soltó Emma aprovechando la oportunidad

-Tú no entras hasta la noche –inquirió Zelena

-Pero tengo que…hablar con Ruby y mi abuela…quedé en llamarlas –dijo con cierto titubeo mientras se levantaba para recoger los platos -¿Me acercas a casa Robin?

-Sí claro…

Regina se levantó también para ayudar a Emma y juntas se fueron a la cocina mientras Robin y Zelena comenzaban una nueva discusión porque la pelirroja se negaba a despedirse de él.

-Eres una mentirosa –soltó Regina en un susurro mientras ponía los platos en el lavavajillas

-¿Yo? No sé a lo que te refieres... -Cuestionó con fingido desconcierto

-Los dos aprovecháis la ocasión y os marcháis por patas dejándome a mí con todo el marrón…

-No es eso…

-¿Ah no? –Regina se incorporó y se acercó a ella hasta acorralarla contra la pared -¿Entonces qué es?

-Creo que deberíais hablar…

-Tú y yo también deberíamos hablar…

La morena se acercó un paso más y dejó descansar su frente sobre la de Emma, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lo sé…y sé que tu hermana es muy…directa con sus comentarios –dijo sin encontrar muy bien el calificativo correcto –Pero la entiendo…

-Ya…

-Soy su cuñada, su jefa pero sobre todo su amiga…y tú eres su hermana –la rubia acarició su mejilla con cariño –Es normal que esté así, deberíais hablar a solas…

-Supongo que tienes razón –claudicó finalmente soltando un suspiro

-Siempre la tengo Mills…

La rubia esbozó una tímida sonrisa y Regina miró de reojo a la pareja que seguía discutiendo en el salón antes de acercarse más al cuerpo de la enfermera.

-Me muero por besarte… -susurró cerca de sus labios

-¿Quieres que a tu hermana le dé un infarto? –rio Emma

-No se enterará…

-¿No has tenido suficientes?

-Uno pequeñito… –pidió poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena

-Si mostrara esta imagen en el hospital perderías todo tu poder ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo único que sé es que nunca la enseñarías porque me descubriste que te gusta que solo me muestre así contigo

Emma sonrió y finalmente rompió la distancia que las separaba dejando un corto beso sobre sus labios, intentando no ser vista por sus hermanos.

-¿Contenta? –murmuró con sus labios todavía demasiado cerca

-Solo si mañana me prometes que me esperarás cuando entre a trabajar…

-Te esperaré…

-Y cuando salga iremos a comer juntas para hablar de todo esto –añadió haciendo reir a la rubia

-Mañana comeremos juntas –afirmó dejando un nuevo beso en sus labios –Pero ahora yo me tengo que marchar y tú tienes que hablar con tu hermana…

-Está bien…

La morena soltó un desesperado suspiro mientras Emma la separaba de su cuerpo y salía de la cocina.

-¿Nos vamos Robin?

-Sí, claro –dijo el joven cabizbajo

-Adiós chicas –se despidió Emma mientras cogía su bolso y caminaba con su hermano hacia la puerta

-Adiós –dijo únicamente Regina mientras su hermana se dejaba caer en el sofá –Estás siendo injusta con él… -advirtió a la pelirroja en cuanto la puerta se cerró

-No quiero hablar de eso –se enfurruñó Zelena mientras se tapaba con la manta

-Oh mi pequeña… ¿Hacemos reunión de nanas? –cuestionó la morena con voz infantil

-No…

La pelirroja intentó hacerse de nuevo la ofendida pero en cuanto su hermana le pidió permiso para sentarse tras ella se incorporó sutilmente para dejarle sitio. Regina sonrió levemente y se sentó en la esquina del sofá con las piernas abiertas, dejando que la pelirroja se acomodase entre ellas y descansase la espalda sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Era la pregunta más pronunciada del día, pero esta vez la joven lo hacía sin ninguna pizca de enfado. Regina podía notar la decepción en sus palabras, constatando que lo que de verdad había dolido a su hermana era la falta de confianza. Lentamente comenzó a acariciar su pelo, como cuando eran niñas y hacían aquellas reuniones para hablar de problemas que ahora le parecían nimios.

-Cariño te juro que te lo quería decir, pero…todo ha sido muy complicado para mí…

Al sentir su voz entrecortada la pelirroja se giró levemente para mirarla y comprobar que la humedad empañaba su mirada.

-Gina…

-Cuando te dije que no era lo que parecía te juro que lo decía en serio –dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el momento en el que se había encontrado a su hermana en la habitación –Supuse que pensarías que solo era un polvo, como mucho que nos estábamos acostando de forma ocasional pero…es mucho más que eso

Zelena se giró entonces completamente, dejando que sus pies tocasen el suelo, mirándola con una seriedad que pocas veces mostraba.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?

-¿Recuerdas lo que siempre me dices sobre el verdadero amor? –cuestionó dibujando una tímida sonrisa en su cara

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? –volvió a chillar emocionada la pelirroja -¡No me lo puedo creer!

-He dejado que me toque Zel –soltó ensanchando mucho más su sonrisa –Y ha sido…ha sido maravilloso…

-¡Oh Dios mío!

Zelena se lanzó con ímpetu sobre los brazos de su hermana, que la acogió con sorpresa pero con una radiante sonrisa. La pelirroja se convulsionaba en sus brazos aunque la morena todavía no discernía si era por el llanto o la risa. En cuanto su hermana se separó de su cuerpo supo que era una mezcla de ambas puesto que, aunque mostraba una amplia sonrisa, las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas.

-¿Y tú por qué lloras ahora? –rio mientras le secaba cariñosamente las mejillas

-Porque tenía mucho miedo de que no volvieras a ser la de siempre…

Regina se hizo pequeña ante la declaración tan sincera de su hermana. Zelena era la más pequeña de la familia y había sido criada entre algodones, recibiendo la mayor atención por parte de todos. Su carácter alegre y desenfadado siempre la hacían parecer mucho más despreocupada de lo que en realidad era. Mirándola a los ojos en ese momento, Regina descubrió que se había pasado años intentando alejar los problemas de su hermana cuando la verdadera preocupación de esta siempre había sido ella. Zelena la quería tanto que su única angustia era no poder verla feliz después de tanto tiempo.

-Ven aquí… -Regina fue esta vez la que se aferró a ella, dejando que las lágrimas bañasen sus mejillas –Te quiero mucho ¿sabes?

-Y yo a ti nana –susurró la pelirroja repitiendo aquella palabra que había pronunciado tantas veces de pequeña ante su incapacidad para decir "hermana"

Estuvieron abrazadas varios minutos en los que Regina acariciaba cariñosamente su espalda, hasta que la pelirroja se incorporó de golpe.

-¿Y cómo es mi jefa en la cama? –cuestionó elevando una ceja juguetona

-Oh no…no, no…no pienso contarte nada de esto –negó moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro

-Oh vamos tú siempre me cuentas esas cosas…

-Pero no de Emma…me mataría…

-Venga que no le cuento nada… -pidió con su mejor cara de cachorrito

-No diré nada… -sentenció levantándose del sofá

-¿Es…apasionada? –Cuestionó la pelirroja sin darse por vencida, siguiendo a su hermana con la mirada –Seguro que lo es a juzgar por los gemidos de esta mañana...

-Tú no escuchaste ningún gemido Zelena –aseguró la morena colocándose en jarras frente a ella –Te conozco demasiado bien, sé todos tus trucos...

-Vale…está bien…no escuché nada –se sinceró –Solo quería incomodaros un poco y descubrir si había pasado algo…pero ya veo que no

-Lo sabía –dijo Regina caminando hacia la cocina con una sonrisa victoriosa –Sabía que habíamos sido demasiado silenciosas

-¿Qué? –Zelena soltó un chillido y se levantó súbitamente del sofá – ¿Fuisteis capaces de hacerlo con nosotros en casa?

-No diré nada más…

-Regina no me dejes así –pidió siguiéndola por la casa

-Ya he dicho bastante –dio por zanjado el tema mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación –Y deberías llamar a Robin o ir a buscarlo esta noche

-¡Me gustabas más cuando no lo defendías! –gritó Zelena desde el pie de la escalera

-Sabes que no es verdad…y él no ha tenido la culpa –sentenció antes de encerrarse en su habitación

-Claro…como ahora es su cuñado por partida doble… -bufó la pelirroja tirándose en el sofá y sacando su móvil para marcar el número de su novio –Cariño… ¿me perdonas? –Soltó con voz melosa en cuanto escuchó al joven al otro lado de la línea

* * *

Regina llegó esa mañana al hospital con la emoción de volver a ver a Emma. Había pasado media noche pensado ella, con su olor todavía impregnado en las sábanas y se había levantado ansiosa ante la idea de poder compartir de nuevo una comida y hablar al fin de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Con una radiante sonrisa se acercó al mostrador donde Mary ordenaba unos papeles entre protestas.

-¿Un mal día? –cuestionó apoyándose en el borde del mostrador

-Peor… -soltó en un ladrido –Los médicos a veces os creéis que tengo veinte manos o veinte…

-Eh calma fiera –rio la morena –Que yo todavía no he entrado a mi turno…

-Ya, pero harás igual que todos

-No, porque yo sé que sin ti este hospital no se sostendría

Mary paró por un momento toda su actividad y levantó lentamente su rostro con una de sus cejas llegando casi a lo alto de su frente.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa de qué?

-La sonrisita, el halago… -enumeró la recepcionista observándola de arriba abajo -¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Regina Mills?

-Señorita Blanchard creo que no le pagan por hacer conjeturas –Soltó con una fingida arrogancia, intentando ocultar su sonrisa

-Eso está mejor, por un momento me habías asustado –rio la morena de pelo corto

-Por cierto ¿Sabes si Emma se ha ido ya? –cuestionó intentando sonar despreocupada

-Me imagino que no porque por aquí no ha pasado –respondió volviendo a sumergirse en el papeleo

-Muy bien, pues entonces yo…

-No te vayas –la frenó Mary –Esta mañana llegó esto para ti –informó tendiéndole un sobre –Creo que es algo de una ponencia, no sé…

-Ah ya…voy a ver…

La recepcionista desapareció cargada de archivos y ella se apoyó en el mostrador para leer los documentos que le habían enviado. Llevaba varios minutos inmersa en ellos cuando sintió una mirada clavarse en ella de forma inquietante. Intentó ignorarla pero finalmente levantó su rostro de los papeles y giró su cuello para observar a una joven morena situada a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¿Quería algo? –cuestionó dando un paso hacia atrás para crear más distancia entre ellas

-En realidad sí…Usted es Regina Mills ¿Verdad?

-Así es…pero creo que no nos conocemos…

-Usted no me conoce pero yo a usted sí

La joven le lanzó una sugerente mirada que hizo que todas sus alarmas se encendiesen. Regina dio un nuevo paso hacia un lado intentando mantener las distancias.

-Señorita yo…

-¿Es la de la revista verdad?

-¿Revista? –Interrogó algo descolocada hasta que finalmente recordó su artículo –Eh sí, sí soy yo pero…

-Es mucho más guapa en persona… -dijo coqueta

-Eh…sí, esto…gracias –soltó algo incómoda mientras miraba hacia la zona de urgencias esperando que Emma no apareciese en ese momento

-En su entrevista decía que adoraba a las mujeres –susurró caminando con sus dedos por el mostrador hasta rozar la mano de la pediatra –y que no se quedaba con una porque así podía disfrutar de todas…

-Eh mire yo… -intentó articular mientras separaba su mano

-¿No le parezco guapa? –cuestionó la joven dando un paso hacia ella

-Eh no, claro que no…quiero decir que…no me parece fea en absoluto –dijo separándose de ella nuevamente, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa –Pero esa entrevista la hice hace tiempo y…ya sabe…las cosas cambian…

-¿Quiere decir que tiene a alguien en su vida? –interrogó la joven suavizando su actitud

-Así es…la tengo…así que…le agradezco enormemente el cumplido pero ya no soy de las que disfrutan con todas –Dijo tranquilizándose progresivamente, esbozando una tímida sonrisa al pensar en Emma –Ahora solo disfruto con una

-No sabes cuánto me alegro –dijo la joven cambiando por completo su actitud

-¿Perdón? –Regina la miró contrariada

-Digo que no sabes cuánto me alegro –repitió –Porque soy tu cuñada…


	23. Chapter 23

**Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar ayer pero tuve un percance familiar que me mantuvo todo el día lejos de casa y del ordenador claro. Me ha gustado mucho ver como pedíais vuestro capítulo diario jajaja así que sin haceros esperar más os dejo con él.**

 **Muchas gracias como siempre por todos vuestros comentarios ¡OS ADORO!  
**

 **Muchos besos a todas**

 **FAMILIA**

-¿Ruby?

Regina miraba todavía desconcertada a aquella joven que había coqueteado con ella minutos antes y que ahora mostraba una divertida sonrisa.

-Vaya…veo que tú a mí también me conoces

-Bueno, Emma me ha hablado mucho de ti…y Robin claro –añadió rápida

-Ya…sé que mi presentación no ha sido muy a la ultranza pero me gusta poner a prueba a las novias de mis hermanos –soltó despreocupada, esbozando una juguetona sonrisa

-Yo eh…Emma y yo no somos… -intentó explicar algo incómoda

-Lo sé, pero lo seréis –afirmó con confianza –Pero mejor empezar de cero ¿no? Ruby Lucas –Se presentó de nuevo alargando su mano

-Regina Mills –Dijo la morena con una tímida sonrisa

-No te pareces en nada a tu hermana ¿no? –Soltó la joven mirándola de arriba abajo –Físicamente digo…

-¿Has conocido a Zelena?

-Oh sí…hace una hora, cuando nos la encontramos en casa de mis hermanos

-¿Os la encontrasteis?

-Sí…pero si piensas que ha sido como vuestra pillada de ayer lo siento…ellos estaban vestidos, solo dormían… -Rio la joven

Regina enrojeció al instante al entender que la joven hablaba del momento en el que Zelena había encontrado a Emma en su habitación.

-Eh sí bueno…yo me refería a que…encontrasteis…ya sabes ¿no has venido sola?

-Ah perdona –rio Ruby ante su descuido –No, claro…he venido con mi abuela, hemos viajado toda la noche y ella prefirió quedarse a descansar, pero yo estaba deseando ver a Emma

-¿Entonces no sabe que venís?

-No, es una sorpresa –dijo con una emoción que consiguió contagiar a Regina

-Estoy segura de que le encantara -Sonrió la morena

-Eso espero… -Soltó la joven con visible nerviosismo -Y ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sí, supongo que estará en los vestuarios cambiándose

-¿Y sería demasiado abuso si te pido que me acompañes?

-Oh, no, claro que no –La morena comenzó a recoger sus papeles del mostrador –Es más, me encantará ver su cara…

-¡Perfecto!

Regina comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del hospital seguida de cerca por la joven, que observaba detalladamente todo cuanto la rodeaba. La pediatra no olvidaba la cita que había planeado con Emma y aunque estaba segura de que tendrían que suspenderla no se sentía para nada molesta. Recorriendo la distancia que las separaba de los vestuarios, Regina solo pensaba en cómo reaccionaría la enfermera al ver a su hermana y la emoción corrió por sus venas como si ella misma fuese la protagonista del reencuentro.

-Aquí es… -dijo parándose frente a la puerta de los vestuarios

-¿Entras tú primero? –susurró la joven nerviosa

-Sí, claro –sonrió Regina

La morena dio dos golpes sobre la madera de la puerta para luego abrirla despacio y encontrarse a Emma ya vestida, sentada en uno de los bancos.

-Ya creí que te habías olvidado de mí –soltó en cuanto la vio aparecer

-Eso sería imposible –afirmó Regina dando un paso hacia ella –Pero la verdad es que he traído a alguien…

-¿A al…? –La puerta se abrió y Emma quedó totalmente paralizada -¡Ruby!

La joven morena corrió hacia ella y la levantó en volandas mientras la abrazaba con fuerza bajo la atenta mirada de Regina, que no pudo sino sonreír ante la escena.

-¿Ruby qué haces aquí? –reía la enfermera invadida por la emoción

-Ya que vosotros no os dignáis a visitaros...tendremos que hacerlo nosotras

-¿Nosotras? ¿Está la abuela aquí?

-Durmiendo en tu habitación de invitados –afirmó la joven separándose de ella

-No me lo puedo creer…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Es increíble! Los cuatro aquí en Boston…

-Lo es –soltó la rubia sin dejar de reír

Regina observaba en un segundo plano aquella interacción que le recordaba tanto a la que ella misma tenía con su hermana. Se sentía feliz por Emma, y afortunada de poder ser testigo de aquel esperado encuentro. La rubia giró su rostro hacia ella y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿Has…conocido a Regina? –dijo sin separar sus ojos de la pediatra

-Sí, claro que sí –soltó Ruby sonriente, girándose hacia la morena –Ella me ha traído hasta aquí

-Así es –corroboró Regina frotando sus manos algo nerviosa –Pero ahora que estáis juntas ya puedo irme…tengo que pasar por mi despacho y…

-¿No quieres venir a desayunar con nosotras? –cuestionó Emma frenando sus palabras

Las dos jóvenes cruzaron sus miradas y se quedaron ancladas la una a la otra, como si todo a su alrededor hubiese desaparecido. Ruby permanecía en silencio, observándolas con una radiante sonrisa.

-Podéis saludaros o besaros o…por mí ningún problema –soltó haciendo que el contacto se rompiese

-Oh no, no...

-Ruby… -la regañó Emma mientras veía como el rostro de la pediatra enrojecía

-Era broma chicas –rio la joven mirándolas a ambas –Pero sí me gustaría que vinieses con nosotras Regina –dijo girándose hacia la morena

-Eh bueno…tengo que ir a pediatría pero luego…

-Te esperaremos en la cafetería –sentenció la joven con entusiasmo

-Vale pues…nos vemos allí

En cuanto la morena abandonó los vestuarios Emma soltó un fuerte golpe a su hermana en las costillas.

-¡Eh!

-Eres una bruta Ruby Lucas

-Pues entonces no quieras saber cómo me presenté –dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-¿Qué? ¡Ven aquí! –Chilló su hermana siguiendo sus pasos -¿Qué se supone que has hecho?

* * *

-No me puedes estar hablando en serio…

-Solo fue una broma Emms, no te preocupes –intentó tranquilizarla Ruby

-Pues claro que me preocupo…normal que tuviese esa cara de susto

-Se lo tomó con humor

-Eso lo dices tú –bufó la rubia

-Es guapísima Emma

-No intentes cambiar de tema –advirtió su hermana cucharilla en alto

-No cambio de tema, seguimos hablando de Regina…

Emma intentó mantener su gesto serio pero finalmente se echó a reír. Ruby siempre conseguía sacarla de quicio, eran demasiado diferentes, pero la había echado mucho de menos y en ese momento no le importaba nada más que disfrutar de ella.

-Sí, lo es…

-Y con esa falda tan apretada y esa camisa tan perfectamente planchada… –Bromeó la morena dibujando en el aire las curvas del cuerpo de Regina –Ahora entiendo por qué te pasaste al bando de las pijas

-No es pija –protestó Emma

-Tú fuiste la primera en decirlo –le recordó su hermana

-Lo sé, pero esa fue una primera impresión no muy acertada –Emma dio un sorbo a su vaso de zumo y comenzó a juguetear con el croissant que tenía en su plato –Sí es algo pija, lo reconozco, y si la ves por aquí te puede llegar a parecer hasta arrogante, pero para nada es así… -La rubia se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando todos los momentos vividos con Regina –Es mucho más frágil de lo que quiere aparentar y tiene un corazón tan grande que ni ella misma lo sabe –dijo esbozando una sonrisa, con la mirada perdida en la mesa –Vive todos sus sentimientos con una pasión que a veces me asusta…es dulce, cariñosa, divertida, sabe cómo sorprenderme…ama de una forma tan intensa que te hace desfallecer y…

-¡Oh Dios mío para ya o yo me enamoraré de ella!

El grito de su hermana la hizo despertar de su propia ensoñación. Se había perdido en sus recuerdos olvidándose por completo de que la tenía al lado y, al ver la sonrisa divertida que dibujaba en el rostro, sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-Yo…

-Tú estás completamente enamorada de esa mujer –rio su hermana

-Ruby todavía es muy pronto… -intentó frenarla –No hemos podido hablar de…

-¡Ese es tu problema! –La interrumpió la morena –Hablar está sobrevalorado Emms –soltó despreocupada –Con ella nunca has pensado las cosas y por eso estáis donde estáis…Te has dejado llevar y mírate ¡Si hasta tienes el cutis más lustroso que nunca! –Emma se echó a reír y Ruby se acercó para coger su mano –Cariño, a veces las palabras sobran…he estado con vosotras solo dos minutos y vuestras miradas ya han dicho más que diez mil palabras

-Lo sé pero…

-Espera ¡Ahí viene! –La frenó su hermana mirando por encima de su cabeza –Oh Dios mío y con la bata y el fonendo en el cuello todavía es más sexy…

-¡Ruby!

-Que sí, que sí…que me comporto

-Más te vale

Regina entró en la cafetería y fue directa a la mesa en la que estaban las dos mujeres esperándola.

-Solo tengo unos minutos pero he podido escaquearme –dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Emma

-He pedido tu café –soltó la enfermera algo ruborizada mientras le acercaba la taza –Solo doble y sin azúcar ¿no?

-Así es

Las dos mujeres se miraron durante un breve instante, sonriendo tímidamente mientras sus manos se rozaban al pasarse la taza.

-Si es que sois monísimas…

-Ruby –chilló la rubia fulminando a su hermana con la mirada

-Que sí, que no digo nada más –dijo llevando su mano a la boca haciendo el gesto de cerrar una cremallera

Tras ese primer incómodo momento, las tres mujeres comenzaron a desayunar y la charla se fue haciendo cada vez más amena. Ruby les contó cómo habían planeado el viaje, lo largo que se les había hecho el trayecto y lo emocionada que estaba su abuela al descubrir la ciudad. Regina comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cómoda e integrada en la conversación de las dos hermanas y los nervios iniciales acabaron por disiparse.

-Es una pena que no hayáis podido venir en Navidades, estaba todo precioso…

-Regina tiene razón, a la abuela le habría encantado

-Lo sé, de hecho intenté hacer este viaje en esas fechas pero ya sabes cómo es nuestra abuela con lo del restaurante…no se fía de nadie

-Es cierto –rio Emma -¿Con quién lo ha dejado ahora?

-Con nadie –soltó su hermana echándose a reír –Prefiere que esté cerrado antes de que alguien toque su cocina

-La comprendo –afirmó Regina

-Es que Regina es una maniática de la cocina –informó Emma a su hermana –Y nos ha conocido a Robin y a mí y claro…

-Ya, pobrecita…vosotros que no sabéis hacer ni un huevo frito…

-Lo repetiré hasta el día en que me muera, un huevo frito es muy difícil de hacer…

Las tres mujeres se echaron a reír ante aquella afirmación que no era nueva para ninguna. En ese momento Dorothy entró en la cafetería y al ver a sus dos compañeras se acercó a la mesa.

-Ey vosotras sí que empezáis con alegría la mañana ¿no? –bromeó la joven

-Ya ves –rio Emma

-Por cierto Gina me han enviado unos papeles de una ponencia y…

-¿A ti también? –Cuestionó la pediatra –Yo todavía no los he leído con calma

-Yo lo he hecho y no me entero –rio la joven –Por eso quería comentarlo contigo

-Pues en cuanto los mire te aviso

-¡Perfecto!

La ginecóloga estaba a punto de despedirse cuando fue consciente de la presencia de aquella joven que no conocía. Ruby también la miraba a ella y finalmente decidió romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Es una de vuestras compañeras? –preguntó curiosa dirigiéndose a Regina y a su hermana

-Oh sí perdona…Ruby, esta es Dorothy –Las presentó Regina –Dorothy, esta es Ruby, hermana de Emma

-Ah encantada

Las dos jóvenes se dieron la mano de forma educada y se sonrieron tímidamente.

-Dorothy es ginecóloga, trabaja con nosotros –Informó Emma a su hermana

-¿Te quieres sentar con nosotras? –interrogó Regina separando una de las sillas

-Oh yo…no querría molestaros, solo…

-No molestas Dorothy –la animó Emma –Es más, me harías un gran favor si te quedas con mi hermana mientras recojo unos papeles que he dejado en el despacho de Regina

La pediatra la miró algo sorprendida pero Emma le dio un pequeño golpe bajo la mesa.

-No necesito niñeras querida hermana –bromeó Ruby –Dorothy si tienes que ir a trabajar…

-Oh no…iba a tomarme un café, me vendrá bien tener compañía

-¡Perfecto! –Soltó Emma levantándose de la silla –Pues vuelvo en un momento y nos vamos a casa

Regina se levantó casi de forma automática en cuanto lo hizo la rubia. La pediatra se despidió de las dos jóvenes que quedaban en la mesa y se dispuso a seguir a Emma en silencio por los pasillos del hospital. Cuando llegaron a pediatría, la morena abrió la puerta de su despacho para dejar pasar a la enfermera.

-La verdad es que…

Apenas tuvo tiempo de hablar, en cuanto cerró la puerta Emma se lanzó sobre su cuerpo uniendo sus labios. Regina estrechó por inercia el cuerpo de la rubia y respondió al beso colocando ambos brazos por encima de sus hombros. Pese a la fuerza con la que Emma había comenzado el beso, este se fue haciendo cada vez menos intenso hasta que solo fue un simple roce de labios, en el que se saludaban de forma pausada mientras sus respiraciones se reponían.

-Hola –susurró Emma lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa

-Hola –repitió la pediatra rozando su nariz con la de la rubia –No seré yo la que me queje pero, ¿A qué viene este efusivo saludo?

-No sé…tenía ganas de besarte desde que te vi en los vestuarios –Dijo levantando sus hombros en un gesto despreocupado –O quizás tenía ganas desde que nos despedimos ayer…

-Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te fuiste de mi casa…

Ambas sonrieron tímidamente y Regina se acercó para besarla de nuevo hasta agarrar su labio inferior entre sus dientes y darle un pequeño tirón. Emma suspiró sobre sus labios y dejó que su frente descansase sobre la de la morena.

-Siento lo de mi hermana…

-¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de que estos dos últimos días pasamos demasiado tiempo intentando excusarnos por el comportamiento de nuestras hermanas –rio la morena

-Tienes razón…pero te dije que Ruby era muy parecida a Zelena

-Lo he podido comprobar

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír hasta que el gesto de Emma se hizo más serio y hundió su mirada en los ojos chocolate de la pediatra.

-Creo que voy a tener que cancelar nuestra comida –soltó con un suspiro –Ruby me ha contado que mi abuela quiere comer con los tres

-Es normal Emma –la animó Regina dejando un suave beso en sus labios para restarle importancia –Ya tendremos tiempo, tu familia está aquí y eso es lo más importante…

-Cuando me hablas así me derrites por completo –se sinceró Emma hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la morena, ruborizada ante sus propias palabras

-Suelo tener ese efecto… -Bromeó Regina acariciando la parte baja de su espalda

-¡Creída! –soltó la rubia desde su cuello

-Supongo que nuestra familia es un tanto especial…

-E inoportuna –añadió la enfermera

-Sí, eso también…

Emma se separó de la morena y comenzó a caminar por el despacho hasta apoyarse finalmente en el borde de la mesa.

-Es que todavía no hemos empezado esta relación y ya los tenemos a todos metiendo las narices –Bufó con desesperación

-Espera… ¿Has dicho relación? ¿Estamos…empezando una relación?

Regina observó desde la puerta como la rubia hundía su mirada en el suelo, enrojeciendo levemente ante las palabras que ella misma había pronunciado. La morena comenzó a caminar hacia ella, despacio, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-Bueno es…es una tontería negar lo evidente ¿no?

Regina llegó a su altura y levantó lentamente su mentón para cruzar sus miradas.

-Lo es, sin duda –dijo ensanchando su sonrisa

-Yo…me gustaría decirte algo

-Pues dímelo –soltó la morena colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa, encerrando a la enfermera entre sus brazos

-Esta noche mi…mi abuela va a hacer una cena para conocer a Zelena y…y a mí...me gustaría que vinieses –concluyó finalmente mirándola a los ojos

-¿Yo?

-Sí…no sé cómo presentarte o como…me gustaría que vinieses –repitió de nuevo incapaz de explicarse con claridad –Sé que aún no hemos definido nada y que…

-Emma respira –pidió la pediatra sonriendo tímidamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una de sus manos

-Quiero que conozcas a mi abuela, quiero que conozcas a mi familia…ellos son importantes para mí y tú…tú también lo eres

El corazón de Regina daba saltos de alegría mientras ella intentaba contenerse para no echarse a llorar de la emoción. Le daba igual que no pudiesen hablar las cosas o que no tuviesen definida todavía su situación. Con aquella invitación Emma le había dejado claro lo que representaba en su vida y eso era suficiente para ella, mucho más que cualquier conversación que pudieran tener.

-Me presentaré como hermana de Zelena, como vuestra compañera o…o como vuestra amiga, me da igual –Soltó con una risa nerviosa –Pero quiero estar Emma…yo…para mí esto es realmente importante porque…

Emma frenó su soliloquio agarrándola por las solapas de su bata para acercarla a su cuerpo y volver a besarla. Por su cabeza planearon las palabras de su hermana y no pudo evitar sonreír sobre los labios de la morena.

-¿De qué te ríes? –cuestionó Regina separándose de su boca para morder levemente su mandíbula

-De que contigo me dejo llevar como nunca –suspiró levantando su cuello para darle mejor acceso

-Me gusta que lo hagas –gimió Regina sobre su cuello mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa –Yo contigo también pierdo el control…

-Regina…

Emma se dejó caer levemente hacia atrás apoyando sus manos detrás de la espalda, arrastrando con ellas varios folios que cayeron al suelo. Viendo su disposición, Regina comenzó a serpentear con su lengua el valle de sus pechos, mientras sus manos ya desabrochaban con cierta urgencia el botón de su pantalón.

-¿Crees que tu hermana podrá esperar? –cuestionó separando los labios por un momento de su abdomen

-Oh sí…Dorothy la entretendrá –gimió cerrando los ojos al notar que la boca de la morena ya llegaba a la línea de su pantalón –Pero…la puerta…alguien puede venir

Desoyendo sus palabras, Regina le bajó los pantalones llevándose con ellos su ropa interior y se agachó frente a ella.

-Entonces tendremos que ser muy rápidas –soltó antes de hundir su lengua en la intimidad de la enfermera

* * *

-¿Este te parece bien?

-Estás muy guapa

-Gina no te pregunto si estoy guapa –soltó la pelirroja con un suspiro –Te pregunto si a ella le parecerá bien

-Cariño ese es perfecto, no te cambies más veces, vamos a llegar tarde…

-Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo…

Zelena se sentó de forma pesada sobre la cama de su hermana. La morena, que hasta el momento la esperaba sentada en su escritorio leyendo los papeles de la ponencia, se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado.

-¿Zelena qué pasa?

-Estoy nerviosa…

-Eso ya lo veo –rio Regina –Y te aseguro que yo también lo estoy

-Pero es que tú eres médico –bufó la pelirroja -¡Mírate! Vas con ese vestido y pareces tan seria y tan formal y yo voy con…esto…

Regina se echó a reír ante la actitud infantil de su hermana. A veces se olvidaba de que la pelirroja tan solo tenía veinticuatro años y, aunque en muchas ocasiones mostraba su gran madurez, en otras simplemente le podían sus inseguridades.

-Cariño, esa señora ha regentado una cafetería toda su vida, tiene una nieta enfermera, otra camarera y otro médico, ¿En serio crees que se va a fijar en eso? Tú eres trabajadora, alegre, educada, divertida, increíblemente guapa –sonrió acariciando su mejilla –Muéstrate tal y como eres…así has conseguido enamorar a Robin y con su familia pasará lo mismo…

-Lo sé pero...

-¿Tú te has parado a pensar en lo que se le debió pasar a Robin por la cabeza cuando fue a conocer a nuestros padres?

-Pobrecito...estaba tan nervioso...

-Es que es normal que estemos nerviosos Zel...pero si él te ha elegido a ti nada de lo que pase esta noche lo podrá cambiar

-No me extraña que Emma se enamorase de ti –soltó su hermana en un suspiro

-¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? –Rio la morena golpeando su hombro antes de levantarse –Anda vámonos ya

-¡Es la verdad! Tienes muy buena lengua…si la usas tan bien para otras cosas como para hablar

-Zelena Mills eses comentarios son los que debes guardarte para ti esta noche si no quieres que nos echen de esa casa

* * *

-¿Tengo el pelo bien?

-¿Quién es ahora la que está nerviosa?

Regina lanzó una oscura mirada a su hermana y luego volvió a girarse hacia a puerta.

-No estoy nerviosa, pero en la calle hacía mucho viento y no quiero parecer una loca –La morena alisó de nuevo su corta melena con los dedos -Tardan mucho en abrir ¿no?

-Por Dios Regina cálmate –Rio Zelena

Unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta hicieron que las dos se pusiesen firmes contra ella, como un soldado por el que está a punto de pasar su capitán.

-Hola chicas –saludó un sonriente Robin haciendo que ambas relajasen su postura

-Hola cariño

Zelena se abrazó al joven mientras Regina elevaba sus ojos al cielo y pasaba de largo entrando en la casa. Ruby y Emma colocaban los platos en la mesa del salón cuando la rubia se quedó totalmente paralizada mirando a la pediatra.

-Hola –saludó la morena algo cohibida por la intensidad de esa mirada

-¡Hola querida! Tú debes de ser Regina

Una mujer de cabello canoso y mirada clara apareció en el salón con un delantal de flores y unas gafas colgadas al cuello. La anciana se acercó a Regina y sin previo aviso la estrechó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo al que la morena no supo cómo responder. Emma pudo notar la incomodidad de la pediatra, sabía que estaba poco acostumbrada a muestras de afecto tan estrechas y decidió intervenir.

-Abuela, la vas a dejar sin respiración –bromeó logrando al fin que la anciana se separase

-¡Oh Dios mío eres guapísima! –soltó la mujer acariciándole ambas mejillas

-Gracias

-Tu hermana también lo es por supuesto… -Corrió a aclarar la anciana -¿Dónde está por cierto?

-Saludando a Robin…ya sabe… -dijo señalando la puerta

-Ay estos jóvenes –resopló con una pequeña sonrisa –Pero ven, pasa hasta la cocina…que estoy segura de que conoces esta casa mejor que yo…

-Desde luego que sí –murmuró Ruby ganándose un fuerte golpe de su hermana

-Hemos…traído vino –informó Regina levantando una bolsa que llevaba en la mano

-¡Oh perfecto! A mis nietos les encanta la cerveza pero yo también soy de las que disfrutan de un buen vino –La anciana cogió a Regina por la cintura y comenzó a avanzar con ella hacia la cocina –Ven, lo pondremos en la nevera…

-¡Oye! Parece que la cosa va bien ¿no? –cuestionó Ruby en cuanto quedó sola con su hermana en el salón

-No me fío, voy con ellas por si acaso –dijo la rubia caminando hacia la cocina –Y tú ve a separar a esos dos de la puerta…

En la cocina, Regina guardaba la botella de vino en la nevera mientras la abuelita acababa de condimentar la cena que estaba preparando.

-Huele increíble –soltó la morena

-El pollo es una de mis especialidades –Dijo la mujer con orgullo

-A Regina le encanta la cocina

Las dos mujeres se giraron hacia la puerta, donde Emma las observaba apoyada en el marco.

-¿En serio? –cuestionó la anciana girándose hacia la morena

-Oh sí, heredé esa pasión de mi madre

-¿Quieres probar entonces la salsa?

-¡Encantada! En mi casa el pollo lo solemos hacer al horno

-Yo también lo hacía pero la verdad es que me salía bastante seco…

-Para eso yo siempre utilizo un truco que me enseñó mi cocinera

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?

Emma sonrió y dejó que su cabeza descansase sobre la puerta. Observaba como las dos mujeres compartían sus trucos de cocina entre risas mientras probaban la salsa con una cuchara. Regina se sacó la chaqueta y se puso mano a mano con su abuela, ayudándole a freír las patatas y vigilar la tarta que tenía en el horno. Por un momento los ojos de la rubia viajaron a su lado izquierdo, al salón de su casa, donde Zelena y Ruby se reían a carcajadas sobre algo que había dicho la pelirroja. No era difícil intuir de qué hablaban teniendo en cuenta que Robin estaban replegado en la silla con un color rojizo tiñendo sus mejillas. De pronto la enfermera se vio invadida por una extraña sensación, una que jamás había experimentado. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido sin razón aparente, su estómago se vio cercado por un nudo invisible y todo su cuerpo se embriagó de un inexplicable calor.

Para Emma la vida nunca había sido fácil y desde muy pequeña se había visto obligada a asumir el hecho de que siempre estaría sola. Había recorrido decenas de hogares en los que apenas se quedaba unas semanas, siendo transferida al siguiente como un simple objeto del que todos se deshacen llegado el momento. Con su abuela y sus hermanos había descubierto lo que era la estabilidad, aunque el temor a ser abandonada de nuevo había persistido durante varios años. La enfermera siempre había vivido con esa triste sensación de ser una niña pequeña en tierra de nadie, una persona que no había encontrado todavía su lugar en el mundo. Sus ojos se humedecieron levemente al ser consciente de lo que le estaba pasando, al descubrir por qué su corazón se había acelerado. Por primera vez en su vida estaba sintiendo lo que era tener una familia, tener un hogar, un sitio al que pertenecer.

La risa de Regina invadió con nitidez su oído. La morena sujetaba una fuente en la que su abuela servía la cena mientras se reía de algo que había dicho la anciana. Emma clavó su mirada en ella y su corazón se aceleró todavía más, irradiando a cada célula de su cuerpo una sensación de plenitud que nunca había experimentado. Su mente dibujó entonces una realidad que se había negado a ver durante varios días simplemente por miedo. La realidad de que todo aquello que experimentaba, todas aquellas emociones nuevas a las que no lograba poner nombre eran solo por ella, solo por Regina.

Nunca le había gustado pensar en el futuro, quizás porque en él nada estaba planificado, porque era una hoja en blanco, completamente incierto. En ese momento sin embargo cerró los ojos para pensar en un mañana y descubrir que le daba igual lo que pasase siempre que todas las personas que la rodeaban en ese instante siguiesen con ella.

Las palabras de Ruby revolotearon nuevamente en su cabeza. Su hermana tenía razón, no necesitaba hablar nada con Regina si se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, porque su cuerpo le estaba hablando alto y claro sobre lo que de verdad quería.

Un ligero zarandeo la despertó de su ensoñación y se encontró la cara de su abuela a escasos centímetros. La anciana le había estado hablando sin que fuese consciente de ello durante varios segundos.

-¡Emma!

-¿Sí?

-¿Hija estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca –sonrió la rubia

-Pues baja de ese planeta en el que estás mejor que nunca y sepárate, que me quemaré como siga esperando aquí con esta bandeja en la mano

Emma dio un paso hacia un lado y su abuela sonrió dándole un golpecito cariñoso en la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre.

-Me gusta que estés tan sonriente, pero más me gustaría saber el motivo –soltó antes de desaparecer rumbo al comedor anunciando a gritos que la cena estaba lista

La enfermera se giró entonces hacia el interior de la cocina, donde Regina descorchaba la botella de vino.

-¿En qué planeta se supone que estás? –rio la morena mirándola de reojo

Con tres seguras zancadas la rubia llegó a su altura e hizo que se diera la vuelta para poder besarla. Regina se dejó ir por un breve instante, solo hasta recordar en donde estaban y separarse suavemente de la rubia apoyando ambas manos en su pecho.

-Emma tu abue…

-Te quiero


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Mil gracias a todas como siempre! Ya casi hemos llegado a los 300 comentarios y yo todavía no encuentro las palabras para expresar todo lo que siento cuando os leo cada día. Mejor os dejo con el nuevo capítulo, esperando que eso compense mi poca elocuencia en este momento jajaja**

 **Un beso a todas**

 **DOS PALABRAS**

Los gritos y las risas de su familia invadían toda la casa. Las llamaban desde el comedor mientras comenzaban a servir la cena, pero nada de lo que decían llegaba a sus oídos. En aquel rincón de la cocina el tiempo se había detenido para ambas y daba igual cuan altos fueran los gritos, ellas solo escuchaban el retumbar de aquellas dos palabras.

Emma no había bajado la mirada, como no lo hiciera cuando le declaró que estaba enamorada de ella. Los ojos cristalinos de la enfermera estaban anclados en los de Regina, intentando detallar el alcance que habían tenido sus palabras. La morena no había dicho nada todavía, el silencio se hacía realmente ensordecedor, pero sus ojos no reflejaban duda o miedo y sus manos seguían sujetando la cintura de la enfermera.

-Sé que no es el momento –articuló finalmente la rubia, incapaz de permanecer más tiempo en aquella espera –Pero ¿acaso hay marcado un momento exacto para hacerlo? –Emma sonrió tímidamente agachando la cabeza –Lo he dicho porque lo sentía pero solo son dos palabras Regina, no quiero que te asustes, no…no quiero que huyas, no ahora…en verdad no sé por qué lo he dicho…o sí –decía rápido, casi sin darse tiempo a respirar –Cuando te he visto aquí con mi abuela me he sentido no sé…en familia…he sentido…¡Dios di algo por favor! –pidió finalmente presa de los nervios

-Te equivocas

Emma levantó lentamente la cabeza, observando los labios de la morena para comprobar que se habían movido. Apenas había escuchado un murmullo, y lo poco que había podido oír no llegaba a entenderlo.

-¿Qué?

-Que te equivocas –repitió penetrándola con su oscura mirada, consiguiendo que todo el cuerpo de Emma temblase aún sin entender nada –No son solo dos palabras…porque dos simples palabras no logran provocar esto…

Regina cogió la mano de la enfermera y se la llevó a su pecho, que latía totalmente desenfrenado. La morena sonrió al fin, sin dejar de mirarla y Emma la imitó de igual manera casi de forma inconsciente, con todo su cuerpo agitado y aliviado a partes iguales. Regina siempre la sorprendía, siempre hacía suyo cada momento, regalándole sensaciones que quedaban grabadas en su mente de forma permanente. Las rápidas palpitaciones que hacían cosquillear la palma de su mano en ese momento era una de ellas. Cerró los ojos para agudizar más su sentido del tacto, para impregnarse de esa cálida sensación de estar piel con piel, con sus dos manos unidas sobre el pecho de la morena. Sonrió entendiendo el mensaje claro que le lanzaba la pediatra, ella también la quería.

-Menos mal que no he dejado venir a la abuela

Las dos mujeres abrieron los ojos de repente y se separaron lentamente para encontrarse a Zelena, que entraba en la cocina gruñendo algo que no alcanzaban a entender.

-¿Qué se supone que hacíais? Os llevamos llamando varios minutos… ¡muchos! Para ser exactos -protestó con un bufido –Y vosotras aquí…teniendo…sexo tántrico

-Zelena por Dios baja la voz –pidió Regina mientras Emma se echaba a reír –Y tú no te rías

-Me ha hecho gracia su comentario –se intentó justificar bajo la asesina mirada de la morena

-Os aseguro que era lo que parecía –afirmó Zelena con rotundidad

-¡Oh cállate! Y vámonos ya a cenar

La morena salió como un huracán enfurecido de la cocina y su hermana se acercó a recoger la botella de vino de la mesa.

-Y encima se deja la botella ¿Qué excusa piensa dar? –cuestionó mirando a Emma, que permanecía estática en la misma posición en la que se la había encontrado

-¿En serio parecía eso? –preguntó la rubia alzando una de sus cejas

-Oh sí –contestó la pelirroja mientras caminaban hacia el comedor –Estabais como en otra dimensión, con los ojos cerrados y…las manos sobre sus tetas

-No tenía la mano sobre sus tetas, era sobre su pecho –aclaró, golpeándose mentalmente por lo estúpido que había sonado a sus oídos su propio comentario

-¡Oh querida! Gran aclaración –soltó Zelena golpeándole la espalda y adelantándose a sus pasos para llegar a la mesa

En cuanto todos estuvieron sentados en sus sillas, la abuelita comenzó a servir cada uno de los platos. Las hermanas Mills no tardaron en descubrir que la anciana tenía, sin duda alguna, gran habilidad para la cocina. Emma y Robin también comían extasiados, reconociendo cuánto habían echado de menos la comida de su abuela y lo mal que se habían alimentado desde que estaban en Boston. Las conversaciones fluían como si se conociesen de toda la vida, como si esa no fuese su primera reunión. La abuelita no paraba de contar anécdotas de la infancia de sus nietos, haciendo las delicias de las dos hermanas, que descubrían bajo las palabras de aquella anciana parte de la historia de Emma y Robin.

La rubia era la única que permanecía algo ausente, quizás porque su mente no dejaba de revivir una y otra vez el momento vivido en la cocina. Tenía que reconocer que no había escogido el mejor momento, pero en realidad había sido el momento el que había escogido sus palabras. No se arrepentía, y ver a Regina charlando y riendo con su familia hacía que su declaración cobrase cada vez más sentido.

Con el paso de las horas y de los platos de comida, todos los nervios que habían rodeado en algún momento la cena se fueron evaporando y la abuelita creyó que era el momento oportuno para descubrir la historia de sus invitadas.

-Bueno…y vosotros ¿Cómo os conocisteis? –Cuestionó mirando a Robin y Zelena –Fue en el trabajo ¿no?

La pareja se miró sin ocultar una sonrisa y luego se giraron hacia sus hermanas, que dibujaban en su rostro el mismo gesto. Los cuatro eran conscientes de que pensaban en lo mismo, en aquel momento que ahora sabían que había cambiado sus vidas para siempre.

-Digamos que fue…algo accidentado –soltó Zelena finalmente

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la anciana curiosa al ver aquel extraño intercambio de miradas

-Regina y yo estuvimos a punto de atropellar a Emma...bueno, más bien Regina –Rio abiertamente mirando a su hermana

-Y luego las dos se pusieron a discutir en plena calle –recordó Robin

-¿En serio? –Cuestionó la abuelita incrédula

-Digamos que no empezamos con muy buen pie –reconoció Emma sin poder evitar mirar a Regina de reojo

-Y la cosa no acabó ahí –volvió a intervenir Zelena –Porque luego Robin se creyó que estaba casada con mi hermana

-¿Cómo? –interrogó la anciana totalmente desconcertada

-Hay que aclarar que yo no sabía que eran hermanas –rio el rubio –Fue una confusión…

-Sí, pero eso hacía que su nieto escapase de mí todo el rato –contó la pelirroja a la mujer mayor –Yo lo perseguía y él, al creer que estaba casada, no dejaba de evitarme

-Oh yo les he inculcado a mis nietos muy buenos valores –dijo la anciana sin ocultar su orgullo –Ellos nunca estarían con alguien que tiene un compromiso

-Pero al final todo se solucionó cuando Emma descubrió que éramos hermanas…

Zelena comenzó entonces a contar la historia de cómo Robin se había acercado a ella finalmente, después de descubrir que todo había sido un error. Ruby y la abuelita escuchaban atentas mientras Emma y Regina apenas prestaba atención a sus palabras. Sus miradas se habían cruzado, aprovechando que todos estaban centrados en la otra pareja, y como siempre que lo hacían, el mundo a su alrededor se había detenido por completo.

La mano de Emma viajó bajo la mesa hasta posarse sobre el muslo de la morena y acariciarlo suavemente. Entendiendo sus intenciones, Regina bajó su mano para colocarla sobre la de la rubia, entrelazando sus dedos al igual que lo hacían sus miradas. Ambas sabían que pensaban en lo mismo, que por sus mentes corría como si se tratase de una película toda su historia, la historia que había transcurrido de forma casi paralela a la que narraban sus hermanos.

El día había estado cargado de emociones para ambas y en ese momento no podían evitar echar la vista atrás para confirmar cuánto habían cambiado las cosas. No hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían, pero las dos habían vivido cada día con tanta intensidad que bien podían parecer años. Desde aquel primer encuentro en el que juraron detestarse habían pasado por infinidad de momentos que las habían llevado hasta donde estaban ahora.

-¿Y tú Regina?

Al escuchar su nombre la morena soltó la mano de Emma con prisas, como si creyese que la abuelita podía atravesar el mantel con la mirada y descubrir lo que estaban haciendo. Se giró hacia la anciana sin entender por qué había pronunciado su nombre. Ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablaban, pero sintió todas las miradas sobre ella.

-¿Sí? –cuestionó con cierto temor

-¿Tienes novio?

La pregunta sobrevoló la estancia creando un repentino silencio. La morena se tensó como una vara en su silla y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos en un claro síntoma de nerviosismo.

-Yo…no, no tengo novio –Respondió forzando una sonrisa

-Con lo guapa que eres –soltó la anciana casi ofendida, como si no creyese que una mujer así pudiese estar soltera -¿En qué piensan los hombres de Boston? –bromeó haciendo que todos riesen, todavía tensos

-Es que a Regina le gustan las mujeres abuela

Emma abrió los ojos como platos y golpeó a su hermana por debajo de la mesa. Regina enrojeció de pronto y cerró los párpados como si desease desaparecer en ese momento de la faz de la tierra. Ella nunca se había sentido avergonzada de su condición sexual, ni siquiera con su propia familia, pero con aquella mujer todo era diferente. No sabía bien por qué pero no quería defraudarla y tampoco quería poner en una posición comprometida a Emma, aunque mirándolo con objetividad ella no había sido la culpable.

El silencio esta vez duró mucho más de lo que lo había hecho antes. Todos observaban con detalle las reacciones de la anciana, que estaba totalmente impasible, sin moverse de su sitio ni decir una sola palabra. Emma comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y Ruby, sintiéndose culpable, quiso intervenir justo en el momento en el que su abuela abrió la boca al fin.

-Entonces… ¿tienes novia? –cuestionó volviendo a clavar sus ojos claros en Regina, que a cada segundo se hacía más pequeña en su silla

-Eh…no, no tengo

Emma sintió un extraño nudo en su estómago al oír aquellas palabras y estaba a punto de intervenir cuando sintió la mano de Regina sobre su muslo. Giró su rostro hacia la morena pero ella no la miraba, seguía centrada en su abuela, pero le apretaba la pierna como pidiéndole calma, pidiéndole que no dijese nada.

-Pues lo que yo decía ¿En qué piensan las mujeres de Boston? –soltó la abuelita divertida haciendo que todos finalmente soltasen un imperceptible suspiro de alivio

-Pues eso le digo yo siempre abuela –Comenzó a hablar Zelena despreocupada –Con lo completa que es mi hermana

La pelirroja miró a Regina y le sonrió levemente guiñándole un ojo. La morena respondió de igual manera agradeciéndole su intervención y la conversación comenzó entonces a girar sobre otros temas que volvieron a traer la tranquilidad a la mesa. Emma sin embargo ya no volvió a centrarse en lo que hablaban, su único pensamiento estaba en la reacción que había tenido Regina impidiéndole hablar. La miraba de reojo pero la morena parecía haberse olvidado del tema y charlaba de nuevo de forma distendida sin prestarle mayor atención.

Pasaron una hora conversando entre risas y probando los licores que Ruby y su abuela habían traído de Storybrooke. Todos comenzaban a acusar el cansancio de días de trabajo o, en el caso de las recién llegadas, de largas horas de viaje, sin embargo ninguno parecía querer romper la cómoda dinámica que se había instaurado entre ellos.

-Bueno queridos –dijo al fin la abuelita mirando su reloj –Creo que se nos ha hecho bastante tarde…

-Desde luego –soltó Ruby reprimiendo un bostezo –No recuerdo cuando pisé la cama por última vez

-Hoy ha sido un día cargado de emociones –sonrió la anciana mirándolos a todos para luego levantarse de su silla –Y creo que nuestros cuerpos ya piden descanso, especialmente el mío…

-Nosotras también deberíamos irnos –intervino Regina mirando a su hermana

-¿Iros? ¿Cómo os vais a ir a estas horas las dos solas?

-Oh no se preocupe, tenemos el coche aparcado a unas manzanas

-Pero habéis bebido las dos –intervino Ruby intentando sonar despreocupada

-Mi nieta tiene razón, será mejor que os quedéis aquí

-Pero no tenemos camas abuela… -Habló Robin sin mucho convencimiento -Ruby y tú estáis en la habitación de invitados

-Robin de Locksley con tu abuela no intentes hacerte el santo –bromeó la anciana golpeando su espalda –Tu novia dormirá contigo, como lo hacía esta mañana cuando hemos llegado y Regina puede dormir con Emma ¿no?

Todos miraron a las dos mujeres intentando aguantar la risa ante sus caras de susto.

-Eh…bueno…

-¡Decidido! –Soltó la anciana sin dar opción a réplica –Pues yo con vuestro permiso me voy a dormir…

La mujer abandonó el salón dejando a todos todavía estupefactos, incapaces de decir una sola palabra.

-Vuestra abuela es la caña ¿no? –soltó Zelena haciendo que finalmente todos se echasen a reír

-Lo es… -Suspiró Robin con la vista todavía fija en el pasillo por el que había desaparecido la anciana

-Pues si ella quiere que me quede a dormir aquí no seré yo quien la contradiga ¿no? –Rio la pelirroja abrazándose a su novio -¿Vamos para cama?

-Vamos anda…que estoy muerto

-Pues más te vale revivir querido –soltó la pelirroja dejándolo nuevamente avergonzado –Nos vamos chicas –se despidió de las tres mujeres que quedaban en la sala

-¡Pasadlo bien! –Rio Ruby mientras los veían marchar –Yo también me voy a ir para cama, pero antes…yo… -la joven agachó la cabeza mostrándose nerviosa por primera vez ante Regina

-Creo que mi hermana intenta pedirte perdón –la ayudó Emma al ver su incomodidad

-Ruby no pasa nada, no me has hecho sentir mal, te lo aseguro

-Te juro que se me escapó sin que pudiese evitarlo –se disculpó finalmente levantando su cabeza para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa de la pediatra

-Ruby no me avergüenzo de que me gusten las mujeres, está todo bien

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro

-Bueno pues entonces…

-Entonces todos deberíamos irnos a la cama –concluyó Emma agarrando cariñosamente la cintura de Regina

-Buenas noches chicas

-Buenas noches Rubs

La joven se perdió en los pasillos y Emma tendió su mano a la morena, que la agarró al instante.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos

En cuanto pisaron la habitación esa extraña sensación de incomodidad que las abordaba siempre que dormían juntas planeó sobre ellas. Era ilógico teniendo en cuenta que en esa cama habían hecho algo más que dormir, pero quizás ese era parte del motivo.

-Siempre me siento como una adolescente contigo –bromeó Emma intentando romper la tensión

-Me alegra saber que no soy la única

Las dos mujeres se miraron y sin poder evitarlo se echaron a reír. Emma dio un tirón a sus manos todavía unidas y estrechó a la morena contra su cuerpo en un abrazo que había estado esperando toda la noche.

-Tu abuela tenía razón, han sido demasiadas emociones –Murmuró Regina perdida en el hueco de su cuello

-Lo sé…

Todas las inquietudes y temores desaparecieron en ese momento, con sus cuerpos acoplados de manera perfecta, compartiendo el mismo calor y el mismo aire.

-¿Por qué me paraste cuando se lo iba a decir a mi abuela?

Regina esperaba la pregunta, no se sorprendió de que se la hiciese, había sentido su mirada durante toda la noche. Lentamente se separó de ella y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Querías decirlo en ese momento? –Cuestionó mirándola a los ojos –Dime la verdad

-No –se sinceró casi en un susurro, intentando mitigar el daño que podía causar esa negación –No es que no quisie…

-No era el momento Emma –la frenó la pediatra esbozando una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarla –Acaban de llegar aquí, llevan meses sin veros, la cena estaba siendo perfecta…A mí tampoco me hubiese gustado que lo dijeses sin más, sin habértelo pensado, sin haber querido hacerlo…

-Pero…

-Emma no me siento mal, te lo aseguro –dijo acercándose a ella para dejar un sutil beso sobre sus labios –Hoy me has demostrado tantas cosas que me da igual esperar ¿Sabes? –Esbozó una sonrisa –Tú esperaste por mí demasiado tiempo

-Ahora sé que podría haberte esperado toda la vida –susurró la enfermera estrechando sus cuerpos, rozando sus labios lentamente –Porque eres lo más increíble que me ha pasado

Regina sonrió antes de romper los últimos centímetros que la separaban de su boca. Se besaron de forma tierna y pausada, liberando en los labios de la otra todas las tensiones de aquel día, todas las sensaciones nuevas que habían experimentado.

-Creo que vas a tener que dejarme una de esas camisetas a las que tú llamas pijama –bromeó la morena en cuanto sus labios se separaron

-Será un placer –rio Emma dejando un casto beso en sus labios antes de acercarse a su armario –No tengo camisas de seda pero si te vale esta –La rubia levantó una camisa de lana de cuadros rojos y verdes –Eso sí, no tengo pantalón…

-Me las apañaré

La morena le arrebató la camiseta y se encaminó hacia al baño para cambiarse, pero antes de poder llegar a la puerta, la mano de Emma rodeó su muñeca haciéndola girarse.

-Quiero que te cambies aquí

La mirada de la rubia se oscureció ante sus propias palabras y Regina sintió que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones con la misma facilidad con la que lo hacía segundos antes.

-Emma no creo que…

-Me gusta verte desnuda

Regina tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo como su boca se secaba ante la sugerente afirmación de la rubia. Emma se acercó más a ella e hizo que se diera la vuelta. La morena obedeció casi por inercia y no tardó en sentir las manos cálidas de la enfermera tanteando la cremallera de su vestido. La rubia besó la parte alta de su espalda, siguiendo un recorrido de lado a lado mientras la cremallera iba cediendo a la fuerza de sus dedos. Sus ojos observaban curiosos cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al aire, deseando perderse en ella mientras Regina contenía el aliento sin ser consciente de ello. La morena cerró los ojos al sentir el contraste entre el frío que invadía su cuerpo con cada centímetro liberado y el calor de los labios de Emma.

El vestido cedió a la gravedad cayendo al suelo con una lentitud pasmosa, como si quisiese provocar todavía más a la rubia que seguía su trayectoria. Teniéndola todavía de espaldas, Emma desabrochó el sujetador de la morena consiguiendo que esta se girase por la sorpresa.

-Emma…

La pediatra mantenía sus manos puestas sobre la tela, intentando cubrir sus pechos pese a que las finas tiras del sujetador ya colgaban de sus brazos.

-Quiero verte, por favor… -suplicó en apenas un susurro, atravesándola con su mirada

Regina sabía por qué se lo pedía. Sabía que solo una vez había estado expuesta por completo ante la rubia y en aquel momento Emma estaba tan centrada en no incomodarla que apenas había podido disfrutar de su cuerpo. Pensó en todas las veces que ella sí había tenido el cuerpo desnudo de Emma ante ella, en todas las veces que la rubia se había liberado de su ropa sin que ella se quitase ni los pantalones.

Dio un paso atrás con decisión y, dejando caer al suelo la camisa que Emma le había dejado unos minutos antes, se sacó la prenda que todavía colgaba de su pecho. En cuanto lo hizo sus manos viajaron hasta la fina tira elástica de sus bragas de encaje y lentamente comenzó a bajárselas. Quedó totalmente desnuda ante la rubia, con ella totalmente vestida frente a sus ojos, y aun así no se sintió incómoda. Emma la observaba al detalle, perdiéndose en cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero no era una mirada lasciva que pudiese molestarla. La rubia la miraba con especial devoción, con un deseo palpable, la miraba como nunca la habían mirado, haciéndola sentir única.

Lentamente la enfermera se acercó a ella y la acogió entre sus brazos, disfrutando de acariciar su espalda desnuda.

-Eres tan bella que nunca me cansaría de mirarte

Regina tembló entre sus brazos, no por el frío, sino por la verdad que desprendía Emma en cada palabra. Se separó levemente de ella y comenzó a besarla, un beso más pasional e intenso que el que se habían dado antes, un beso que resumía todas y cada una de las palabras dichas durante el día, todos y cada uno de los silencios.

Lentamente Emma la fue empujando hacia la cama, mientras la morena se deshacía de su camiseta y su pantalón. Al llegar al borde del colchón, la rubia la dejó caer de forma delicada, observando de nuevo la perfección de su cuerpo desnudo sobre las sábanas. Por un breve instante sus ojos se clavaron en la intimidad de la morena y sus dientes mordieron inconscientemente su labio inferior, perdida por el deseo.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? –cuestionó Regina adivinando sus pensamientos

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-Ven aquí…

Emma se tendió sobre su cuerpo, como se lo había pedido, y sus labios y sus miradas se encontraron a la misma altura, en las mismas condiciones.

-Me gusta hacer esto –susurró Regina

-¿Qué es esto?

-Me gusta hacer el amor contigo

Un escalofrío recorrió a Emma de pies a cabeza haciendo que todos sus sentidos se nublasen. La afirmación había sido contundente, cargada de erotismo, de sensualidad, pero también de ternura y pasión.

-Vuelve a decirlo –pidió sobre sus labios

-Me gusta hacer el amor contigo –repitió rozando sus labios de forma premeditada –Y sé lo que quieres hacer y me encantará sentirte, estoy deseando sentirte de esa forma

-¿Estás segura?

El miedo se seguía apoderando de ella cuando se trataba de Regina, cuando se trataba de tocar su cuerpo. Todavía no sabía dónde estaban los límites, si había alguno o no, pero una vez más la morena se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

-Mi cuerpo es todo tuyo Emma, estoy segura de ello

Emma comenzó a besarla con desesperación, queriendo creer sus palabras, experimentando un profundo sentimiento de posesión. Nunca lo había sentido antes, nunca se había considerado una persona posesiva, pero pensar que otras mujeres habían estado con Regina conseguía encender la ira en su cuerpo. Saber que solo con ella iba más allá, que solo a ella le dejaba disfrutar de su cuerpo la hacía sentir extrañamente poderosa.

Descendió por su cuello sin perder ni un segundo más, disfrutando de cada centímetro de él, marcándolo con sus dientes y curándolo con su lengua y sus labios después. Regina se sentía realmente excitada, como pocas veces lo había estado, sabiendo a donde se dirigía aquella boca. No había sido consciente de cuanto había añorado aquella sensación hasta que sintió el aire cálido de Emma sobre su centro.

-Hazlo ya –pidió en un ahogado gemido, intentando controlar los decibelios de cada sonido que salía de su garganta

Emma no la hizo esperar, con su lengua recorrió su intimidad por completo haciéndola desfallecer, para luego centrarse en su pequeño botón de placer. Regina mordía sus dedos en un intento por no gritar, por no dejarse llevar por todo lo que sentía después de tanto tiempo. La enfermera jugaba a provocarla, a excitarla, evitando los puntos más erógenos para luego sorprenderla centrándose en ellos de forma apremiante. Chupó y mordió con delicadeza su clítoris, la penetró con su lengua, lamió cada espacio de su ser logrando que se volviese completamente loca, que gritase su nombre contra la almohada mientras se derramaba dulcemente sobre su boca.

Todavía con su cuerpo tembloroso por el orgasmo, Regina la arrastró para tumbarla sobre su cuerpo, besando lentamente esos labios que guardaban su propia esencia. Separándose de su boca de nuevo la miró fijamente, quitó un mechó rebelde que se pegaba a su frente por el sudor y pronunció aquellas palabras que llevaban años siendo un tabú para ella.

-Te quiero…yo también te quiero Emma

* * *

En la habitación de al lado, Ruby estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando unos ruidos le hicieron abrir los ojos de nuevo.

-Ruby…Ruby…¿Estás despierta?

-Ahora sí –gruñó sin separarse de la almohada -¿Estás bien?

-Sí

-¿Entonces por qué me llamas? –protestó volviendo a cerrar los ojos -¿No puedes dormir?

-No…

Muy a su pesar, Ruby se dio la vuelta en la cama y observó con los párpados a medio abrir como su abuela permanecía panza arriba con los ojos abiertos como un búho, clavados en el techo de la habitación.

-¿Es la cama? ¿Quieres que la cambiemos? –murmuró adormilada

-No es eso…es que estoy pensando…

Ruby soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos aferrándose de nuevo a la almohada.

-¿Quieres contármelo?

-¿Crees que a Regina le gusta nuestra Emma? –soltó finalmente haciendo que Ruby se incorporase de golpe en la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¿Qué?


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola a todas un día más!**

 **Antes de dejar el capítulo creo que hoy tengo varias cosas que aclarar. La primera es que como salí de trabajar a las 10 de la noche (hace dos horas) no pude subir antes esta actualización. Digo esto porque sí, hoy me hubiese gustado hacerlo antes para agradeceros eses 300 comentarios. ¡300! ¡No os imagináis lo contenta que estoy! Gracias y mil gracias como siempre, esto es solo mérito vuestro.**

 **Después de mostraros mi felicidad (jajaja) quiero aclarar alguna de las dudas que dejasteis en los comentarios, aunque espero no aburriros mucho.**

 **A EvilSwanQueen21 y a todas las que os gusta el drama, en este capítulo tendremos un poco, aunque he decidido portarme bien ante este día tan especial y añadí una parte final que quería dejar para otra actualización y que va dedicada a las que me piden "no drama" jajaja Intento complaceros a todas, una de cal y otra de arena jajaja**

 **Para TheWonderland que siempre me pide spoilers jajaja te diré que sí, y quien no quiera spoiler mejor que no busque su comentario jajaja**

 **Para todos los que siempre me preguntan los capítulos que quedan os informo a todos que (Para disgusto de muchos y alivio de otros tantos) ¡ESTAMOS ENTRANDO EN LA RECTA FINAL! Como siempre no sé calcularlo bien pero creo que si sigo actualizando a diario el domingo o lunes será el capítulo final**

 **Y para el invitado que tenía dudas sobre Regina dejo un pequeño fragmento de otro capítulo y explico**

"Me he acostado con muchas mujeres porque nunca podía estar con la misma más de una noche…desde que Kate murió el sexo se convirtió para mí en una forma de desahogar mi frustración…pero nunca dejé que ninguna me tocase así que solo pasaba con ellas una noche…las dominaba hasta que quedaban tan exhaustas que no podían levantar un solo dedo para tocarme –dijo con algo de vergüenza, con su mirada perdida en la mano de la enfermera que sostenía entre las suyas –Si no las volvía a ver era más fácil para mí, no tenía que dar explicaciones e iba a por la siguiente…Esto te debe de estar pareciendo horrible ¿no?"

 **Regina nunca ha dejado que ninguna mujer la tocase, lo cual no implica que no se desnudase (De ahí que en el primer capítulo saliese desnuda). En más de una escena de sexo con Emma se ve como ella aguanta sus manos para que no pueda tocarla, que eso es lo que aclara en este fragmento con lo de la dominación. Otra cosa es que Emma nunca la hubiese visto desnuda (que no pasó en ningún encuentro porque yo me encargé de ello con mi lado malvado jaja). Si no recuerdo mal en alguna ocasión se quito el sujetador pero totalmente desnuda solo estuvo cuando dejó que Emma la tocase por primera vez. De ahí que en el capítulo anterior Emma le pidiese que se desnudase. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas entre toda mi palabrería jajaja.**

 **Sin nada más que decir (que hoy ya me he extendido bastante) os dejo con el capi**

 **¡Besos a todas!**

 **EQUIVOCACIONES**

Ruby permanecía atónita, sin mover ni una sola pestaña por miedo a que alguno de sus gestos evidenciase a su abuela que sabía algo más. Se giró lentamente, intentando mostrar su mejor cara de fingido desconcierto.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-¡Oh Ruby Lucas! Tú has visto lo mismo que yo esta noche

-No sé de qué hablas abuela –intentó hacerse la inocente –Y deberíamos dormir, ya es muy tarde…

Ruby se reacomodó en la cama tapando su cuerpo y cerró los ojos bajo la atenta mirada de su abuela, que no parecía darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Me refiero a sus miradas, a esas sonrisas… -volvió a hablar

Ruby sonrió en la oscuridad, en el fondo no le sorprendía que su abuela lo supiese, la mujer siempre había tenido un sexto sentido con ellos. Se incorporó lentamente apoyando su cuerpo sobre uno de sus codos para poder verla mejor. Su abuela la miraba con la confusión bailando en sus pupilas, y Ruby entendió al instante que lo que de verdad le preocupaba era no saber cómo afrontar el tema con Emma.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

-¿Con Regina?

-No, por Dios…con Emma –soltó rodando sus ojos

-Estoy esperando a que ella quiera hablar conmigo, quiero que sienta que puede confiar en mí

-¿Y si ella está esperando lo mismo? -cuestionó sabiendo lo que pensaba su hermana de todo aquello

-Ella es la que tiene que confiar en mí -repitió la anciana haciendo que su nieta volviese a rodar los ojos y se dejase caer sobre el colchón

-Pues entonces no te queda otra más que esperar -suspiró -Y dejarme dormir...

-Pues entonces tendré que esperar... -soltó con desgana

-¿Abuela quieres que yo le diga algo? -cuestionó adivinando sus pensamientos

-No hija, no...eso sería igual que si yo le hablase... -razonó haciendo que Ruby resoplase

-Si quieres se lo comento indirectamente...

-No lo sé...

-¡Vaya dos! -murmuró la morena para sus adentros -¿Entonces puedo dormirme ya?

-Sí hija sí...duérmete

* * *

Regina observaba como Emma dormía sobre su pecho plácidamente. Le gustaba despertarse antes que ella, disfrutaba viéndola así, tan serena y tranquila, con su respiración pausada y el gesto de su cara relajado. Acarició suavemente su rostro, separando un mechón de pelo que caía por delante de sus ojos y la rubia se revolvió acercándose más a su cuerpo. Al sentir la piel desnuda de Emma un irrefrenable calor invadió su bajo vientre. A duras penas intentó separarse de ella ya que varios sonidos en el exterior de la habitación la alertaron de que no era la única que estaba despierta.

-Emma –susurró pasando el dedo índice por el perfil de su nariz –Emma despierta…

Lo único que consiguió fue que la rubia se acercase más a su cuerpo, colocando su pierna por encima de las suyas, envolviéndola por completo.

-Emma por Dios –gimió al sentir el rostro de la enfermera removerse sobre sus pechos desnudos, haciendo que sus pezones se endureciesen casi al instante -¡Emma despierta! –susurró más fuerte separando a la rubia sin ninguna delicadeza

-¿Qué…?

Emma abrió los ojos, con el pelo totalmente alborotada sobre su cara, y miró a la mujer que acababa de empujarla hacia el lado opuesto de la cama.

-Me estabas provocando –soltó la morena como única respuesta en un chillido ahogado

-Puedo verlo sí…

Los ojos de la rubia se clavaron en los turgentes pechos de la pediatra, que no tardó ni un segundo en taparse con las sábanas.

-Emma tu abuela está ahí fuera –gruñó señalando la puerta –La he oído trastear en la cocina

-Seguramente estará haciendo el desayuno –dijo tranquila, mientras reptaba por la cama hasta llegar a la esquina donde estaba la morena –Pero a mí sinceramente me apetece otro tipo de desayuno…

-¡Ni se te ocurra Emma Swan! –la frenó colocando su mano en la barbilla de la rubia para separarla de su rostro

-Eso dijiste ayer…y mira como acabamos –soltó dejando caer la sábana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo

-Tu abuela puede aparecer en cualquier momento…no pienso acercarme más a ti, es mi última palabra –concluyó antes de levantarse arrastrando con ella la sábana que rodeaba su cuerpo

Emma la miró divertida desde la cama y vio cómo recogía toda su ropa del suelo para meterse en el interior de su baño, saliendo a los pocos minutos perfectamente vestida.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te has vestido? –cuestionó incorporándose en la cama y tapándose del frío con el edredón

-Así es –afirmó la morena sentándose a su lado, en el borde del colchón

-¿Ni si quiera una ducha? –interrogó con tono sugerente

-No me ducharé hasta que llegue a mi casa Swan, no quiero arriesgarme a que entres a los dos segundos

-Aburrida…

-Te recuerdo que esto lo hago por ti –gruñó la morena fulminándola con la mirada

-Lo sé…ven aquí –Regina se acercó lentamente a su cuerpo –Sé que lo haces por mí y por todo lo que te conté de mi abuela

-Así es...

-Y te juro que de verdad se lo voy a decir

-Emma no te apures ¿vale? –Pidió la morena con tranquilidad –Lo único que quiero es que esto no influya en nosotras

-No lo hará, te lo prometo –aseguró cogiéndola de la barbilla para acercar su rostro -¿Y ahora puedo besarte? Solo besarte...

-Lo estoy deseando…

* * *

Las palabras que Emma había pronunciado aquella mañana en su cama no tardaron en caer en saco roto. En pocos días la rubia se vio sobrepasada por todos los cambios que tenía en su vida y, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, lo único que hacía era pasarse las horas completamente enfadada con el mundo. Estaba irascible, con el peor humor posible y saltaba a la primera de cambio como un león al que le tocan su cría.

Las reuniones de su familia se habían vuelto habituales, comidas, cenas, desayunos…Regina y Zelena compartían la mayor parte de ellos, y tener a la morena tan cerca y no poder comportarse como en realidad quería la ponía de los nervios. Sabía que era culpa suya, por querer mantener su relación en secreto, pero seguía fiel a su idea de que su abuela no debía enterarse por el momento. Tenía la sensación de que se estaba engañando a sí misma, le daba rabia no poder mostrarse ante su abuela tal y como era, pero a su vez el miedo la invadía cuando intentaba dar un paso hacia ella. Aquellos sentimientos tan contradictorios eran el motivo principal de su enfado y no hacían más que incrementarse ante las continuas peticiones de Ruby para que aclarase la situación.

Regina intentaba tomárselo lo mejor posible, sorteando las continuas salidas de tono de la rubia como mejor podía. Entendía su situación, o al menos intentaba hacerlo. Era consciente de que todos los acontecimientos se habían acelerado en los últimos días y era difícil mantener todas las emociones contenidas en un dique. Se habían besado, se habían tocado, habían hecho el amor y habían declarado lo que sentían. Sería el comienzo perfecto para cualquier pareja sino fuese porque ellas lo habían tenido que vivir justo en el momento en el que toda la familia de la rubia hacía su aparición. Era difícil empezar una relación cuando a ratos tenían que mostrarse como simples amigas. Regina lo entendía, y lo único que esperaba era que poco a poco las cosas volviesen a una relativa calma.

Emma habría pensado exactamente lo mismo si no fuese porque ese día comenzó a complicarse desde que puso un pie en el hospital. Una de sus enfermeras había tenido un altercado con un médico y se pasó media mañana entre reuniones con unos y otros que no la dejaban centrarse en su verdadero trabajo. Su mal humor comenzó a acrecentarse y cuando ya creía que no podía llegar a una cota más elevada, cuando lo único que quería era tomarse un descanso, entró en la sala de personal y todo empeoró.

-¿De qué hablabais? –cuestionó a los tres compañeros que había sentados en la mesa mientras se servía un café

-De Regina –soltó uno de ellos haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensase

-¿De la doctora Mills?

-La misma –respondió el joven que había hablado antes –Hoy está con un humor que… ladra más que habla

-Será que hace tiempo que no folla –bromeó la mujer que estaba a su lado

Emma apretó la taza entre sus manos hasta sentir como el calor que irradiaba se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

-Puede ser eso, hace mucho que no se oye nada de sus escarceos con el personal del hospital –comentó el hombre de barba blanca que jugueteaba con su bolígrafo

Emma no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había oído hablar así de Regina, o al menos cuándo había sido la última vez que ella le había dado importancia, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar que la ira recorriese rauda su torrente sanguíneo.

-Será que ya se las ha follado a todas querido –rio la mujer con un despreció que crispó completamente a la rubia –Con eso de que no pasa más de una noche con cada una…

-Dentro de poco se le acabarán todas las mujeres de Boston –bromeó el hombre más mayor

-Quizás ya se le han acabado, de ahí su mal humor

Ante el comentario del joven los tres se pusieron a reír y Emma golpeó con fuerza la taza contra la mesa asustándolos a todos. La rubia dejó su café sin apenas probarlo y salió de la sala de descanso hecha una furia bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Intentaba calmarse pero incluso respirar se le hacía misión imposible ante toda la rabia que la consumía. Pensando en que centrarse en su trabajo sería lo mejor, dejó atrás la zona de urgencias y se plantó en el mostrador de Mary.

-¿Has acabado con los informes que necesitaba? –soltó en un ladrido

-Estoy en ello –respondió la mujer despreocupada, sin levantar la vista de su ordenador

-¿Eso significa que no lo tienes listo?

Mary levantó su rostro de la pantalla, sorprendida ante la actitud que mostraba la rubia.

-Eso significa que estoy en ello –repitió volviendo a centrarse en su trabajo

Emma estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, casi a punto de gritarle, cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya.

-¿Estás bien?

Regina la había visto salir lanzada de la sala de descanso y la había seguido al observar su semblante serio. Intentaba saber qué le pasaba, había oído cómo trataba a Mary de esa forma tan poco habitual, pero la rubia separó rápida su mano como si el contacto le quemase. La pediatra la miro con el ceño arrugado y ella simplemente clavó su mirada en la recepcionista para luego volver a mirarla, como si le estuviese recordando que la joven de cabello corto no sabía nada de su relación.

-¿En serio? –cuestionó la morena haciendo que Mary levantase de nuevo su rostro

-¿Pasa algo? –interrogó la joven al ver su fuerte cruce de miradas

-No, no pasa nada –musitó la rubia con la mandíbula apretada –Y tú deberías cotillear menos y centrarte más en tu trabajo

Tras aquellas palabras que dejaron a las dos morenas totalmente desconcertadas, la enfermera desapareció de su campo de visión perdiéndose en el interior de urgencias.

-¿He dicho algo que…?

-No te preocupes Mary –la intentó tranquilizar Regina –Voy a hablar con ella ¿Sí?

-De acuerdo…

Regina se alejó del mostrador y buscó a Emma sin éxito por medio hospital. Era su hora libre, habían consensuado comer algo juntas en la cafetería, pero la rubia no daba ninguna señal de vida. Le envió un mensaje para preguntarle dónde estaba y recibió un escueto "En el jardín". Regina suspiró aliviada y salió a la parte trasera del hospital, donde varios pacientes paseaban con sus familiares. No le costó divisar a la enfermera, que temblaba como una hoja por el frío, sentada en uno de los bancos. Regina sacó su bata y se la colocó por encima.

-No te abrigará mucho pero… -Emma permanecía en silencio, con su mirada perdida en el suelo -¿Qué te pasa? –La rubia siguió sin contestar -¿Puedo tocarte? ¿O crees que desde aquí nos puede vigilar Mary con sus prismáticos? –cuestionó finalmente perdiendo la paciencia ante su pasividad

-Muy graciosa…

-¡Oh vaya! Creí que no sabías hablar… -La rubia la fulminó con su mirada –Emma no lo entiendo ¿A qué ha venido lo de ahí dentro? ¿Crees acaso que Mary se lo va a contar a tu abuela o cómo va la cosa? ¿Nadie en este hospital se puede enterar de nuestra relación?

-¡Ah! ¿Tenemos una relación? –cuestionó irónica

-Pues en verdad no lo sé, cuando te comportas así no lo sé…

-Nunca hemos hablado de una relación

-Sí hemos hablado de una relación –La interrumpió la morena realmente enfadada –Además no es lo que hablamos sino lo que hacemos… ¿No crees que estamos en un relación después de todo lo que ha pasado? No sé si tienes fobia a decir relación, si tiene miedo a decir que somos novias ¡No sé a lo que temes! –Elevó la voz –Yo tengo claro lo que somos, nunca me he entregado tanto a una persona y lo sabes ¡Eres tú la que no te aclaras!

-¿Pasa algo aquí? ¿Estáis bien?

Una conocida voz las sacó de aquella discusión y ambas se giraron para encontrarse a Lily a pocos centímetros de ellas, avanzando casi con miedo. La joven miraba a Emma, esperando que fuese ella la que le contestase, pues solo por ella se había atrevido a acercarse al ver la disputa.

-No sé si aprobará el examen de residente señorita Page pero le aseguro que si fuese por inoportuna se llevaría la mejor nota –Musitó Regina clavando su oscura mirada en la joven -¿Es siempre así o solo cuando se trata de Emma?

La residente por primera vez le mantuvo la mirada, aunque Regina todavía veía el brillo del miedo en sus pupilas.

-Solo he escuchado gritos… ¿Estás bien? –cuestionó girándose hacia Emma

-¿En serio? –Regina se dio la vuelta con los ojos en blanco, intentando controlar sus más bajos instintos, que le gritaban que echase a esa joven a patadas.

-Estoy bien Lily, solo estábamos…

-Manteniendo una conversación privada –Finalizó la pediatra todavía de espaldas –No la voy a matar Señorita Page, puede dejar de hacer de guardaespaldas y volver a su trabajo

La joven seguía mirando a Emma que, algo avergonzada por la situación, afirmó en silencio dándole veracidad a las palabras de la morena, pidiéndole silenciosamente que las dejase solas.

-Entonces mejor me voy…

-Vaya…algo en lo que al fin estamos de acuerdo

La pediatra ya no escondía su animadversión hacia aquella joven y la persiguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo lejos de su alcance.

-¿Siempre vas a tratarla así? –cuestionó Emma sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Y tú siempre vas a defenderla? Hace unos minutos estabas más callada…

-Es que no tienes por qué tratarla así –esta vez fue Emma la que elevó su tono de voz –La has dejado avergonzada y a mí también

-¿Sabes por qué la trato así? –la increpó la morena –La trato así porque lo que en realidad me gustaría sería comerte la boca delante de ella para que le quedase claro que estamos juntas –soltó de carrerilla, casi sin respirar –Pero no puedo hacerlo porque tú te niegas a que lo sepa la gente y todavía no entiendo el por qué…

-No tienes derecho a ponerte celosa –Emma se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia ella –Yo sí que lo tendría teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que me giro me encuentro a una de tus amantes

-¿Qué? –cuestionó Regina incrédula -¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Es la verdad ¡Te has tirado a medio hospital! ¡Trabajo con ellas constantemente!

Regina no se creía lo que estaba oyendo y tampoco se explicaba cómo la conversación había llegado hasta aquel punto.

-No me lo puedo creer –murmuró mirándola a los ojos –No te pienso pedir disculpas por lo que hice en mi pasado porque tú lo sabías perfectamente cuando te acostaste conmigo la primera vez –soltó con cierto rencor –Tú sabes que ellas no significaron nada, sabes mejor que yo lo que tú significas para mí así que no perderé más tiempo explicándotelo

La morena dio media vuelta y desapareció del jardín del hospital sin darle tiempo a Emma de reaccionar.

-¡Mierda! –murmuró golpeando una piedra con la punta de su zapato

Se sentía terriblemente idiota por su comportamiento. Había pagado con Regina su mal humor una vez más cuando ella solo quería ayudarla. Entró de nuevo en el hospital intentando buscarla, perdiéndose en los pasillos sin encontrarla por ninguna parte. Volvió a urgencias y esperó a que la morena se pasase por allí pero para su sorpresa uno de sus compañeros de pediatría parecía atender todos sus casos. Era sumamente extraño, ya que siempre que tenía guardia Regina era la que atendía cualquier paciente de pediatría que llegase a urgencias. Le envió varios mensajes pero no conseguía contactar con ella. Comenzaba a inquietarse así que finalmente decidió ir al mostrador y preguntarle a Mary si sabía algo de su paradero.

-Mary…

-Los informes que me pediste están listos –interrumpió la recepcionista solícita, dejando los papeles sobre el mostrador

Emma soltó un largo suspiro, siendo consciente de que con aquella mujer también había sido injusta. La morena sin embargo la miraba con una radiante sonrisa, sin pizca de enfado, y eso la hizo sentir peor.

-Yo…siento lo de antes Mary, de verdad –se disculpó mirando a la joven –No debería haberte hablado así…

-Cariño un mal día lo tiene cualquiera –la tranquilizó la mujer posando su mano sobre las de ella

-Lo sé, pero eso no es una excusa para mí…

-Pues entonces disculpas aceptadas –sonrió la morena -¿Lo ves? ¡Ya está!

-Gracias Mary –soltó sincera, acariciando su mano –Por cierto ¿Has visto a Regina?

-¿A Regina? Sí, la he visto…salió hace media hora por esa puerta como alma que lleva el diablo –informó señalando la entrada

-¿Ha salido del hospital?

-Así es

-¿Vestida? Quiero decir… ¿Con el uniforme?

-No, salió con su ropa de calle, la chaqueta de la moto y su casco

-¿Se ha ido en moto? –cuestionó la rubia mirando a la entrada como si pudiese ver allí a la pediatra

-Pues sí, la tenía aparcada en la entrada

-Mary me tienes que hacer un favor –Soltó la enfermera girándose de nuevo hacia ella

-Tú dirás…

-Llama al móvil de Regina cada vez que tengas un momento libre hasta que te coja

-¿Emma pasa algo? –cuestionó la recepcionista preocupada

Emma la miró durante unos instantes, con toda la ira que la había abrasado durante la mañana ya extinta. Los ojos de Mary le mostraban su nerviosismo, su intranquilidad ante lo que estaba pasando. Entonces las palabras de Regina cobraron todo su sentido y se sintió realmente estúpida por no haberle contado a la recepcionista toda la verdad desde el principio. Mary era su amiga, de las dos, y estaban viviendo el momento más especial de sus vidas sin hacerla partícipe de ello.

-He discutido con ella –dijo finalmente agachando su cabeza

-¿Ha pasado algo en urgencias? –intentó averiguar la morena

-No, no ha sido por trabajo

-¿Entonces?

-Estamos juntas Mary, somos…somos novias –se sinceró con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios ante lo bien que le sonaba aquella palabra

-¿Qué? –La morena abrió sus ojos como platos y su mandíbula descendió hasta casi rozar el mostrador -¿Estáis…? ¡Oh Dios mío!

La joven bordeó el mostrador y corrió a abrazarla dando pequeños saltitos.

-Mary tranquila –pidió Emma algo avergonzada, mirando a la gente que las observaba a su alrededor

-¿Cómo no sabía yo esa noticia? –cuestionó la joven separándose finalmente de ella

-Pues porque yo soy una imbécil –dijo volviendo a agachar su cabeza -¿Entonces me harás ese favor?

-La llamaré –soltó Mary convencida, dando vuelta de nuevo al mostrador –La llamaré y la encontraré

-Si te coge dile que…bueno no le digas nada –La rubia dio un paso hacia la entrada de urgencias pero al momento volvió a girarse –Mary –la llamó haciendo que levantase su cabeza del teléfono –Si te coge dile que la quiero

-Eso está hecho Emma –sonrió la recepcionista

Emma se perdió en su trabajo, intentando olvidarse de Regina aunque le resultase realmente difícil. La morena no dio señal alguna de vida y cuando la enfermera acabó su turno comenzó a preocuparse. De camino a su casa llamó a Zelena para preguntarle si sabía algo de ella, pero la pelirroja le aseguró que no la había visto en todo el día y que no se había pasado por su apartamento. Los nervios comenzaron a aflorar. Emma intentaba calmarse diciéndose que si hubiese ocurrido algo ya lo sabrían, pero eso no conseguía aflojar el nudo que envolvía su estómago.

Entró en su casa, que aparentemente estaba vacía, y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor. Arrastrando sus pies llegó a la cocina y comenzó a prepararse una taza de café. Sabía que no era lo más recomendable en su estado pero lo necesitaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar sus ojos sin previo aviso, en un intento de mitigar toda la frustración que sentía contra sí misma.

-¿Ya has llegado?

Oyó la voz de su abuela a su espalda e intentó limpiar cualquier rastro de aquellas gotas saladas que habían invadido sus mejillas.

-No sabía que estabas en casa –dijo todavía de espaldas, entreteniendo sus manos en la máquina de café para no girarse

-Estaba descansando un poco –Soltó la anciana algo perezosa mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina

-¿Y Rubs?

-Se ha ido, ha quedado con alguien al parecer…

-¿Con alguien? –La rubia se dio la vuelta sin ocultar su sorpresa -¿Con alguien en Boston?

-Eso me dijo –afirmó la abuela jugueteando con sus gafas sobre la mesa –Al parecer ahora todos me ocultáis las cosas

-¿Por qué dices eso abuela? –cuestionó Emma sentándose a su lado para coger sus manos

-Por lo rápido que te has limpiado las lágrimas

La rubia agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que sería inútil mentirle en ese momento.

-He tenido un mal día –suspiró

-Antes cuando tenías un mal día te sentabas a mi lado y me lo contabas –La anciana acercó su silla a la de su nieta y levantó su barbilla -¿Es por Regina?

Como si pronunciar su nombre fuese el botón que abría las compuertas de su dique emocional, Emma se echó a llorar en cuestión de segundos como una niña pequeña. Su abuela la aferró contra su pecho, dejando que también alguna lágrima traviesa recorriese sus mejillas.

-¿Tan mal os he criado? -soltó la anciana en cuanto sintió que la rubia comenzaba a calmarse

-Abuela no es tu culpa –murmuró Emma desde su pecho –Yo he nacido así, no…esto no es algo que se pueda evitar…

-No me refiero a eso Emma –dijo la anciana acariciando su espalda –Me refiero al hecho de que creyeses que no me lo podías contar, que pensases que no te iba a aceptar…Por el amor de Dios eres mi nieta –Soltó elevando más el tono, separándola suavemente de su cuerpo para mirarla -¿Tan mal os he criado como para que sintieses que no te iba a apoyar en esto?

Emma se echó a llorar de nuevo, sintiéndose realmente mal por haber ocultado algo tan importante toda su vida. Ver la honestidad en las palabras de su abuela y ese pequeño deje de decepción la habían hecho sentir insignificante a su lado. Su abuela le había demostrado una vez más que su amor por ella iba mucho más allá de cualquier lazo de sangre que pudiese unirlas.

-Lo siento abuela, lo siento –se disculpó separándose de nuevo de ella para volver a entrelazar sus manos –He sido una idiota

-Eso nunca Emma Swan –dijo con ese tono serio y a la vez maternal que hacía que el corazón de la rubia se calentase –Sé por qué lo has hecho, sé que no querías herirme…

-Solo lo hice por eso, te lo juro –intentaba excusarse sin parar de acariciar sus manos

-¿La quieres?

-Sí –respondió al instante, sin vacilación, aunque su cabeza se inclinó levemente hacia abajo –La quiero tanto abuela…

-Amar nunca debería avergonzarnos –La anciana levantó lentamente su barbilla –Es algo que no debes olvidar porque siempre habrá gente que te lo quiera recordar

-Ella me hace sentir tan especial…cuando me mira, cuando me sonríe, cuando me habla, cuando me acaricia…yo creo que su sola presencia me hace sentir especial –sonrió finalmente mirando a la anciana

-Entonces es mucho peor de lo que pensaba –bromeó la mujer –Estás completamente enamorada de ella

-Lo estoy, pero me he comportado como una tonta –Emma soltó un largo suspiro que hizo sonreír a su abuela –Me he equivocado y ahora no sé ni dónde está…

-¿Sabes hija? La vida nos pone a prueba constantemente, casi a diario, y lo peor es que no nos da un manual para saber solucionar los problemas –Dijo golpeando suavemente las manos de Emma –Cuando me quedé viuda mi hija tenía solo diez años…yo no estaba preparada para eso, la vida no me había preparado para pasar por un momento así...y tampoco me había preparado para que mi hija muriese con tan solo treinta años dejándome con una nieta de dos

Emma miró a la anciana a los ojos, aquellos ojos cristalinos que se habían enfrentado a las pruebas más duras que se puede pasar en la vida. Las arrugas de su rostro evidenciaban el paso del tiempo y cada uno de los obstáculos que había tenido que sortear. Mirándola en ese momento, la enfermera se sintió realmente orgullosa y agradecida a la vida por ponerle a alguien como ella en su camino.

-La vida no me enseñó cómo tenía que criar a tres niños cuando ya pasaba de los cincuenta –continuó la mujer –Pero si hay algo que sí me enseñó la vida es que hay que vivirla, siempre –recalcó con ímpetu -como si fuese el último día…porque nunca sabemos lo que el futuro tiene preparado para nosotros –La anciana levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la rubia –Esta vez te has equivocado tú y otra vez será ella quien lo haga, pero no pasa nada Emma…en la vida hay que cometer muchos errores para descubrir que lo único importante al final es saber aprender de ellos

Emma se aferró a los brazos de su abuela hundiéndose de nuevo en su pecho, sintiendo que esa era la única forma de expresar su gratitud ante todo lo que acababa de demostrarle.

-Gracias –verbalizó finalmente sobre su pecho

-No nos pongamos más sentimentales –bromeó la mujer golpeando cariñosamente su espalda para que se separase –Y llama a Regina, anda…arreglad las cosas...

-No la encuentro por ningún lado

-Vuelve a intentarlo –la animó su abuela –Y yo mientras te preparará un chocolate como a ti te gusta ¿Te parece?

-Me parece perfecto

* * *

Lejos de aquella casa, Regina se debatía entre abrir o no la puerta que tenía frente a ella. Llevaba largos minutos allí, apoyada en su moto, pero finalmente se decidió a dar un paso adelante y entrar. Se abrazó con su propia chaqueta, intentando mitigar el temblor que invadía su cuerpo al sentir aquel olor, aquella humedad, aquel abrumador silencio. Caminó despacio, recorriendo un camino que se sabía de memoria pese a haber estado tan solo una vez allí.

-Te preguntarás por qué he tardado tanto en venir –dijo en cuanto llegó al lugar indicado


	26. Chapter 26

**EL PRINCIPIO DE ALGO IMPORTANTE**

Regina dejó el ramo de rosas que portaba en sus manos sobre la lápida blanca que tenía frente a ella. Lentamente pasó su mano por el mármol, sintiendo el frío bajo las yemas de sus dedos, recorriendo con ellos cada una de las letras que formaban su nombre.

-El miedo supongo que ha sido el único que me ha paralizado a la hora de entrar aquí –susurró agachada frente a la piedra –El miedo a que todo esto se hiciese real, a que ya no fuese a disfrutar ni un segundo más de tu presencia…Suena ilógico teniendo en cuenta que te fuiste hace cinco años, lo sé…pero el día que te enterraron aquí yo apenas era yo, apenas me enteré de lo que pasaba, me habían dado tantos ansiolíticos que no recuerdo absolutamente nada…y volver aquí para mí era como enterrarte definitivamente, como decirte adiós cuando aún no estaba preparada para hacerlo…

Regina dejó que una gota salada abandonara su lagrimal y rodase por la mejilla hasta caer directamente sobre su mano.

-Hoy me he acordado de ti ¿sabes? He recordado los años en los que éramos la pareja perfecta, a la que todos nuestros amigos pedían consejo, a la que acudían cuando se peleaban con sus novios o novias –La morena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y limpió su mejilla con el dorso de su mano –Tú siempre les decías que tenían que discutir, que las discusiones formaban parte importante de la pareja, porque en ellas se descubría si el amor era sincero de verdad …El amor es amor cuando después de discutir se tienen ganas de seguir amando ¿no?

La morena soltó un imperceptible suspiro, dándose unos segundos para seguir hablando.

-Hoy nos hemos peleado Kate…Emma y yo nos hemos peleado…nuestra primera pelea desde que somos pareja…porque sí, somos pareja, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo –Dijo con convicción, como si Emma estuviese escondida en algún lugar y quisiese que lo escuchara –Entonces me he acordado de todo esto ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que mi amor por ella es verdadero, porque tengo más ganas de amarla que antes, incluso ganas de seguir discutiendo si es con ella…y entonces te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí contigo y no con ella...

Regina cerró los ojos, dejando ahora sí que las lágrimas rodasen libres sin ponerle ningún impedimento. Su mano volvió a acariciar la fría losa, como si con ella pudiese atravesar todas las barreras para hablar más cerca que nunca con la joven de cabellos dorados que descansaba bajo ella.

-Estoy aquí porque ya estoy lista Kate –dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción –Ya estoy lista para decirte adiós y sé que tú estás lista para oírlo…porque sin quererlo me he vuelto a enamorar, he vuelto a vivir y he descubierto que es algo maravilloso…y no me gustaría tenerte siempre como un fantasma que recuerdo tumbado sobre el suelo de un ascensor…quiero recordarte como lo que eras, como mi primer amor, como la persona que me enseñó lo que era enamorarse…-un leve suspiro, una breve pausa para que su respiración volviese a acompasarse -quiero amar a Emma como se merece, quiero enseñarle la mejor parte de mí, quiero tocar para ella, quiero bailar con ella, reírme con ella, ser feliz Kate…quiero ser feliz con ella…pero para eso tengo que decirte adiós, para no sentir que te estoy traicionando, para no sentir este peso, para sentirme al fin libre con ella…y sé que tú lo entenderás estés donde estés, porque tú por encima de todo eras una fiel creyente del amor…y yo la amo…la amo de verdad…y estoy lista para dejarte ir, para que por fin vueles en paz…

Regina llevó sus dos manos a la cara para limpiar el rastro que habían dejado todas las lágrimas que inundaban sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos, permitiéndose esbozar una leve y tímida sonrisa.

-Siempre irás conmigo aquí Kate –habló finalmente llevándose la mano al corazón –Siempre…

* * *

Emma daba vueltas por el salón de su casa consiguiendo marear por completo a Ruby, que permanecía sentada en el sofá. Los nervios se habían apoderado por completo de ella y ya no sabía qué hacer o a dónde acudir. De poco había servido la charla tranquilizadora de su abuela, el chocolate caliente o las dos tilas que le había preparado después, nada había conseguido paliar la inquietud que la invadía.

-¿Cuántas horas han pasado?

-Cuatro –respondió a su hermana sin dejar de moverse

-Emma eso no es nada…se habrá entretenido con algo y…

-¿Tanto como para no atender a sus llamadas? No, no lo creo –dijo con seguridad –Regina nunca se separa de su móvil y aunque estuviese enfadada conmigo atendería las llamadas de su hermana y sobre todo las del hospital

-¿Y si se quedó sin batería? –cuestionó su abuela, sentada en una de las sillas del comedor

-Abuela su móvil da señal –Gruñó con desesperación

-¡Y yo que sé! Yo no entiendo nada de eso –protestó la anciana –Mejor voy a prepararte otra tila –dijo levantándose de su asiento

-Vas a conseguir sedarla –murmuró Ruby

-Lo siento abuela es que estoy nerviosa –se disculpó en cuanto la mujer pasó por su lado, acariciando suavemente su espalda

-Cariño aparecerá, estoy segura…

-Eso espero…

-Emms estoy segura de que no le ha pasado nada –Intentó animarla su hermana de nuevo –Por desgracia cuando las noticias son malas corren en seguida, si hubiese pasado algo malo ya nos habríamos enterado

-Puede que tengas razón…

Emma detuvo sus pasos y finalmente decidió sentarse en el sofá al lado de su hermana, que le cogió las manos en un gesto tierno.

-Sabes que la tengo –afirmó con seguridad –En cualquier momento llamará Zelena y te dirá que ya ha llegado a casa…que había salido a desconectarse y puso el móvil en silencio

-Sí, pues te aseguro que si es así me va a oír…

-Ya, no quisiera estar en su pellejo –bromeó su hermana

-Pues te informo que estás en uno bastante parecido –La rubia la miró de medio lado y vio como fruncía el ceño

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tú también has salido y también me has ocultado a dónde…

-¡Ah eso! No tiene importancia –dijo haciéndose la despreocupada

-Rubs…

-Emms… -la imitó

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Tomando un café, nada más…

-¿Con quién?

-¿Qué clase de interrogatorio es este Emma Swan? –intentó bromear aunque su hermana seguía con gesto serio

-El de una hermana preocupada…y enfadada –añadió levantando su dedo índice –Así que más te vale que me digas con quién has ido

-Con una amiga –soltó finalmente, esperando que su hermana no siguiese con el interrogatorio aunque sabía que era algo imposible

-¿Qué amiga? Si tú no conoces a nadie en Boston

-Está bien, tú me la presentaste…es amiga tuya y te advierto que solo hemos quedado para tomar un café

-¿Cómo que amiga mía? –Cuestionó todavía más desconcertada que antes -¿Sabes algo de Regina?

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Claro que no! –La morena soltó un largo suspiro –Si supiese algo de Regina ya te lo habría dicho ¿no crees?

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa Rubs? –Preguntó al borde de la histeria–Habla ya o entre unos y otros conseguiréis que hoy me dé un infarto

-Dorothy –soltó finalmente de forma brusca –Quedé con vuestra compañera, la que me presentasteis en el hospital

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que con Dorothy? –Emma sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar

-Fue solo un café Emma por Dios…

-Sabes que Dorothy es lesbiana ¿Verdad? –susurró intercalando su mirada entre su hermana y la puerta de la cocina, esperando que su abuela no oyese nada de aquella conversación

-Sí, ella misma me lo ha dicho

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? –Susurró también su hermana desesperada –Solo era un simple café por el amor de Dios

-Ah no, no –negó la rubia girando su cuello de un lado a otro –A mí no me vengas con esas eh…conmigo no te hagas la Santa que nos conocemos

-¿Emma me estás hablando en serio?

-Pues claro que te estoy hablando en serio –susurró de nuevo de forma amenazante -¿Acaso quieres romperle a la abuela su ilusión del príncipe azul?

-Sí, me estás hablando en serio –murmuró la morena –Tú se supone que se la acabas de romper hace unas horas

-Pues precisamente por eso –soltó Emma a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios –Conmigo ya ha tenido bastante por Dios…no me puedes estar diciendo esto ahora… ¡Te prohíbo que me digas esto ahora! –Ordenó de una forma tan contundente que Ruby no pudo evitar echarse a reír –Y no te rías –golpeó su hombro -¿Queréis matarme entre todos hoy? ¿En serio queréis matarme?

La rubia se levantó de golpe y volvió a caminar en círculos por el comedor, sintiendo que su crispación aumentaba hasta cotas nunca antes conocidas.

-Cariño la tila –soltó su abuela apareciendo en el salón con una taza humeante entre las manos

-Creo que ahora voy a necesitar un bidón abuela ¡Un bidón de tila! –gritó mirando a Ruby, que seguía sonriendo divertida

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Cuestionó su abuela preocupada -¿Han dicho algo?

-Mira, no han dicho nada, pero te juro que si cojo ahora mismo a Re…

El sonido de su móvil indicándole que acababa de llegarle un mensaje cortó sus palabras de golpe y la rubia se lanzó sobre su teléfono. La inquietud la invadió en cuanto vio el nombre de su cuñada en la pantalla y con las manos temblorosas corrió a desbloquearlo para saber qué noticias tenía.

"Emma, Regina acaba de llegar a casa, está perfectamente"

Sintió un repentino alivio que la hizo soltar un breve suspiro, pero el momento de tranquilidad duró lo mismo que duró el suspiro. En cuanto Emma supo que la morena estaba bien, la ira volvió a recorrerla por completo, el enfado por su falta de noticias durante tantas horas. Cogió su chaqueta y se la puso con rapidez bajo la atenta mirada de su abuela y su hermana, que estaban de pie a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado Emms? ¿A dónde vas? –Cuestionó la morena intranquila

-¿Ha aparecido Regina? ¿Está bien? –interrogó a la vez su abuela

-Sí, ha aparecido –soltó Emma en un ladrido –Y ahora mismo va a conocer la peor versión de mí

La rubia cogió su móvil y las llaves de casa y salió como un huracán hacia la puerta.

-¡No seas muy dura con ella! –gritó su abuela antes de que la puerta se cerrase con un estridente sonido –Pobre Regina…

-No sabe la que le espera… -concluyó Ruby

* * *

-Zelena ya te lo he explicado…

-No me sirve de nada tu explicación ¿Tú sabes lo preocupada que he estado? ¿Sabes cómo está Emma? –soltó señalando a la nada con su brazo extendido

Regina agachó la cabeza soltando un suspiro, consciente de que nada de lo que dijese o hiciese calmaría el enfado de su hermana.

-Te aseguro que en cuanto me he dado cuenta de que no lo tenía he venido de vuelta –intentó excusarse por segunda vez

-¡Han sido cuatro horas! –bramó la pelirroja extendiendo sus dos brazos para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras -¡Cuatro! ¿Acaso en cuatro horas no te has parado a buscarlo?

-Pues no…te repito que en cuanto me di cuenta volví a casa

-¿Y dónde se supone que estabas eh?

-Zelena… -dijeron a la vez la morena y Robin

-¡Oh por favor! Tú deja de defenderla –pidió a su novio apuntándolo con su dedo índice –Odio que os defendáis ¡Quiero que os llevéis mal! –soltó desesperada, de forma casi infantil, haciendo que ambos esbozasen una sonrisa -¿Dónde se supone que estabas? –repitió de nuevo mirando a su hermana

-Yo creo que iré a la cocina a…voy a la cocina –dijo el rubio saliendo del salón, intentando darles privacidad

-Estaba en el cementerio –contestó al fin Regina en cuanto quedaron solas

-¿En el cementerio? –cuestionó la pelirroja sorprendida -¿Ha muerto alguien?

-No, al menos no ahora –intentó explicar haciendo que su hermana frunciese el ceño –He ido a ver a Kate

-¿A Kate? ¿Cómo que…? ¿Has ido sola? ¿A ver a Kate? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me has avisado? –Soltó casi sin respirar

-Era algo que tenía que hacer…

-¿Pero por qué no me has dicho nada? Te habría acompañado…

-Era algo mío Zel, algo que tenía que hacer sola –se intentó excusar con la cabeza gacha

-¿Pero estás bien? ¿Tú estás bien?

-Lo estoy

Zelena dejó de lado todo su enfado y se acercó a su hermana para abrazarla. Regina sonrió levemente sobre su hombro al sentir el contacto.

-Siento haberte preocupado –susurró cerca de su oído –Sabes que lo siento

-Puede que yo me haya pasado un poco –se intentó excusar Zelena –Pero me tenías muy preocupada

-Lo sé…

Las dos hermanas disfrutaron del cómodo abrazo hasta que la pelirroja se separó levemente para acariciar el rostro de Regina.

-¿De verdad estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca –aseguró la morena con una sonrisa

-Emma está enfadada –le advirtió su hermana sonriéndole también –Creo que incluso más que yo

-Me lo puedo imaginar…estoy pensando en ir a su casa

-Creo que será lo mejor

El timbre del apartamento resonó en el salón haciendo que ambas se girasen hacia la entrada.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –cuestionó Regina

-No, Robin y yo íbamos a cenar algo y luego él me iba a acercar al hospital –informó su hermana –Voy a abrir

La pelirroja caminó hasta la puerta y en cuanto la abrió tragó saliva con dificultad al encontrarse la cara de enfado de su jefa.

-Oh, oh… -murmuró entre dientes -¡Robin será mejor que cenemos fuera!

La joven se separó de la puerta y comenzó a recoger sus cosas del salón bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana.

-¿Quién es? -cuestionó al ver su agitación

-Tu novia con cara de muy pocos amigos, de ninguno más bien –soltó la rubia mientras colocaba su chaqueta -¡Robin vámonos!

El rubio apareció en el salón con una bolsa de patatas fritas en la mano y su novia le lanzó la chaqueta.

-¿Qué pasa? –interrogó cogiendo la chaqueta al vuelo

-Qué pasa no, qué va a pasar –dijo ella recogiendo su bolso –Una tercera guerra mundial y te aseguro que no querrás estar presente

La pelirroja le dejó un beso a su hermana en la mejilla mientras le susurraba un inaudible "suerte" y salió del salón con Robin siguiéndole los pasos.

-Oh, oh… -soltó el rubio en cuanto vio a su hermana plantada en la puerta

-Pues eso dije yo…

La rubia dio un paso hacia el interior de la casa dejando la puerta libre a la pareja para que pudiese salir.

-No seas muy dura con ella –dijeron a dúo en cuanto pasaron por su lado

Emma no pestañeó, no se movió ni dijo nada, solo cuando oyó como la puerta se cerraba tras ella decidió caminar hacia el salón, donde Regina la esperaba plantada en el centro. La morena vio como avanzaba hacia ella decidida, realmente enfadada, casi echando humo por las orejas, y en cuanto la tuvo cerca cerró los ojos esperándose un golpe. Sin embargo lo que sintió fue totalmente diferente. La rubia se abrazó a su cuerpo con verdadera urgencia, desesperada, arrugando completamente su camisa por la fuerza con la que la estrechaba. Regina sonrió aliviada y se dejó abrazar por un breve instante, el mismo que tardó la enfermera en separarse de ella y golpear su pecho haciendo que se tambalease.

-¿Dónde has estado? –chilló la rubia golpeándola repetidamente haciendo que diese varios pasos hacia atrás -¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado? ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿Por qué no cogías las llamadas eh? ¿Por qué?

-Emma…

-¡No Emma nada! –Gruñó separándose de ella para volver a caminar en círculos por el salón como lo había hecho en su casa durante toda la tarde -¡Cuatro horas Regina! ¡Cuatro! ¡Has salido del trabajo en medio de una guardia! –La morena agachó la cabeza consciente de que no iba a poder decir nada y lo único que le quedaba era aguantar su descarga de ira como lo había hecho con su hermana –Y te has ido en esa moto que…que… ¡No me gustan las motos! ¡No me gustan! –gritaba haciendo aspavientos con sus manos –Pensé que habías tenido un accidente o no sé…que…Dios mío pensé tantas cosas… ¡No le cogiste el teléfono a Mary! Entiendo que no me cogieses a mí el teléfono por el enfado ¿Pero a Mary? ¿A tu hermana? ¿Y si era una urgencia? ¿Y si había pasado algo en el hospital? –La rubia apuraba todo el aliento que le quedaba para seguir hablando sin parar -¡No puedes hacer eso! No puedes salir del hospital en medio del turno y no decir nada a nadie, no coger el teléfono ¡Por el amor de Dios! Y di algo ¿O es que no vas a decir nada?

Emma se frenó súbitamente, parando su discurso para observarla, como si ahora la pelota estuviese en su campo. Regina permanecía en la misma posición, con una pequeña sonrisa asomando bajo sus labios. Se sentía mal por el desasosiego que podía ver en la enfermera, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y las ojeras que lucía esa mañana se habían intensificado con el paso de las horas. Sin embargo la morena no podía evitar sentirse enternecida por aquella muestra de que sin duda era importante para Emma. Sí, le había gritado, y su cara no era la de un angelito en ese momento, pero solo una persona que se preocupa por ti puede llegar a ponerse de ese modo.

Sin decirle nada, Regina se acercó a ella lentamente y la volvió a acoger entre sus brazos, esta vez de manera más suave y tierna pero con la misma necesidad. Emma se dejó hacer sin decir una sola palabra, aspirando su aroma hundida en su pecho, ese olor que la hacía sentirse en casa, al fin segura.

-Lo siento –musitó la morena dejando un suave beso sobre su cuello –Lo siento mucho

Emma tembló bajo el leve contacto, sensible ante todo lo ocurrido durante el día, cansada, completamente exhausta.

-¿Tú estás bien? –cuestionó cogiendo sus mejillas con ambas manos, mirándola con una infinita ternura, dejando atrás cualquier enfado

-Mi móvil lo tenías tú aunque no te has dado cuenta –Emma entrecerró los ojos confundida –En el jardín te coloqué mi bata por encima y mi móvil estaba en el bolsillo…

-Mierda…pues he dejado la bata en la sala de descanso

-No te preocupes, lo supuse, le dije a Zel que me lo cogiese –La intentó calmar rápido –Pero te aseguro que en cuanto me he dado cuenta de que no lo tenía he venido corriendo Emma –volvió a excusarse –Siento de verdad haberte asustado

Emma acercó de nuevo su rostro y la besó con extrema lentitud, dejando de lado todas las preocupaciones. Regina colocó las manos en su cintura y respondió al beso sin prisas, saboreando sus labios, jugando con ellos, acariciándolos sutilmente y perdiéndose en su calor.

-Yo también lo siento –susurró la rubia sobre sus labios –Siento mi estúpido enfado y mi comportamiento estos días, especialmente hoy –Regina intentó callarla con un nuevo beso pero la enfermera se separó despacio –No pensaba absolutamente nada de lo que dije, solo estaba enfadada conmigo misma y pagué mi frustración con…

-Mírame –la frenó Regina haciendo que al fin callase –Sé perfectamente lo que piensas de mí, sé perfectamente lo que sientes por mí –dijo en un susurro rozando los labios con los suyos para provocarla –Y ahora solo quiero disfrutar de ti…no digas nada, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar después…ahora solo necesito sentirte

Regina comenzó a sacarle la chaqueta, acercándose más a ella para posar los labios sobre su cuello y repartir pequeños besos desde la parte alta hasta el hombro, acompañando la caída de la prenda. Emma soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos, pero cuando Regina deshizo el camino volviendo a subir y estaba a punto de besar sus labios, la rubia la frenó.

-Espera, espera –La pediatra se separó con un pequeño gruñido, mirándola con el ceño fruncido –Somos novias –soltó de golpe –Somos novias, somos pareja, estamos juntas Regina –Repitió segura de sus palabras –Y se lo he dicho a Mary y a mi abuela así que si ahora vamos a hacer esto quiero que sepas que somos pareja…ahora ya eres mía, no hay marcha atrás

Regina sonrió ante aquella defensa tan vehemente y la estrechó más entre sus brazos, acercando sus labios hasta dejar una distancia mínima.

-Me gusta eso de ser tuya –musitó antes de perderse en su boca de forma anhelante

Entre beso y beso comenzaron a caminar torpemente hacia la habitación, subiendo las escaleras con un ritmo apremiante, empujándose hacia un lado y a otro, devorándose con ganas. Sin embargo cuando llegaron al cuarto todos sus movimientos cesaron, se quedaron paradas por un breve instante, mirándose de la forma más intensa que podían hacerlo.

Emma fue la primera en dar un paso adelante y acercar sus manos a la camisa de Regina, para desabrochar uno a uno cada botón con suma lentitud y delicadeza. La morena permanecía estática, dejándose hacer, sintiendo el aire frío golpear contra sus pechos y estremeciéndose ante cada caricia que se escapaba en el proceso. La tela bajó por sus brazos dejando al aire su sujetador blanco de encaje y Emma llevó sus manos a los pechos para masajearlos lentamente, haciendo que Regina cerrase los ojos ante el deseo que la invadía. La rubia no dejaba de mirarla, su boca entreabierta, jadeante, las pequeñas muecas que hacía cada vez que el placer la invadía…

-Eres realmente preciosa

Regina dejó caer su cuello hacia atrás y la rubia no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hundirse en él, besarlo, lamerlo, pero en todo momento con la misma suavidad con la que había realizado cada gesto hasta el momento. Su boca comenzó a deslizarse por cada centímetro de la morena, que sin poder evitarlo la acompañaba con las manos mezcladas entre los rubios mechones de su pelo. Se movió perezosamente por sus pechos, solo saludándolos, para bajar por su firme abdomen hasta llegar a la línea que demarcaba su pantalón. Separándose escasos centímetros, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón que simplemente cedió a su primer movimiento y cayó hasta el suelo sin problemas. La rubia entonces comenzó a recorrer una de sus piernas con ambas manos, desde el tobillo hasta la parte alta del muslo, sintiendo todo el calor que emanaba de aquella zona.

-Emma… -Jadeó la morena al sentir como la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo se deslizaba a través de sus piernas y el frío impactaba en su centro ya expuesto

Emma recorrió entonces el camino ascendente por el cuerpo de la morena, con sus labios, con su lengua, con sus manos y con cada centímetro de su piel que se rozaba de forma inesperada. Al llegar a la altura de su rostro comprobó que Regina seguía con los ojos cerrados, y no pudo evitar observar sus labios al detalle, marcando con sus dedos la cicatriz que los coronaba antes de besarla. La pediatra se sentía realmente extasiada y con su cuerpo completamente desnudo dio dos pasos hacia delante para dejar en el suelo toda la ropa que se le había arrebatado.

Como si ambas hubiesen consensuado que aquella exploración detallada era cosa de dos, Regina tomó las riendas frente a la rubia, que se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia. La morena comenzó acariciando su vientre por debajo de la camiseta, subiéndola lentamente sin acabar de quitársela. Emma gemía bajo el contacto de sus dedos fríos contrastando con el calor que invadía su propia piel. Con un leve movimiento, Regina consiguió que se diese la vuelta, quedando su pecho frente a la espalda de la rubia, quitándole finalmente la camiseta mientras Emma levantaba los brazos para ayudarla en la tarea. El sujetador no tardó en ser desabrochado y rozar el suelo de la habitación, consiguiendo que cuando Regina volviese a abrazar a Emma sus pechos entrasen en contacto con la espalda desnuda de la enfermera. La rubia sentía los pezones endurecidos de la pediatra rozando su piel e inevitablemente su cuello se estiró buscando un mayor contacto.

-Bésame –pidió a la morena apoyando la cabeza en su hombro

Con algo de dificultad Regina alargó su cuello para poder besarla sin cambiar de posición. La lengua de Emma invadió su boca ávida y necesitada, provocando que sus manos cobrasen vida propia y se perdiesen acariciando el pecho de la rubia.

-Ammmm –Emma no pudo mantener por más tiempo el beso y su cuello calló hacia atrás, jadeante ante el deseo que la asolaba –Ahora entiendo por qué dije aquel día que eras buena desnudando…

-¿Qué día? –gimió Regina mientras sus manos ya desabrochaban el pantalón de la rubia

-El que no recuerdo, en el que estaba borracha…

-Oh ya…pero esta noche acabará mucho mejor que aquella

-No lo dudo…

Regina hizo que Emma levantase su cabeza y colocando su pelo hacia delante comenzó a deslizarse por su espalda, besando su columna vertebral desde lo alto de su cuello hasta sus lumbares, donde el pantalón le impedía seguir. Agarrando con sus manos cada lado de la cintura de este, tiró lentamente hacia abajo llevándose con él las bragas de Emma, dejándola completamente desnuda. Ella tampoco pudo evitar el placer de besar sus piernas, y en cuanto llegó a su parte alta dejó una suave mordida en una de sus nalgas.

-Regina –gimió la rubia girándose de golpe para levantarla y poder besarla –No aguanto más de pie –Jadeó sobre su boca mientras la empujaba sobre la cama

Cayendo sobre la morena, Emma comenzó a moverse en suaves círculos sobre ella, dejando que sus pechos se rozasen, sus caderas se acoplasen y sus manos volaran libres por el cuerpo de la otra sin encontrar un lugar seguro donde quedarse. Se besaban con ganas, con la necesidad de demostrarse todo cuanto habían dicho o callado, para sellar el pacto de que ya eran una de la otra, de que ya no querían separarse.

La mano de Regina fue la primera en perderse entre sus cuerpos, buscando más calor, buscando la humedad, buscando sentir y hacer sentir.

-Tócame tú también Emma –pidió sobre su oído, a la vez que sus dedos ya se movían por los pliegues húmedos de la rubia

Emma no tardó en obedecer, cerrando los ojos ante lo que su propio cuerpo sentía, pero colando su mano intentando ofrecer lo mismo que estaba recibiendo. En cuanto su mano rozó el centro de la morena su excitación creció al notarla tan dispuesta y ella fue la primera en hundirse en su interior. Regina ahogó un gemido y mordió el cuello de Emma con furiosa necesidad, descargando en él todo el deseo que la embriagaba. En cuanto se repuso de la intrusión no tardó en imitar el gesto de la rubia, penetrándola de forma delicada, haciendo que su espalda se curvase.

Sus manos se rozaban levemente, sus pieles se acariciaban y tras un profundo beso los movimientos de ambas manos comenzaron, haciéndolas delirar por completo. Los gemidos se perdieron en cada rincón de la habitación, al igual que el sonido de sus respiraciones y sus roces. Ambas pedían más, se movían de forma frenética, se besaban de forma frenética, en un deseo primitivo de sentirse una, de fundirse completamente en el cuerpo de la otra ante el calor que las rodeaba. Sus corazones latían al galope, palpitando en sus pechos unidos, gritándose en silencio todo cuanto habían sufrido. Y entonces la liberación, esas mariposas que invaden el estómago, ascendiendo por él mientras cada uno de nuestros músculos se contrae, mientras cada capilar de nuestra piel se abre para tomar aire.

-Mírame –pidió Emma en un último aliento, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Regina oprimía sus dedos y como el suyo propio se contraía de igual manera

Regina alzó sus párpados a duras penas, clavando sus ojos brillantes en los de Emma, perdiéndose en todo lo que le decían.

-Te quiero

-Te quiero

Un mismo jadeo pronunciado a la vez, tan solo unas milésimas de segundo antes de que ambas perdiesen toda cordura y se viesen obligadas a separarse por la propia inercia de sus cuerpos, que se tensaban de forma irracional ante un intenso orgasmo que las dejó sin habla.

-Oh Dios…

Emma se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la morena, con sus piernas y sus brazos temblando, sin apenas poder sujetarse. Regina salió lentamente de ella, con su cuerpo todavía convulsionando por el momento vivido. Su respiración era incapaz de volver a un ritmo normal y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra la cabeza de Emma, que disfrutaba de su sonido acurrucada sobre su pecho. La morena sintió como poco a poco los dedos de la rubia la abandonaban, y finalmente ambas se abrazaron disfrutando de la calma que las rodeaba.

-Te quiero –repitió Regina, acariciando su espalda

Emma se incorporó todavía jadeante y se acercó a sus labios para besarla, para poder degustarla de nuevo, un sabor del que nunca se cansaría.

-Y yo a ti

Disfrutaron de aquel íntimo momento durante varios minutos, olvidándose de todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día, hasta que la barriga de Emma se reveló contra ella, recordándole cuántas horas llevabas sin comer.

-¿Tienes hambre? –cuestionó la morena al oír el rugido

-Un poco…

-¿Has comido algo en todo el día?

-Varios cafés, un chocolate y tres tilas –rio antes de dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo -¡Muero de hambre!

Regina se echó a reír y dejó un suave beso sobre su pelo.

-Yo también…pero no quiero moverme de aquí ¿Encargamos?

-¿Pizza? –soltó Emma en cuanto oyó su pregunta

-Lo que tú quieras

Regina llamó a la pizzería y se vistió con una camisa ancha para ir a atender al repartidor. Emma se quedó en el cuarto mientras la morena cogía una botella de vino blanco y dos copas y en cuanto llegó la pizza subió con todo hasta su habitación.

-¿Vamos a comer aquí? –cuestionó Emma al verla aparecer cargada

-Así es, no me pienso mover de esta cama hasta mañana

-Me encanta la idea

Regina le dio un casto beso y dejando todas las cosas sobre la cama se recostó a su lado mientras Emma ya abría la caja de pizza con ojos golosos. La morena sirvió una copa de vino a cada una y le dio la suya a Emma.

-¿Por qué brindamos?

-¿Por nosotras no? –Sonrió la morena

-Por nosotras…

Comenzaron a comer en un cómodo silencio, incapaces de articular una sola palabra hasta que su estómago estuviese lo suficientemente lleno. Además ambas sabían que había quedado algo pendiente, y tácitamente decidieron darse unos minutos para disfrutar un poco más del momento. Finalmente Emma no aguantó y cuando ya había dejado el último borde de masa sobre la caja, se decidió a hacer la pregunta que le quemaba la lengua.

-¿Puedo saber dónde estuviste?

Regina se reacomodó en la cama separando la caja vacía para tirarla a un lado. Dio un nuevo sorbo a su copa, intentando alargar el momento de la respuesta para darse tiempo a pensar si contarle la verdad era lo mejor o no.

-Tenía algo que resolver desde hace tiempo…

-¿Algo importante? –intentó averiguar la rubia

-Para mí sí desde luego…

Regina parecía pensativa, no estaba incómoda pero moldeaba en su mente cada palabra antes de pronunciarla y Emma comenzaba a intranquilizarse.

-¿Sabes? No tienes por qué contármelo –Acudió en su ayuda acariciando su mano –Sé que te lo he preguntado pero…

-He estado en el cementerio –Soltó al fin la morena pillando a Emma de improviso

-¿En el cementerio? –cuestionó sin esperarse aquella respuesta

-Sí, he ido a ver a Kate –se sinceró agarrando la mano de Emma para que no la soltase –Nunca me había despedido de ella…quiero decir, fui a su entierro pero...

-Pero para ti ella no murió ese día –concluyó Emma mirándola, aunque la pediatra permanecía con la vista perdida en sus manos unidas

-Así es, y por eso nunca fui a visitarla…desde su entierro nunca había vuelto a ese lugar

-Y has ido hoy…

-Sí, para decirle adiós, porque ahora sí estoy preparada para dejarla ir

Emma se acercó más hacia ella y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, sentándose ambas con la espalda en el cabecero, con sus manos todavía entrelazadas.

-No es que no te lo quisiese decir… -Se excusó la morena -pero no quiero que pienses que ella va a ser un problema entre nosotras

-¿Sabes? Te sonará irónico porque es la mujer a la que más has querido pero…es a la única de todas con las que has estado que no me produce celos -Comentó la rubia –Y no me refiero al hecho de que ya no esté, porque yo sé que su recuerdo permanecerá siempre contigo –Dijo dejando un suave beso en su mejilla –Pero pensar en ella me produce cierta ternura, pensar en todo lo que te enseñó, en todo lo que vivisteis, en que parte de lo que eres ahora es también gracias a ella…ella te hizo feliz en un momento de tu vida y yo solo espero que algún día vuelvas a ser tan feliz como entonces

Regina se giró hacia ella y agarrándola por la cintura la hizo colocarse a horcajadas sobre ella. La pediatra separó delicadamente sus mechones de pelo rubio que caían hacia delante y los colocó detrás de sus orejas.

-Óyeme bien Emma Swan –susurró colocando sus manos en ambas mejillas –Tú me haces mucho más feliz de lo que nunca imaginé…tú llenas toda mi vida y me haces sentir más viva que nunca…ahora, en este momento…

Emma sonrió y atrapó sus labios nuevamente, fundiéndose en un beso increíblemente pausado, en el que ni sus manos ni sus cuerpos participaban, tan solo sus bocas disfrutándose.

-Y pensar que cuando llegaste al hospital deseaba que te perdieses –rio Regina acercando el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia hacia el suyo

-Ya…pensaste eso cuando el otro día Robin y Zelena contaron su historia a mi abuela ¿Verdad?

-Así es… ¿Tú no? ¿No te parece increíble que con lo que nos detestábamos la primera semana acabásemos así?

-Sí… -Soltó Emma algo seca tras varios segundos de silencio, intentando evadir su mirada

Regina colocó la mano en su barbilla y se la levantó lentamente, fijando sus ojos en ella.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo estaba pensando

-¿Puedo saber en qué? –cuestionó la morena acariciando su mejilla

-En esos primeros días –Emma sonrió tímidamente y agachó de nuevo su cabeza –Ya me gustabas…

-¿Qué? –La morena volvió a levantar su barbilla

-Que ya me gustabas, me gustabas incluso desde antes de conocerte Regina...

-Eso es demasiado decir ¿no crees? –bromeó la morena

-Te estoy hablando en serio…leí tu artículo

-¿Mi…? ¿El de la revista?

-Así es…uno de nuestros compañeros en Storybrooke lo trajo al hospital y en cuanto te vi… -Emma cerró los ojos recordando el momento y sonriendo levemente –Me pareciste la mujer más guapa que había visto nunca…me hice la dura delante de todo el mundo, negándome a leer el artículo, pero luego me fui al quiosco y me compré la revista –Admitió con el rubor adornando sus mejillas –Me da vergüenza hasta decírtelo…

-Eres adorable –rio Regina acercándose a ella para besar sus labios

-Cuando te conocí en persona no me podía creer que todavía fueses más guapa que en aquellas fotos –Continuó jugueteando con sus dedos sobre su abdomen –Por eso…por eso sentía tanta rabia…por eso me dolía tanto que te comportases como lo hacías, que todos los días en el hospital hablasen de tus numerosas conquistas –Dijo en un tono más serio, evadiendo completamente su mirada –Y por eso quería mantenerme alejada de ti…pero ahora ya da igual, ya puedo ser sincera…y la verdad es que me fijé en ti desde el primer momento en que te vi

Regina se había quedado completamente muda, sin dejar de mirarla, penetrándola con sus ojos castaños hasta que la rubia levantó el rostro.

-Siento haber tardado en tanto en saber que esto era importante –musitó finalmente haciendo que Emma rompiese toda distancia impuesta para poder besarla

-Lo importante es que hemos llegado hasta aquí y que ahora estamos juntas

-Lo es –sonrió Regina –Y esa revista…¿La compraste para leerla o solo para mirarme? –bromeó alzando una ceja divertida

-En realidad lo hice porque traía un artículo muy interesante sobre trasplantes

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú –soltó la morena acercándola más a su cuerpo, acomodando sus caderas

-Nunca sabrás la verdad –aseguró Emma de forma dramática

Regina la cogió por las caderas y en un ágil movimiento la tumbó sobre la cama para colocarse a horcajadas sobre ella.

-Eso ya lo veremos –susurró hundiéndose en un beso húmedo hasta enganchar su labio inferior entre los dientes y tirar de él suavemente –Para empezar…yo creo que debería resarcirte por todos las semanas que has tenido que esperar por mí –dijo un poco más seria

-Regina no…

-Quiero hacerlo Swan –la frenó antes de que dijese nada –Quiero que tengamos una cita

-Ya hemos tenido una cita, que fue estupenda…

-Está lo será más –aseguró Regina mirándola sonriente –Quiero llevarte a un sitio especial para mí, quiero que vayamos juntas

-Entonces será un placer acompañarte

-Nuestra primera cita como pareja... -susurró la morena esbozando una sonrisa

-Nuestra primera cita como pareja sí

-Perfecto… -la morena se recolocó sobre ella y comenzó a mover su dedo desde la parte alta de su cuello hasta sus pechos –Pues mientras esperamos a que sea mañana…intentaré recompensarte de otra manera…


	27. Chapter 27

**NOSOTRAS LO HACEMOS ESPECIAL**

Regina subía las escaleras del edificio de Emma masajeándose las manos, visiblemente nerviosa. No era el hecho de quedar con ella lo que le preocupaba, las cosas entre ambas estaban claras, pero lo que iba a compartir esa noche con la rubia era verdaderamente importante para ella.

Perfectamente cuadrada frente a la puerta, con un elegante vestido negro, alargó su mano para tocar el timbre. Tras varios segundos escuchó pasos en el interior del apartamento y la abuelita abrió la puerta con el delantal colgado del cuello y un cucharón en la mano.

-¡Hola hija!

-Hola señora Lucas –saludó Regina menos efusiva que la mujer, algo cohibida ahora que esta estaba al tanto de la verdadera relación que tenía con Emma

-Oh nada de señora Lucas –Protestó la anciana –Creo recordar que hace unos días para ti era también abuela

-Eh…sí, pero…

-Pues entonces…ahora puedes utilizar ese apelativo con mayor razón ¿no crees? –cuestionó haciendo que Regina enrojeciese levemente

-Supongo que sí…

-Pues claro que sí –soltó la mujer exultante –No te doy un abrazo porque te mancharía –dijo levantando el cucharón –Estaba preparando la cena

-Oh no se preocupe

-Pero sí te quiero decir una cosa –La anciana se acercó a ella bajando la voz, como si fuese a contarle un secreto que solo ella podía saber –Estoy encantada de que seas la novia de mi nieta

-Oh, eh…gracias –soltó Regina esbozando una sincera sonrisa –Muchas gracias

-Me alegro de que os hayáis arreglado –continuó pellizcando su mejilla –Espero que la cuides, la dejo en tus manos –agregó en un tono más serio

-Te prometo que lo haré

-Estoy segura de ello

Las dos mujeres se sonrieron y la más mayor se atrevió a rozar el rostro de la morena en una caricia maternal.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Ambas giraron su rostro para encontrarse a Emma apoyada en la pared, observándolas. Los ojos de Regina recorrieron de arriba abajo el cuerpo de su novia, enfundada en un delicado vestido rosa palo.

-Estás… -intentó articular sin dejar de mirarla

-No te cortes hija –bromeó la abuela golpeando su hombro

-Estás guapísima –finalizó Regina algo ruborizada

-Tú también lo estás –aseguró Emma acercándose a ella para dejar un suave beso en su mejilla y agarrarla por la cintura -¿Qué tal abuela? –cuestionó girándose hacia la anciana

-Estáis perfectas –exclamó la mujer –La mejor pareja que he visto jamás

Las dos sonrieron contentas y Emma se giró de nuevo hacia la morena.

-¿Nos vamos entonces?

-Nos vamos…

-¡Regina! –llamó la abuela cuando ya se disponían a salir por la puerta

-¿Sí?

-Soy una mujer muy moderna pero también soy de tradiciones –Dijo la anciana mirándola seria –Quiero que traiga a mi nieta sana y salva a casa en cuanto acabe la velada

-Lo haré –sonrió la pediatra –Se lo prometo

Emma agarró la mano de su novia y lanzando un último adiós a su abuela salieron por la puerta del apartamento.

-¡Pasadlo bien! –escucharon decir a la anciana antes de que la puerta se cerrase

Bajaron las escaleras todavía cogidas de la mano y cuando salieron a la calle Regina dirigió a la enfermera hasta su coche. La morena abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejarla entrar y luego dio la vuelta al coche para sentarse en el lado del conductor.

-¿Por qué tu coche huele a comida? –cuestionó la rubia entre risas en cuanto Regina cerró su puerta

-Ah porque nuestra cena está ahí atrás, la recogí antes de venir a buscarte

Emma se giró hacia el asiento trasero, donde encontró varias bolsas blancas con algunos tuppers y una botella de vino.

-¿Tienes fobia a los restaurantes? –bromeó la rubia mirando a su novia

-¿Querías que te llevase a uno? –cuestionó Regina comenzando a inquietarse ante la idea de que a Emma no le gustase su plan

-Yo quiero ir a cualquier sitio siempre que tú vengas conmigo

-Eres una cursi –se burló la pediatra acercándose a ella para besarla

Emma rodeó de forma automática el cuello de la morena, intensificando un poco más el beso.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que nunca descubrirás este secreto –rio la rubia separándose escasos centímetros de su rostro

-Nunca me arriesgaría a que tú desarmases mi imagen de malvada en el hospital…

-Lo suponía

Ambas rieron y se separaron para que Regina pudiese encender el coche.

-De todas formas te prometo que esta vez no te llevo a un parque

-Te lo agradezco –rio Emma –Esta noche hace bastante frío

-Sabes que yo no tendría ningún problema en calentarte –soltó con una sugerente sonrisa –Pero no te preocupes, esta vez estaremos bajo un techo

-Me quedo más tranquila

-Vamos entonces

En cuanto la morena arrancó el coche y se internó en el tráfico de la ciudad, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Emma.

-¿Sabes? Esta composición era la que sonaba la primera vez que entré en este coche –habló mientras se dejaba mecer por la suave música que salía de los altavoces

-¿En serio? –Cuestionó Regina girando su rostro por un breve instante –Es…

-Claro de luna –afirmó la rubia –Lo sé

-No sabía que te gustase este tipo de música

-Y así es…bueno, quiero decir…no soy una gran aficionada, pero esta composición la tuve que estudiar en el instituto y llamó mi atención desde la primera vez que la escuché

-Es muy buena

-Y muy triste, a mí siempre me ha parecido muy triste

-Quizás porque solo has escuchado esta primera parte

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó Emma girándose hacia ella

-Pues a que esta obra tiene tres partes, esta es la primera, las otras son mucho más rápidas –Explicó la morena sin separar su vista de la carretera –Esta es casi como un lamento…se hizo muy conocida y sé que en muchas escuelas ponen esta parte de la obra pero no quiere decir que sea toda así…

-¿Adoras la música no?-Emma la miraba casi embobada, observando cómo se emocionaba en aquella explicación

-Bueno, supongo que sí –Regina la miró de reojo y sonrió tímidamente al ver los ojos claros de la enfermera clavados en ella –Soy yo ¿Sabes?

-¿El qué?

-Soy yo la que toca –explicó señalando el reproductor de su navegador –El disco, ya sabes…

-¿En serio? ¿Eres tú?

-Así es…

Emma se acomodó en su asiento y cerró por un instante los ojos, escuchando aquellas notas de manera completamente distinta al saber que salían de los dedos de la morena.

-¿Algún día volverás a tocar para mí? –cuestionó sin poder evitarlo, con los ojos todavía cerrados

Regina se giró hacia ella durante unos segundos, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Te aseguro que sí

Emma sonrió desde su asiento y ninguna volvió a hablar nada más hasta que llegaron a su destino. La rubia se dejó envolver completamente por la música, mientras Regina conducía con los nervios cada vez más a flor de piel.

-Hemos llegado –susurró en cuanto apagó el motor del coche

Emma abrió los ojos en el momento en que la música dejó de embrujar sus oídos y lentamente giró su rostro hacia la ventanilla, observando el lugar donde estaban. Regina no dijo nada, simplemente bajó del coche y abrió la puerta trasera para coger las bolsas de comida.

-¿Me has traído al conservatorio de Boston? –interrogó Emma con asombro, mirando el imponente edificio que tenía frente a ella

-Así es… -Regina avanzó hacia la entrada del edificio y sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo -¿Habías venido alguna vez?

-¿Tienes llaves? ¿Cómo es que tienes llaves? –Cuestionó la rubia entre susurros -¿De dónde las has sacado?

-¿Por qué siempre piensas que voy por ahí robando llaves? –rio Regina adivinando sus pensamientos

-No sé…quizás porque todavía no me acostumbro a que siempre me sorprendas

Regina se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa y dejó un suave beso en sus labios antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada.

-Adelante querida

Emma dio varios pasos en la oscuridad hasta que Regina encendió la luz y un enorme recibidor apareció ante los ojos de la rubia. Las paredes blancas y las enormes columnas se perdían en lo alto del edificio mientras infinidad de fotos de diferentes actuaciones adornaban cada rincón. En el centro una majestuosa escalera de mármol blanco daba paso a la planta superior y una increíble lámpara colgada del techo daba luz a toda la estancia.

-Es magnífico –soltó Emma dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, intentando detallar cada centímetro de aquel lugar

-Lo es, sin duda y te aseguro que tendremos tiempo de verlo todo pero antes quiero que vayamos a otro sitio

Regina le tendió la mano a Emma y esta se la cogió todavía perdida en las diferentes fotografías que colgaban de las paredes. La pareja pasó de largo las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte trasera del gran recibidor, donde había varias puertas de madera dobles con un enorme cartel encima de letras doradas.

-¿Auditorio Mills? –Cuestionó Emma totalmente asombrada -¿Tienes un auditorio con tu nombre?

-Con el mío no –rio Regina –con el de mis padres…

-¿En serio?

Regina sonrió ante la cara de incredulidad de la rubia y volviendo a sacar el juego de llaves abrió una de las puertas del auditorio para que ambas entrasen en la estancia. De nuevo la oscuridad reinó durante unos segundos hasta que la morena se acercó al cuadro de luces y levantó los plomos.

-¡Oh Dios mío!

Emma abrió los ojos de forma expresiva al observar el enorme teatro lleno de butacas rojas colocadas en un perfecto semicírculo. Estaban en la planta más baja y desde aquella posición a Emma le parecía realmente imponente. El enorme escenario al fondo, el telón rojo enroscado en las esquinas, las decenas de luces que iluminaban cada uno de los palcos, las columnas y el techo decorados con finas líneas doradas…

-Esto es increíble –volvió a exclamar ante la risa de Regina, que la observaba apoyada sobre una de las butacas –Te pareceré una niña pequeña ¿cierto?

-Me pareces adorable –sonrió acercándose a ella para besarla

-¿Tú has actuado aquí?

-Infinidad de veces…

-Dios mío yo no sería capaz…con tanta gente

Regina cogió su mano y comenzaron a avanzar por el amplio pasillo central.

-Cuando actué la primera vez era demasiado pequeña para pensar en eso y después supongo que me fui acostumbrando

-Yo creo que nunca me acostumbraría

-Te aseguro que sí –rio Regina –Cuando subes ahí solo estáis tú y el instrumento que vas a tocar ¡Ah! Y unos potentes focos apuntándote que apenas te dejan ver a la gente que hay aquí abajo

-Así que ese es el truco ¿no? –bromeó la rubia –Aun así sabes que están ahí Regina…Yo me moriría de los nervios

En cuanto llegaron a la parte delantera del escenario, Regina avanzó hacia unas disimuladas escaleras que daban paso a la zona de bambalinas. Emma la siguió con sus manos todavía cogidas hasta que la morena la llevó hasta el centro del escenario. La enfermera miraba desde allí todas las butacas por las que antes había avanzado, pensando en la sensación que debían tener los artistas que se subían allí arriba ante tanta gente.

-¿Debe de ser increíble no? –susurró sin dejar de mirar las butacas

-Cuando está lleno te aseguro que sí

La morena caminó hasta donde se encontraba su novia y se colocó detrás de ella, observando también el teatro, con la barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro.

-Sonará estúpido pero aquí arriba me siento poderosa –soltó Emma sin poder evitar reír

-Mmm eso suena muy sexy –Regina mordió suavemente su oreja y se separó de ella –Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Cenamos?

-¿Aquí?

-Por ahí atrás hay alguna mesa y varias sillas –aseguró la morena señalando la parte trasera del escenario

-¿Hay mantel?

-Pues eh…supongo que sí –contestó Regina frunciendo el ceño –A veces ponen bebidas y algo de picar así que…

-Entonces coge solo el mantel…podemos comer en el suelo

-¿En el suelo? –cuestionó Regina con asombro

-¡Oh vamos no seas tan fina! –se burló la rubia –Estará bien

-Si tú lo dices… -Regina dejó las bolsas en el suelo –Ve sacando las cosas mientras voy a por el mantel entonces

Emma asintió con la cabeza y tras echar un último vistazo al imponente patio de butacas se giró para seguir las órdenes de la morena. Regina apareció a los pocos minutos con un mantel negro y lo tendió sobre el parqué del escenario.

-¡Hamburguesa y patatas! –soltó Emma emocionada mientras abría las bolsas –Eres la novia perfecta –sonrió guiñando un ojo a la morena –Aunque no entiendo lo de la ensalada…

-La ensalada es para mí querida –Regina se sentó sobre el mantel y cogió el bol con su cena –Que estemos juntas no quiere decir que me arrastres a tu mundo de carbohidratos

-Espero que luego no me pidas ni un trozo –Amenazó la enfermera sentándose a su lado

-Descuida cariño…te aseguro que no lo haré

Emma sonrió ante el apelativo cariñoso pero no dijo nada. Sentada a su lado comenzó a destapar el papel que cubría su hamburguesa mirándola con ojos golosos.

-Entonces, cuéntame –pidió llevándose el primer trozo a la boca -¿Por qué tus padres tienen un auditorio con su nombre?

-Mi padre fue el mayor inversor de esta obra –comenzó a explicar Regina mientras degustaba su ensalada –Las empresas de mi padre estaban en su mejor momento y tenía mucho capital así que decidió invertirlo en algún proyecto de la ciudad…fueron varios los candidatos que presentaron sus ideas pero…

-Pero tu madre tuvo algo que ver en la decisión ¿no?

-Así es –sonrió Regina –Mi madre fue la mayor abanderada del proyecto, estaba decidida a convencer a mi padre…desde que ella se interesó por esto los demás estaban perdidos…

-Me lo puedo imaginar –rio Emma -¿Y por eso estudiasteis vosotros aquí?

-Pues sí…mis hermanos y yo estudiamos música aquí e hicimos nuestras primeras actuaciones sobre este escenario –Regina viajó con su mirada por todo el teatro –Entonces mi madre se enamoró mucho más de todo esto…Cada año hace una gran donación para que se mantenga y amadrina a los jóvenes con más talento

-Guau es…increíble –soltó Emma sorprendida por la historia

-De ahí que decidieran poner su apellido al auditorio –siguió explicando la morena

-¿Y por eso tienes las llaves? –cuestionó la enfermera curiosa

-No, bueno…esa es otra historia

-¿Cuál?

-Antes daba clases aquí…no habitualmente, solo alguna master class –corrigió ante la cara de asombro de la rubia

-Entonces debías ser buena…

-Eso decía mi profesora de piano, que ahora es la directora del conservatorio –Aseguró la pediatra –Decía que había nacido para dedicarme a esto, pero yo tenía el corazón dividido con la medicina

-Pero de alguna manera alternabas las dos cosas ¿no?

-Así es, con las clases y algún que otro concierto con los alumnos seguía manteniendo viva esa pasión por todo este mundo

Emma la miraba fijamente, sus ojos desprendían un brillo especial cuando hablaba de la música.

-Pero no te he traído aquí solo para que vieras este sitio –volvió a hablar la morena tras varios minutos de silencio

-¿Entonces?

Regina estiró su brazo con su dedo índice apuntando hacia una esquina del escenario. Emma siguió la trayectoria hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un imponente piano de cola negro en el que no se había fijado hasta el momento.

-Guau es precioso –susurró más para sí misma que para la morena, aunque esta llegó a oírla

-Lo es, y muy bueno –Aseguró –Es mío…bueno, era mío

Emma giró su cuello rápido hacia ella, con sus ojos abiertos de nuevo por el asombro.

-¿Cómo que era tuyo?

-Así es, me lo regalaron mis padres a los dieciocho años –dijo sin dejar de mirar el majestuoso instrumento –Hasta hace años estaba en el centro de mi salón

-¿En serio? –cuestionó Emma todavía incrédula

-En serio –Rio Regina girándose para mirarla –Cuando dejé de tocarlo llegó a estorbarme tanto que incluso pensé en romperlo a martillazos –La morena agachó la cabeza y se puso a juguetear con su copa –Tenerlo en mi casa me recordaba todo lo que antes disfrutaba tocándolo, y eso me hizo odiarlo…pero en el fondo sabía que era de gran valor, no solo porque costase una fortuna sino porque para mí era especial

-Entonces decidiste traerlo aquí –Se aventuró la rubia

-Sí…aquí ya tenían uno pero era bastante más modesto, ahora está en una de las aulas de ensayo –explicó Regina –Este lo utilizan para las grandes ocasiones

-Debe ser todo un lujo tocar con él –musitó Emma volviendo a mirar el piano

-Lo es...yo lo descubrí la primera vez que me senté frente a él y lo estoy redescubriendo ahora gracias a ti

Regina levantó la cabeza para observar su reacción y la rubia se giró lentamente hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo que…? No te sigo

-Por eso te he traído hoy aquí Emma –la morena mantenía su mirada clavada en los ojos verdeazulados –Porque quiero que seas la primera en saberlo…bueno después de la directora claro, que me ha dado las llaves de nuevo para…

-Espera ¿qué? –Interrumpió Emma, que seguía con la misma cara de desconcierto -¿Qué quieres que sepa?

-Que gracias a ti he vuelto a retomar la música –se sinceró con una pequeña sonrisa –Y no solo me refiero al hecho de que tocase aquella vez para ti en la cena de Navidad…desde aquel día he estado viniendo todas las noches que he tenido libres a tocar ese piano

-¿Estás…hablando en serio? –cuestionó Emma emocionada ante la declaración

-Así es –sonrió Regina –Estoy volviendo a tocar Emma, no fue cosa de un solo día…

-Regina eso es…es fantástico

La rubia saltó de forma impulsiva hacia su cuerpo para fundirse en un profundo abrazo. Regina sonreía sobre su cuello, feliz de saber que Emma compartía la misma emoción que ella. En ese momento se sintió radiante, más exultante que nunca.

-Cada vez que vengo aquí, cada vez que toco –dijo separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos –Pienso que estás ahí –señaló el patio de butacas –Tú sola, observándome, como aquella noche de Navidad…por eso quería traerte, necesitaba compartir contigo este momento porque tú lo has hecho posible

-¿Entonces vas a tocar para mí?

-Si tú quieres…

-Pues claro que sí –Emma se levantó emocionada, incluso con cierto nerviosismo –Me sentaré allí ¿Vale? En la primera fila

Regina se levantó sonriente, observando como la rubia salía del escenario para aparecer segundos más tarde en el medio de las butacas.

-¿En serio quieres verme desde ahí abajo? –cuestionó la morena

-Sí, quiero que estés tú sola ahí arriba con el piano –respondió sincera

-¿Y qué quieres que toque?

-La del coche –soltó al instante, sin pensárselo

-¿Claro de luna?

-Así es… -sonrió Emma –Desde que me has dicho que tú eras la que lo interpretaba no he parado de imaginarte tocándola

Regina sonrió, enternecida por las palabras de la rubia, emocionada por la pasión que desprendía su mirada.

-¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?

-Y yo a ti –sonrió Emma mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas, la más cercana al piano

Regina se adelantó unos pasos e hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza bajo la divertida mirada de Emma, que no dejaba de aplaudir.

-Es mi novia ¿Sabe? –dijo girándose hacia la butaca vacía que tenía al lado –Esa mujer es mi novia

-No seas boba –rio Regina desde el escenario

-¿Qué? ¡Tendré que presumir! Te ves preciosa ahí arriba…

Regina sonrió y tras un pequeño guiñó se fue a acomodar en la butaca que había frente al piano. Emma tuvo una sensación de déjà vu y sonrió al observar que la morena realizaba los mismos movimientos que aquella noche, aunque esta vez más seguros, menos temblorosos. La pediatra abrió y cerró sus dedos dos veces, con sus manos suspendidas sobre las teclas blancas y negras, y tras unos segundos en los que el silencio llegó a ser abrumador, comenzó a tocar.

Los ojos de la morena se cerraron casi al instante, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban lentamente a través del teclado. Su cuerpo se curvaba ligeramente hacia atrás en determinados momentos, llevándose con él también su cuello, que se extendía de manera delicada, dibujando una imagen perfecta a ojos de Emma. La rubia estaba completamente extasiada, sin apenas parpadear, con su mirada solo fija en ella, en el movimiento de sus manos, en su boca entreabierta y en los gestos que hacía con su cara. Regina parecía sentir cada nota con una intensidad embriagadora, como si cada una de ellas penetrase en su interior rasgándole el alma.

Un lamento, eso le había dicho la morena que representaba aquella parte de la obra, y Emma se preguntó cómo de un sentimiento tan negativo podía salir una melodía tan sublime. Entonces observó con más detalle a su novia, allí sentada demostrándole cuánto había conseguido cambiar. Ella también había renacido después de vivir rodeada de sentimientos negativos, ella también era como esa melodía envolvente que aturdía sus sentidos. Esa melodía que ahora ya no parecía tan triste como cuando la escuchaba en sus clases de instituto. Se preguntaba si no sonaba igual porque la tocaba otra persona o porque simplemente la tocaba ella.

Cerró los ojos solo unos segundos, intentando no perderse un solo instante de esa imagen, pero incapaz de dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Siempre que Regina tocaba para ella se sentía así, como si la morena estuviese tocando su propio cuerpo, su alma, acariciándola a través de aquellas finas teclas. Levantó sus párpados notando que se acercaba el final, dejando que por última vez sus pupilas se recreasen con aquella visión y su corazón recobrase el ritmo pausado que había perdido desde que Regina había empezado a tocar. Su vello estaba totalmente erizado y en cuanto la pediatra tocó las últimas notas un escalofrío traspasó su columna vertebral.

La morena se quedó durante unos instantes con sus manos suspendidas en el aire, con sus ojos todavía cerrados, y con un leve suspiro dejó que su cuerpo descansase para girarse hacia la rubia.

-¿Estás llorando?

-¿Qué?

Emma pareció salir de su trance y se llevó las manos de manera inconsciente hacia las mejillas, encontrándoselas completamente empapadas.

-Dios yo…ni siquiera me he dado cuenta –musitó sin acabar de reponerse del momento vivido –Ha…Dios mío ha sido…ha sido increíble –dijo incapaz de expresarse con coherencia

Regina sonrió emocionada y se acercó al límite del escenario para estar más cerca de ella.

-¿Quieres tocar conmigo?

-¿Qué? Yo no tengo ni idea de…quiero decir…

-¡Anda sube! –rio Regina viendo como la joven obedecía al instante

Emma deshizo el camino que había recorrido minutos antes y volvió a encontrarse en lo alto del escenario. Se acercó a Regina y cogiéndola por las caderas acercó sus labios para besarla con intensidad.

-Te juro que ha sido increíble –susurró entre beso y beso, consiguiendo que Regina sonriese sobre sus labios

-Tú eres increíble

-No, te aseguro que no lo soy –dijo con seriedad haciendo reír a la morena -¡Es verdad! Tú…Dios mío tocas de una forma que…que no sé qué…Dios no sé ni explicarme

-¡Oh eso es bueno! –Bromeó Regina volviendo a besarla –Eso es lo mejor que le pueden decir a un artista

-Sí claro, por eso los críticos balbucean en sus artículos –Soltó irónica haciendo reír de nuevo a la morena

-Cariño tú has tenido la mejor reacción de todas, dejarte llevar por tus emociones –susurró chocando su nariz de forma cariñosa contra la de la rubia –Ninguna me habría hecho sentir mejor…

Emma sonrió convencida y volvió a besarla mientras la pediatra intentaba limpiarle las mejillas.

-¿Entonces? ¿Te vienes a tocar conmigo? –volvió a preguntar

-Sí, pero no sé cómo…

-Tranquila –la frenó Regina cogiendo su mano –Tú solo ven conmigo

La morena la llevó hasta el piano y la hizo sentar en el taburete, acomodándose a continuación ella detrás. Sus brazos se extendieron hacia delante y su cabeza se coló entre los mechones de pelo rubio para apoyarse sobre el hombro de la enfermera.

-Pon tus manos sobre las mías –pidió en un susurro que hizo cosquillear el cuerpo de Emma

-¿Así? –cuestionó posando sus manos suavemente sobre las de la morena, casi con miedo

-Así está perfecto…

-¿No vas a hacer lo de abrir y cerrar los dedos dos veces? –interrogó haciendo que Regina riese

-¿Te has dado cuenta?

-Así es… ¿Lo haces por algo en especial?

-No, simple manía –respondió dejando un suave beso sobre su hombro –Pero aún no hemos escogido la canción

-Ah claro…

-¿Quieres que toquemos la tuya? -Emma giró su cuello levemente para mostrarle su sonrisa y asentir –Perfecto entonces…ahora sí toca cerrar los dedos –soltó riendo sobre su oreja

La morena abrió y cerró sus dedos dos veces con las manos de Emma sobre las suyas y entonces acercó sus dedos al teclado. Las primeras notas comenzaron a salir del piano haciendo que Emma sonriese, sintiendo como los dedos de Regina bailaban bajo los suyos. La melodía sonaba mucho más lenta de lo que lo había hecho aquella noche de Navidad. Regina intentaba que la mano de Emma siguiese sus movimientos, y eso los hacía mucho más pausados, pero ambas disfrutaban por igual del momento.

Poco a poco las manos de Emma fueron ascendiendo por el antebrazo de la pediatra, dándole a ella más libertad para poder retomar el ritmo normal de la pieza. La rubia cerró entonces los ojos, al igual que los tenía Regina, sintiendo como se movía todo el cableado interno de la morena, como sus músculos y tendones trabajaban para ayudarla en su tarea. Notaba el aliento de la pediatra rozando su oreja, haciéndola temblar, y sentía como su cuerpo se curvaba, como su pecho ascendía y descendía en cada pausada respiración. Sabía que ella no era la que tocaba, pero la morena tenía razón, sentía que estaban tocando juntas.

La imagen que antes había visto desde las butacas ahora estaba allí rodeándola, de hecho ella formaba parte de esa nueva imagen. Ya apenas sentía la música más que como una simple acompañante de fondo, con su cuerpo demasiado centrado en sentir simplemente a Regina. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás lentamente, buscando el apoyo en el hombro de la mujer que tenía detrás. Regina abrió entonces los ojos, observándola con detalle, aprovechando que los párpados de la rubia seguían cerrados.

-Nunca había sentido nada tan maravilloso –susurró la enfermera

-Yo tampoco –aseguró Regina de igual manera, ralentizando los movimientos de sus manos para tocar las últimas notas

Los dedos de la morena abandonaron lentamente el piano y rodearon el abdomen de Emma, dejando también ella que su cabeza reposase sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto –musitó Emma abriendo los ojos hacia el techo del escenario

-¿A qué?

-A que todo sea siempre tan especial

-Emma esto siempre será especial –Regina se incorporó y giró levemente a Emma para que la mirase –Siempre será especial porque nosotras somos las que hacemos los momentos especiales, no el piano o este auditorio, solo nosotras, solo tú y yo…da igual donde estemos…

Emma se acercó a ella y la besó, sintiendo toda la verdad de aquellas palabras, porque cada beso era siempre especial, cada abrazo, cada palabra…Regina tenía razón, ellas juntas eran las que lo hacían especial.

-Te amo –declaró casi en un inaudible susurro sobre sus labios

-Y yo a ti…

Disfrutaron juntas de aquel nuevo descubrimiento, de su mutua compañía, de la complicidad que cada vez se hacía más grande entre ellas. Regina le enseñó alguna de las aulas, fotos que colgaban de la pared en las que salían ella y sus hermanos y algún que otro premio que ella misma había conseguido. Emma estaba como una niña pequeña en un día de Navidad, descubriendo cada cosa nueva que le mostraba su novia con emoción, dibujando a través de las palabras de la morena toda su infancia.

Cuando se hizo demasiado tarde decidieron recoger las cosas que habían traído y salieron del edificio con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Subieron al coche y Regina arrancó en dirección a la casa de la rubia, mientras esta no dejaba de recalcar que había sido la cita más perfecta que había tenido nunca.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Emma, las dos bajaron del coche y entraron en el portal. Subían las escaleras torpemente, con la rubia lanzándose a cada escalón sobre los labios de su novia.

-No sé qué hacemos aquí –musitó arrinconándola contra una esquina

-Emma le dije a tu abuela que te traería de vuelta a casa

-Eso fue una broma Regina –la rubia comenzó a besar su cuello –La noche no se puede acabar aquí

-Emma… -jadeó al sentir las manos curiosas de la enfermera acariciando su abdomen –Quiero hacer las cosas bien con tu abuela

-Está bien –Emma se separó apenas unos centímetros –Entonces hoy dormirás en mi casa

-¡Emma! –protestó la morena

-Es mi última palabra Mills, la tomas o la dejas –dijo seria, mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Si me lo dices así…

Regina la estrechó contra su cuerpo para volver a besarla cuando ambas sintieron una música lejana.

-Parece que tus vecinos tienen una fiesta ¿no?

-Así no se nos escuchará tanto a nosotras –rio Emma separándose finalmente de ella

-Eres de lo peor… -soltó volviendo a emprender la marcha por las escaleras –Con tu abuela en casa…

-Cariño nuestra relación ya ha empezado de una manera bastante atípica con…nuestras familias revoloteando alrededor

-Y que lo digas –rio Regina

-Pues eso, que supongo que tendremos que aprender a vivir con ello

-Nuestra relación de todas las formas siempre ha sido atípica, por eso quizás es tan especial…

Emma frenó sus pasos de nuevo para acercarse más a la morena, volviéndola a empujar contra la pared.

-¿Vas a dejar de decir esas frases en algún momento?

-¿Cuáles?

-Las que me hacen babear como una adolescente…

-Me gusta que babees como una adolescente si es por mí –bromeó Regina volviendo a besarla –Y venga vamos que nunca me ha costado tanto subir unas escaleras

-Eso es por mi presencia –soltó la rubia airada

-Tan modesta como siempre Swan…

Entre risas y besos furtivos siguieron subiendo las escaleras, sintiendo que el sonido de la música cada vez era más elevado.

-Pues parece que al final no vamos a poder dormir ni aunque queramos

-¡Qué raro! –soltó Emma cuando ya llegaban a su piso –Parece que viene de nuestra planta, pero mi vecina tiene más de ochenta años no creo que…

-Querida es que viene de tu piso, no de tu planta –afirmó la morena en cuanto llegaron a lo más alto de la escalera

-¿Qué? No puede ser

Las dos mujeres se acercaron a la puerta de la casa y efectivamente el inconfundible sonido de la música venía del interior.

-¿Qué…? –intentó articular Regina mientras la rubia buscaba las llaves

-No lo sé, pero si solo estaban Ruby y mi abuela… -La enfermera sacó las llaves de su bolso y las colocó en la cerradura para abrir la puerta –Robin y tu hermana iban a recoger a Graham y Belle al aero…puerto –soltó dejando que su mandíbula rozase el suelo ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella

Regina a su lado estaba igual de petrificada, observando con los ojos abiertos de par en par el espectáculo que ofrecía su familia, sus familias para ser exactos. En el medio del salón de la rubia se encontraban todos los miembros de su familia, bailando y charlando animadamente sin apenas enterarse de su presencia.

Henry, Robin y Graham mantenían una conversación sentados en el sofá con unas cervezas en la mano, Zelena y Belle bailaban juntas mientras Ruby lo hacía con Matt colocado sobre la punta de sus zapatos y la abuelita y Cora se movían animadas una frente a la otra con gestos bastante similares, siguiendo el ritmo marcado por la música.

-No me lo puedo creer… -soltó Emma sin dejar de mirarlos

-¡Hijas! Ya estáis aquí –Cora y la abuelita se acercaron a ellas emocionadas -¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

-Muy bien pero ¿Qué se supone que es esto? –cuestionó Regina señalando el salón

-Oh una improvisada reunión –dijo Cora despreocupada –Pero pasad, como en vuestra casa

-Solo faltaría mamá, te recuerdo que esta es la casa de Emma…

-Oh bueno, ya me entendéis…

Regina rodó sus ojos y sin soltar la mano de Emma se internó en el medio del salón. Todos las saludaron desenfadados volviendo a sus actividades, ignorándolas por completo.

-Demasiadas emociones para tan pocas horas –Soltó Emma intentando bromear mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de su comedor sin dejar de mirar a su familia –Y tú que decías que esto era especial

-Y lo es ¿no crees?

Regina se colocó frente a ella y Emma la agarró por la cintura, olvidándose por completo de todos los que las rodeaban

-Supongo que sí…no todas las parejas consiguen que sus familias se lleven tan bien en un tiempo record

-Así es, mira a mi madre bailando con tu abuela –soltó la morena haciendo que ambas se echasen a reír al observar la imagen de las dos mujeres

-Supongo que son las personas que las dos queremos

-Y si ellos se quieren...

-Quizás no esté tan mal ¿no?

-Desde luego que no

Sonriendo volvieron a cruzar sus miradas, y Regina apoyó su frente contra la de Emma mientras sentía como el agarre de la enfermera se estrechaba sobre su cintura.

-Tú tenías razón –susurró Emma –Al final todo es especial si estamos juntas

-Lo es

La morena se acercó a sus labios rompiendo la escasa distancia que las separaba, fundiéndose con ella en un beso tierno, una caricia para sus sentidos en las que solo ellas estaban allí, alejadas del mundo.

-Tenías razón abuela, forman una pareja perfecta…

-Te lo dije Cora, te lo dije…


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Cómo me ha costado subir este capítulo! Simplemente por la pena de saber que es el último. Porque sí, sé que dije que sería domingo o lunes pero no me había dado cuenta de que al calcular los capítulos tenía un epílogo escrito al final y me ha descuadrado un poco las cuentas. Así que ¡bienvenidas al último capítulo!**

 **No podría deciros adiós sin antes agradeceros a todas y cada una de las que habéis leído la historia, las que la habéis seguido y las que la habéis marcado como favorita. Y en especial, como siempre, ese agradecimiento sincero a cada una de las que comentabais capítulo a capítulo, desde una pequeña frase hasta un gran texto que releía una y otra vez. Con todos ellos conseguís emocionarme, de esa manera siento que me acompañáis en la historia, haciéndola también vuestra. Para cualquiera que escribe en esta página la mayor recompensa es saber que su historia llega de verdad a la gente que lo lee, y eso solo lo podemos saber a través de los reviews.**

 **Vuestros comentarios siempre animan a las autoras a mejorar, las ayudan a descubrir que hay gente a la que emocionan con lo que escriben. Yo soy nueva en todo este mundo, y también tuve muchas reservas a la hora de dejar mis comentarios cuando leía los fics, pero de verdad os animo a todas a que lo hagáis. No solo en esta historia, que ya está acabada, sino en cada una de las historias que leáis y sigáis porque sus autoras os lo agradecerán.**

 **Hecha mi reivindicación personal (jajaja) diré a todos los que me habéis preguntado a través de los comentarios o de PM que sí, que estoy escribiendo otra historia, pero por ahora cerraré los capítulos de la que ya tengo abierta, porque no me gusta dejar ninguna sin final. Además prefiero tener la historia bastante más desarrollada para poder subirla. Así puedo actualizar casi a diario o de dos en dos días, como hice con esta, y creo que para vosotros resulta más dinámico y os ayuda a no perder el hilo y mantener el interés.**

 **Y sin querer alargarme mucho más solo decir que, como he mencionado antes, tengo preparado un pequeño epílogo para esta historia que intentaré moldear y...si os portáis bien...lo subiré mañana jajaja**

 **¡MIL GRACIAS A TODAS! ¡MUCHOS BESOS!**

 **EN TU LUGAR FAVORITO**

 _Un año más tarde_

-Sí, así…sí, sí

El timbre del departamento retumbaba en toda la casa llegando nítido a sus oídos.

-No, no…no pares…oh joder sí…no pares

Sus dedos se enterraron entre los mechones castaños, intentando dar más fuerza a sus palabras, ordenando a aquella cabeza que no se moviese del sitio en el que estaba.

-Regina…voy a…

Y el timbre sonando de nuevo, incesante, pero sus sentidos estaban demasiado aturdidos para ser conscientes de ello.

-Oh Dios

Su cuerpo cayó completamente desmadejado sobre la isla de la cocina, con su cabeza colgando del borde, dándole una visión invertida de todo el salón.

-Deben ser ellos –gruñó la mujer que hasta hacía escasos segundos estaba entre sus piernas

Emma sintió como sus pantalones volvían poco a poco a su sitio, sin que ella apenas levantase sus brazos o piernas. Su respiración intentaba regularse y su lengua buscaba algo de saliva en el desierto que se había convertido su boca. Regina tiró de su cuerpo lentamente hacia el borde de la isla y ella comenzó a incorporarse, perezosa, con las piernas todavía temblorosas.

-Eres tan buena –jadeó contra su boca

Regina sonrió airada, victoriosa, antes de fundirse con ella en un nuevo beso, regalándole su propio sabor.

-Voy a decirles que bajamos ahora, sino no dejarán de llamar –musitó al sentir de nuevo el timbre

-Vale –gimió la rubia en un hilo de voz, dejándola ir

La morena caminó hasta la entrada de su apartamento y pulsó el botón rojo de su interfono. La pantalla se encendió al instante con el rostro de su hermana cubriendo la cámara por completo. La pelirroja hacía distintas muecas frente al objetivo con su dedo pulsando el botón del timbre de forma intermitente.

-Ya vamos Zel

-¡Por fin! –bramó la joven –Ya pensé que no estabais, ¿Qué se supone que hacíais? O mejor no lo digas, no quiero saberlo –soltó poniendo una mueca de asco que Regina pudo ver desde su pantalla

-No seas guarra –protestó la morena –Estábamos acabando de guardar las cosas…

-¿Pero entonces estáis?

-Sí, ya bajamos…

La morena soltó el botón y se miró al espejo del recibidor. Sonrió al observar sus labios todavía hinchados y brillantes y su pelo absolutamente revuelto. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo hasta que Emma apareció a su lado cogiéndola de las caderas.

-Has jugado sucio Mills…

-Tú me has retado, nunca subestimes mis habilidades...te dije que era rápida

Emma sonrió sobre sus labios y volvió a besarla, arrastrando su labio inferior de forma sugerente antes de volver a hablar.

-Yo ya no tengo ganas de irme

-Yo me pasaría todo el día haciéndote el amor en cada rincón de nuestra casa

-Regina… -jadeó de nuevo al sentir la sibilina lengua de su novia reptar por su cuello

-Pero tú no me lo perdonarías después –soltó separándose de pronto para abrir la puerta, dejándola completamente expectante

-¿En serio eso era necesario?

-No, pero me gusta jugar contigo –rio la morena mientras cogía una de las maletas

-Eres malvada –gruñó Emma cogiendo la suya

-Tú sabes que no, llevamos meses planeando este viaje…

Regina cerró la puerta de su casa con llave y se colocó al lado de su novia frente al ascensor.

-Lo sé, estoy algo nerviosa de hecho…

-¿Por volver? –cuestionó la morena girándose hacia ella

-Sí, supongo…no sé –Emma ladeó la boca –Quizás también haya sido todo lo del papeleo y la renovación, que me tienen el cerebro saturado

-¿Pero no te arrepientes no? –interrogó Regina mirándola de reojo

-¿Tú que crees? –La enfermera sonrió y su novia la imitó de forma más tímida –No podría separarme de ti Regina...que me diesen la plaza fija ha sido lo mejor que me podía pasar

La morena sonrió esta vez más convencida y se acercó a ella para besarla antes de que las puertas metálicas se abriesen frente a ellas.

-¿Vamos? -Cuestionó Emma -Ya oigo las protestas de tu hermana desde aquí arriba

-No sería de extrañar...

Las dos mujeres sonrieron y entraron en el ascensor hasta apoyarse en la pared trasera. Regina pulsó el botón de la planta baja de su edificio y mirando los números del indicador cerró lentamente los ojos.

 _-¿Estás segura cariño?_

 _-Lo estoy, quiero hacerlo_

 _Emma la miró de reojo, todavía no muy convencida, pero su novia permanecía firme en su propósito frente a las puertas cerradas del ascensor. El ruido que precedía la llegada del aparato comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cerca hasta que con un pequeño pitido las puertas se abrieron frente a ellas._

 _-¿Vamos? –Emma estiró su mano para ofrecerle un apoyo_

 _-Vamos –afirmó ella convencida, agarrándola con fuerza_

 _El interior estaba completamente vacío y ambas lo agradecieron. Regina se apoyó en la pared casi al instante, buscando un punto de estabilidad antes de que el miedo la invadiese de nuevo._

 _-Cierra los ojos –pidió Emma con una voz suave y pausada_

 _Regina obedeció al instante bajando sus párpados y la rubia pulsó en el panel el botón de la planta baja._

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Sí_

 _La morena seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero sus sentidos captaban como su novia se acercaba lentamente a ella. Notaba su perfume, el olor de su piel, sentía su respiración algo agitada, nerviosa. La enfermera se acercaba lentamente, sin decir nada y sin tocarla._

 _La boca de Regina se abrió ligeramente en cuanto sintió el aliento de Emma impactando contra el suyo en cada respiración. La sentía tan increíblemente cerca que no entendía como sus cuerpos todavía no se habían tocado._

 _-Te quiero -susurró la rubia haciendo que sus piernas temblasen_

 _-Y yo a ti -respondió todavía con los ojos cerrados_

 _Su respiración se aceleró en cuanto Emma la rozó en una pequeña caricia con sus labios. Besó su cicatriz y Regina sonrió tímidamente sabiendo cuánto le gustaba a su novia hacer eso. Sus labios jugaron a rozarse tímidos, pausados, hasta que poco a poco la rubia comenzó a intensificar aquel acercamiento._

 _-Quiero que esto sea lo que recuerdes al entrar aquí –susurró sobre sus labios, antes de volver a hundirse en ellos_

El timbre que anunciaba su llegada a la planta baja rompió la ensoñación de la morena, que abrió los ojos sonriente. Emma la había estado mirando de reojo, como siempre que iban juntas en el ascensor, pero en cuanto los párpados de la morena se levantaron solo se acomodó en su sitio con una radiante sonrisa.

Al salir al hall del edificio observaron como todos las esperaban en la puerta, apoyados en una de las furgonetas negras de la empresa Mills.

-Si es que parece que nos vamos de excursión con el colegio –bufó la morena arrastrando con pesadez su maleta

-Cariño, estará bien estar todos juntos…

-Pero en principio íbamos a ir solas –volvió a protestar Regina como una niña pequeña

-Tú y yo sabíamos bien que en cuanto les dijésemos algo se apuntarían, no seas tan gruñona…

En el momento en que pusieron un pie fuera del edificio Zelena soltó un largo suspiro.

-¡Por fin!

Regina rodó sus ojos y cogió la maleta de su novia para llevar las dos a la parte trasera de la furgoneta, donde Robin la esperaba para ayudarle.

-Lo siento, estábamos acabando de preparar las cosas –Intentó disculparse Emma por las dos

-No pasa nada cariño –la tranquilizó Cora –No tenemos ninguna prisa

-No, no la tenemos –soltó Zelena acercándose a ella con una sonrisa ladeada –Pero será mejor que subas la cremallera de tus vaqueros –susurró al pasar por su lado dejándola completamente avergonzada -¿Entonces estamos?

-Así es –confirmó Robin cerrando el portón del maletero – ¡Todos arriba!

Con cara de pocos amigos, Regina fue la primera en subir a la furgoneta seguida de Emma, colocándose ambas en la última hilera de asientos. Detrás de ellas subieron Dorothy, Zelena y Cora, sentándose en el centro, y Robin y Henry ocuparon los puestos delanteros. El rubio era el encargado de conducir mientras su suegro jugueteaba con el navegador para programar el GPS.

-¿Estamos listos? –cuestionó el conductor mirándolos desde el espejo retrovisor

-Sí –gritaron todos a coro a excepción de Regina

-Pues Storybrooke ¡Allá vamos!

-Lo que yo decía…una excursión de colegio –murmuró la morena haciendo que su novia pusiese los ojos en blanco

-¡Vamos Gina! ¿No estás emocionada? –Interrogó su hermana alzando la cabeza entre sus asientos –Yo incluso estoy nerviosa

-Y ella también lo está –aseguró Emma mirando a su novia, que seguía con el mismo semblante serio –Se quiere hacer la dura pero no ha dormido en toda la noche

-Eso no es verdad –gruñó la morena

-Sí lo es cariño, no parabas de dar vueltas

-¡Oh que mona! –rio Zelena –Yo no he llegado a tanto, he dormido como un lirón

-Si yo no he dormido no ha sido por el viaje –Intentó justificarse ante el descubrimiento que había hecho su novia

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces por qué? -Interrogó la pelirroja divertida

-No te interesa –dio por zanjada la conversación de forma brusca

Su hermana soltó un largo suspiro y olvidándose de ella se giró hacia el otro lado para interrogar ahora a su compañera de asiento.

-¿Y tú Dorothy? ¿Estás nerviosa?

-Como un flan –aseguró la joven con una risa nerviosa

-¿Ya habéis decidido cómo te presentarás a mi abuela? –interrogó Emma desde su asiento

-Como vuestra amiga –dijo la morena despreocupada –eso me ha dicho Rubs

-Oh no, no, no –comenzó a negar Regina –Como nuestra amiga no –dijo señalándose a ella misma y a su novia

-¡Regina! –Protestó su madre –Tendréis que ayudar a las chicas

-¿Y por qué tienes que ser nuestra amiga? La abuelita se creerá que hacemos tríos o algo peor...

-Regina por Dios –rio Emma –No creo que mi abuela piense eso

-No me voy a arriesgar, tu abuela me adora –afirmó orgullosa –Que diga que es amiga de Zelena

-¡A mí no me importa! –corrió a aclarar la pelirroja sonriente –Aunque deberías plantearte cambiar de amigas –bromeó mirando de reojo a su hermana

-Ya ves…y eso que ellas fueron las culpables –protestó la ginecóloga intentando hacerse la ofendida –Me dejaron con Ruby a la primera de cambio en la cafetería, sin apenas conocernos…diciendo que tenían que ir a recoger unos papeles –concluyó con cierto retintín mirándolas de reojo

-Sí, creo que hoy mientras las esperábamos en la puerta también estaban recogiendo esos papeles... –soltó Zelena con el mismo tono de voz juguetón, enarbolando una divertida sonrisa

-¡Eh! ¡Bocazas! –Regina golpeó la coronilla de su hermana con la palma de la mano –No quieras que yo diga en este coche como te encontré a ti y a…

El sonido de la radio se elevó hasta hacerse casi estridente y todos llevaron sus manos a los oídos durante unos segundos. Robin giró entonces la rueda de nuevo para que el volumen volviese a ser el mismo que hasta hacía unos instantes.

-Gracias –soltó Henry pese a las quejas de todas las mujeres

-Ahora que se aproximaba la mejor parte –Protestó Cora

-Es que mi novio es muy vergonzoso con esos temas –Explicó Zelena gesticulando de manera exagerada –Pero bueno…lo importante es que aquí tienes a tu nueva amiga Dorothy –dijo girándose hacia la ginecóloga

-Oh gracias –rio la joven –De hecho creo que me quedaré contigo de verdad, tu hermana me da demasiados problemas…

-Eso no es verdad –saltó la morena desde su asiento

-¿Y lo de Lily qué? –cuestionó Zelena

-O no hablemos de ella por Dios –intervino Emma viendo la sonrisa arrogante que comenzaba a esbozar su novia

-¿Quién es Lily? –interrogó Cora curiosa

-Es una compañera que estaba coladita por Emma mamá –explicó Zelena haciendo enrojecer a la rubia

-Y es mi residente –añadió Dorothy –Y desde que sabe que Regina está con Emma huye despavorida cada vez que la tiene delante

La sonrisa de Regina se ensanchó todavía más y su novia golpeó su hombro al observarla.

-No tiene gracia Mills…

-Cariño, yo no tengo culpa de que ella me esquive

-Ya claro... –rio Zelena

-Pues sí...en todo caso Emma sería la única culpable por preferirme a mí –Añadió con cierta chulería haciendo que la rubia volviese a golpearla

-¿Y no has pensado que quizás tiene que ver con todas las veces que te has puesto celosa delante de ella?

-O con la manera en la que descubrió vuestra relación –Agregó Zelena con una sonrisa divertida que su hermana imitó al instante

-¿Y cómo lo descubrió? –cuestionó Cora, que era la única que parecía no estar al tanto de toda aquella historia

-Oh pues fue muy graciosa –rio Regina

-No lo fue –intentó mantenerse seria Emma pese a que finalmente sus labios la traicionaron y se irguieron lentamente por la zona de sus comisura

-Sí, si lo es –soltó su novia apuntando su incipiente sonrisa –Sabes que lo es

 _Emma caminaba por los pasillos del hospital perdida en el informe que acababa de recibir del director del hospital, donde evaluaban su servicio. Caminaba por inercia, sin saber a dónde, atenta a lo que leía, cuando escuchó una voz llamándola a su espalda._

 _-¡Emma!_

 _La rubia se frenó en seco y cerró los ojos ante la conocida voz. Lentamente se fue girando mientras esbozaban una tirante sonrisa._

 _-Ey Lily –saludó levantando la mano en la que sostenía el informe_

 _-Si no te conociese creería que estás escapando de mí –bromeó la joven_

 _-Oh claro que no –Rio la rubia de forma nerviosa mientras sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro intentando no toparse con la figura de su novia_

 _Sabía que Regina no era tan celosa como para prohibirle hablar con la residente, ella tampoco le permitiría tal cosa. Sin embargo la joven que tenía frente a ella todavía no sabía nada de su relación con la morena y Emma estaba segura de que si la pediatra aparecía en ese momento no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para dejárselo claro._

 _-Pues quizás solo me lo ha parecido a mí, pero no sé… -habló la joven trayendo a Emma de nuevo a la conversación –Te noto rara_

 _-Son imaginaciones tuyas Lily, de verdad, estoy bien –la tranquilizó la rubia sonriendo esta vez sí sincera_

 _-Pues me alegro porque…yo quería invitarte a… -todas las alarmas de Emma saltaron a la vez y se vio obligada a intervenir_

 _-Lily…_

 _-No Emma yo…me gustaría que algún día no sé…_

 _-Lily mira yo es…_

 _Emma no pudo terminar la frase porque se vio callada de pronto por unos labios que aplastaron su boca con firmeza. En un primer momento intentó apartarse, pero fue apenas un segundo, el mismo que tardó en descubrir que aquellos labios no eran los de Lily, como había pensado en un principio, sino otros que conocía a la perfección. Eran los labios carnosos y dulces que la saludaban cada mañana, que esa misma noche habían recorrido su cuerpo, que la volvían completamente loca. Eran los labios de Regina, y no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar hasta que recordó en dónde estaba._

 _-Cariño… -intentó separarse todavía abrumada por el beso_

 _-¿Cariño? –cuestionó Lily totalmente petrificada a su lado_

 _-¡Oh señorita Page! No la había visto –soltó Regina esbozando su sonrisa más radiante mientras su novia rodaba los ojos –Es que ya sabe, veo a mi novia y…no puedo pensar en otra cosa_

 _-¿Novias? –La mandíbula de la residente estaba a punto de rozar el suelo -¿Son novias?_

 _-Lo somos –respondió la morena agarrando a Emma por la cintura -¿No lo sabía?_

 _-Eeh…pues no, no lo sabía…_

 _-Eeh…pues sí, sí lo somos –dijo Regina divertida recibiendo un golpe en las costillas por parte de su novia_

 _-Bueno pues eh…me alegro –soltó la residente completamente avergonzada –Y yo me…me voy a…me voy…_

 _-Adiós Lily –se despidió Emma observando como la joven desaparecía con paso rápido –No quiero ni mirarte –dijo entonces a su novia sin sacar los ojos del pasillo por donde había salido la residente –No quiero ni mirarte porque estoy segura de que tendrás esa radiante sonrisa de triunfo_

 _-La tengo –soltó entre risas la morena haciendo que finalmente su novia se girase_

 _-No me puedo creer que me hayas besado así en medio del hospital…_

 _La rubia intentó mantenerse seria pero Regina la conocía demasiado bien y en cuanto dio un paso hacia ella las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron contra su voluntad._

 _-Te encanta que lo haya hecho –rio agarrando sus caderas para estrecharla contra su cuerpo_

 _-Es usted una desvergonzada Mills –bromeó Emma rodeando el cuello de la morena con sus brazos_

 _-Y precisamente por eso se enamoró de mí, señorita Swan_

 _-¡Creída! –gruñó la rubia acercándose a su boca_

 _-Te aseguro que después de esto nadie me va a frenar, querida –susurró la pediatra rozando sus labios –Voy a gritar que eres mía hasta que le quede claro a todo el mundo en este hospital_

-Y lo hizo mamá, te lo aseguro –rio Zelena –Hasta al encargado de mantenimiento de las calderas se lo dijo

Dorothy y Cora se echaron a reír con la pelirroja mientras Regina y Emma cruzaban sus miradas con intensidad, perdidas en el recuerdo que acababa de narrar la morena. Ya casi había pasado un año desde aquel momento, un año en el que habían aprendido juntas a conocerse, a ser pareja, a quererse, a tocarse, a descubrirse. Habían reído, habían llorada, habían discutido pero, por encima de todas las cosas, habían amado.

En la mirada que se regalaban en ese preciso instante quedaba patente la complicidad que ahora compartían, forjada después de haber confesado sus miedos, su dolor, y haber creído juntas en un futuro por encima de ello. Sus sonrisas confirmaban la felicidad y la tranquilidad en la que vivían ahora. Después de todo lo que habían luchado, de cada batalla contra ellas mismas y contra la otra, habían conseguido salir vencedoras y la recompensa había sido sin duda la mejor.

Lentamente la rubia se acomodó en su asiento para dejarse caer sobre el hombro de Regina, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. Ambas observaron a su familia, que discutía entre gritos sobre el camino que tenían que seguir. También se habían acostumbrado a eso, a la presencia de su peculiar familia en sus vidas. Ya no era "la familia Mills" o "la familia Swan", con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado a que simplemente fuese "su familia", la de las dos.

-Robin tiene razón –intervino Emma intentando poner paz en la disputa –No sé lo que marca el GPS pero esta carretera ya la conocemos bien, es por aquí…

-¿Lo veis? –gruñó su hermano, que hasta el momento había batallado solo contra los cuatro –Ya estamos llegando, por esta carretera hemos venido mil veces Emma y yo cuando estábamos en la Universidad

-Es cierto –aseguró la enferemera inclinándose sobre el asiento de delante –De hecho…allí está el cartel –dijo señalando al fondo de la carretera –Estamos a punto de entrar en Storybrooke

Regina se inclinó también hacia delante y todos pudieron observar el cartel que delimitaba el pueblo, al que siguieron varios minutos de bosque. Entonces la furgoneta se adentró en las pequeñas calles del pueblo, mientras todos sus ocupantes miraban curiosos a un lado y a otro. Emma y Robin explicaban emocionados todo cuando veían, solapándose el uno a otro con nerviosismo, sobre todo cuando llegaron frente a la cafetería de su abuela.

-¡Esta es! –chillaron los dos

-¡Ah allí está la abuela! –exclamó Cora emocionada, siendo la primera en salir de la furgoneta para abrazar a la anciana, que los esperaba en la puerta

-¡Rubs! –gritó también Zelena en cuanto vio salir a su cuñada

-Bueno…pues ya hemos llegado –soltó Regina, que parecía menos entusiasmada que el resto

-Cariño, deja de protestar –la abrazó Emma por la espalda en cuanto descendieron de la furgoneta –Sé que habíamos planeado estar solas pero no pasa nada…relájate –Pidió estrechando su cintura para dejar un suave beso en su mejilla –Y te juro que tendremos tiempo para estar solas

-Lo sé…

Los abrazos y saludos se repitieron mientras iban avanzando hacia el interior de Granny´s, el restaurante que la abuelita tenía en el centro del pueblo. La anciana les había preparado una copiosa comida de bienvenida e incluso había cerrado el local para poder disfrutar plenamente de ellos. Ella y su nieta Ruby se habían acostumbrado a viajar de vez en cuando a Boston y la relación entre las dos familias era excelente, pero era la primera vez que ellas los recibían en Storybrooke y ambas habían preparado todo para que fuese de lo más especial.

Charlaron como siempre de forma amena, entre risas, haciendo pequeños corrillos o disfrutando de una conversación conjunta. La sobremesa acabó alargándose mucho más de lo que habían pensado, hasta que el sol comenzaba a abandonar el pueblo. La abuelita no dejaba de agasajarlos con licores que hacían que la fiesta se animase e incluso Ruby se atrevió a poner algo de música para quien quisiese bailar.

Todos disfrutaban de la reunión, incluso Regina se había animado mucho más con el paso de las horas. Sin embargo Emma seguía notándola distante y aprovechó un momento en que la morena se fue a la barra a por otra copa para acercarse a ella por detrás.

-Hola -susurró colándose entre sus mechones de pelo hasta posarse sobre su hombro

-Hola

-¿Quieres…que vayamos a algún sitio tú y yo solitas? –propuso con voz melosa, dejando pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello

-¿Tú quieres? –cuestionó la morena, que no disimulaba lo mucho que le había gustado la propuesta

-Yo sí…

-Pues entonces…me gustaría que me llevases a un sitio –musitó Regina haciendo que la rubia frunciese el ceño

-¿A qué sitio?

-Al puerto –dijo la morena girándose hacia ella

-Estaré encantada de llevarte

La rubia dejó un suave beso en sus labios y cogiéndola de la mano les comentó a los demás que iban a salir a dar una vuelta. Todos afirmaron con sus cabezas, aparentemente perdidos en sus respectivas conversaciones, así que con una sonrisa ambas abandonaron el local.

Comenzaron a caminar de la mano, compartiendo un cómodo silencio, disfrutando del aire fresco de aquel lugar. Pisarlo después de tantos meses llenaba a Emma de nostalgia, aunque hacerlo al lado de Regina la hacía sentirse pletórica.

-Nunca creí que caminaría por estas calles de la mano de una mujer –se sinceró mirando a la morena

-Me alegro de que sea conmigo –sonrió Regina

-Al final sí encontré a la mujer de mi vida… -dijo recordando aquella conversación que habían mantenido en el parque de Boston

Regina la miró regalándole la mejor de las sonrisas, la más sincera, la que más gustaba a Emma, la que solo le dirigía a ella. La rubia se aferró más fuerte de su mano y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al puerto, a su banco.

-Aquí es…

El atardecer dibujaba en ese momento el mejor paisaje posible, con los intensos colores rojizos tiñendo por completo el cielo y su reflejo en el mar.

-Es hermoso –soltó Regina maravillada ante aquella imagen tan sublime –Simplemente hermoso…

Lejos de observar el paisaje, Emma solo tenía ojos para mirarla a ella. El atardecer también jugaba a teñir su rostro, haciendo que luciera mucho más espectacular de lo que ya era.

-Tú también lo eres –dijo sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que Regina se girase sonriente

-¿Nos sentamos?

-Sí claro

En cuanto tomaron asiento, una junto a la otra, la morena se giró de forma imprevista y abrazó el respaldo del banco.

-Gracias, querido banco de las reflexiones –musitó haciendo que Emma se echase a reír

-Eres una payasa…sabía que harías eso…

-Prometí que lo haría –dijo la morena levantando sus hombros –Siempre cumplo lo que prometo

-Lo sé

Regina se recolocó en el banco entre risas y Emma se acurrucó lentamente contra su pecho mientras las dos observaban como el sol desaparecía en el horizonte.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día? –cuestionó Regina rompiendo la quietud del momento

-¿Cuál?

-El día que me hablaste de este banco

-Cómo olvidarlo… -Emma entrelazó sus manos –Fue el día en el que ambas nos confesamos a la otra, en el que me contaste tu historia con Kate…nunca podría olvidarlo

-Yo tampoco –susurró Regina dejando un beso en su coronilla

-Y fue el día de los ositos –rio la rubia

-Me alegra que te acuerdes de es detalle porque… -Regina metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó de él una bolsa pequeña con ositos

-¿Has traído ositos? –Cuestionó Emma sonriente, sin esconder su sorpresa -¿Esta conversación estaba planeada?

-No exactamente pero…

La rubia sonrió y cogió la bolsa de las manos de Regina para abrirla.

-Pues ¿Sabes qué? –La morena levantó una ceja interrogante –Que pienso utilizar estos ositos…Yo empiezo...

Regina entrecerró los ojos sin entender muy bien a dónde quería ir a parar pero la rubia respondió a su silenciosa pregunta sacando un osito de la bolsa y lanzándolo al aire para meterlo en la boca.

-¿Por qué estás tan rara hoy? –cuestionó casi sin darse tiempo a degustar la chuchería

-Emma…

-Tú has traído los ositos, tú has empezado el juego –dijo seria, repitiendo las palabras que ellas mismas habían utilizado en aquella noche de confidencias

-No estoy rara

-Sí lo estás –rebatió Emma –Y apenas has pegado ojo en toda la noche

-Puede que…

-Sé que tengo razón –la interrumpió anticipándose a sus palabras –Lo único que quiero es que me digas qué pasa

-Verás yo… -Regina se masajeó las manos en su signo más evidente de nerviosismo –Quería hacerte una pregunta…

-Muy bien… -Emma alargó su mano con la bolsa de ositos, ofreciéndole uno

-¿En serio?

-En serio –dijo agitando la bolsa –Coge uno y haz la pregunta, es sencillo…

Regina no había planeado que las cosas fuesen así, de hecho desde hacía días sabía que su plan no iba a salir cómo pensaba y eso la había tenido más nerviosa que nunca. Observó por un breve instante la bolsa de ositos, una simple bolsa de chucherías que a ella, sin embargo, siempre le hacía recordar uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Sonrió lentamente, siendo consciente de que en su relación las cosas siempre eran así, inesperadas y especiales, ¿Por qué cambiarlo ahora?

Alargó su mano despacio y cogió uno de los ositos bajo la atenta mirada de Emma, que seguía algo desconcertada pero la miraba con una tranquilizadora sonrisa. La pequeña chuchería abandonó su mano rozando el aire en una perfecta curva hasta que cayó directamente en el interior de su boca.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Emma dejó caer la bolsa de ositos que sostenía en sus manos mientras sus ojos se abrían de forma expresiva y su boca se abría y cerraba sin soltar ningún sonido.

-¿Estás…? ¿Quieres…? Oh Dios mío –la rubia llevó sus manos a la cara sin ser capaz de hablar -¿Tienes un anillo?

Regina se echó a reír ante su reacción y llevó la mano al otro bolsillo de su abrigo para sacar una pequeña cajita negra envuelta en un lazo dorado.

-Oh Dios mío –repitió Emma acercando sus manos temblorosas al lazo para poder abrirlo

Regina la ayudó en la tarea hasta que finalmente le descubrió el sencillo anillo de oro blanco que relucía en el interior. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar las mejillas de la rubia aunque todavía no acababa de creerse la situación.

-No ha salido como me esperaba –se excusó la morena algo nerviosa, intentando romper el silencio –Quería que viniésemos solas, traerte a este sitio, tu favorito, en el que has tomado las decisiones más importantes de tu vida –Dijo mirándola a los ojos, esbozando una tímida sonrisa –Supongo que esta también es una de ellas…Yo estoy segura de hacerlo, porque tengo claro que eres la mujer de mi vida y no necesito más para estar convencida, lo supe desde el primer día en que nos besamos…

-Y yo lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi –dijo al fin Emma lanzándose a sus brazos –Claro que quiero casarme contigo Regina Mills, nada me haría más feliz…

La rubia se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella en el banco y comenzó a besarla con intensidad, con el salado toque de sus lágrimas colándose entre sus labios.

-Siento que haya sido tan poco glamurosa -rio Regina separándose escasos centímetros

-Ha sido perfecta -sonrió la enfermera -Recuerda que siempre será especial...

-Si estamos tú y yo -concluyó la morena por ella

-Si estamos tú y yo -repitió Emma antes de volver a hundirse en sus labios

A varios metros de allí, siete pares de ojos las observaban entrecerrando sus párpados, intentando descubrir algo pese a la distancia que los separaban de la pareja.

-¿Qué está pasando? –interrogó la abuelita golpeando las costillas de Cora, que sostenía unos prismáticos con las lágrimas empañando su visión

-¿Mamá? –cuestionó también Zelena ansiosa -¿Por qué no hay más prismáticos?

-Oh querida, perdóname, la próxima vez compraré siete para mí sola–soltó la anciana irónica

-Es que con mi madre no nos enteramos –Protestó la pelirroja

-Yo creo que se están besando –aventuró Ruby dando un paso hacia delante, intentando agudizar al máximo su visión

-Sí, se están besando –Confirmó finalmente Cora con la voz rasgada por la emoción

-¡Entonces le ha dicho que sí! –exclamó Ruby dando saltos de alegría

-Todavía no sabemos si le ha pedido que se casen –bufó Robin, que no había dejado de protestar desde que habían salido del restaurante

-Robin tiene razón –afirmó Henry, que al igual que su yerno veía incorrecta aquella violación de la intimidad de su hija

-Sí que lo sabemos –dijo Zelena segura –Conozco a mi hermana mejor que nadie…lleva días muy inquieta

-Zelena tiene razón –afirmó esta vez Cora en contrapartida a su marido, que rodó los ojos pidiendo al cielo paciencia

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? –cuestionó Ruby

-Por ahora esperar –ordenó la abuelita

-Sí, hay que dejarles su momento -estuvo de acuerdo Cora

En el banco, Emma se separaba lentamente de la morena, dejando reposar sus frentes unidas. Ambas sonreían y lloraban emocionadas, felices, realmente pletóricas, sin dejar de jugar con sus manos a acariciarse.

-¿Me lo vas a poner ya? –susurró la rubia extendiendo una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos

Regina ensanchó su sonrisa y sacando el anillo de la pequeña caja lo puso en el dedo anular de la enfermera.

-Es perfecto –musitó la rubia sin dejar de mirarlo –simplemente perfecto…

Un nuevo beso, una nueva caricia, un nuevo roce, una sonrisa, respirar juntas, mezclar sus aromas, perderse una vez más en la infinidad de sus miradas…

-Te quiero Regina

-Y yo a ti –susurró la morena sobre sus labios -¿Crees que ya es el momento de avisarlos? -Interrogó con una leve sonrisa ladeada

-Creo que han esperado demasiado –rio Emma

-Yo también lo creo…

Regina cogió el brazo de la rubia y sin dejar de mirarla lo levantó en el aire para que desde la distancia toda su familia pudiese ver el brillante anillo.

-Te amo –susurraron a la vez antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso, mientras toda su familia se acercaba a ellas en tropel

-¡Felicidades!

 **FIN**


End file.
